


归乡

by guestfour



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Consensual Kink, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guestfour/pseuds/guestfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>圣战后雅典娜命令战士们踏上归乡之旅，因为离家时过于年幼而记不清故乡位置的卡妙决定接受撒加的帮助，然而事情却并没有看起来那么简单</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

女神在离开圣域的时候回头多看了一眼。  
那时候被唤醒的黄金圣斗士们正聚集在一起送别他们一行，青铜战士的少年们不懂得什么依依惜别，星矢大嗓门地朝着后面挥手，十二名黄金圣斗士之中也不乏同样挥手告别的。虽然年龄与常护左右的青铜们并不差多少，但面对结束了的战斗和重获的新生，他们能看向的只有女神，而女神正与他们挥手道别。  
雅典娜多看的这一眼，就从她的战士们的眼中，看到了一模一样的情景，女神离开了。  
于是她便又多说了一句。  
“你们都回故乡看看吧。”

归乡

 

女神说的话总是要听的。  
圣域百废待兴的时候教皇是走不开的，史昂重新坐上了那个位置，跟大家重复了一遍女神的嘱托。  
“你们都是自幼就被带进圣域里来训练的，这么多年过去了，有的家里还有沾亲带故的人，就回去看一眼，想必报上圣域的名号，再怎么不济也会给你们口茶喝，有的就算没有家里人了，至少还有个破房子？破房子也没有了....要是村口还有块石头，就去坐一会吧。”  
“我就不必回了，”史昂又说，“两百多年了，看还不如不看。”  
而在老家窝了两百年的童虎表示村口那块石头已经坐够了。  
如此一来，剩下的包括加隆在内的十二人，就各自整理行装，准备朝故乡去探望，他们大多只对家乡有个模糊的概念，有的甚至只有个模糊的地理概念，几个家在希腊的商量着结伴而行，而出身他国的也各自凭着记忆准备动身了。  
“我家是个暖洋洋的小岛，”米罗说，“卡妙要是夏天来了，估计我就只能天天把你泡在海水里降温才能让你别融化掉了。”  
卡妙忙着帮他清点行李，没顾得上理他胡言乱语。  
“我还不知道你出身在哪儿呢。”米罗倒是继续自言自语，就好像学校春游前一天的小孩似的，“就记得撒加说你是法国人。”  
卡妙听了以后手停了停，似乎想了下。  
“其实我也不清楚。”他若有所思。  
“那怎么办，”米罗有些惊讶，“明天大家都出发了，你去哪里？”  
“去西伯利亚。”  
“你知道女神她不是这个意思，”米罗说，“雅典娜是让我们去我们来的地方看看，想想以后的事情。”  
西伯利亚对于卡妙而言，就和圣域对于米罗没什么差别。  
米罗为了卡妙的事情胡思乱想了一晚上，最后累的睡着了，第二天早上集合的时候还迟到了，被加隆砸了一通。  
来送别他的卡妙遇见了来送加隆的撒加。  
“我们两兄弟就出生在圣域附近，我们都没有心思回去，加隆想跟着其他人在全国转一圈。”撒加说，这样听来加隆的打算就是蹭一圈的饭，“我就不跟着了。”  
“要留下来么？”卡妙随口问道。  
“史昂大人说会任命我为辅佐，”撒加有些目光闪烁，“....但他也说希望我能先出去走走，我不知道该去哪里。”  
卡妙他和撒加一起看着米罗一行人越走越远。“昨天晚上才想起来，我竟记不起来自己是从哪里来的了。”  
撒加闻言愣了一下。  
“我还记得你从哪里来的，那是一个法国和瑞士交界的小村庄，”撒加说，“你还记得吗，是我把你从那里领回来。”

两人的行程马上得到了史昂大人的批准，双子座两兄弟无视神谕也不是一天两天了，就算女神说让他们归乡，他们不愿意也就算了，在这个时候打发去别处走走总是对的，别又窝出精神分裂症来了。  
而年纪不大却小半辈子都在照顾弟子的卡妙，路上能得一人照顾是好事一桩，多年前原本就是撒加找到的卡妙，如今再把人还回去，算是有始有终。  
两个人决定明天上路，临行之前却需要各种查阅一番，撒加说年代太久了，十多年过去了，想找到那里也不那么容易，卡妙把水瓶宫荒废了快百年的藏书库打开给他，两个人在一堆灰里坐了一晚上，一句话也没有，只有书页哗啦啦作响，而卡妙只坐在一旁看着。  
撒加对找到这个法国小镇的热情远超过了卡妙，只是一天就见分晓了，等撒加从书里面回过神来的时候，卡妙已经在旁边睡着了，趴在灰尘遍布的桌子上，红色的头发垂下来，到处都是灰，就好像被火焰燃烧殆尽了一样。  
在一片灰烬之中的卡妙的头发大概看起来太像是火，撒加想了想，伸手摸了一下。  
凉的。

第二天天亮的时候两人就一起带着行囊出发了，地平线还没有真亮起来，远处的光还是红色的，乍一看好像要走去黄泉之地了似的。  
迪斯马斯克与他们同路三个人要一同乘船去意大利的巴里，简直不能更应景。  
杀人如麻在黄泉比良坂来回自如的迪斯马斯克大人对三人同行的安排简直不能再反感。  
“你们两个就不能别跟着我，两块冰石头，闷都闷死我了，我都担心船半路撞冰山。”  
夏天的爱琴海里哪来的冰山，撒加和卡妙同时想到。  
迪斯马斯克似乎知道他们怎么想，只顾在前面走，丝毫不掩饰他对三人同行的反感。  
“如果你们两个半路打起来，我们先撞冰山，然后沉到异次元空间里。”  
然而摆渡的船一天只有一趟，迪斯马斯克也只能将就一下，自己和自己聊聊天。从结果上可以看出他还满擅长自说自话的，可能平时对着满墙的人脸就是这样时不时自说自话聊两句。想来巨蟹座因为特殊的能力和性格在圣域并没有什么好人缘，平时生活一定是寂寞如雪。  
“本来想叫修罗也走这条路，从威尼斯走水路去巴塞罗那。”  
迪斯马斯克一个人说。  
“如果他来了，再加上阿布罗迪的话…”  
他想说什么一目了然了，撒加并不喜欢这个话题，开口将话题岔开了。  
“上船前要一起吃一顿吗，”他说，“我可以请客。”  
迪斯马斯克当然是答应了，美食堵住了意大利人的嘴，然而美酒又让这张嘴打开了。  
“要我说，”他微醺地指着卡妙，“当年死的最不值的就是你了，你到底为什么非死不可我到现在也想不明白。”  
“当然啦，”他又摆了摆手说，“人如果想活下去的话不一定活得下去，想死的话一般都是能死成的。”  
他的手指在撒加和卡妙两个人之间转了一圈，一副俨然已经醉了的样子，最后被撒加和卡妙一起扶着上的船，夜风吹起来，他突然要往船沿跑，撒加追过去，以为他是晕船了，然而迪斯靠着船栏看着远处，竟然唱起歌来。  
是一首意大利语的船歌，调子舒缓，声音却断断续续。  
“以前冰河和艾扎克经常夜里睡不着，”卡妙突然说，“他们说太冷了，我却觉不出来。我问他们怎么才能让他们睡着。”  
“冰河说，以前他睡不着的时候，她的妈妈会给他唱首歌。”  
“你觉得他是从哪里学来的这首歌？”撒加看着迪斯马斯克的背影说。  
那里一定是他正要回去的地方。

卡妙一生学会常的第三首歌就是冰河的摇篮曲，一开始他自己唱着唱着就睡着，后来他哼多了卡妙也学会了，不过冰河只记得一半，于是卡妙也只会一半，有一天雅科夫听见他哼的时候才告诉了他另一半是什么样的，不成调子似的尝了一下，冰河听了以后当即就哭了起来，那样子实在是太软弱难看了，于是卡妙就再也没哼过这首歌。  
而第二首是小时候撒加教的小调子。  
第一首，第一首他也不记得来自哪里，只知道歌词是口音乱糟糟的法语。

等到深夜的时候迪斯马斯克已经从贡多拉唱到了桑塔露琪亚。他唱的声音不大又低沉，有一样喝醉了的女人靠过去，在他耳旁轻声说话，隐约能听到柔软的意大利语，口音和迪斯如出一辙。  
没多久他们就开始接吻。  
卡妙目不转睛地盯着他们两个看着，似乎想看出个究竟来，撒加伸手挡了他的眼睛。  
“进船舱休息吧，”他说，“迪斯这边我会看着。”  
那天晚上他们都被隔壁的声音吵得神经衰弱，嗯嗯啊啊的没完没了，撒加看着自己的上床床板发呆，上面传来悉悉索索辗转反侧的声音，金属的床架吱呀吱呀地跟着海浪声一起响。  
“睡不着吗？”撒加最终开口说。  
卡妙没有回答，一晚上也再也没闹出一点动静来。撒加却反倒是更在意了一样地一直听想知道卡妙睡了没有，听了很长时间，一直听到隔壁都消停了，窗外渐渐泛白，不知道什么时候就睡着了。  
第二天两个人都盯着黑眼圈上岸，眼看着迪斯马斯克和昨晚的女人吻别各奔东西。  
“我以为你会和她多呆一阵子。”撒加有些惊讶。“比方说一起在意大利走走什么的。”  
“她名字跟我妈妈一样。”迪斯马斯克有点不满地说，“今天早上才知道。”  
“说起来，你们两个怎么还没打起来。”迪斯马斯克岔开了话题，“我都等了十好几年了。”  
两人告别了迪斯马斯克，下一站需要去巴里乘火车横穿欧陆，如今的火车网比过去繁忙不少，然而仍需要倒换线路，要到达法国还需要数天时间。  
两人一路无话，倒不是不想说什么，是实在不知道该说什么好，撒加原本就不是多话的类型，而卡妙就是台冷气机，不多一时撒加就开始怀念嘴巴没门到恨不得招来杀身之祸的迪斯马斯克，而卡妙也不能更希望就爱胡思乱想的米罗能从哪里冒出来。  
最后竟然是卡妙打破了僵局。  
“他为什么那么希望我们两个会打起来。”  
撒加从头到尾都把脸埋在巨大的地图册里。  
“当年水瓶宫夹在山羊宫修罗和双鱼宫阿布罗迪之间，离教皇厅只有一宫的距离。”他说，“我后来让你去了西伯利亚。”  
卡妙想了想。“你当年想过杀我。”他陈述道。  
撒加叹了口气把地图折了起来，一双眼睛看着卡妙。“所以迪斯说你当年星矢他们闯十二宫的时候死的不值。”  
当年女神出世时卡妙只有八岁，就算是后来送去西伯利亚时也不过十多岁，坐在教皇的位置要设计杀了不算是易如反掌，也是探囊取物的级别了，伪教皇派的几人确实曾为夹在中间的卡妙为难过一阵，想招降依卡妙的性格是不可能，迪斯马斯克直言不讳不如送他去陪艾奥洛斯。  
然而卡妙当年最终没有死在撒加手里，为留他一条活路便硬塞给他的徒弟扔去西伯利亚，最后卡妙死在自己一手养大的徒弟手里，撒加也被这群徒弟们赶下了教皇之位，造化弄人四个字肯定就是这么写的。  
说到这里两个人都没了话说，好不容易找出一句话题的卡妙也是十分不易，结果好不容易酝酿出的闲聊却扯到了杀人越货生离死别上面，卡妙小心看了撒加一眼，对方垂着眼睛只盯着地图看，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，眼睛里似乎有愧色，不知道该如何安慰对方好，只好希望能赶快找到火车站。  
然而事与愿违，两个人在巴里三转两转就迷了路，撒加试着用意大利语和当地人沟通，好在好客的本地人也都热心告诉他。  
问路回来的撒加面有难色。“说是往北走，”他说，“我已经分不出来北在哪里了。”  
卡妙看了眼地图，抬起头来，指了个方向。  
“冰原上东南西北都一样，日子久了怎么都不会认错方向。”他解释道。  
然而撒加听了以后，似乎更加愧疚了，整个人都消沉下去，两人一直到找到火车站都只把脸埋在地图里。  
发车的时间在晚些时候，两个人一起在车站过夜，傍晚时有端着花束的小姑娘拿着玫瑰走来走去，用劣质的颜料把玫瑰涂抹成各种颜色，也不乏有情侣愿意买下来一支。  
“如果是阿布罗迪看见了这个一定会生气。”撒加自言自语似的说。  
然而小姑娘似乎听到了似的，接着就走了过来，拿起来一支被染成蓝色的玫瑰。  
“您看起来悲伤，”小姑娘说，“买下这支花吧，能给人带来快乐。”  
撒加有些被看透心思的尴尬，掏钱买下了一支。然而小姑娘接着就走到了卡妙面前，拿出一支没有被涂染过的红玫瑰来。  
“这支生来就和您的一样颜色的花，在请求您带她走呢。”  
卡妙有些惊讶，而撒加笑了笑，又花钱把这一朵也一并买了下来。卖掉了两支玫瑰，小姑娘这才心满意足地走开了。  
“确实和你的颜色一样。”撒加说着就把玫瑰放在了卡妙的头发上。  
周围响起了一声口哨，有人朝着他俩起哄了起来，甚至有人鼓了鼓掌喊道，“接个吻吧。”  
那支玫瑰就这么在卡妙的头发上呆了一夜，一直到他们在火车上昏昏欲睡的时候都没有从卡妙的长发里掉下来。而那朵蓝色的大概是染料的关系，没多久就枯萎了。  
两个人在米兰下车的时候，撒加将蓝色的玫瑰丢在车站的垃圾桶里，“果然强求来的不自然的东西是长久不了的。”他说。  
而卡妙头发上的玫瑰还是一副鲜艳的样子，撒加忍不住伸手摸了摸，有一丝凉气，似乎还有露水凝结在上面。  
“大概是我无意识的用了冻气。”卡妙说，他叹了口气，“也一样是强求来不自然的东西。”说着就要把玫瑰扔掉，然而撒加却拦住了他的手。  
“花还漂亮地开着呢。”撒加说。“你难道要把还绽放着的花当垃圾丢掉吗？”

两人从米兰转了开往巴黎的火车，车上各种语言与口音混杂着说笑聊天，有年轻人看撒加看起来温和漂亮，就拉过去来来回回说旅途的兴奋。  
撒加从头到尾都笑着听着。  
卡妙早早地在床铺上睡了，只留一个后脑给别人。  
说话的兴致勃勃地和撒加说了很久，似乎说累了，停了下来，看着撒加说。  
“朋友，你看起来心事重重的，火车开的这么快，你有什么不快，已经给甩在后边啦。”  
撒加笑了笑。“我的烦恼可是会光速前进的。”  
“那他就比你跑的还快，把你甩在后边啦。”  
撒加这一回就只笑不说话。  
说话的看他不搭话了，就转而说起了别的。  
“你的恋人像玫瑰一样漂亮。”他说，“你真是个幸运的家伙。”  
夜深了，人声逐渐小下来，人们都一个个入睡了。

夜里的时候撒加梦见了小时候，他和加隆在溪水里抓鱼，加隆抬起头来对他说。“后抓到鱼的要负责做晚饭！”  
醒来的时候卡妙忙着在旁边喊他。  
“我们快到巴黎了。”他说。“做了个好梦吗？”  
他们不到中午的时候在巴黎下了车，漂亮的车站金碧辉煌的样子让两人张望了好久。  
“吃点什么东西吧。”撒加提议道，“你离开故国的时候还小，不知道还记不记得家乡的食物是什么味道的。”  
他们出了火车站，撒加左转右转地买来了可丽饼，用油纸包着再套在白色的纸袋里，手指上沾了白色的糖粉，递给卡妙。  
卡妙就像猫喝水那么样地认认真真地吃，看的撒加忍不住发笑。  
“你总是这么吃东西吗？”他说，“我以为你跟俄罗斯人学的豪爽了，伏特加直接拿着瓶子喝。”  
卡妙想了想回答道，“这个恐怕以后不会再尝到了，是什么样的味道总要记好。”  
撒加摇摇头，“怎么会以后尝不到呢，如果你想，总还是可以再来的。”  
“以后不能再随意离开圣域了。”  
“不见得要像这次这样舟车劳顿，用瞬移也不会花多长时间。”  
卡妙听了不说话，想必哪怕用瞬移，在他死心眼的脑子里也算是玩忽职守的范畴。  
“现在一时不会再有大战了，就算你为了这种事情想申请出行，教皇大人也会批准的。”撒加不依不饶地说。  
卡妙仍旧不说话，手里捏着可丽饼，糖分沾在指甲上，撒加也明白，卡妙是断然不会为了这种事请求教皇的，这次回了圣域，再次守宫，就不知道何年月才能再出来。道理他虽然明白，可是他越是这样，就越让人不满。  
“大不了我用异次元空间帮你带过来。”撒加最后经过深思熟虑说道。  
这一回卡妙倒是勾嘴角笑了一下，似乎仍旧是不知该说什么，干脆张嘴咬了一口可丽饼，草莓的汁水沾在嘴角上，他倒是毫不客气地直接用手背去擦。  
“不过，伏特加确实是拿瓶子喝的。”他抿着嘴说到。  
撒加听了以后也忍不住勾嘴角笑了起来。“给我讲讲西伯利亚的事吧。”  
卡妙有些惊讶，怕又触了撒加的地雷。  
撒加点了点头，舒了口气，“现在虽然到了法国，但似乎比起这里你把那里更当作是家。”  
卡妙想了想，似乎忘了可丽饼的事情，和撒加边走边说起了西伯利亚的事情。从恶名昭著的气候到鲜为人知的西伯利亚之春，从雪橇犬到风土民情，到永冻土，到冰钓，到捕猎，到茶米油盐，到徒弟们。  
艾扎克死的早，说来说去还是冰河。卡妙似乎对冰河手刃亲师又杀了师兄的事情毫无介怀，开口闭口都是和小家伙们在冰原时候的琐碎小事。这样的卡妙想必对撒加自己也是毫无恨意，撒加心里虽然明白这一点，却仍旧是放不下。  
“听人常说有家人的地方才是家。”撒加说，“对你来说有冰河和艾扎克的地方大概才称得上是家了。”  
卡妙听了一愣。“我从没想过那么久远，在西伯利亚的时候，也是一直心里知道，是迟早会被召回圣域。”  
撒加知道卡妙怕是一早就想好了自己的死法，就只岔开话题说。  
“也对，米罗那小子从来都没停止过对你念念叨叨。”  
卡妙闻言沉默了片刻，最后干脆敞开来说亮话。  
“那你呢，”他说，“我是你找到领进圣域的，你想过到底该怎么处置我?”  
撒加也跟着沉默了片刻，最后说到。  
“正因为你是我领进来的，无论你信与不信，我当时从不愿意对你下手…亚力士在的时候，想过把你私下里召回来，然后杀了冰河和艾扎克就说你音讯全无，就那么把你找个没人的地方关起来算了。”  
卡妙听了居然笑了起来。  
“晚上我请你喝酒。”他笑着说。

他们在巴黎逗留了一天，住在市区里的旅舍里。旅舍的一层是家pub，住在店里的客人有优惠，入夜了以后两个人就跟着其他人一起下来再pub里喝酒，两个人酒量都不错，坐在靠吧台的地方让酒保一杯一杯地添。两个人从scotch说到white russian，从白兰地喝到伏特加，仿佛是无话不谈的朋友。  
卡妙沾了酒似乎和平常有些不同，脸上虽然仍旧没什么表情却也不似平时那么僵硬，说起话来声音也变得柔软，仿佛这时候身上才还有一点法国人的影子。而那朵玫瑰还在他左耳上面的头发上缠着，鲜花仍旧开得鲜艳。和他说话的时候就好像那朵玫瑰也在旁边看着听着似的。  
他们聊了很长时间。直到两人注意到不远处有一位女士正在被一位喝醉的青年纠缠，卡妙要走上去，撒加拦住了。  
“我去吧，”他说，“你不善劝人，在这里还是不要动手的好。”  
撒加走了上去，把喝醉的那一位青年拉开，挡在两人之间把那个姑娘护在身后，和那个青年说了几句，对方只是喝醉了也并非不讲道理，很快也就识趣地走了。  
接着撒加又笑着安慰了那位女孩几句，对方一副惊魂未定的样子，然而和同伴一起喝了几口啤酒，也就没什么事了，顺势也邀请撒加坐下来一起喝酒，然而撒加却笑着摇摇头，指了指吧台那位。  
“我是和那位一起的。”他笑着说。  
女孩听了转头看了一眼吧台，随即就大笑了起来，“刚才看你们两个坐在一起，以为是一对情侣，看你才走开这么一会，人家就移情别恋了。”  
撒加有些诧异地回头看了看卡妙，不知何时另一个青年坐在了自己刚才的位置上，和卡妙攀谈了起来，手里拿着一杯烈酒，不知是和卡妙说了句什么，卡妙点了点头，他便伸手摸了摸他头发上的玫瑰。  
撒加走了回去。  
“抱歉先生，”他说到，伸手指了指自己桌上还放着的酒，“这个座位有人了。”  
“哦，是啊，”对方站了起来，大概是醉了有些没站稳，手里的酒撒了一点在手指上。“实在是您带来的这位美人太令人魂不守舍了。”  
说着的时候眼睛仍旧看着卡妙，卡妙也没什么反应，只是顾着喝酒，眼睛也直直地看着他，一时间撒加反倒像是多余的人。  
“你们聊会吧，”撒加识趣地端起来了自己的酒“我就坐在不远处，卡妙，一会回去的时候来找我就好。”  
他端着酒杯朝着方才的女孩方向走过去，刚才的男子这才回过神来，低头靠过去轻声说到。  
“原来你叫卡妙。”

两人分开后又各自和新结识的人聊了一阵，两位女孩是比利时人，为参加音乐节而来，对法国也相当了解。撒加和他们聊了一下从巴黎往瑞士交界走的交通方法，又聊了聊沿途的行程和好风景。  
“我们其实在找很多年前去过的一个地方。”他说，“当时我也才十几岁，能记得的就只有抬头能看见阿尔匹斯山，人们告诉我，越过山去就离开了这个国家。”  
“为什么要找这个地方？”女孩说，“那里是您的故乡吗？”  
撒加摇了摇头，指了指不远处的卡妙，“是他的。”  
女孩还想从他口中套出一星半点的秘密来，然而纵使有酒精作祟，撒加还是只笑不肯说，只说那是我那位朋友的故事，我没有权利讲述它，女孩坐了一阵，问他要不要一起上楼休息，其中的意味不能再清楚。  
撒加仍旧笑着摇了摇头。  
女孩也只点了点头，拿着最后一瓶啤酒离开了。  
她走了以后撒加在原处又坐了一会，因为喝了酒整个人有些瞌睡，迷迷糊糊地看见卡妙走了过来，站在自己眼前，他看起来比自己清醒很多，大概是真的酒量惊人，脸上甚至连红晕都没有，唯一能看出变化的就只有一双眼睛，莫名得变得柔和，柔和又迷茫地看着自己，像极了当年那个才到自己腰那么高的孩子。  
撒加看着他，反射性地就说，“玩够了吗，是要回去吗？”  
卡妙点了点头，撒加于是站起来，两个人朝着楼梯走去。  
“我以为你会和她多呆一会，”卡妙边走边说，“你知道，就像在船上的时候，迪斯和那个姑娘那样。”  
撒加笑了笑。“不是谁都像他那么随性的。”他顿了一下，又说，“刚才那个年轻人呢？他似乎很喜欢你，我对别人的喜好不会多话，我们都是字面上出生入死过的，你也到了这个年龄了。”  
卡妙似乎完全没听进去，眼神闪烁地四处看着，撒加想或许只是难以看出，卡妙其实醉得厉害。  
“刚才那个人，还有船上的那个女人，”卡妙说，“那天晚上隔壁的声音...似乎让我想起一些事情。”  
他的接下来的话却让撒加骤然从酒精造成的微醺里清醒了过来。  
“这一路上，从米罗问我故乡在哪的时候就在想，”卡妙说，“为什么唯独我不记得我自己的故乡，其他人分明与我一样是很小的时候从故乡来到圣域，然而对故乡却还有个大致的印象，我记得你教我的歌，撒加，但这一路上，你总说我是你带回圣域的，说这十三年因为念着这点才没有对我下杀手，那为什么，我却不记得是在哪里遇到你。”  
卡妙看着撒加，不像是质问，更不像是有任何责备的意思，就只是单纯地发问。“我是不记得些什么了？是什么时候开始不记得的？”  
撒加沉默了许久，终于点了点头。  
“你曾经在教皇殿，四下无人的时候，直接叫了我的名字，我对你用了魔皇拳，自此你就对和我有关的记忆都模糊了。”  
“是什么时候。”  
“六年前，冰河作为预备生被送到你手里时你被召回圣域汇报。”  
卡妙点了点头，若有所思。“事到如今了又为什么不解开。”  
撒加摇了摇头，似乎在考虑着该说些什么。  
卡妙却似乎先明白过来了，恢复了人格的撒加待人接物总是心存愧疚，当初做出这般对卡妙不利的事情，如今却选择仍旧让自己蒙在鼓里，那么让撒加对自己用魔皇拳一事，恐怕是自己同意的。   
“我们一度很亲近吗？”卡妙问道。  
撒加皱紧了眉头，摇了摇头。“最初来到圣域的时候你确实一度十分依赖我，深信我对你有恩，早晚都必须要报答，我反倒是很不喜欢，刻意疏远你，日子久了见了面连话都没有得说。”  
“那我为何会...”卡妙自言自语地说道。  
撒加伸手把手掌放在卡妙的额头上，撩起他的头发，仔细地看着他的眼睛。  
“你没有想包庇我，亦没有为我背叛过女神，要说你疏忽在哪里，就是当时你太顾及我对你的知遇之恩给人可乘之机，”他轻声说道，“那天晚上亚力士...我将你困在寝宫里用你弟子的性命要挟你和我共度了一夜，第二日我让你选忘了我的身份离开圣域，还是带着弟子们一并去送死。你选了前者，你说，如此一来就干脆斩断过去的恩情，下次你察觉我身份的时候，就将是我的死期，这句话，你也确实借弟子的手做到了。”  
“事到如今我不想让你记起这些，”撒加说，“因为我知道依你的性子，如今即使记起了恐怕非但不会怪罪，说是斩断恩情，依你的性格一旦想起来，倘若同样的事情还有下次，你一样会被我有机可乘，那这些与其让你记起来成为你的烦恼，不如让我一个人烦恼下去。”  
“但我没想到，”他继续说了下去，“你会因为忘了与我的关系，甚至连带着忘了你自己的故乡，所以我要带你去把它找回来，这不是你该丢失的。”  
“如果听了我说的这些，你想要要回记忆的话，”撒加说，“我答应你，会帮你解开魔皇拳，一切都看你的决定。”  
卡妙似乎因为微醺醉酒的状态所以还没有完全从撒加所说的话里回过神来，半响，问道，“我不记得这些你心里会好过些吗？”  
撒加愣了一下，还没来得及回答，卡妙却自顾自地点了点头。  
“那我就忘着吧。”

挑明了过去的纠葛，两人却还是回到了同一间房间里，卡妙终于将发上的玫瑰摘了下来放在了枕边，撒加满心担忧地躺在隔壁的床上，廉价旅舍薄薄的墙壁，过了一会楼上传来了男人和女人欢愉的声音，撒加睁开眼来看着天花板，没多久，卡妙那边也又传来了悉悉索索的声音。  
撒加下床走了过去，看见卡妙整个人蜷在薄薄的毯子下面，闭着眼睛，用双手捂住自己的耳朵，似乎很怕那声音。  
“卡妙？”撒加去拉他的手，卡妙转过身来睁开眼睛，一双红色的眼睛像是燃到最后即将熄灭的火。  
“我们两个，”卡妙说，“你说我们两个共度过一夜。”  
撒加点了点头。  
“只有一夜。”称不上美好的一夜。  
卡妙也跟着点了点头，却不说话。空气里到处都是来自楼上的吱吱作响的声音。  
撒加看着他，松开他的手，用自己的手捂住他的耳朵，和他一起躺了下来。  
“睡吧。”撒加说。“睡着了就好了，很快，我们就会找到你的故乡，你再也不会是无根之人，也不必再想我的事。”  
然后他低声唱起了小时候偶尔会哼起来的摇篮曲。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天醒来的时候，放在枕边的玫瑰已经枯萎了，干瘪的花瓣落在地上，花茎上的刺钩住了床单和枕头。  
撒加因为宿醉躺了很长时间，卡妙下楼给他拿了带冰的饮料，放在额头上。  
“谢谢。”撒加迷迷糊糊地说。  
卡妙坐下在他旁边，从行李里拿出一本书慢慢地看。  
最后两个人走的时候，将地上的玫瑰捡起来，丢进了垃圾桶里。  
一起出去乘地铁时赶上了早上的高峰期，两个个头都不算小的大男人为了不走散了几乎被压成了罐头鱼。地铁到站时候下车的人流太大，又差点被人流冲散了，关键时候撒加伸手拉了卡妙一把，才没让两个人错过去。  
地铁在地下没走多久就见了阳光，朝着巴黎的东郊飞驰，两人到站下车后出来找到了巴士小站，买了票慢慢地等着往chambery，车站已经站了三三两两等车的乘客，有家人或者情侣，有一对不懂法语的俄罗斯夫妇正和售票员左右比划着要去哪里，卡妙于是去帮他们，老夫妇十分感激，之后还和他攀谈了几句。  
“您也来自俄罗斯吗？”老妇人问道。  
卡妙点了点头，“以前和家人住在东西伯利亚海岸的Iultinsky。”  
“那里太冷了。”老妇人摇摇头说。  
“我有个叔父年轻的时候在那里教过书。”她的丈夫插嘴道。  
撒加在一旁安静地听着，不远处有几个美国背包客年轻人正在大声抱怨车怎么还不来。  
车很快就来了。  
因为刚好是午餐时分上车以后乘客都纷纷拿出了午餐来，空气里漂着火腿三明治的味道。大概是夜里没有睡好，又加上宿醉，车一颠簸撒加很快开始昏昏欲睡，没一会就靠着车窗睡着了。迷迷糊糊地似乎又回到了自己十几岁的时候，刚被带来圣域的卡妙终日什么话也不说，也不听别人的，看着乖巧，其实是个指东走西的脾气，唯独撒加说什么他就做什么，负责照顾的官员凡是出了事都跑到双子宫来搬救兵，私底下却说，这样下去水瓶座怕是会养成了双子座的私人兵力了，话传到了撒加耳朵里，于是就不再跟水瓶宫的官员去见卡妙，任凭他们怎么劝说也只说小孩子认生而已，过两天就好了。两天两天又两天，终于熬到再也没人为了卡妙的事情找到双子宫。  
然而有一天卡妙自己跑了过来，站在双子宫的门柱外面向里探望，看见了撒加，也不走进来，就只是盯着看着，看了好长时间，从日出一直呆到日落。他站在那里像是在等啊等，等撒加叫自己走过去。  
然而撒加却铁了心看了一天的书，卡妙就在门外站了一天。他一直没有走进来。  
撒加被车的突然一下颠簸吵醒了过来，转头看见卡妙也已经睡着了，缩在自己的座位里，撒加伸手轻推了他一把让他靠着自己，没过多久，两个人就这么互相依偎着睡着。

到达chambery的时候遇上了傍晚的大雨，下了车的乘客有人叫了出租车，几个人拼车离开了，有的则是有亲友来接。  
在巴黎认识的老夫妇特意和两人道了别，上了旅店派来接站的车。  
没过多久，车站里就只剩下撒加和卡妙两个人。  
“我们也该早点预定旅店的。”撒加有些遗憾地说。  
卡妙点了点头，向后仰靠在墙上看着外面的雨水落在地面上溅出水花来。果真是离阿尔卑斯山比较近还是天气的原因，感到有点冷了。  
撒加也看着水花发呆，良久，两人之间只有雨水的噪声。  
“你不怕我吗？”他突然开口，“在听了昨晚那些话以后。”  
卡妙摇了摇头。“你是双子座的撒加，自从我能记得事情起你就一直都是。”  
“我的家并不只有西伯利亚，在西伯利亚，我有艾扎克和冰河，在圣域，我也有家人。你是我的家人，撒加。”  
撒加沉默着听完他所说的，又是良久。  
“你希望我远离你吗，撒加。”卡妙问他。“我虽然不能了解你的心思，却还是能明白你想让我与你保持距离的。”  
“你从小时候就是那样，别人不说可以，你就不会走过来的孩子。”撒加说，“如果得不到同意，就只会远远地看着。”  
“那是因为离我太近会觉得冷。”  
“对于懂得燃烧小宇宙的圣斗士而言，这点小事不足挂齿。”  
卡妙沉默了片刻，问道，“那么现在，您会叫我走过去吗。”  
撒加没有说话，只是注视着外面雨水的水花发呆。  
太迟了，他在心里想道。

雨一直下到天黑还不肯停，两个人只好冒着大雨跑了出去投宿，然而能找到的旅店基本都已经订满了。  
“我们店在expedia，tripadvisor之类的网站上都可以预约到房间，提前七天以上预约还有百分之二十的优惠。”服务员热心地介绍道。  
对圣域之外的世界不甚了解更不要提旅行网络的撒加和卡妙听的只知道一个劲点头。  
找了一路下来终于找到一家还有房间的旅店。  
“有一位情侣因为飞机晚点刚刚打电话来退房了，你们两位可以在住这一间。”  
“那真是太好了。”撒加由衷地说。  
服务员拿起内线电话。“204B一间双人床房。”  
两个人顿时都愣了一下，互相看了一眼谁也没说话。  
拿着钥匙打开了房间，好在房间干干净净，暗红色的窗帘厚重地遮盖着窗户，床单和枕头也是一样的颜色，撒加不由得有些头疼，卡妙倒是放下行李就开始脱身上湿透的衬衫，走进洗手间里拧水下来。  
“你先洗澡吧。”撒加说。  
卡妙也不推让就直接进了浴室关了门，不一会里面就传来了水声，撒加从行李里翻了自己的换洗衣服出来，浑身湿透的坐也不是，只是这么一直站在外面等着，他想了想，伸手去敲了敲墙面，听起来声音厚重，隔音应该很好。  
而卡妙没洗多久就出来了，身上披着浴巾擦着头发，撒加才湿漉漉地走了进去。他洗了挺久才出来，卡妙已经在床边坐着看书，头发半湿漉漉的，看到他走出来了，拿起旁边的干毛巾示意他过来。  
撒加背对着他坐下去，卡妙开始手法熟练地给他擦头发。  
“经常这么照顾弟子们吗？”  
“在西伯利亚如果不赶快擦干容易就这么冻上。”卡妙回答道。  
去一楼的服务台借了电脑，夜里两人一起查了附近的地图。  
“你家乡那个小镇大概是这个方向。”撒加在电子地图上比划着说到，卡妙模糊地嗯了一声算是回答，热情远没有撒加那么高涨。  
“当年史昂大人从占星台下来说，水瓶座的孩子已经降生了，要去找你。”撒加自顾自地说，“又说我也到了年纪，应该出去游历，于是就派我出去，让我不必太过着急，自然会遇到。”  
“我有家人吗，”卡妙开口问道，“你见过他们吗？”  
撒加摇了摇头，也不说究竟是没见过还是没有家人，没有继续这个话题，却转而笑道。“你以前特别的瘦，倒是刚来圣域那一阵子胖过一小会，都是女官们，说像这样瘦的孩子怎么能承受得住冻气的修行，还不要自己冷死自己，于是非逼着你吃太多长肉，结果没多久你就被逼得好像得了厌食症一样，说什么也不肯多吃了，到现在也没再胖起来一点。”  
“那你呢，”卡妙问道，“你小时候是怎样的孩子？”  
撒加想了想，“我打小就很会装，外人都说我听话，实际上偶尔也会使坏，事后都推给加隆。”  
卡妙勾了勾嘴角，“以前冰河刚来的时候，艾扎克还小，也曾经把错事推给冰河，后来年纪大点了，觉得自己是哥哥，反倒是抢着替冰河顶罪。”  
“你小的时候也会替米罗顶罪，”撒加回忆道，“可惜你不擅长说谎，又总是做事敢作敢当的样子，每次就算你跳出来，我们也不会理你，还是教训米罗。”  
“我只是觉得真的是我的错罢了。”卡妙说。  
“你们师徒几个，分明是冰系心却一个软过一个。”撒加评论道。  
两人慢慢地随意聊着几句，逐渐就到了入睡的时候，这时候两人才都有了些尴尬，不过撒加还是提出该睡了，两个人关了灯，躺下在双人床上一人一个枕头。与之前几个晚上不同，这一个夜晚尤其的安静，外面的雨已经停了，只还有些滴滴答答的声响从夜色里传来。  
撒加以为这一夜能够就这样安静地过去的时候，卡妙却转了过来看着他。  
“睡不着？”  
“嗯。”  
“大概是白天睡太多了。”撒加说，“要聊一会吗。”  
卡妙没说话，过了一会，伸手去放在两人之间，半响，又抬起手来去拿撒加的手，卡妙身上常年冰冷，即使盛夏手指也是冰凉，冷得撒加整个人都僵了一下，卡妙将撒加的手放在自己身上，起初像是不知道该放在哪里那样地犹豫不决了一会，然后额头上，又犹豫了一下，向下移，放在了脖子的位置。  
“为什么？”撒加问他，手底下的脖子似乎是一下就能捏断那样的细，而将这个位置暴露在他手中必然有其中的含义。  
卡妙握了握他的手，让他的手指环住自己的脖子，手掌里都能感到动脉的跳动。  
“不管过去我对你说过什么，我现在没有杀你的心思，”卡妙说，“只是为了让你知道这点。”  
所以就算不让我走过去，也至少不要赶我走。撒加仿佛听到手底下一下一下颤抖的颈动脉这么对他说道。  
想到这里，撒加突然笑了一下，黑暗里盯着卡妙的脖子看，慢慢地，收紧了手指。  
手指逐渐握紧了纤细的脖子，留下痕迹，然后渐渐地，从手掌中可以感到越来越重的血液跳动和呼吸，甚至可以摸到脖子后面的骨节和喉结微笑的跳动，卡妙整个人因为缺氧和痛觉而有些发抖，然而却没有反抗。撒加保持了这个样的姿势足足有一分钟那么久。  
突然放开的一瞬间卡妙蜷缩着咳嗽了起来。  
“你明白了吗？“撒加说，“原因从来不在你。”  
卡妙抬起头来看着他，因为缺氧眼底泛起血丝来，然而他一边连话都说不出地咳嗽着却一边往撒加身上靠过去，像是小孩子那样不依不饶地硬是要拉住那只手，撒加想要躲开，却还是被卡妙捉住，他硬是要将那只手放在自己身上，就好像在撒加的一只手上赌了性命似的一定要将他放在自己身上才行，然而这回不是额头也不是脖子，而是被拉着从脖子往下，沿着身体的侧线一路下去，如果不是他咳嗽发抖得这么厉害应该是非常情色的动作，他将撒加的手引到自己的腰上，摁住，撒加突然就像是触电了一样挣脱了开来。  
“卡妙？”他整个人坐了起来。  
卡妙终于呼吸顺畅了，他并没有跟着起来而是在床上翻了一下身体仰躺着看着撒加，似乎自己都不清楚自己是怎么了。  
“我…撒加，”卡妙说，声音有些哑“为什么？”  
为什么要握紧他的脖子，为什么要带他出来到这个法国小镇，为什么要消去他的记忆，为什么要当年只有十四岁的卡妙陪他那一夜，为什么没早点下手杀了他。为什么事到如今，还要收紧握着他脖子的手?  
撒加答不上来，也一个都不想要回答，他起来穿上了衣服和鞋子，朝着门走去，走到一半又折回来，把毯子重新盖好在卡妙身上，连带被脚都掖好。  
然后就转身离开了房间。  
第二天早上，撒加顶着两个黑眼圈带了香蕉煎蛋饼和咖啡回来，卡妙已经穿戴整齐地在屋里等他，一见到他回来了，马上说到。  
“对不起。”  
撒加听了扑哧一下就笑了出来。  
“你有什么错，”他摇了摇头说，“错都在我，你有什么好道歉的，倒是我，至今为止跟那么多人道歉过了，却还没跟你说过对不起。”  
于是撒加又朝着卡妙道歉了一番。  
“对不起。”他说到，仿佛这就是对昨晚那句为什么的全部回答了。卡妙却点了点头，然而眼睛却没看向撒加，而是看着地面。

从chambery开始两人就只能徒步旅行，走之前撒加还给卡妙传授了昨晚在酒吧跟年轻人学会的搭车技巧。  
原来两人的隔壁住的是昨天遇见的老夫妇，早上离开的时候刚好又撞见，两位老人看见他们是从双人床间走出来的，不免就有些奇怪地看着他俩，两人谁也没多做解释，只是互相问好。

撒加遇到卡妙的时候，还只有十二岁，那时候他从希腊一路找到了法国，又因为想要看看阿尔卑斯山而朝着瑞士走去，在路过的小镇里因为好奇而从当地的少年那里买走了自行车，跟着当地的少年人歪歪扭扭地学，想着回去要向加隆炫耀，山区里下雨，他因为下坡太急遇到了转弯从山坡上连人带车滑了下去。  
如果不是圣斗士体质特殊，卡妙第一次见到的撒加，恐怕就是一个粉身碎骨的版本了。  
不过就像史昂大人说的那样，撒加在山脚下吃痛地抬起头来，不知怎么的就看见了卡妙站在那里，脸脏兮兮的，只有一双眼睛睁得圆圆的。  
“你要帮忙吗？”卡妙说。那是他们说的第一句话。  
说起来卡妙不近人的毛病自打那时候就有了，他一直等到撒加说好，才爬下来到撒加身边。然而四岁的小孩子能有什么用处？一阵手忙脚乱地把撒加扶起来，盯着他身上的淤青看，突然就像是想起来了什么似的，把手放在伤痛的地方，一阵寒意从皮肤底下窜出来，像是冰敷一样。  
撒加突然就明白过来，他找到要找的人了，也不顾自己一身的擦伤就把卡妙提着肩就抱了起来，不管不顾先蹭几下亲一口。  
“跟我走吧。”他笑着对卡妙说。  
这一笑一句话，就被人记了好多年，自相遇正好十年，他们算是在教廷上反目成仇了，那时候卡妙躺在一片狼藉的床上，对他说。  
“我当时以为你是天使，不知道为什么就掉在我眼前，如今看来，恶魔果真都是善于哄骗人心的，下次我再看清你真容的时候，就是你的死期了。”如今，那个信誓旦旦要自己偿命的人已经对自己曾说过做过挂念过的事情一无所知，跟在自己身后，跟着自己歪歪扭扭地学自行车。  
撒加笑着看卡妙一次一次地因为掌握不了平衡从车上跳下来。  
“快起来就好了。”他解释道。  
卡妙点点头，又跳上车去。  
好在他学得很快，只是一会就学会了掌握平衡，有些得意地回过头来看撒加。  
他看到撒加正站在他身后不远处朝着他微笑，那样的笑容非常熟悉，却想不起在哪里见过。  
“如果从这里出去的话大概晚上就能找到你家的镇子。”撒加说，“入了山路以后上下太多，带着反而不方便，我们把车锁在一边进山里就好。”两人都不会开车，自行车已经是最好的选择了。  
用租来的自行车，两人朝着东北方向离开了chambery市区朝着阿尔卑斯山去，几个小时后，路上除了偶尔稀疏的车路过就没了人烟，卡妙和撒加进入林区以后没多久就将自行车丢下藏在路旁，朝着林中走去。  
“我记得当时是这个方向，”撒加边走边说，“大概还要走半天的路程。”  
卡妙只是一路跟着他走着，一直不说话。撒加只当他近乡情怯，也不逼问他什么。两个人就在林中披荆斩棘地走。  
“这里有一半的路，都是你带着我走的。”  
卡妙有些惊讶，“我当时应该只有四岁？”  
撒加苦笑，“只能说果然是将来要成为黄金圣斗士的孩子。”  
“你四岁的时候也是这样？”  
“差不多吧，”撒加有些尴尬地说，“我和加隆出生在圣域附近，很小就没有了父母，被教皇带进圣域里，自打有记忆以来就是作为圣斗士候补生的。”  
“那么我呢，”卡妙问他，“我在这个地方还有亲人吗？”  
“我以为你不会再问起了，”撒加说，“我只是觉得你到了或许就会想起来。”  
“如果想不起来呢？”  
“那我带你回圣域，”撒加说，“你说过的，那是你的家。如果你不喜欢这里我们就回家。”  
卡妙听了以后突然停下了。连带着撒加也没再走下去，停下来，回头看着卡妙。  
“如果是这样，那我不想去那里了。我们可以回去了。”卡妙说，“现在就回去。”  
撒加诧异地看着他，“你是怎么了，”他说“从昨天晚上开始......”  
“和昨天晚上没有关系，”卡妙打断道，“如果我到了那里以后想起来，而你我都不希望我想起来，那就没必要回去，如果我想不起来...不过是个陌生的地方，那又更何必回去了？即使你一直什么都不说，我也多少能猜到了，那个地方，怕是没有欢迎我的人在了。”  
撒加听了他的话，点了点头，“你说的没错，可是我还是希望你能回去看一眼。”  
“为什么？”卡妙说，他又重复了同样的问题。  
撒加摇了摇头，“因为你问过我，我带你离开了这里，以后还能不能回来，我说了可以的，我当时是骗你的，一旦当上圣斗士，多半是有去无回的，但是到了今日，我却怎么都不想再骗你了。”  
“你想过吗，卡妙，”撒加苦笑着说，”你现在忘得越干净的，就越是你当初执着过的，而你还能记得的，就越是当时恨不得抛弃的。”  
所以你不再执着故乡，而转而执着于我。  
“我害你抛弃了的东西，”撒加说，“我只能替你执着下去了。”  
卡妙听了这些，也不再说什么，只是点了点头，跟着撒加一路走下去。

入夜的时候两人终于到了一处位于山中林中的小镇，稀稀疏疏的房屋，都坐落在山峰之间，远远地能看见山间的牧场，夜晚的雾气已经升起来，一切都模糊不清。  
两个人都睁大了眼睛看着这一切，仿佛这一路都不过是一场幻境罢了。  
“我们到了。”卡妙说。  
撒加点了点头。

两个人走进了眼前仿佛不真实的小镇里，卡妙就像是就知道该去哪里似的走在前面，而撒加只是跟着他。  
路算不上宽阔，然而并没有多少行人更提不上车流，虽是盛夏却冷得人想要发抖的山中夜晚，两侧稀疏的房屋隐约闪着昏黄的光。卡妙领着撒加左转右转地走着，木制的房屋顶上有些白霜，互相之间离得很远，镇子里有简陋的小酒馆，两个人挨个走过去，撒加从头到尾都一言不发地跟着。  
他跟了很长时间，直到卡妙第三次路过了同一个地方。  
“变了很多吧。”撒加说。  
卡妙像是才反应过来他还在这里似的回过头来，一双眼睛睁得大大地看着撒加，就好像他小时候那样，半响，才点了点头。  
“我找不到自己家了。”他说。  
撒加愣了一下，随即说到，“别急，我们先找个地方住下吧。”  
卡妙却一改平时的听从安排，不依不饶地问他，“我是不是，根本没有家。”  
“再等等，”撒加说，“说不定你明天一睡醒就想起来了。”  
“可我想知道。”  
撒加沉默了片刻，轻声说道，“我让你选过的，你自己选了不要记起来。”  
这回卡妙沉默了，像是被人狠狠地一拳打在肚子上。半响都没说出什么来，最后，妥协似的点点头。  
“听你的。”他说。

两人按照撒加记忆里的方向去找镇上唯一可以寄住的地方，是当地一家小酒馆闲置的房间，偶尔当作房间出租给来登山的背包客。  
“早就不干那生意了。”店主却摆摆手，“那都是两三年前的事情了，现在楼上租出去给人当仓库了。”  
店主看起来四十多岁，和当年的老店主有七分相似，想必是当年老店主提到过的那个二十来岁在外读大学的儿子，当年还对着撒加感叹过儿子没有回家的心思，自己的祖业怕是后继无人了，现在看来，大概是多虑了。  
总是要回来的，看吧，连卡妙都回来了。撒加不禁想道。  
“去东边的农场看看吧，”店主说，“他们有时候把羊圈旁边的小房子给路过的人睡几晚，老家伙好心的很，看到你们这样的年轻人，根本是不会要你们钱的，就是要多啰嗦一会，劝你们别犯傻爬什么山了，不如赶快回家去。”  
结果也确实如他所说。  
“放着好好的日子不过何必跑到这里来，”老人自顾自地对他们说，“每年都有救援队上来找人的。”  
“去年还有两个年轻情侣，在我这里住了一晚上，以后就再没人见过他们两个，也不知道是被冻在雪里了，还是被狼吃了。”  
“对了，你们两个叫什么名字？”老人问道。  
“我叫撒加，”撒加说到，“他叫做卡妙，小的时候住在这个镇上，我们两个是来走亲戚。”  
老人愣了一下。  
撒加接着继续说道，“过了十多年，也不知道亲朋好友还在不在了。”  
老人摇了摇头，只道，“我去给你们两个拿条毯子。”说着就走出了屋子去。  
看老人走了，卡妙对撒加说。“你何必跟他说这些事。”  
“我只是想兴许这里还有一直等着你好再见一面的人在。”  
“就算有，或许我根本不想见呢。”  
“你就当我不讲道理吧，”撒加笑道，“如果真的有人在这里想要再见你一面，我是会把你骗去见人家的。”  
老人很快就拿了毯子来，厚厚的羊毛毯子，屋里漏风，说是床其实只是一个放在地上的床垫，两个人各自裹在毯子里，卡妙离撒加远远的。  
“怎么不靠近一点？”撒加问他，“夜里这么冷。”  
“离近了才冷。”卡妙解释道。  
两个人就这么一人一边地睡了大半夜，快到凌晨的时候月光刚好从窗户里照进来，两个人都先后被明晃晃的月光弄醒过来。一起盯着窗外的星空发呆，即使是圣域的占星台也没有离星空这么近的感觉，仿佛月亮都变得触手可及了。  
一起醒着的时候两个人总要互相说点什么，似乎两个人都怕极了一下就变回去在圣域时一句话都没有也能过一整天的相处方式。  
“会有什么人想要见我呢？”卡妙问道。  
撒加沉默了半响，似乎在犹豫要不要告诉他，最后才慢吞吞地回答。  
“你带我进镇子来的时候，我就发觉人们待你不善，大概是因为你年纪太小就显露了特殊的能力，又不会控制....我想，这么多年过去了，或许有人会想向你说一声对不起。”  
卡妙虽然记不太清故乡的事，却也隐隐约约觉得会是这个答案。  
“或许我真的不想原谅那些人。”他说。  
“那就不要原谅，”撒加说，“告诉他们你不原谅。这也是一种结局。”  
卡妙听了，从背对着撒加的姿势转过身来，黑暗中一双眼睛困倦地半睁半闭，轻声地说，“你是在说别人，还是在说你自己。”  
撒加看着卡妙没有说话。  
卡妙却很少见地自顾自地说起话来，他听起来疲倦。  
“以前我总觉得什么都是得到难，失去却容易，最早的时候，夜里会起来去看冰河和艾扎克他们，确认他们还好好的在那里，既没有睡着睡着就死去，也没有消失不见。但即使这样一个不留神艾扎克还是死了。我于是总是跟着冰河，他比艾扎克还不让我放心，担心他不知道什么时候就无端丢了性命....他似乎察觉了，有一天晚上跑到我房间里来，在床边坐了一夜，一直把右手放在我肩上。”  
“和你在一起的这些天你总像是随时都会消失那样，”卡妙轻声地说，“你一直看着我们的目的地，一直朝着这里走来，我一直跟着你，你并不怎么回头。我虽然记不清楚，但能记得的都是从你背后望过去的样子，你大概是向来不怎么喜欢回头。”  
“把一只手放在我身上好吗，”卡妙用一种异常柔软的声音说道，“这样我知道你还在，要是我能睡久一点，兴许明天就真的都想起来了。”  
撒加听了他少见的自言自语，犹犹豫豫地伸出一只手来，想起前一天晚上的事情，却又不知该落在哪里。  
最后，就如他所说的冰河做过的那样，放在了肩上，正如卡妙所说，他的身上比这山里的空气还要冷几分。  
卡妙依旧没有靠过来，但是用毯子掩了掩撒加伸出来的手，就又睡着。

第二天卡妙真的睡了很久，一直到日上三竿还没有醒过来，撒加有些尴尬地从窗户里看见农场主的那位老人在外面朝他挥手，于是小心翼翼地把手收了回来，看卡妙并没有因此醒过来，才小心地爬起来，把自己的毯子也披在卡妙身上，轻手轻脚地离开了小屋。  
老人招呼他进自己屋里吃早饭，胖乎乎的妇人倒了满满的热牛奶给他喝。  
“另外那个小伙子呢？”老妇人笑着问他。  
“他还在睡，”撒加说到，“他走了太远的路，累倒了。”  
“一会拿这些去他屋里吧，”老妇人说到，“闻到食物一定会醒来的。”  
撒加笑着点头道谢。

端着黑咖啡和抹了黄油的羊角面包进去屋里的时候，卡妙已经醒来了，有些迷糊地坐在床垫边上看着窗户外面。  
撒加不免觉得他这样有些好笑。“既然醒了就来吃东西吧。”  
卡妙就像是才察觉他进来了似的转过头来，一双眼睛毫无焦距地看着撒加，半响才似乎终于清醒了过来，仍旧盯着撒加看，眼神却和平常有些不同。  
撒加将托盘放在一边的桌上，有些疑惑地朝卡妙伸出手去，想要撩开他额前睡得有些乱的头发。然而卡妙却在他的手触及之前稍微退了一下。  
撒加愣了一下。  
“你想起来了。”他说，他陈述道。  
卡妙抬起头来看他，半响，点了点头，然后看了一眼桌上的早餐，伸手拿了过来。

“你记起来多少。”撒加看着他说。  
卡妙并不看他，反倒是端起咖啡来，看着杯子里面发呆，热气熏在眼睛上，仿佛蒙上一层水汽。  
“该不该记得的都记得，只是有点头晕，仔细想会记不清细节，”他看着杯子里的咖啡说到，“不过只是睡醒过来一会，逐渐清晰很多，大概很快就会都记得了。”  
撒加看着他也不走近过去，只是远远地站着，自顾自地点了点头。  
“幻胧魔皇拳解开的时候，会对精神有些副作用，你多休息会好很多。”  
“是你解开的吗？”卡妙问道。  
撒加摇了摇头。  
卡妙把手里的杯子放下了，握着就那么放在腿上，“看来他当时出招的时候，是没用全力了。”  
亚力士不是没对黄金圣斗士出过招，心性坚韧的艾欧里亚也要等到杀了人才能回神，一辉的师傅死亡岛的基路提，自圣域归去多年至死也不曾摆脱魔皇拳的影响，卡妙等了六年，却是一觉醒来就恢复的七七八八了，如果不是撒加本人私自解术了，那他当年出招没用全力，已经是板上钉钉的事情了。  
“为什么。”卡妙说。同样一句话，他之前也问过，在巴黎喝醉的时候，在chambery的旅店里，他对撒加发问向来是平铺直叙，然而声音里却留了余地，撒加可以回答也可以转身就走，然而这一次却不同。  
这次他问的生硬。  
撒加远远地站着，像是终于松了口气那样地叹息。  
然而卡妙却没等他感叹，兀自站了起来，将手里的杯子扔在旁边的桌子上，也不再等他的答案，朝着外面走去了。

撒加没有追出去。

卡妙一个人跑进镇上，所有的路都在他的眼前，然而记得与不记得并没有多少分别，这个叫故乡的地方无非挂了这么一个哀愁的名号，他却并没有真的记得有关这里的什么。不记得什么人，也不记得什么事。  
现在想起来，当初决定跟撒加走的时候，确实问过他这么一句，以后还能回来吗。当时心里想的其实是再也不想回来了，生怕撒加对自己生厌了再把自己送回来，然而那个人却误以为自己希望有朝一日还能回来，这一记，就是十多年。

卡妙在外面逛到傍晚的时候才回来，一回来，就看到农场主的老爷子在外面坐着抽烟，看到他来了，站起来招呼他。  
“快进来啊，小子，”他的声音里带一点笑意，“都在等你。”  
卡妙就这么被半推半就地拉近了屋里，农场主的夫人已经做了一桌菜，然而谁也没动一口的样子，撒加果然在屋里等着他，就坐在桌子旁边，看到他来了，突然就站起来。  
然而站起来更快的是他对面坐着的一位妇人。  
“真的，真的是卡妙，”那老妇人喃喃地说着就要来拉他的手，卡妙愣了一下，冷冷的手就被握在老人手里。“听老家伙说外面来了个叫卡妙的孩子，是个红头发不爱说话的孩子，我还在想，兴许是你，就来看看，结果居然真的是你。”  
卡妙没有说话，半响，才犹犹豫豫地叫了个名字出来，老妇人点点头，一屋子人这才坐下在桌边，开始吃饭，撒加远远地坐在他斜对面，若有若无地笑着。  
那是一个曾给过卡妙些照顾的妇人。  
“你走以后没多久，你那个酒鬼父亲也跟着你母亲去了，你走时人家给的钱，他都拿去买酒喝了。”妇人在餐桌上自顾自地说，“后来房子大概是给了你外面一个亲戚，没两年就推平了盖了家磨坊。”  
卡妙从头到尾都点头听着。  
“你现在还剩下的亲戚，可能也就只有你这个叔父了。”妇人继续说道，突然话锋一转，“你当年被圣域的人带去治病，现在好了吗？”  
卡妙闻言微不可见地愣了一下，有些掩饰一般地伸手去拿桌上的酒，“您刚才已经摸过我的手了。”  
妇人这才点点头。  
“那种手一碰就让东西结冰的怪病，没了就好，害了你母亲又害了你，你父亲也是....”她点着头说到，“圣域那么神通广大的地方，治好了就好。”  
就在这时候撒加突然开口说话了。  
“看来卡妙他在这里，是没什么亲人在了，”他说，“也不知道这位叔父是住在哪里。”  
“他倒是和卡妙的父亲不一样，是个老好人，”妇人说到，“就住在山脚下的mercucy。”  
说罢，她似乎突然想起来什么地大笑了起来，“我也还记得你呢，卡妙这孩子平时总不和人讲话，那天却说遇见了天使了。”  
“一开始还以为这孩子是又生了别的什么怪病，去见了你才知道，真是像天使一样漂亮的孩子。”

妇人在吃过晚饭后又和农场家的夫妻，卡妙撒加他们聊了好一会才走，临走又塞给他们两个一些自家做的点心。  
“你以前爱吃的。”她对卡妙说。  
卡妙点了点头，都收下了。  
老妇人看他依旧不爱说话，也不怎么在意，只是说，“看见你过得还好，我也就放心了。”  
农场家的老头子怕天冷路滑，去送她回去，临走时吩咐妻子把客房收拾出来，不让两人再住小屋了。  
“你们两个是我家客人了。”他说。“多住两天吧，要是闷了真想上山看看，我给你们带路就是。”  
“谢谢您了。”撒加笑着道。  
家里果然没多久就把客房收拾了出来，撒加和卡妙两个人帮着打扫，很快就干干净净地可以住人，女主人说楼上还有一间再打扫一下，两个人也就都有的住了。卡妙却摇了摇头。  
“不必了，”他说，“我们两个住一间就行。”  
女主人只当他是怕麻烦自己，推脱了一阵，卡妙却一直坚持，女主人有些狐疑了地看看他两个，似是想打量出什么来，最后也就答应了。  
女主人将他俩留在屋里以后，撒加才说到，“你这样我们怕是又要被人误会了。”  
卡妙闻言抬起头来看着撒加，最终是什么也没说又低下头去。  
虽然没有说出口撒加却也领会了，确实，虽然两人都并非本意，但是生死与共也好情事暧昧也罢，都已经历一个遍了。若说是他人误会，反倒显得可笑。  
再打扫洗漱一下两人也就都和衣睡下，依旧是一人一边的睡法，夜里的山中小镇十分安静。  
察觉到卡妙没睡，撒加也先开了口。“那位夫人是自己找来的，我也是先和她聊了些，似乎是没有恶意，不过看你今天的样子，大概其实也是不想见她吧，抱歉。”  
卡妙没有说话。  
撒加那边也跟着沉默了良久。  
“我昨天说了骗也要骗你去见人的话，今天却为了这个道歉起来，你看来一定很好笑吧，”撒加最终说，“尽管笑我吧，有时候我也觉得，我就是这样只会一直做错，事后不停道歉的人。”  
“但也是因为后悔自己所做的，”他说，“所以才会说对不起。”  
撒加转过身来，小心地思忖着，为何对方执意要自己留在同一个房间的深意，最终他看着背对着自己的身影问道。  
“今天我也还在这里。”他问道，“仍要像昨晚那样睡吗？”  
卡妙背对着他，依旧没有说话，撒加有些犹豫地抬起手来，想要试着碰他的肩，而卡妙却转了过身来抓住了那只手，顺势就将他的手摁在自己肩上，一双眼睛死死地盯着撒加，像是要把他的样子刻进脑里，刻进眼底。  
撒加看着那样的卡妙，渐渐就闭上了眼睛，然而没多久却察觉了对方的肩在细微地抖动，他睁开眼来，看见卡妙用手指遮住自己的眼睛。  
然而就算再怎么忍着，喉咙里还是隐约发出呜咽的声音。想要忍得太厉害，结果却是呜咽得上气不接下气。  
撒加抓着他的肩膀把他拉了过来，卡妙挣了两次，他却不肯让他挣开。  
就这么僵持着，撒加却开始唱歌，那是一首法语的童谣，被他唱得带着希腊语饶舌的口音，像是牙牙学语的孩子，愚蠢又喋喋不休地。  
卡妙闭上眼睛，把呜咽咽下在喉咙里，一切都安静下来，只有撒加轻声哼的那首歌。

第二天卡妙和撒加一起去看了那间磨坊，从山上流下来的溪水引到磨坊边上，水转轮吱呀吱呀地转着，木制的转轮已经有些浸泡得发黑了。不知道已经这样转了多少年月。  
磨坊主人看见他们两个站在外面，只以为是看新鲜的城里人，又看他们半天都不走开，就问他们是不是要买点什么。  
“除了小麦粉，我们这里还有鲜花。”磨坊主人说，指了指摆在车里正准备搬下来的几束。“刚刚从山下的花市抬上来的，还带着露水。”  
“有白色的花吗？”卡妙问。  
“有百合和白玫瑰。”  
“要白玫瑰。”  
要了两支白玫瑰，卡妙拿在手里，撒加也不说什么就一直跟着他走，一路往下，走了一阵子，却到了一处公墓里，于是就明白了他的意思。卡妙三转两转，带他到了一处家族墓地前，最前面的两块墓碑已经有些字迹斑驳了，刻着的确实是一男一女一对夫妻的名字，卡妙把两朵玫瑰分别放在两座墓碑前面。  
“他们到底还是葬在一起了。”他说。  
撒加只是站在一边一言不发地听着。卡妙却突然转过头来看着他。  
“你来的那天，我对父亲说遇到了天使，说要带我走了，”卡妙说，“记得他当时大笑起来，说把母亲带走的才是天使，说要来带我走的肯定是扮成天使的恶魔。”  
他没有继续说下去，没有说他是否纠正了他父亲的话，也没有说如今他觉得父亲的话是对是错，反倒是话锋一转，说到。  
“我现在对你是没有杀心的，撒加。”  
撒加闻言有些尴尬地抬起头来，说道，“谢谢。”  
两个人于是又沿着原路走回去，路过镇上撒加曾经住过的那个小酒馆，卡妙说要请客喝酒，于是一起走进去。  
一改在巴黎时的无话不谈，两人这一次在说不上热闹的酒馆里坐着却没有多少话讲，卡妙也不试着尝尝本地的酒，直截了当地要俄国产的伏特加，加了冰，没一会就喝完一杯。一杯接着一杯。  
他喝得特别急，撒加于是就不再喝酒，只等着最后好架他回去。酒保看两人无话，也不上来打交道，跟撒加稍微说了两句就识趣地去和别的客人聊天。  
两个人在酒馆里面这么耗了两三个小时才离开，却并不像撒加想的那样，卡妙喝了足足有一瓶伏特加看起来依旧清醒，也不需要人搀扶，回去的路上又路过那家磨坊，还向人家买了一点小麦粉和酒，又在路上买了一些其他的菜肉。  
“晚上回去我做晚餐。”卡妙说。  
回去以后，女主人对一身酒气的卡妙提出的要求有些为难，然而撒加再三保证会在旁边看着不让他出差错，才不太放心地出了厨房。  
卡妙做菜非常利索，手起刀落都相当迅速，样子颇有战斗种族的风范，撒加在旁边看着，本想要打打下手，却发现完全插不上手，想要说几句，然而卡妙自打出了酒馆就冷着脸的样子，连到底是不是喝醉了也看不出来。  
从原本是卡妙家的磨坊买来的小麦粉被做成了布林饼，烧了罗宋汤和土豆沙拉，又顾及老夫妇的口味做了小牛排和芦笋。  
老夫妇看他最后端上桌的菜色，这才松了口气。  
“怎么尽是些俄国口味。”老夫人有些奇怪地问道，“你不是在希腊圣域长大的吗？”  
卡妙摇了摇头，“是在东西伯利亚的冰原。”  
餐桌上一时没了话，卡妙却又开了口。  
“这几天谢谢你们两位了，给你们添了很多麻烦，明天一早，我和撒加就要离开了。”  
两位老人挽留了一阵，然而卡妙表示不想再叨扰，两人只当他大概是心里不好受，也就没再留他，比起不爱说话又不听劝的卡妙，通情达理又总是面到笑容的撒加更好说话的多，于是餐桌上两人逐渐和撒加聊了起来。  
“听说希腊的圣域就是教廷的所在地，”老夫人打听道，“你住在那里，见过教皇吗？”  
撒加笑了笑，摇了摇头。

晚饭后撒加借口要带卡妙出去转转醒酒，拉着他出了房子，左转右转地走远了，才转过头来跟卡妙说话。  
“这就要回去了吗？”  
外面的街道上昏黄的灯光映照在地上，每一家都有自己的那么一点灯光。  
“或者我们还可以去探望一下你的那位叔父。”撒加提议道，“反正也不远。”  
卡妙摇了摇头。“我都不知道他是谁。”  
“可他或许知道你是谁。”撒加说。  
卡妙闻言转过头来看着撒加，“你知道我是谁吗？”  
撒加没说话，卡妙倒是自己说了下去。  
“我是雅典娜女神的圣斗士，水瓶座的卡妙，你知道我是谁，他们才是不知道的人。”  
撒加摇了摇头。  
“你想没想过女神为什么叫我们回故乡看看，”他说，“她就是为了让我们想起来，除了圣斗士，我们究竟是谁。”  
“我们的存在不是靠圣衣来定义的。”他说。  
卡妙闻言却反问撒加道，“那么撒加，你知道你是谁吗？”  
撒加沉默了片刻，摇了摇头，“我已经是带罪之身，这次的性命只用来赎罪。其他的…不容我多想。”  
卡妙听了他的答案，像是突然放松了似的向后依靠在了身后的墙上，然后看着撒加轻声地说。  
“撒加，我是卡妙，”他叹息一般地说，”那两座墓碑下是我的父母，那座磨坊下是我过去的家，天蝎座的米罗是我的挚友，冰河和艾扎克是我的爱徒，而双子座的撒加…是我喜欢的人，无论他是天使还是恶魔，因为我是卡妙，只不过是卡妙。”  
说完他凑过来，两个人的唇蜻蜓点水地碰在一块。  
“回去吧。”他对撒加说，伏特加的味道在唇齿之间。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H，不完全燃烧

撒加几乎是脑中一片空白地跟着卡妙回到了屋里，卡妙却是一句话都不说就直接往客房走，跟主人夫妇简单地道了好，撒加也跟着进了屋里。  
卡妙不再像平常那样细小地与人聊天，进了门突然转过身来，一手反手在撒加的身后撑住了门然后凑过来，撒加于是低头与他接吻，两个人的嘴唇碰在一起，撒加用两只手捧住他的脸颊让他抬起头来，用拇指暗示性地轻轻擦拭他的脸颊，卡妙于是顺从地张开了嘴。  
两个人的舌在口腔里碰到一起的时候，撒加的一只手移到了卡妙的后颈，一只向下放在了他的背中，像是要将他整个人都揉进身体里一般的姿势却一点力气都没有用上，两个人的舌慢吞吞地纠缠着，像是谁也不敢轻易打碎眼前的平衡。  
他们就这样接吻直到卡妙向后退开了，嘴唇离开了撒加，但仍旧靠得很近地看着。  
“我只会到这里，”他轻声地说，“其余的，你教我。”  
撒加在黑暗中仔细地看着他的一双眼睛。  
“你喝醉了。”  
卡妙点了点头。  
“没错。”  
他伸手去解自己身上的衣服，他只解开自己的，却并不碰撒加，身上御寒的薄薄的外衣被随手丢在一边，接着是衬衫，扣子从上到下一个一个地解开，就算看不出来，卡妙到底也是醉着的，手指有些抖，解得很慢。  
撒加拉住他解扣子的手，从半开的衬衫底下把一只手伸进去，发凉的指尖刺激得卡妙抖了一下，他的身上还因为一整瓶伏特加在发热。撒加就这么在衬衫底下慢慢地揉捏着他的身体，从腰间到胸口，让他绷紧的身体放松下来，然后拉着他抬起手，把挂在身上的衬衫直接脱下。  
“到这里就真的不能回头了。”撒加说。  
“我已经不想装下去了。”卡妙说。  
“哪怕对方是像我这样的戴罪之人？”撒加皱起眉来。  
“我当然希望你没有任何罪，”卡妙将脱下的衬衫丢到一旁，，“如果你有，也不容我多言。”  
上身赤裸着，有着各种各样曾经战斗所受的伤，他就这么半身赤裸地站在还好好地衣衫完整的撒加面前，没有伸出手来碰撒加一下，只是一直等待着。那样子和他小时候在双子宫门口一等就是一天的样子如出一辙，撒加丝毫不怀疑如果自己一直不做他就会一直这么等着，一直等下去。  
他们都已经等了太久，等得畏首畏尾，一个人进一步，另一个就退一步。  
“去床上吧，”撒加说，“这里是别人家，声音别弄太大。”  
卡妙点了点头，坐下在床上，撒加走过去，分开了他的腿，感到对方明显地僵硬了也并没有停下动作地直接解开了他的腰带，压着他的肩让他侧身躺下，手指探到大腿褪下裤子，整个人进到他分开的双腿之间，低头亲吻了赤裸的膝盖。  
腿间的性器被手指触碰到的时候卡妙犹犹豫豫地抬起头来，似是想要说点什么，突然撒加却低下头去含住了它，那一刻同时用一只手捂住了卡妙的嘴，逼得他把几乎脱口而出的声音生生咽下去。  
回过神来的卡妙小心翼翼地咬住了嘴边的手指，感受着下身不断传来的快感，撒加的动作越来越快，想要抬起头来去看他却酸软得怎么也动不了，于是一只手摸索着向下想要抓住撒加的头发。  
撒加察觉了他的动作，在他碰到自己之前用另一只手握住了他的手，手指扣在一起，在卡妙大张的双腿之间前后吞吐。  
就这样没过多久，卡妙就射了出来，撒加这才抬起头来，松开压着卡妙的手，被封住的嘴终于被松开，卡妙开始缺氧似的大口喘气，过了一会才回过神来，疲倦的样子看着撒加，像是在等待什么。  
撒加看着他，明白他在等的是什么，用手指将自己嘴角的白色液体抹去，送到卡妙的嘴边。  
“害怕吗？”他问道。  
卡妙没有说话，却是仔细地看着撒加，有些犹豫地张开了嘴，慢慢地舔舐了他的手指，将上面粘着的液体尽数卷到舌尖，然后吞咽下去。  
撒加于是低头亲吻了他的额头，想要起身的时候，卡妙却像是察觉了什么似的，猛地就抓住了他不让他抬起头来，撒加整个人贴在了卡妙的身上，还穿着衬衫的身体贴在卡妙赤裸的胸口上。隔着薄薄的衣料也能感觉得到升高的体温。  
撒加伸手安抚性地拍拍他的掌心。要这么结束卡妙已经表明会怎么都不肯，然而如果做到底，看刚才的反应，藏得太刻意明显还是害怕。原本数日前就是哪怕什么都不记得，听到隔壁的声音也会害怕的，真这么醉着做下去，会怎样很难说。  
自食恶果吧。他有些自嘲地想。  
单手解开了自己的腰带，撒加引着一直握着的卡妙的手向下，握住自己的性器，向来比常人温度要低一些的手指碰到火热的器官两个人都禁不住抖了一下，撒加引着他握着那里上下套弄了几下，示意他这么做下去，卡妙挣扎着坐了起来俯身朝着撒加的下身探过去，微微张开嘴，像是也想要含住，却被撒加拦住了。  
“这样就好。”他说。  
说着就稍微侧身躺下来，和卡妙面对面地躺着，卡妙也不争辩，只低下头来仔细地抚弄着撒加的性器，撒加干脆就这么安然享受着对方的抚摸。  
卡妙的手指修长柔软，带着常年操作冻气的巧劲，也不知是喝醉了还是动情的缘故，难得得体温有些高，这样竭尽全力地讨好着，非常舒服，很快撒加也射在了卡妙的手指上，这时候卡妙才抬起头来，学着刚才撒加的样子，把沾着液体的手指送到自己嘴边。含进嘴里，再拿出来的时候已经是干干净净。  
撒加起身离开了床，给他倒了一杯水，卡妙接过来，把喉咙里苦涩咸腥的味道冲下去，仿佛这样喉咙好了些，喝完了以后他开口问道。  
“你不要进到我里面来吗？”  
撒加似乎被他这么直白的问题弄得有点尴尬，只是说。“等你准备好的时候吧。”  
卡妙点了点头，把杯子放回了撒加的手里。  
那天晚上卡妙一个人睡得特别沉，撒加一直侧身躺在对面看着他，听着他因为喝得太多而有些沉的呼吸声，想着卡妙说起过在西伯利亚的日子，在弟子们生病受伤的时候，整夜整夜地守在床旁。  
自小在圣域长大的撒加并不知道该如何照顾卡妙，他模模糊糊地想，十多岁就被送去西伯利亚的卡妙，在最初面对小小的弟子们的时候，是不是也是这么手足无措的。  
人总是从无数的手足无措中成长为人的。


	4. Chapter 4

次日的卡妙起得很早，去了厨房给女主人帮忙做早餐，两个人还简单地聊了聊布林饼和可丽饼的做法，煮了黑咖啡。  
“为什么没一直住在圣域呢？”女主人这才问起来。  
“在圣域住到十几岁，”卡妙说，“离开去处理圣域在外面的事务了。”  
“难道是神殿的官员吗？”女主人有些惊讶。  
卡妙摇了摇头，突然就笑了起来，拿出一张照片来，是冰河和艾扎克。  
“奉教皇的命令，得以养大了两个无父无母的孩子。”  
女主人看了一眼，意味深长地点了点头。  
“是两个相当可爱的孩子呢。”  
“是啊。”卡妙笑着说。  
撒加这时候才醒来，还有些困地眯着眼睛推门进来，看到卡妙在，松了口气。  
“早饭还得等一会，”女主人看他这副迷迷糊糊的样子不由得笑道，“快去洗把脸吧。”  
撒加有些尴尬地摇了摇头，反倒是一直看着卡妙。  
“我还在想你到哪里去了。”撒加说，“昨天喝了那么多酒，怎么不多睡会。”  
“是想多睡会的，”卡妙说，“不知怎么的想冰河和艾扎克的早饭还没做呢，急急忙忙地就爬起来了。”  
“他们两个知道你这么惦记，还不知道要怎么哭。”撒加摇了摇头。  
“喝了家里的咖啡就不困了。”女主人说。“多吃一点，你们两个今天还要赶路。”  
“不用着急，”男主人在外面喊道，“我送他们两个出去就好了。”

一家人的早饭吃的非常热闹，之前来探望卡妙的老妇人也又来了，塞了一些曲奇饼干给他们两个。  
“是你小时候喜欢吃的。”她似乎只会说这一句。  
卡妙却好像想起来了什么似的，问她，“能写下来这个怎么做吗？”  
妇人于是写了详尽的食谱给他带着，曲奇饼干装在空了的烟草盒子里。农场的主人开车送他们两个离开镇上。  
“到镇外面的大路上就好了，”撒加说，“我们两个把自行车锁在那里。”  
“还会再回来吗？”上车的时候妇人问道。  
撒加看向卡妙，而卡妙犹豫了一下，说到。”或许会吧。“  
妇人点了点头，松开了拉着他的手。一直到车子开了很远，她都还站在原地朝两人挥手道别。  
农场的男主人将两人送到主路上，告诉两个人一直往前走就能回到来时候的路，两个人对他连连道谢，对方也并不说什么，反倒是抱怨起自己常年不回家看看的儿子。  
“出了这个镇子就不知道回来了，”他说，“不像你们，这么多年都还知道回来看一眼。”  
老人没说多少，就又开车回去了，留两人一同朝着原来的路走，走了没多久，就到了两人藏起自行车的地方，然而两辆车子有一辆竟然被雨水冲开了车锁，大概是从山上滑下去了，已经不见了踪影。  
“看来是要赔钱了。”撒加皱着眉说，打开了另一辆的车锁，示意卡妙坐在后座上，“我带着你吧，也不算远。”  
说不上远也说不上近的距离花了比来的时候一倍的时间，单车因为多了一个人的重量所以吱呀作响，卡妙坐在后面有些僵硬地揽着单车的支架，过了一会，慢慢地唱起了歌，是一首悠长的俄语童谣。  
“这首歌唱的是什么呢？”撒加在前面问他。  
“唱的是哥萨克的草原。”卡妙说到。

他们在中午的时候就回到了chambery，将自行车交还了回去，自然也不得不支付了赔偿。  
“第一次来的时候，我也报废了一辆自行车，”撒加笑道，“不知道你还记不记得。”  
卡妙无奈地说。“你和一辆自行车从天而降摔在我眼前的样子我怕是这辈子都忘不了。”  
“为什么会觉得我是天使呢？”撒加问他。  
“因为你从那么高的地方摔下来，”卡妙若有所思，“之后还活蹦乱跳的。”  
两人又一起回到了曾经躲过雨的车站，售票处张贴的时刻表最早的去往巴黎要到晚上，而最近的一班车是去往mercury的。  
卡妙有些愣神地看着这一行字发呆。  
“要晚上才能回程。”撒加看着他，又问道，“要去mercury看看吗？”  
卡妙犹豫了良久，点了点头。

Mercury是那位卡妙的父亲去世后从家中继承了房子的叔父所居住的镇子，在chambery十几公里外的山麓下面。两个人一起买了去mercury的票，等车的只有他们两个，午后艳阳高照，刚从山上下来的两人都有点不适应，找了阴凉的地方坐下来。  
撒加看到卡妙难耐地揉了揉眉心。  
“头晕？”撒加问道。  
“我还是更习惯西伯利亚。”卡妙说，“这里太热了。”  
“圣域岂不是更热？”  
卡妙闭着眼睛点点头，“不过水瓶宫一直是充盈着历代水瓶座的冻气。”  
撒加于是让他在原地等着自己，出去了，过了一会，拿了一瓶冰可乐回来，贴在卡妙的额头上，瓶子上有凝结的水汽，冰冰凉凉地打湿了前发。  
“中暑了可就不好了。”撒加说。  
两个人又坐在一起。  
“在西伯利亚冬天最冷的时候，我和冰河艾扎克他们也都会说希望春天早点来，”卡妙说，“可是春天来却又觉得奇奇怪怪仿佛缺了什么。”  
“虽然是明白你们冻气系对绝对零度的追求，”撒加说，“不过再怎么漂亮的冬天，肯定也看不到花草向荣的样子吧。就算是身体习惯了寒冷的气候，心里肯定偶尔也想看看漫山遍春暖花开的样子。”  
“偶尔会梦到，”卡妙若有所思，“梦到终年积雪的高地，像这样一直往前走，渐渐地就走到冰雪消融的大地上，远远地看到花开在融雪的缝隙里。”  
“是什么样的花呢？”难得卡妙如此健谈，撒加不禁追问了起来。  
“太远了，看不清样子，”卡妙回忆道，“大概是白色的，孤高地开在依旧寒冷的大地上，扎根在雪水里面。想要走过去看个究竟，但是担心我走过去冬天会跟着过去，所以就那么远远地看着了。”

车到了中午的时候来了，两人上了车，车上并没有多少乘客，有不少人干脆一个人占两个位置睡着了，卡妙上了车以后因为车上的冷气舒服了不少，很快就侧卧着在座椅上睡着了，撒加从背包里拿出外套盖在他身上，自己拿出一本书在后面看了起来。  
行程并不长，很快就到了站，被叫醒来的卡妙还迷迷糊糊地被撒加半推半就地拽下了车。  
“到了mercucy该怎么走下去？”撒加问他，“你心里有个大概印象吗？”  
卡妙似乎这才想起来自己一时兴起答应跟撒加来了mercury，半响，摇了摇头。  
“都过去这么多年了，我都不知道叔父他现在是叫什么...”  
撒加敲了敲卡妙的额头，“又不是姑娘还嫁人改姓，你小时候他叫什么现在肯定还叫什么。”  
卡妙仿佛这才终于从睡迷糊的境地里出来了，说道。  
“也对。”  
撒加这才看出来他恐怕是宿醉没醒了，还在想今天怎么这么活泼，又是爬起来做早饭又是和一般人聊起弟子们，一时兴起非要来Mercury还又是唱歌又是聊天又是在公交车上睡觉，原来是还醉着呢。于是也不急着去找什么人认亲了，拉着卡妙左找右找可以住的地方，好在mercury还算是个有头有脸的镇子，又以经商为主，找到一处住处并不像在山上时那么难，很快就有人指了路去，撒加于是拉着晕乎乎的卡妙就去了。  
卡妙从头到尾都被撒加拉着手半推半就地走，走到一半突然就拉着撒加停下来，吓了撒加一跳。  
“怎么了？”撒加回过头来。  
卡妙把手里开封都还没开封的那瓶可乐举起来，不怎么高兴地说这个已经不凉了。说着还又把瓶子在自己眉心敷了一下。  
撒加无奈地说你在原地等着我不要动，然后跑到街对面去问人附近哪里有商店，问道以后又一路跑到街尾买了冰可乐回来。  
然而回来的时候却发现卡妙并不在原地，反倒是那瓶不冰了的冰可乐放在原地等着他。

撒加于是抱着两瓶可乐一路问人有没有看见一个红发的年轻人，大概是卡妙的发色太过惹眼很多人都给撒加指了方向，谁知这么一路追了下去谁知却越绕越乱，连自己在哪里都搞不清楚了。  
撒加有些滑稽地抱着一瓶还是冰的一瓶不冰了的可乐站在路边上四处张望，最后不得不用小宇宙去找卡妙的气息。  
然而他很快就察觉了卡妙似乎隐藏了气息。  
明白了他并不想被自己找到，撒加也就不再可以搜寻了，只是又寻了几个路人问了问旅店的方向，自己一路朝着本决定要去的旅店走去。  
夜里在附近找了地方吃了东西，然后又在楼下的酒馆坐了一会，也没和谁聊天，就回了房间。一觉睡到快天亮的时候，听到有人在门口走动的声音，这才起来开了门，果然是卡妙在外面。  
两个人互相看了一会，撒加让开门来。  
卡妙这才走进来，屋里有两张床，其中一张明显是撒加已经睡下的，卡妙于是坐在对面的床上，两瓶可乐放在床头柜上，撒加走过来，又拉灭了灯，一切又暗下来。  
“我只是，”卡妙有些犹豫地说，“突然好像看到个很熟悉的人，于是就追过去了。”  
撒加好像特别得累，似乎迷迷糊糊地嗯了一声，很快就传来平稳的呼吸声，睡着了。  
卡妙走过去，跪在他床边上在黑暗中静静地看着他睡着的样子，禁不住又想起冰河和艾扎克来，想起了父亲和未曾谋面的母亲，想了很多很多，最后竟然就这么趴着睡着了。  
第二天卡妙是被砰的一声打开汽水瓶的声音弄醒的，醒过来才发现自己睡在了地上，而撒加坐在床上一副刚睡醒的样子头发也乱糟糟的，不知道为什么却拿过床头的可乐在喝，一口气喝了小半瓶下去。  
喝完了好像才总算缓过一口气来的感觉，问卡妙。  
“你睡觉总是这么不老实吗？”  
卡妙被问得稀里糊涂的又睡得迷迷糊糊，半天好像也没反应过来撒加在问什么，倒是盯着那瓶可乐挺久，最后相当疑惑地歪了下头。  
撒加于是自顾自地说。“开始的时候听见隔壁闹也要翻来覆去的，后来又是硬要拉着人一起睡，今天直接睡到地上去了。”  
卡妙听到这里不免觉得有些尴尬了，自己向来在同龄人里是沉稳冷静著称的，然而自打跟撒加上了路，白天还好一到了晚上简直就是小孩子心性。  
再一想到自己昨天白天也任性妄为地突发改了行程又半途把人丢在路上晒太阳，卡妙不由得头压得越来越低，撒加跟着他低头，想好好看清他的脸，奈何他最后恨不得把脸埋在床垫里了才放弃，干脆盯着卡妙的发旋发呆，最后说。  
“说吧，你昨天到哪儿去了？”  
卡妙低着头，闷闷地说，“看见一个熟悉的路人，就追上去了。”  
撒加直接说，“你平时都是这么跟弟子们说谎的？管用吗？”  
卡妙抬起头来，看见撒加就这么毫不避讳地盯着自己看，不由得眼神有点漂，过了一会，就说了实话。  
“跟你在镇里转找旅店的时候就差不多记起来路了，离得近就偷跑去了叔父以前住的房子，但是已经换主，去人家那里打听原主搬去哪里被赶出来，去邻里问也只叫我去警局，趁天亮真的去了警局，却说这种事情我拿不出自己的身份证明来不能帮我查。”  
“所以你到底是为什么要把我支开去做这些？”撒加问道。  
“你说会骗也要骗我去和人见面，”卡妙说，“我只想远远看一眼。”  
撒加彻底明白了似的松了口气，然后才后知后觉地发现自己和卡妙两个人都头发乱糟糟地一个坐床上一个坐地上地互相看着，要多狼狈有多狼狈。  
“我们还是先洗澡吧。”撒加由衷地提议道。

在浴池里放满了热水，撒加整个人都泡了进去，然后似乎终于松了口气，转头看了看旁边的卡妙，卡妙站在淋浴间，拉着浴帘，只能看见模糊的身形，撒加看了一会，往热水里缩了缩，头发都泡得湿漉漉的，整个人都浸没在令人放松的热气里，听着隔壁哗啦哗啦的水声。  
就这么过了一会，听见了哗的一声拉开浴帘的声音，撒加有些迷迷糊糊地转头去看，看见卡妙赤裸地站在那里，身上泛着水汽，红色的头发湿透了一条条地搭在脸颊上，一手拉着淋浴间的门歪着身子看自己。  
撒加没说话，卡妙也没说话，就这么互相放松过头地看了一会，卡妙走了过来，侧过一条腿坐在浴缸边上，伸手熟门熟路地用热水冲撒加的头发，撒加也没反抗什么就任由他摆弄，温度合适的热水从头上冲下来却小心避开了眼睛，前额的头发也被柔顺地梳得向后，过了一会听见打开洗发乳的声音，在只有水声的安静浴室尤其清脆。  
“以前总是给弟子们这么洗澡吗？”撒加说，顺着卡妙的力度微微仰起头来，凉丝丝的洗发乳在手指的揉搓下一点点晕开泡沫。  
“艾扎克比冰河要好弄很多。”卡妙说。“冰河的头发就像米罗的那样卷得太厉害”  
“也给米罗这么洗过吗。”  
“小时候。”卡妙说，“给冰河他们也只洗到十岁。”  
“对于要培养成圣斗士的孩子而言到十岁还不能自己洗头发？”撒加不由得觉得有些好笑。  
“不怪他们，”卡妙说，“冰原上太冷，弄不好经常生病，艾扎克因为洗澡不擦干头发高烧了两次以后我就经常去浴室看着了。”  
“燃烧小宇宙提温吗？”  
“嗯。”  
撒加不由得想象了下那样的画面，卡妙的居所即使在冰原上也算得上是人迹罕至的僻壤，在那样冰封的雪原上的小小的居所，一个半懂事的少年和两个不懂事的孩子。  
以及阿尔卑斯山的小镇上，那个转着水车的磨坊和放着白玫瑰的两座墓碑。  
被卡妙泛凉的手指一点点揉着头发，整个人浸泡在热气里的撒加，不知怎么得突然有点想念圣域，总是笑得特别没心没肺的艾俄罗斯，阴晴不定的前教皇史昂大人，还有和自己总不对脾气但又密不可分的弟弟加隆。  
“见到叔父了以后，要回圣域吗？”撒加突然开口说道。  
卡妙手里的动作并没停下，只是说，“还没想到那里。”又说，“米罗也还没回去。”  
“加隆也还没回去。”撒加说，他们和其他归乡的战友们偶尔还是会用小宇宙通信一两句。“前天还和艾欧里亚在一起，说准备去找米罗，带一篮苹果。”  
卡妙似乎笑了笑，打开了水池旁的莲蓬头，用手试了试水温，然后让撒加仰着头在浴缸边上。  
“我想”，撒加说，“或许我们可以去找他们。”  
卡妙没说话，用膝盖小心托起撒加的脖子，开始用热水冲洗他的头发，用手挡着不让水溅到眼睛里。  
“或者如果你想去日本看看冰河的话。”撒加说。  
泡沫从头发上顺着水流被冲洗下来，顺着搭在卡妙腿上的发丝流到腿间，再沿着大腿的内侧流到小腿，沿着小腿一直流到脚尖，到瓷制的地板上，慢慢地朝着排水口流去。  
“你会陪着我吗。”卡妙最后问道。  
撒加点了点头。  
洗好了头发以后撒加让卡妙背过身去，用手指试探他的后穴，并没有润滑的手指抚摸他，然后慢慢一根手指探进去，卡妙一点声音也没有，背对着撒加，一条腿搭在浴缸边缘上，便于撒加分开他的腿。  
“害怕吗？”撒加问他，手指慢慢地一点点深入进去。  
卡妙压低了身子，向后仰起头来去看撒加。抬起一只手来摇摇晃晃地似乎很想握住什么，撒加伸出另一只手来让他握着。  
“说点什么吧。”卡妙最后说，声音难得的有些耐不住的难堪。  
撒加于是凑在他肩的一侧，问他，“你之前说你根本不认识住在Mercury的叔父，是骗人的吗。”  
“嗯。”卡妙说。撒加的手指开始深入到最深的地方。  
“你说你不知道他是谁，他也不认识你，可你却记得他的住处。”撒加说。  
手指开始在内部探索，似乎在寻找着什么，轻触到不知是哪里，卡妙难耐地瑟缩了一下，又嗯了一声说道。  
“以前，跟着他到山麓来，住在他家里。”  
撒加开始像明了了似的抚摸那一点。  
“是怎样的人呢？”  
卡妙整个人都因为这样从内部的抚摸试探而气息不稳了起来，却还是断断续续地回答了他。  
“是，脾气温和的人，和父亲不一样，”他顿了一下好让自己从不熟悉的感受中找回呼吸，又继续说道，“父亲，醉酒，或者生病的时候，他会带我到家里来。”  
说到这里整个人已经弓起了背，撒加低头扶住他的背，手指却更加大幅度地动作，惹得对方抖得几乎站不稳，却也不说一个“不”字，只是继续用断断续续的声音说。  
“听说，父亲在母亲去世前，也是像他那样...”  
撒加放开了卡妙的手，伸手握住了卡妙前面已经开始慢慢吐出液体的性器，配合着手指在里面的动作撸动。  
“像叔父那样，脾气温和。”卡妙继续说下去，因为撒加另一只手的动作而倒抽一口气。  
撒加像模仿着什么一样在内部狠狠地顶弄了一下，卡妙再也说不下去了一般地小声惊呼了一声，前面弄湿了撒加的另一只手，白色的液体从指缝间流下来，沿着方才泡沫流下的轨迹顺着大腿一直流到脚指尖。  
卡妙痉挛似的抖了一会，才在撒加的怀里放软了身体，在手指从身体里抽离的时候一直小心翼翼地不敢动一下，过了一会，才反应过来自己的身后顶着自己腰间的硬物是什么，回过头来看了一眼撒加，撒加站在浴池里，一只手还扶着他的肩，气息有些不稳地看着卡妙，卡妙于是低下头来含住了他腿间的性器，撒加也不拦他，舒服地放松了身体，卡妙舌头并没什么技巧喉咙却吞得尤其深，一直深到整根没入在咽喉深处，再难耐地收缩着温热的口腔。  
没多久，撒加也释放了出来。  
再一起在淋浴间冲洗了一下，两个人就一起出了浴室，卡妙稍微擦了擦干身上就拿着浴巾开始给撒加擦头发，一点一点地擦得非常细致。  
“并不是有心要骗你的。”卡妙说。“那时候...我以为你把我送来这里就打算一个人回去。”  
“最初确实是这么想的，”撒加说，卡妙的手微不可察地停了一下，“只是把你送到这里为止就打算回去。”  
“那为什么。”卡妙问道。  
“最初的时候，我是想来带你回家的，”撒加说，“我自问已经把你从‘家’的手中剥夺了太多次了，怎么也想要送你回去。”  
卡妙的手仍慢慢地擦着撒加的头发，而撒加抬起头来看他。  
“我把你从这里带走，让你离开家去了圣域，你把圣域当作家，我又把你从圣域里踢走送去西伯利亚，你将弟子们视作家人，将西伯利亚当作家以后，我又把你们从西伯利亚挖出来害你们师徒相残，最后，兜兜转转回到圣域了，我又非要把你送回了这里来。”  
“但我看到那位妇人的时候我突然就明白了我不能把你留在这里，对你而言有家人的地方才是家，”撒加伸手去碰卡妙的脸颊，“而你愿意称我为你的家人，我十分感激。”  
“你不必再担心我会在你找到亲人后把你扔下一走了之，卡妙，我不能再让你失去家人，不能再让你失去家。”  
卡妙擦干了撒加的头发，放下了手里的毛巾。  
“谢谢。”他说。

吃过早饭后，卡妙带撒加去看了叔父以前住的房子，是一处红屋顶的木头房子，有两层和小阁楼，最上面的阁楼窗户上贴着一些小孩子房间的装饰，花花绿绿的，阳台上摆着两篮盛开的天竺葵。  
两个人一起看着房子的主人一对夫妇送走了自家孩子去上学，两个孩子一个看起来大些，大概是十一二岁，另一个似乎只有四五岁，紧紧拉着哥哥的手。  
撒加突然对卡妙说，“你等我一下。”紧接着就跑了过去，叫住了还未回屋里的夫妇二人。  
卡妙远远地在路对面看撒加和他们说了几句什么，带着笑容，还指了指远处的卡妙，夫妇两人看见了卡妙又来了不由得皱着眉头，大概是撒加看起来太过温柔，却并未像昨天那样直接拒绝，任由撒加和他们攀谈起来。  
过了一会撒加跑回来。  
“他们已经在这里住了七年了，是新婚时候就买下来的房子。买下来的时候房主搬去了别处，是委托房屋公司卖的房子，去房屋公司问的话应该还能找到些消息。”  
撒加指了指那房子的方向。  
“他们说上楼去帮我找当年房屋公司的联系电话。”  
过了一会女主人从楼上下来了，拿着一张手写的便签纸朝着撒加招了招手，撒加也不由分说就拉着卡妙过去，到夫妇两人面前，笑着向两人道谢。  
“就只有这么一个电话，是当时的中介人，”女主人说道，“当时帮忙张罗选房子的是我母亲，这位中介人是我母亲的一位朋友，现在大概已经退休了。”  
说到这里她又看了看一直呆呆地不敢说话的卡妙。  
“你以前是不是住在阁楼上？”撒加突然笑着问卡妙道。  
卡妙愣了一下，点了点头。  
“看你刚才就一直盯着阁楼的窗户看。”撒加说着抬起头来，看着阁楼窗户上花花绿绿的贴纸，“以前这里的阁楼就是给孩子住的房间了吗？”  
“算是吧，”卡妙说，“叔父他曾亲手做了一张会摇的婴儿床，放在阁楼上，本来是给他自己的孩子的，但是出生没多久却病逝了，我一直长到三四岁还能睡进去那张小床，每次来的时候就让我睡在阁楼上的那张婴儿床里。”  
“说起来我们刚搬来的时候也是发现阁楼上有一张婴儿床，”女主人说，“当时就决定有了孩子就把阁楼改成婴儿房，没想到居然还有这样的故事。”  
男主人想了想问道。  
“那张小床还在我们地下室呢，你们要来我们屋里坐一会吗？”  
撒加看向了卡妙，卡妙摇了摇头。  
“不必了，谢谢你们的好意。”  
离开了老房子，撒加找了路边的电话亭，拨出了电话，好在这个号码还在使用，是一位听起来大概五十多岁的女性，撒加和她说明了来历，万幸的是对方对当年帮朋友的女儿所介绍的房子还有几分印象。  
“原主人是一对中年夫妇，据说是曾经有过一个女儿但很早就病死了，夫妇两个人是因为当时离婚所以卖的房子，卖了以后大概就各奔东西了，女人似乎离开了镇子，男人搬去了镇上别处的一家公寓，也是托我们找的地方，说是一个人就没必要住那么大的房子了。”  
挂断了电话，撒加告诉了卡妙得到的结果，卡妙说对这处公寓并没有印象，可能是自己离开以后才建起来的。  
“叔父和妻子以前还算和睦，”卡妙说，“他的妻子并不怎么喜欢他老带我回来，日子久了，他也就不怎么老带我回来了。”  
撒加想了想，突然问他。  
“你恨过他们吗？”  
卡妙点了点头，但又说，“但是我已经原谅他们了，我可能不会原谅别人，但是我会原谅他们。”  
“你也会原谅我吗？”撒加有些小心地说。  
卡妙想了一下，“你给我的比他们给我的还要多。”  
我从你手里夺走的也比他们从你手里夺走的还要多。撒加想要这么说，却没能说出口。  
他们一起找到了电话中所说的那处公寓，在公寓管理员那里询问，卡妙报上了叔父的名字，请求对方帮自己查找住处，管理员查阅了很久。  
“这里并没有这么一个名字的住户。”  
“那能帮忙查一下以前的记录吗，”撒加说，“他一定曾经住在这里过。”  
“记录倒是有，”管理员有些怀疑地看着他们，“帮你们查就有些不合规矩了。”  
“拜托您了，”撒加请求道，“真的是失散了太久的亲人，如今只有这一条线索找他了。”  
这么求了很久，对方才答应帮他们去查一下记录，在电脑上操作了一阵子，告诉他们确实曾经有过这么一位住户。  
“是去年十一月搬走的，”管理员说，“转卖给别人了，你们可以上去问问他们知不知道原主去哪了。”说着就报了门牌号。  
撒加对他道谢了好几遍，才拉着卡妙上楼去，两个人找到了这家住户，按了门铃却没有人，于是只好先在门外等着人回来。  
“抱歉。”卡妙不无愧意地说。  
“又是道歉什么？”撒加有些好笑地看着他。  
卡妙有些说不出来，在他印象里撒加是没有求过人的，就算是为了那十三年的所为道过歉也没有求过人。  
“别想太多了。”撒加笑着说。“我也不是什么圣人，你也早就知道了。”  
这么等了几个小时，住在这里的人中午回来吃午饭的时候总算是遇上了，是一个浓妆艳抹的女人。  
“以前的房主是连着家具一起卖了的，”女人笑道，“听说是生了病去了一家疗养院，于是干脆就卖了房子。”  
要追问到底是哪家疗养院，然而女人却说不出来。  
想了想，她对他们说，“你们都现在我屋里坐着吧，我去找找还有什么别的东西。”  
两个人被请进了屋里，有些不自在地坐在沙发上，看着女人若无其事地脱到只剩一件背心坐在电脑桌前盘起头发，噼里啪啦敲了半天，然后叫他们两个过来看着。  
“我就记得个大概名字，还记得说是去了巴黎投奔一个老朋友，查了一下，符合就这四处地方，”她指了指屏幕，“你们可以借我的电话挨个打过去查一下。”  
把电脑借给撒加，又把自己的电话也借给他，女人又去房间里翻找了一阵子，过了一会，拿着一个旧的电话簿出来一页一页地翻找，撒加那边已经开始挨个打电话了，卡妙有些紧张地在旁边听着。  
“你情人？”女人突然对卡妙开口问道，下巴点了一下朝着撒加。  
卡妙没说话，犹豫了半天似是想点下头，最后还是没回答。  
电话挨个打了一个遍，没有一处有这个人。撒加和卡妙都有点泄气。  
“别着急，肯定会有别的办法的。”撒加安慰道。  
女人这时候却翻出一个电话号码来。“这是之前我们联系时他用过的号码，你们可以试试。”  
两人马上又拨通了这个号码，然而语音提示这个号码已经无人使用了。  
女人无奈地耸了耸肩，“祝你们好运吧。”  
“谢谢您。”撒加道谢道。  
“你的情人好像没什么自信。”女人把他们送到门口说道。  
他们两个一起离开了公寓，走时又和管理员打了招呼。卡妙走的有点急，撒加追过去。  
“你还记得警局怎么走吗？”撒加说。  
“我昨天已经去问过了。”卡妙说。  
“今天再去问一次。”撒加说。  
卡妙犹豫了一下，最终妥协了，只是说，“要去等公交车，你有零钱吗？”  
两个人在路边翻翻口袋凑了一阵子，发现零钱不够了，于是去路边的小店买点东西换一点硬币，快到午间还没有吃饭的两人买了一块巧克力，各自捏着零钱站在公交站牌下面，把巧克力掰开一块一块地分吃。夏天天气太热，拿在手里很快就融化在手指上，粘粘糊糊的，用舌头舔掉。  
两个人互相看着对方舔手指的样子若有所思，最后是撒加先皱着眉开口说话了。  
“没想到你也会干舔手指这种事情。”  
“你才是，”卡妙说，“我才是没想到你也这么不修边幅的。”  
“在你心里我到底是个什么形象。”撒加笑道。  
卡妙有些尴尬地低下头去，隔着包装袋把巧克力掰好，然后沿着掰开的位置把包装纸小心撕开，分开来递给撒加。  
“这样就不会弄到手上了。”  
“不撒酒疯的时候你才真是最会照顾人的。”撒加一边接过一边笑道。  
很快两人就搭上了车，又走了一阵，顶着炎炎烈日吃完了巧克力到了当地的警局，果然起初看到又是卡妙来了的时候接待人还是有些不耐烦的，然而这回上去的却是撒加。  
“我们希望你们能帮我们查一个电话号码前主人的去向。”  
“我们昨天已经说过了，”对方说，“连身份证明都拿不出来，你们又不是本国人，这种事务要通过使馆。”  
撒加思考了一下，回头看了卡妙一眼，卡妙有些阴沉地站在他身后一言不发。  
“能借我打个电话吗？”撒加说。  
接待员很不情愿地点了点头，“好吧，跟我进来。”  
卡妙有些担心地想跟过去，撒加却回头做了一个等着的手势。  
撒加一通电话打了很长时间，一路打到希腊使馆又接了国际线，然后又不知道转到哪里去了，只听到他从法语一路说到希腊语，警局里一群人来来回回都不由得盯着他看，挂了电话的时候已经过了足有三十分钟，走出去的时候卡妙还站在原地一动没动，乖得像是走失等认领的小孩子似的，看到他出来了，询问般地看向他。  
撒加只是笑笑，说，“我给圣域打了电话来证明我们的身份，我想一会他们就会同意帮我们查了。”  
卡妙很明显被这个答案吓得不轻，刚要说点什么就被撒加堵回去了。  
“走的时候说家里实在没人招待记得报上圣域的名号，现在这不是就用上了？放心好了，史昂大人既然说过了，用就是了。”  
果然没过多久两个人就被恭恭敬敬地请了进去，一人给了一把椅子坐在开着空调冷气的房间里等着调查的结果，刚才还有些不耐烦的接待员给了他们泡了咖啡，撒加依旧笑得十分得体温和，卡妙很明显被这种反差弄的不知所措，往咖啡里一块一块地丢方糖，搅动咖啡勺的样子怎么看怎么说不出的紧张。  
“别怕好吗？”撒加无奈地安慰他，“又不是上刀山下火海，人家愿意帮我们了，你怎么反而坐立难安了？”  
卡妙盯着绕着漩涡的咖啡看了半天，才对撒加说。  
“以前，难得和冰河艾扎克三个人一起去集市上却被偷了钱，丢了一个月的津贴，只好去了警局，当时我也只有十四岁，没有成年的监护人说什么都不能立案，那天负责拿着钱包的冰河觉得是自己的错哭的特别厉害，怎么哄都哄不住，到后来干脆艾扎克也跟着哭起来，我在警局守着他们两个，想到下一个月三个人不知道该怎么生活，差点自己也跟着哭起来。”  
撒加安静地听着。  
“最后，算是被轰出去了。”卡妙喝了一口加融化了方糖的咖啡说道，“我想我们当时一定吵得他们受不了。”  
“后来你们三个人怎么过的那一个月？”撒加问道。  
“附近的村子有几位长辈特别疼爱冰河他们，”卡妙说，“我回去以后就上门拜托他们，把他们两个寄放在了村子里，白天的时候，遣他们两个去修行，自己在村子里做些杂活，加上我可以去雪原上别人到不了的地方打猎，再拿出之前的积蓄，也算是安然度过了。”  
这么说完了，抬起头来才看见撒加若有所思的样子，便噤了声，只顾着多灌几口咖啡。  
“如果下次你的徒弟们来拜访你的话，”撒加说，“我一定请你们几个好好吃一顿。”  
“你可别把他们惯坏了。”卡妙笑道。  
撒加却突然说道。  
“卡妙，你虽然嘴上说我们都是你的家人，遇到了事情时却并不会向任何人求助。在你眼里，家人究竟是怎样一个概念？”  
卡妙静了一下，答道，“我希望你们都能安然无恙，当然不会拿自己能解决的事情去烦你们。”  
撒加一时也没有说话，似乎在思考如何回答，最后说道。  
“如果刚才你的这句话，由冰河或者米罗，抑或者是我，对你说出来，你会怎么想？”  
卡妙愣了一下，看着撒加发呆了一阵，似乎是真的在想象他对自己说出这话的样子，半响，低下头去了，声音闷闷地说道。  
“抱歉。”  
撒加摇了摇头，这才喝了一口咖啡。  
“都说了从来不是你的错，你怎么老是道歉呢，”他说，“如果真想赔罪的话，今天晚上也喝醉吧，我请客，我突然觉得想多看看你耍孩子脾气的样子。”  
调查的结果很快就出来了。  
“这个号码的主人去年冬天搬去了巴黎修养，已经确定了疗养院的名字，联络后院方说人已经被朋友接走了，现在是和人一起住在巴黎。”  
这个结论让两人多少有些惊讶，说到底找了一圈的人，最后其实一直就在起点的地方。  
“这位当时接人走的朋友的地址也已经查到了，”调查员继续说道，“也有电话，我们可以直接联系他们。”  
卡妙连忙摇了摇头。“把地址给我们就好，”然后又说，“谢谢你们。”  
调查员又详尽地说了些调查的结果和他们可以帮忙的事情，卡妙很明显一个字也没听进去，只顾着点头说谢谢。没过多久，就拉着撒加逃一样地离开了警局。  
“你要说还是只打算远远地看一眼，”撒加说，“我也不会真的逼你的。”  
“但是你还是想让我去见他？”卡妙反问道。  
“是啊。”撒加笑道。  
查了下从mercury回chambery的时间表，一查才知道末班车就在一小时后了，两个人匆匆回了旅店收拾了行李退了房，一路小跑地跑到了车站去，远远地看见车就快开走了，吓得差点光速追上去。最后算是有惊无险地追上了，刚上了车司机就大笑道，“要不是后座跟我喊有两个小伙子正追车，我这就开走了。”  
两个人上气不接下气地朝着司机一阵道谢，补了车票，放下行李，这才找了地方坐下。  
坐下以后两个人喘顺了气，互相看了看彼此的狼狈相，不由得都笑了起来，笑了一会就又都不笑了，自打早上匆匆吃了早饭就再没正经吃过东西，这么一跑两个人都饿得直发昏，要多怀念有多怀念刚被吃完的巧克力。  
“说起来最后给你买的可乐都让我喝掉了。”撒加突然说起来。  
“比起可乐还是酒比较好。”卡妙自然而然地说。“又有营养又能御寒。”  
“其实我之前就想问，你对酒未免太了解了，”撒加说。“你到可以饮酒的年龄分明才没几年。”  
“俄罗斯没有针对未成年饮酒的立法，就算是小孩子也接触过酒精，”卡妙解释道，“为了御寒，有时候也会给冰河他们喝一点。”  
“所以绝对零度的真意难道是伏特加吗。”撒加有些无奈地揉了揉太阳穴。

又回到了chambery的两人第一样看见的东西就是街角的一家希腊餐馆，两人默契地互相看了一眼，毫不犹豫地就走了进去，翻开菜单来不出意外地看到不少耳熟能详的菜色，本来就饿得头晕眼花的两人几乎顺着菜单点了一个遍，离晚饭时间还有些时候，上菜异常得快，前菜很快就被一扫而空，接着上来的主菜也很快被吃得差不多了，沙拉酱和面包屑粘在嘴角上，勾舌头舔干净，期间服务生几次来询问菜色如何，两人都满嘴塞满了食物只能打手势表示满意。  
酒足饭饱以后两个人满足地松了口气。  
这时候服务生热情地走上来问是否还需要甜点。  
两个人互相看了一眼。  
“我已经吃不下了。”撒加笑道，“不过如果你想吃的话也无所谓。”  
卡妙问道，“能先给我甜点的菜单吗？”  
服务员拿上来甜点的菜单以后卡妙开始仔细研究，除了cheesecake和napoleon这样常见的东西以外也有些希腊特色的点心。  
卡妙一边看一边皱眉，看的坐在对面的撒加有些奇怪，但也不着急，只等着卡妙自己开口。  
“以前，”卡妙最后还是开口求助了，“小的时候偶尔会吃到的，那种一层一层有很多果仁的热乎乎的点心...”  
撒加想了想，明白了，“Baklava?”  
“真是饶舌的名字。”卡妙自言自语道。  
好在这家餐馆确实有Baklava，卡妙拜托服务员做两份。  
“离开圣域以后就再也没吃到过，”卡妙解释道，“连名字都忘记了。”  
“你们小的时候我偶尔也会做了分给你们，”撒加回忆道，“你也是在那时候吃到的吧。”  
卡妙点了点头。“你拿着很大的烤盘，从下面一宫一宫地走上来，到我这里的时候只有一小块。”  
“结果你还是记得给阿布罗狄留了。”撒加也跟着回忆道。“阿布罗狄把剩下的全都拿走，说不要留给讨人厌的教皇大人。”  
卡妙不由得勾了勾嘴角。  
很快服务生就端上了两盘点心，与记忆中的热气腾腾不同，想来当年撒加大概是刚出炉就急着端出来分给大家吃了，现在这里端上来的却是有些凉的，然而卡妙还是很快就吃完了一盘，撒加又把自己几乎没动的一盘给他。  
“我其实不怎么喜欢这种点心。”撒加解释道。  
“那以前为什么还会做呢。”卡妙问道。  
“是加隆喜欢吃，为了堵他的嘴，”撒加笑了笑，“还有为了笼络你们这些难缠的小孩子。”  
卡妙从撒加的那一盘里下了一叉子，咬了一口，“回去以后还能给我们做吗？”  
撒加想了想。“很多年没做过了，不知道还能不能做出当年的味道，也不知道你们几个还愿不愿意吃那种甜腻的东西。”  
“稍微练习一下一定就会记起来。”卡妙说。“热气腾腾刚出炉的什么都好吃，没有人不喜欢。”  
“那如果我做坏了，你就偷着帮我吃光。”撒加说。  
卡妙点了点头。  
撒加静静地看着卡妙埋头吃第二份点心的样子，最终还是开了口。  
“到了巴黎以后，你想怎么办呢？”  
卡妙顿了一下，抬起头来，舔了舔嘴角的果仁屑，“我想到那个地址写的地方去找他们，不要去打搅他们生活，只是看看他们，就算叔父他看见我了，肯定也不会认出来。”  
“如果认出来了呢？”撒加问道。  
“不会的。”卡妙说。  
撒加沉默了一会，也不反驳，只是说，“去见他的时候，也带上我吧。”  
“好。”卡妙点点头，低头继续吃那份Baklava。

最后撒加也没能履行要把卡妙灌醉的承诺，搭了夜里回巴黎的夜班车，两个人找了最靠后的位置，车里早早地就关了灯，开太足的冷气吹得人难过，两个人靠在一起，拿出行李里面的一条薄薄的毯子，盖在身上。  
卡妙看着外面已经变暗的景色发呆。  
“要离开这里了。”撒加说。  
卡妙收回视线来不再看外面了，黑暗里一双眼睛亮亮的，声音也低。  
“不知道大家现在都在做些什么。”  
“加隆已经到了米罗家了，”撒加说，黑暗里声音也压得低低的，“希望他别喝酒喝过头。”  
“用小宇宙通信了？”  
撒加摇摇头，“不算吧，总之差不多就是会知道，因为是修行精神控制系的双生子。”  
“能知道他还喜不喜欢吃Baklava吗？”卡妙试着打趣。  
谁知道撒加却苦笑起来，“那家伙现在喜欢把很多事情都藏得很深了，不容易看到了。”  
卡妙想了想说。“你不也是一样。”  
撒加有一会没说话，最后说，“有时候真羡慕你和米罗。”  
阿尔卑斯山脚下的小镇，就在夜色中被二人抛诸身后。


	5. Chapter 5

到达巴黎的时候天还没有亮，倒是车里车灯刷一下都亮齐了，两个人睡眼惺忪地醒过来，跟着人流取行李下车，没多久就又并肩站在了凌晨巴黎的街头上，夏末的气温仍有些热，呆在卡妙身边却是正好。  
两个人看着空荡荡的巴黎的街道，一时间谁都不知道该去哪里，远远地能看见城里万家灯火，月光在无尽的远方窥视着人们的动向，不约而同地想起了圣域，从山下往上望去十二宫和教皇厅也是这副样子，不同的是那百千阶梯上总有一间是自己回去的地方，此时此刻放眼望去房屋万千，却不知该去哪里。  
撒加难得有些哑然地看着，而卡妙攥着口袋里那张写有地址的便签手心有些汗。  
“我们去哪里？”两个人几乎是同时问对方，紧接着又同时没了声音。  
犹犹豫豫地，卡妙还是拿出了手里那张便签，撒加便了然了。  
凌晨的街头并没有多少人，车站附近也少有识路的本地人，两人拿着这张地址条东问问西问问，最后帮了他们的是一个年轻的小伙子，左肩上纹着骷髅和玫瑰的纹身，扛着半人高的背包独自一个人。  
“最快的路线也要先乘地铁，”小伙子说，“不过地铁这时候离第一班车还有好几个小时呢，要到五点半才开门。”  
两个人不免有些面露难色。  
“你们两个看来是不怎么出门旅行吧，”小伙子看他们这副样子不免调笑道，“这种时候去地铁门口打个铺盖等着，要是能再来瓶啤酒再加上个漂亮美人的旅伴那是最好不过了，我看你们两个都算得上美人，只要再找家24小时便利店买两罐啤酒就齐了。”  
说完就哈哈大笑着向两人摆摆手，连道谢也不听，头也不回地走了，留两人都红了脸站在原地，才明白过来这是一并被调戏了。  
出了车站，三转五转找到了地铁站，果然是大门紧锁，外面远处也三三两两有几个背包客席地而坐地等着，卡妙也跟着学找了个地方靠着围栏坐着，撒加却四处张望了下，对卡妙说你在这儿等我一会，接着就跑没影了。  
卡妙只好就这么等着他，手里还拿着那张写着地址的便签纸，禁不住是左看右看好像能看出什么不同。  
过了一会撒加回来了，怀里抱着几罐啤酒，拿出一罐冰冰凉凉地贴在卡妙的额头上，自己坐下在卡妙的旁边，啪得一声就拉开了拉环。  
“干杯。”撒加笑着朝卡妙举起了啤酒罐。  
卡妙也学着他的样子开了一罐，举起来，两只罐子碰了一下，撒加这才心满意足了，低下头灌了一大口。  
“这样确实不错，”咽下一大口啤酒以后撒加说，“那个人说的看来没错。”  
卡妙也喝了一大口，冰凉凉地顺着喉咙非常舒爽。  
“是哪句没错？”卡妙笑道，“说你是美人那句？”  
撒加也跟着笑起来，又喝了一大口啤酒，向后仰靠在栏杆上，整个人都放松地伸展开来，长长地叹了口气。  
“哪一句都没错。”他轻松地勾着嘴角，像是从来都没有这么轻松过，微微转过头看着卡妙的侧脸，夜风吹在身上有一层薄薄的汗，啤酒瓶上凝结的水汽顺着指尖滴下去，卡妙喝着啤酒，察觉到撒加盯着自己看，也微微转过头来和他对视。  
四目相接的时候撒加笑了一下，眼睛眯起来，那是一个毫无苦痛的，无忧无虑的笑容，难得他会这么笑，看得卡妙整个人都有些呆住。  
“哪一句都没错。”撒加又说了一遍，然后他把手里的啤酒放下在一边，伸手揽了卡妙的脖子，带着凝水珠的手指摸到他脖子上，嘴唇凑了过来，鼻息带着啤酒里麦子的香气。

五点半地铁开门的时候，天已经大亮了，几罐啤酒引起的微醺也醒得七七八八，两个人跟着人流走进地铁里，看了地图，又倒转了几次，这才出了地铁，快到上班高峰期的巴黎逐渐热闹起来，大街小巷弥漫着咖啡的味道。  
找到了街名后顺着号码牌一个一个地走，终于找到了地址上所写的公寓，迎街的门，有两层，门口有乌鸦形状的信箱，门上点缀着复古样式的吊灯，看得出来主人是个细致的人。  
走到这里，两个人都停了脚步，卡妙一直攥着在手里的纸条此时此刻也收回了口袋里，抬头看着墙上的门牌号，卡妙整个人似乎是僵住了似的一动不动，眉头紧紧皱在一起。  
撒加想了想，让卡妙在原地等一下，竟然去不远处人家的院子里伸手摘了一朵白百合。回来以后伸出手来，把百合递给他，有硬是把卡妙揣在口袋里的另一只手拽了出来，两手握在一起。  
“去摁门铃吧。”撒加说，“如果看到了，他不认识你，我们就说是有人托付我们把花送来的，不知道是谁。”  
卡妙愣愣地点头，两个人走上去，终于伸手按了门铃。  
没过多久，一个衣着得体的中年人开了门，他穿着白色的衬衫，手里拿着黑色的西服外套，像是准备出门的样子。  
卡妙整个人一僵，撒加以为这位就是他的叔父的时候，卡妙却说道。  
“请问有一位Vincent先生住在这里吗？”  
中年人微不可察地顿了一下开门的手，随即淡淡地问他们。  
“我是他朋友，你们找他有什么事么？”  
“有人托我们把这支花送给他。”卡妙说道。  
中年人点了点头，“给我吧，我会替你转交。”  
卡妙明显有些着急了，只是说，“对方说，是让我们务必要亲手交给他本人的。”又说，“能让我们亲手交给他本人吗？”  
中年人看着他们，眼睛里有些说不清道不明的神色，倒不急着回答卡妙的话，反倒是把手里黑色的西装穿上了。  
“他三天前在医院去世了，今天刚好是他的葬礼，”西装的胸口有一枚白花的胸针，中年人伸手轻轻地整理它，然后抬头打量卡妙和撒加，“如果你们真的非亲手交给他不可，就跟我一并去吧。”

之后那人又说了些什么，自己和撒加又是怎么进了他的车里的，卡妙几乎是一直恍恍惚惚，只记得回过神来自己已经跟撒加肩并肩地坐在一辆小轿车的后座，车在巴黎清晨的车流里穿行，那个中年男人穿着一身黑，一言不发地坐在前面转动着方向盘。  
左手还攥着那支百合的花茎，白色的还带着露水的花，如今看来却是怎么看怎么讽刺。  
撒加从头到尾都握着他的手。  
车子一路从市区开到郊外，周围逐渐静谧，开到一处墓园外，已经有几个身着黑衣的人在等候着。  
和带他们来的男子一起下了车，周围的人都不免对他们二人随便的装束有些微词，低声问这两个人是谁，那位中年人摇了摇头，回过头来，似乎是想问但又不想再问。  
撒加看向了卡妙，卡妙只站在那里远远地望着什么也没说。  
“跟着进去吧。”男子说道，“不是非要见到本人吗，盖棺之前看一眼就是了，走的时候把花放在墓前。”  
卡妙点了点头。  
墓园外稀稀疏疏的几个人有人也拿着花，却是大捧的花束，点缀着满天星和薰衣草，一行人静静地走进去，墓园里十分安静，无数墓碑或立或躺，有告死天使的石雕，青色的翅膀上积了厚厚的石灰，露水顺着脸颊流下来，落在地上。  
牧师和殡葬的人已经等在那里，尚未盖上棺盖的木棺里静静躺着一位头发已经斑白的中年人，比他真实的年龄看起来憔悴，穿着黑色的正装，双手被交叉放在胸口上，看起来安详无比。  
有女人走过去，在他的手中放了一只白玫瑰。  
“你最爱的花。”那女人说。“开在阿尔卑斯山麓的白玫瑰。”  
卡妙没有说话，只看着棺木中那张脸，眉目间并不像自己，却像记忆中的父亲，母亲死后终日酗酒，脾气暴戾的父亲因病躺在床上，想起母亲落泪时，也是这副憔悴的样子。  
他看得入神，看得极其仔细，这就是最后一点了，是仅剩的一点了。  
撒加已经没有再握着他的手，卡妙站在人圈靠外，手里握着那朵百合。  
棺木很快就盖上了，殡葬的人钉上了钉子，一个又一个，人们面面相觑，这就是最后一面了。牧师开始念祷告。  
祷告完毕，棺木被抬起，放进泥土里，新挖的泥土泛着湿气，周围的草皮生机勃勃，有人开始低声地哭。  
泥土被一铲一铲地填下去，落在刻着十字的棺木上。  
“卡妙。”撒加突然低声说。卡妙被这么叫了一声，回过神来。  
然后像是如梦初醒一般，突然朝着墓穴走了过去，眼前是新立的墓碑，泥土已经将棺木埋了一大半，他走到了那墓碑前面，半跪了下去，把那只百合放在墓碑前。  
周围的人不由得小声议论，有已经在哭的妇人落泪得更加狠已经开始哽咽，卡妙低着头半跪在那里静静地看着墓碑上的名字，迟迟没有起来。  
殡葬的人并不在意这些，泥土依旧一铲一铲地落下去，似是有水滴落在花瓣上。  
带他们来的那个中年男子想要走上来，撒加看到了马上先一步走上去，扶着卡妙站起来一把抬起了他的脸，只是这么一会功夫，卡妙已经满脸都是泪，更多的泪水还在源源不断地从眼眶里流出来，被撒加这么拉扯着才站了起来，被撒加拉扯着才跌跌撞撞地退下来，撒加怎么擦也擦不干他的脸。  
良久，却一手制止了撒加给自己擦泪的手，说起话来。  
“以后再也见不到了。我还想，和他说说话，和他们说说话，母亲，父亲，叔父，他们的什么事我都还不知道。”  
与满脸是泪的表情不同，声音却像是叙述一般平静的。  
“我不该说只想看一眼的，我不只想看一眼，我说谎了。”  
这么叹息一般地说着，又顿了一会，抬起头来看着撒加，像是在祈求原谅一般地。  
“我说谎了。”  
“没关系。”撒加说，他自顾自地用袖子胡乱地擦着卡妙的眼泪，重复道，“没关系。”  
远远地传来一下又一下的钟鸣，棺木已经看不见了，泥土填平了墓穴，新的草皮盖上去，一片生机盎然。

葬礼结束之后，带他们来的那人仍在墓前站了很久，像是在说什么，撒加让卡妙和自己一起坐在不远处的石椅上等着他。  
“你不去说点什么吗？”撒加问他。  
卡妙安安静静地一句话也没回答，只是眼眶仍旧肿的厉害，半天，问道。  
“能听到吗？”  
“或许他还没走。”撒加说。  
卡妙又是半响没有说什么，最后竟就这副狼狈相地笑了一声。  
“这算是经验谈么。”  
撒加没说话，卡妙倒是站了起来，独自朝着墓碑那里走过去。  
撒加坐在原处看着他的背影，也想起自己在教皇厅自杀而死时，恍恍惚惚地似乎在圣域游荡了两日，才放下心来离开。  
远远地卡妙和墓前的那人似乎说了什么，那人便让开了，之后卡妙大概是向着墓说了几句什么，大约是终于说了真相，引得旁边的那人惊讶地看着他，卡妙却头也不回地朝着撒加走回来。撒加开口想问他说了什么，然而卡妙却低下头来亲吻了他的额头，像是在祝福初生的孩子那样。  
对卡妙这样没头没尾的行为撒加也没头没尾地问他。“在墓园里？”在这样满是遗憾的地方祝福他人吗？  
卡妙抬起头来，两只手原本稳稳地扶着撒加的额头不让他移动，现在也终于松开来。  
两个人再也没有说话，墓园里安静得只能听见远方的鸟鸣。

又等了良久，带他们来的那个中年人才离开了墓碑朝着他们走来。  
“我带你们回去。”他说。  
回去的路上又是一路无话，中年人将车开回了在巴黎市区的家，邀请两人进屋来，在厨房煮了咖啡。  
两个人各自接过他手里的咖啡，小口地喝着，两个人靠的很近，像是在共同戒备着陌生的环境似的。  
卡妙大概是少有情绪波动的身体，突然这样折腾一番，喝下了热咖啡，反倒疲倦困顿起来。  
“您和叔父是什么关系？”他开口问道。  
“高中时认识的朋友，虽然后来人生非常不同，也一直是交心的朋友。”  
卡妙点了点头，“谢谢您照料他。”  
“没有什么好谢的，”中年人说道，“我也不是为了你才照料那家伙的。”  
卡妙没有说话。  
“我们之前不能早些过来其中也是有很多波折，”撒加替卡妙辩解，“不是一两句能说清的。”  
那人却也并没有心思听他们的解释，只是拿起了自己喝空的杯子，又去了厨房了。  
卡妙已经是昏昏欲睡，撒加就拿过他手里的咖啡放在桌上。等到主人回来的时候，卡妙已经靠着撒加睡得昏昏沉沉。  
“那你和他又是什么关系？”他问道。  
“我们是家人。”撒加说道。“一起走了很远的路。”  
等卡妙醒来的时候，发觉自己不知何时已经躺在了沙发上，身上还盖了薄薄的毯子，而撒加和屋主人坐在客厅的桌前，随意地聊着些什么。  
看到卡妙醒来了，撒加走过去，顺手整了整他有些乱糟糟的头发。  
“你刚才有些发低烧。”撒加解释道。“这会已经下去了。”  
卡妙抬头看了看他们两人，半响才开口对撒加说了一句。“我们该走了。”  
屋主人听到他这么说，却意外地显得有些不舍了。  
“你不想拿点他的遗物什么的吗？如果想知道他生前是怎样的人，我也可以和你聊一会。”  
卡妙却摇了摇头。“在世时没能有什么交集，做不成家人，现在已经太晚了。”  
屋主人点了点头，却似乎心中有所想，最终对他说道。  
“之前我话有些说重了，挚友的葬礼心情不好而已，他虽然算不上长寿，一生的经历颇丰，也没什么遗憾了。你和你的血亲们没一个能成了真的家人，但你也不要觉得这都是自己招来的厄运，我虽然算不上你的什么人，也由衷地希望你们能幸福地生活下去，他如果在，也一定是这么想的。”  
卡妙点了点头，从沙发上站了起来，随手叠好了盖在身上的毯子，放在扶手上。  
“再见了。”他说。

出来的时候，已经是华灯初上了，撒加跟着卡妙走出来，却一时也不知该去哪里。  
“要去哪里？”撒加问他。巴黎虽然很大，他们这回却连一个落脚的房间都没有。  
卡妙说，“想去人多的地方。”  
他们去了香榭丽舍街，那里有很多人，本地人，游客，无家可归的浪荡子，街边用法语演说的人，在圣域很少能见到这样的景象，两人戒备地拉紧了手，路过一家电子店，撒加出乎意料地硬是拉着卡妙进去。  
“我想买一个相机。”撒加对接待员说。  
接待员热情地给他推荐了很多类型的数位相机，又介绍了各种各样的不同，使用方法，价格和品牌，专业术语多到让人听不懂法语，价格更是匪夷所思。  
“如果网上订购的话会便宜很多。”她介绍到。  
“如果我现在就急着用的话呢？”撒加说。  
“照片也是急着要吗？”接待员问道。  
“嗯。”  
“我们这里有可以拍照后直接打出照片的宝丽来相机，只是要更贵些，另外也需要特殊的底片。”  
“就那个好了。”撒加说。  
付了钱以后两人拿着银色的相机从店里走出来，天已经完全黑下来，街边的灯亮了起来，反倒比白天时更加漂亮，远远地可以看见凯旋门。  
撒加找了一位路人，用法语请求他帮自己照一张相。  
“能照到我们和这里的街道就好。”他说，然后跑回卡妙的身边，不由分说地拉住他的手，并排地站在一起。  
卡妙有些僵硬地站在那里，禁不住转头去看撒加的脸。  
“要看镜头。”撒加说，于是卡妙转头和撒加一起看向镜头，二人背后是灯火通明，人来人往的街，他们站在那里，靠得如此得近，不过是无数人之中的两个。  
快门在这个时候摁响了，咔的一声。

后来撒加又拍了很多相片，主角都是卡妙，而背景是夜色下的铁塔，点缀灯光的树，冰激凌店门前巨大的冰激凌形招牌，撒加又给卡妙买了可丽饼，让他站在店门前，拍下了他吃可丽饼的样子。  
相机打出了很多相片，捏在手里有些微微发热。  
终于，卡妙说，“把相机借给我吧，我也想拍拍你。”  
于是撒加把相机借给了卡妙，卡妙有些无所适从地拿着它，相机被撒加捏的有些发热。  
想来想去，卡妙把咬了只两口的可丽饼给了撒加，也拍下了他吃可丽饼的样子。  
后来卡妙又沿街买了很多东西，三明治，泡芙，羊角包，肉桂卷，柠檬水，自己却尝不了几口，全都递给撒加，原本就是食量不小的战士，陪着卡妙一天没吃东西的撒加几乎是照单全收，卡妙就一路拍下撒加吃东西的样子。  
被一直拍照吃东西的样子，撒加多少有些尴尬，却也没有拒绝，就让他这么拍了一路。  
一直拍到他都已经吃不下东西了，对着卡妙递来的Panini无奈地摇了摇头。  
“但是已经买来了。”卡妙说。  
“你也一天没吃东西了。”撒加说。  
两人于是找了街边休息的地方，是一家小餐馆的落地窗，两人就背靠着窗子坐在街边的窗沿上，有在店里买了三明治的人也坐在一旁，店里传来欢声笑语和融化的芝士的味道。两个人并排地坐着，卡妙慢慢地吃掉最后一个Panini，一起看着人来人往的街，远远的有不知哪里来的音乐声，仿佛世界上有着无限的欢乐。  
“以前，弟子们总是说饿。”卡妙突然说，“每天给他们做很多菜，比过去翻一倍的量，夜里还会偷着爬起来找东西吃。”  
“生长期吗。”撒加说。  
“是啊。”卡妙依旧看着人来人往的街道说。  
“我可不是你的弟子，我比你还要大八岁，要论起来，我是你的长辈才对。”撒加也一样仍注视着人来人往的街，对面的灯光映照在脸上。  
卡妙没有回答，只是拿着那半只已经冷掉的Panini，目不转睛地看着眼前街道上的人流。  
“我只是不知道该怎么爱人。”他最后说到。  
他们短暂的一生都在为了大地而战，自然是深爱着自己所降生的大地，却并不知道如何爱人。  
撒加低下头，看着地面的石砖上映出两人的倒影，背后的大窗里满溢着暖洋洋的昏黄灯光。  
“你已经做的很好了。”他说。“我才是那个笨手笨脚地模仿着的人。”  
“模仿谁呢？”卡妙问道。  
“很多人，”撒加说，“有时候是艾俄罗斯，有时候是加隆，有时候是你。”  
“我没有什么可以教给你的。”  
“你比谁都想要学会。”撒加说。“我却从来没有那么努力。”  
“又并不是什么招数，”卡妙摇了摇头，“说什么努力不努力的呢。”  
“或许吧，”撒加却难得露出些苦涩的表情来，“可我现在却想要安慰你，不知道该从何说起。想要给你点什么，却也想不出来有什么可以给你的。”  
闻言卡妙终于抬起头来，转过头看着撒加的侧脸，对面旋转的灯光映照在撒加的眼睛里，随着川流不息的人流闪烁。  
“你已经给了我很多了。”卡妙说，他想说，你都不知道有多么多，却不知道该如何告诉他，而撒加却仍不转过头来看他，只是笑着说道。  
“就像我说你已经做的足够好你也不愿意相信那样，我只是和你一样，觉得不够。”  
就像生长期的食欲那样，即使吃下比平时多一倍的食物，吞下大量的油脂，蛋白，糖，还是不够，因为骨骼和血肉都在看不见的地方成长，他也一定在身体的某个地方喂养着这样一个不知满足的怪物，像是有着庞大根茎枝叶繁茂的树，它已经在他所不觉得地方长成了骇人的样子，需要更多的更多的供养。  
倒并不觉得可怕，只是觉得焦急，心里又仿佛被什么胀满了，胀得满满的，却仍小心翼翼地不想让它满溢出来。  
“我们现在到底该去哪儿呢？”撒加自言自语一般地说。“我都有点想家了。”  
“我也是。”卡妙跟着说道。

他们去路边的报亭里换了很多的硬币，找了一台自动电话亭，卡妙将硬币叮叮当当地丢进投币口里拨出了号码，两个人一起挤在电话旁守着一个听筒，听着电话里嘟嘟的等待音，没多久，那边就有人接了电话。  
“卡妙！”米罗急急忙忙的声音，背景里似乎还撞翻了什么东西一片手忙脚乱，“是卡妙吗？”  
还没等得及卡妙说什么，米罗就急急忙忙地先问了起来，“从早上起就能感到你的小宇宙乱糟糟的，问你是发生了什么也不答。到底是发生了什么，难道说撒加他故意说你的故乡是法国然后把你骗到法国去然后...”  
紧接着背景音里又是一片乱糟糟的声音，仿佛和人打了起来。  
“你小子到底想说什么啊？”加隆的声音在背景里大嗓门地响起来，“胡思乱想也好歹得有个正常范围吧！”  
听到这里，卡妙和撒加两人都禁不住笑了起来。  
“米罗。”卡妙说，声音里有几分难耐。  
“在呢！”米罗说，“你还好吗？好久没真的听到你的声音了，电话里听起来真奇怪啊。”  
“我到了巴黎。”卡妙说。“找了一路来探望亲人了。”  
“嗯。”米罗说。  
“今天早上参加了他的葬礼。”卡妙说。“没能见到他。”  
米罗有一会没说话，然后电话那边传来了熟悉的清亮嗓音。  
“别随随便便就责备自己啊，”他说，“你可死得比他还早呢！”  
卡妙干巴巴地笑了一声。  
“我还以为撒加欺负你了什么的呢。”米罗小声嘟囔道。  
“撒加也在呢。”卡妙说。“和我在一起听电话。”  
电话里远远地传来了加隆的声音。“啊原来那家伙也在吗？”这么说着脚步声倒是越来越近了。  
“怎么不早说啊真丢脸！”米罗朝着听筒喊道。加隆在后面大笑起来。  
“我可以装作什么都没听见，”撒加笑着插嘴道，“加隆也在吧，真是给你添麻烦了。”  
对面似乎听筒被加隆一把夺过去了，朝着这边大喊道，“谁给这小子添麻烦了？我还能比他麻烦吗！我可是好好地带着礼物上门的。”  
“一篮子苹果的礼物吗？”撒加问道。  
“一整篮子呢，”加隆说，“这个季节有苹果可不容易，从艾俄罗斯他家拿的，那家伙还说回去的时候也准备给你送两个，真是个不可救药的老好人。”  
电话的计时器开始闪烁，撒加忙把听筒递给卡妙，又往里投了许多硬币。  
“我和卡妙现在挤在巴黎街头的公用电话亭。”撒加靠着卡妙帮忙拿着的听筒继续说，“是投硬币的那种，也不知道能说多久。”  
“巴黎啊，是个不错的地方。”加隆说，“喝点好酒，找几个好女人。”  
“你脑子里就不能想点别的。”撒加有些责备意味地说。  
加隆似乎正铆足了劲儿正要反驳，听筒又被米罗夺了过去。  
“千万别跟卡妙拼酒！”米罗喊道，“会悔青肠子的！”  
一时间电话两头的四个人似乎都笑了起来，仿佛全都无忧无虑，巴黎的微风和米罗岛湿热的海风都交杂在一起，还有原处的音乐声和川流不息的人声。  
“米罗，”听筒又回到了卡妙的手里，“我们能去看你们吗？”  
“好啊，再好不过了。”米罗马上回答道，声音里是藏不住的欣喜，“我还跟加隆说，你这家伙很少有波动得这么厉害的时候，今天要是再联系不上我就直接追过去了。”  
“那幸亏给你打了电话了。”卡妙笑道，“我们也会带礼物的。”  
“别再拿苹果就好，我都快吃不下了。”米罗爽快地说，背后的加隆似乎还很不满地说你这不识好歹的混小子。  
“在我们到之前就请你继续照顾加隆了。”撒加插嘴道。  
“谁用得着这种毛都没张齐的小鬼照顾，”加隆也跟着插嘴，“我说你到底是向着谁啊。”  
撒加倒是不理会他的抬杠，只是笑了笑说，“会给你带瓶好酒的。”  
电话的计时器又开始闪烁了，卡妙把最后一个硬币投了进去。  
“米罗要什么样的礼物？”他问道。  
“你把自己送过来就好啦，”米罗说，“我本来都快要闷死，最近又快被加隆烦死，你来了正好救我。”  
卡妙这回才真心实意地笑了起来，“等着我们。”

他们去了最好的卖酒的店家买了最好的红酒，又买了干邑产的最好的白兰地，一人抱着一瓶走出去，笑着，商量着要把红酒送给米罗把白兰地送给加隆，迫不及待地想要见到他们。然而没走几步就下了大雨，一人抱着一瓶冲进雨里急急忙忙地朝外跑，离着车站还很远在市区又不能跑的太快引人注意，两人只好急急忙忙地去拦车，然而雨水一落下来，人人都跑去拦车，两个什么都不懂的外乡人被晾在路边淋了个透。  
就这么站了半天，两个人都耐不住了，互相看了一眼，刘海湿漉漉地黏在额头上，旁边的路上车还是一辆一辆地跑，溅得两人浑身是泥水，谁也没有停下的意思，这么一对着看，两人就都心照不宣了。  
于是他们干脆一人抱着一瓶酒干脆手拉着手直接往外跑，早就淋得湿透也不需要再顾及什么，水花踩了一路，连鞋子都湿透了。然而这么跑着跑着两人却忍不住笑起来，仿佛突然又都变成了孩子，一切烦恼都不再，一切遭遇都不曾发生，都被这雨水洗走，都荡然无存，仿佛天地间突然就没有了比这雨更快乐的事，没有了比现在更好的时光。  
一路上也不乏有被他们踩得水花溅了一身的行人，两人也顾不得回头道歉，路过积水的小公路时还被过路的车甩了一身泥。  
然而却是这么的畅快。  
这么跑到公交站台前面的时候，两个人甚至还有点意犹未尽的感觉。  
“我们真不像样。”撒加看着湿透到头发都一缕缕黏在身上的卡妙笑着说道，自己也是水流顺着头发滴了一地。  
“太不像样。”卡妙也跟着笑起来。  
两个遮蔽物都没有的小站台只有一块公交牌子，雨水没完没了地继续落在他们身上，卡妙还好，撒加本来就是打卷的头发被淋得乱七八糟，像是很多胡乱的圆圈一样卷着，黏在他的额头上，落在头发上的雨水也不会像卡妙那样顺着直顺的头发流下来，倒是顺着额头上那些卷曲的乱发，流得他满脸都是，有水流进了眼睛里，再汇集起来顺着脸颊流下来。  
卡妙反射性地像是对弟子们那样伸手去擦他的脸，越擦越乱，本来就一团乱的头发被擦得一团团黏在脸颊上，撒加有点不好意思地笑，卡妙继续去擦，一时间竟也忘了自己的袖子和手也是湿透的。  
撒加依旧是有些不好意思地笑，然而卡妙手底下的脸颊却是越擦越湿。  
卡妙好一阵子才明白过来停手了，雨水哗啦哗啦地落在他们周围他们身上，却唯独不落在他们的眼睛里。  
“你是在哭吗？”卡妙问道。  
撒加仍旧是那副笑容，点了点头。  
卡妙只是盯着他看，撒加却仍旧是笑，半响，有些不好意思地偏过头去，过了一会又低下头看地上雨花打出的水泡，最后难耐地自己用手擦自己的脸，一样是越擦越湿。他们已经浑身都湿透了。  
“不知道加隆会不会喜欢我买的酒，我们分开了那么久，不知道他的口味还是不是这样。”撒加看着卡妙笑着说，然后又笑着说，“不知道加隆和米罗知道了我们的事情会不会生气。”  
卡妙站在雨里陪着他，站得要多近有多近，而且看起来完全不像是会离开，最终撒加低头把额头靠在了卡妙的左肩上。  
“我没想到你会原谅我。”他伏在卡妙的耳边说，他的声音终于不再带着平常一直会有的温和的笑意，尾音甚至有些不可置信得发抖。“我没想到能和你一路走到这里。”  
卡妙一言不发地听着，伸出一只手来放在撒加的背上。  
“虽然这可能对你来说是最糟的一天，可是这是十多年来我最好的一个夜晚，我怕醒过来发现这不过是一个梦，我一个人在教皇厅或者冥界，”他的声音终于没了平时的样子，只剩下哽咽，他说，“我想和你一起回家。”  
“我会带你回家。”卡妙说，慢慢地拍着撒加的背。  
他们就这么在雨里站了很长时间，有人和车路过他们，一直到他们等的公交车停在了路边上，撒加擦了擦脸想要抬起头来，卡妙却伸手又把他摁下去，直到公交车开走了，水花溅了一地，两人身上又多了不知多少泥水。  
“你说这是最好的一个晚上，说怕这都是梦，”卡妙说，“那我们就一起醒着，我们不要上车，就这么走下去。”  
说着，他侧过头去碰撒加的唇，两个人都尝尽了冷雨的味道。  
车已经越开越远，然而他们却不再着急，两个人肩并着肩穿着湿透的衣服踩着湿透的鞋重新走进了无尽的雨幕里。他们就这么走了很久，久到路上也都不再有能让他们问路的路人，绕了很多弯路找了很久，花了几个小时才终于找到了巴黎的火车站。  
他们一起买了离开巴黎的火车票，两张车票攥在湿得皮肤都发皱起来的手指里，也被雨水浸得软了一角。  
“天还没亮。”卡妙说。  
撒加点了点头。  
“你相信这不是做梦了吗？”卡妙又说。  
撒加笑了起来，看着手里的车票，离发车还有三个小时。  
“我们都湿透了。”撒加笑着说。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H章，完全燃烧

他们一起跑到车站外不算远的旅店，要了单人床房，领了钥匙，一起上楼，打开门，插上房卡，灯亮起来，关上门。  
撒加转过头来拉着卡妙接吻，满嘴都是潮湿的雨水，湿透的衬衫贴在一起，上衣，裤子，鞋，袜子，每脱一样都冒出水来，扔得到处都是，最后倒在床上，两个人胸口贴在一起，本来已被冷雨和过剩的冷气冻得发抖的身体像是终于找到了想要的，没完没了地互相磨蹭，手指，腿，肩背，把浑身的雨水蹭到彼此身上，摩擦着想让这些无情的雨水也跟着温暖起来。最终是牙齿和手指都用上，没完没了地磨蹭着彼此身上，在遍布伤痕的肌肤上摸到一手的冷雨，尝到一嘴的冷雨。  
卡妙像是执着着什么似的急切地爬起来，跑到床边上跪在地毯上，淡色的绒毛软软地接住他的膝盖，卡妙伸手拉着撒加的两边小腿让他分开，低头就含了下去，一开始只能吞一部分充满口腔，换来撒加难耐的叹息，接着又急切地往喉咙里吞咽，撒加伸手去稳住他的脸颊两侧，小心地捧着他的头，卡妙也把手覆在他的手上，仿佛两人在互相安慰着，慢慢地，卡妙把撒加的性器一直吞到喉底，撑得满满的，这么适应了一会，才开始前后吞吐。  
撒加于是也再顾不上他，舒服地松开了他，向后仰躺在床上，一只手扶着卡妙的头顶，任他这么来回地吞吐着，可以感到自己的性器胀得越来越大，卡妙也不由得发出些难耐的声音。  
就这么做了一会，撒加已经明显气息不稳地闭上了眼睛，卡妙却吐出了口中还硬着的东西，撒加睁开眼睛来，卡妙跪在床上，两手撑在他的身侧。撒加抬头看着卡妙，卡妙也低头看他，眼睛里有些说不清道不明的情愫。  
于是撒加一下子就明白了。  
卡妙知道他明白了，像是松了口气似的俯下身来，胸口贴在撒加身上，下身贴在他腰侧。  
撒加翻过身来压着卡妙的肩膀让他转过身来朝着自己，借着窗外透来的路灯的灯光能看见卡妙的整个身体。  
“你还记得那天晚上的事情吗？”撒加突然说。  
卡妙点点头。  
“那你一定知道接下来会是怎样的了。”  
卡妙没说话，伸手轻轻摩挲他的胸口，静静地看着他的身体。  
“你的身体和那时一样，”他说，声音因为之前深喉的行为有些不像他，“我有些长大了。”  
撒加低下头来咬住他的嘴唇，依旧是冰凉的。  
一只手指探到下面，先是抚摸了几下精神的性器，然后往下，在入口那里揉了两下然后探进去，深到整根手指都没入，在里面小心地开拓，口中的呜咽都被吞在无止尽的吻里。手指很快就加到第二根，两根手指在里面试探性地撑开。过了一会又开始摩擦内部的敏感点，磨得卡妙整个人都抖了起来，这么磨了一会，却没有继续开拓的意思，反倒是卡妙的身子越来越接近高潮。  
卡妙猛地推开了撒加，嘴唇终于被松开猛烈地喘息起来。  
“不要再试探我了。”他说，声音沙哑还喘不匀气息。  
“不要再试探我了。”卡妙又说了一遍，他抬起头来，一双眼睛直直地看着撒加，竟然有几分恳求般的神色，撒加看着他这个样子，眼睛里的悲伤越来越深，卡妙却不肯等下去，伸手去握撒加开拓自己的手，拉着他的手指一起往里探，撒加想收回手来，卡妙就自己把自己的手指探进去，和撒加来不及抽出来的两根手指一起在紧得发疼的内部里撑开肉壁。  
“卡妙。”撒加的声音突然严厉了起来，拉着卡妙的手腕让他停手，“这不是你逞强的时候。”  
卡妙却硬是保持着这姿势死死拉着撒加的手不让他把手指抽出来，张开腿反倒是拼命地带着他往深里走。  
“如果我说不就捂住我的嘴，”卡妙的声音是压抑着的平静，“如果我想逃就摁住我让我逃不掉。”  
他另一只手伸到下面，伸手去套弄撒加的性器，不出意外地换来撒加难耐的喘息。  
“如果我害怕，”卡妙继续说这，声音已经有些压不住的抖，“就一直做，做到我不怕，然后再继续做，做到我习惯，做到我离不开。”  
撒加低下头，安抚似的吻了吻他的脖子，伏在他耳边说，“放开手，我会让你好好地看着。”  
卡妙终于松开了手，撒加带着他将两人的手指一并抽出来，随即将卡妙抱了起来摁在了靠床的墙上，自己跪在前面，托住他的腿向上压，性器抵在穴口。  
“看那里。”撒加说。  
卡妙顺着他示意的方向看过去，是玄关的镜子，刚好能让他看清两人结合的下身。  
下一刻撒加就直接插了进来，就像他要求的那样。视觉的冲击比身体的感触要先行一步，卡妙几乎是反射性地马上就开始挣扎，然而这个姿势完全没法用力，腿被死死地压住，双手胡乱地想要推拒也被死死地摁住，只有下身像是被火热的楔子打进来一样，想要叫，然而嗓子里只发出磕磕绊绊的气声。  
撒加低下头来，温柔地咬住他的耳廓，“好孩子。”  
卡妙想要开口说话，然而一开口才发现嗓子干涩得疼，而眼睛里都是泪水。尽力地喊，然而只有绞杀出来一样的声音嘶嘶地在嗓子里响，最终他放弃了，只是抬起头来向撒加要一个吻。他很快就得到了，撒加的吻堵住了他的嘴，和之前无数的吻一样，他们于是再也发不出一点声音。  
撒加双手卡住他的腰开始激烈地抽插，每一次都整根拔出再一插到底，然而即使喘息得像是要缺氧也没有松开那一个吻。  
他们的欢爱总是没有声音。  
这样抽插了一阵卡妙渐渐再也没了挣扎，自己保持着被压制着一动不动的姿势，撒加于是放开一只手来抚摸卡妙的性器，配合着抽插的节奏套弄，内壁随着下体被套弄跟着有节奏地收缩让他更加舒服，他松开了卡妙的嘴，卡妙依旧是没有声音的，撒加小口小口地舔着他的唇瓣和嘴角，专心做爱。撞到敏感点以后卡妙整个人都抖了好几下，喉咙像是绞缩一样地发出含糊的气声，于是撒加又开始吻他，黑暗中只有下体粘滑的水声和窗外的雨，两人身上的雨水已经和一层薄汗混在一起，冷热交织的感觉。  
这么抽插了很长时间，撒加终于在卡妙被撞击敏感点时内壁的紧缩下射在了里面，难耐地不得不松开卡妙的嘴大口地喘气，射出来以后又这么抱着卡妙呆了一会然后才松开他，从里面退出来。  
被压制了太久被放开后卡妙一时也收不拢腿，就这么双腿大张地靠着墙坐在床上，一双眼睛里还有没流完的眼泪，看着撒加像是在发呆，眼睛里是半是害怕半是安心的情绪，撒加凑过去安抚性地亲吻了他的额头，然后低头含住了他还没能发泄出来的性器，只是刚刚含到底就射在了嘴里面。  
撒加想要咽下去，然而卡妙却又探过头来索吻，就又这么黏黏糊糊地被卡妙舔了过去。  
“怎么就让你养成了这种习惯。”撒加有些自嘲似的摇头，起身去找饮用水，拧开来递给卡妙。  
卡妙接过水来喝了好几口，嗓子似乎终于缓过来了，抬头盯着撒加看似乎又自顾自地在想什么，最后说。“快天亮了。”  
撒加看了一眼窗外，没有开灯，然而窗外已经不算全黑了。  
“是啊。”他回答道。  
“这还是你十几年来最好的夜晚吗？”卡妙看着他问，嗓音还有些哑，眼里有些期许似的光。  
撒加终于笑了起来，“还是。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H章，轻微暴力描写

撒加于是上了船，一叶小舟载着两个人晃得有些厉害，卡妙撑着撑着渐渐得了要领，船稳稳地，又慢慢往海里去。离岸边越来越远，海风越来越强，越来越满嘴的咸腥，最终他们也不再能看清陆地，船就在四下都一望无际的海水上随波逐流。  
撒加就坐在里面看着卡妙站着摇船桨的背影发呆，海上的空气清新凉爽，远远地能看见海平线和天上大片的云，风把卡妙红色的头发吹得飘起来。四周全是深蓝的海水，上方是明亮的蓝天，四下没有船也看不到陆地，两人被大片大片的蓝死死地包围着。  
又这么撑了一会，卡妙搁了桨停了下来，回过头看着撒加，海风把两个人的头发都吹得乱糟糟的，卡妙伸出手来拨开撒加额前的碎发，在额头上亲吻了一下。  
撒加伸出手来刚好是环住他的腰的位置，稍微用力压了压，卡妙顺势就跪了下来，木制的船上满是湿气。  
“这里谁也没有。”卡妙说。  
他说的没错。  
撒加将手里的雏菊掐断花茎只留下花盘，放在海水里，淡黄色的小花随着水波漂浮着上上下下，越来越远。  
引着卡妙平躺下在船上，撒加伸手解他的衣服，先是衬衫，胸口露出来以后就低头舔了几下。  
“怎么想到到海上来。”撒加伸手去解他下身的裤子。  
“不太容易能找到只有我们的地方，”卡妙说着，稍微抬起腰来方便撒加剥掉下身的衣物，“而且周围都是水，在海里，这样我也哪儿都跑不掉。”  
“意思是你总是会想逃吗。”撒加将卡妙下身的衣服丢在一边，伸手握住了下身裸露的性器。  
卡妙整个人抖了一下，但口上仍旧回答着撒加的问题。  
“上次说过让你做到我习惯为止，现在似乎还没到那个时候。”  
撒加也没有马上说什么，解开自己的拉链掏出已经半勃起的性器，和卡妙的一起套弄，直到两人的下身都精神起来，手上也都是一同渗出的体液，才向下探了探穴口，揉了揉臀肉示意卡妙放松，然后探了一根手指进去。  
一进去就发现了异常的地方，卡妙的身体里很湿润，似乎提前擦了什么在里面似的滑腻，撒加有些惊讶地看向卡妙。  
“昨天剩下的酸奶油。”卡妙解释道，“听人说有东西润滑比较容易。”  
“听谁说的?”撒加问道。  
卡妙有些犹豫，没有回答。  
撒加也没有追问，一根手指探进已经润滑得很好的内部，然后又探进去一根，两根手指稍微分开，将内部的肉壁撑开来，整个人已经彻底暴露在海风里，身体内部也接触到凉意，卡妙有些难受地扭动了几下。  
“是加隆？”撒加猜测道。  
“嗯。”卡妙皱着眉说，又解释道，“和他聊了些事情。”  
“聊了什么。”撒加说着，又将第三根手指加进去，一进一出地开拓，指尖上沾到在里面融化的酸奶油，有些皱眉头。  
“问他有没有见过黑色的你，”卡妙气息不稳地说着，”他说见过，跟他比跟你更合得来。”  
“像他会说的话。”撒加说道。三根手指的进出越来越顺畅，因为提前润滑过，不需要像之前那样刻意刺激内部的敏感点也很快就到了能够接纳性器的地步。  
“还，联系了阿布罗迪，”卡妙断断续续地继续说了下去，“他似乎对两个你都一样尊敬，说，并不是不讲道理的人。”  
撒加停了手指的动作，看着卡妙，卡妙因为突然的静止轻松了不少，整个人放松了身体，试图重整一下呼吸，然而撒加突然并拢了三根手指插进来，进来以后保持着并拢的姿势在里面旋转。  
卡妙整个人像脱水的鱼一样弹了起来，身体一下子绷紧了，头用力地仰起来，像是被人捏在手心的鱼扭动着请求渔人放自己回去一般地看着撒加，撒加用另一只手拨开他额前的碎发，亲吻了一下他皱紧的眉心。  
“就那么在意另一个我的事情？”他说。“关于他你都还记得什么？”  
手指的动作停了下来，被三根手指撑开的位置撒加将性器抵在那里，润滑得很好又扩张得充分的地方顺从地含下了顶端。从顶端开始性器就着仍旧停在内部的三根手指撑开的缝隙慢慢往里，早就被涂了酸奶油做润滑的内壁根本无法拒绝，只能一直往里吞下去。  
“没有...”卡妙的声音断断续续像是在努力回想，“没有润滑。”  
三根手指在顶部插入的时候仍旧在内部试图不断撑开更多的空间，身体像是随时可能被从内部撕裂开。  
然而撒加却伏低下来轻声地说，“还有呢？”  
“手指...”卡妙的身体僵得一动也不动，“手指会一起插进来...”  
船身因为船上两人近乎静止的动作而平稳地在水上漂流着，举头就能看见漂亮的阳光。  
性器几乎已经整根没入，手指却仍有一半在里面抚摸着。  
“几根手指？”撒加问道。  
“三根。”卡妙说。  
完全插入的时候，撒加慢慢地把手指抽了出来，卡妙茫然地看着上方，撒加伏在他耳旁，像是诱导和催眠一般地让他继续说下去。  
“还记得什么？”  
卡妙眨了眨眼睛，巨大炽热的性器已经全部都在他身体里，即使自己来之前自己做过润滑仍旧胀得难受，身体绷得太紧内部像是痉挛一样。  
“第一天到chambery的时候，那天晚上，”他说着，但又似乎不太确定自己在说什么，“你掐了我的脖子，为什么？”  
“那天晚上你也是掐着我的脖子，我喘不过气来，但你怎么也不肯松手，一直到....”  
一直到高潮。  
然而他没能继续说下去，因为撒加将双手覆在了他的脖子上，然后收紧了手指。  
卡妙一下子就哭了出来，又是哭又是挣扎想叫又没法出声喉咙里只有些压抑的气声，双手抓住撒加的双臂就往后拉扯，扭着身体想摆脱已经进入体内的东西，跌跌撞撞地就往船沿爬。船也跟着剧烈地摇晃起来似乎要将他们两个丢下船去。撒加早有准备然而也敌不过同样是黄金圣斗士的力气，好在卡妙不在状态用力又分散才被撒加抓着腰捉回来摁回原处，手掌抓住他的额头把他狠狠地摁下去。  
“卡妙，”性器已经从他身体里被挣了出来，撒加现在只能顾得上压制住卡妙不让船翻一时也顾不上别的，“卡妙，别想逃，你没地方逃，忘记了吗？这是海上，我们在船上，你没有地方可逃，你只能在这里。”  
这似乎就是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
卡妙一下子就不挣扎了，一动也不动地让撒加摁着他，身体丝毫没有松下来，但是却摆出了摊开四肢的样子，甚至双腿也是分开的，一动不动地等着，呼吸得又深又沉，一双眼睛看着撒加的方向，却又好像没有在看着撒加。  
撒加放松了摁着他额头在木板上的右手，轻轻地撩开了他额前的头发，然后问道。  
“还记得什么？”  
卡妙这回没有动，也没有任何想反抗想逃的样子，只是摊开身体躺在那里，张开口来回答，声音几乎微不可闻。  
“你叫我，不要出声。”  
人称早已从他变成了你，卡妙自己却好像完全没有发现。  
离开希腊的船上的辗转反侧，巴黎一夜捂着耳朵唱的摇篮曲。  
在法国边陲小镇的那个房间里，高潮的时候撒加捂住了他的嘴，在chambery的那间浴室甚至高潮时还一直进行的小声闲聊，最后在巴黎的那家汽车旅馆，他们情交时一刻不停地接吻，企图把所有的声音都封在喉咙里。  
撒加很清楚他怕什么怕得厉害，因为他们都是当事人，黑色的人格和眼前这个从来是一个人。  
而这个撒加此时此刻正居高临下地看着卡妙。  
突然间卡妙像是如梦初醒一般，撑着身子想要坐起来，曲起来了膝盖收回了伸展在撒加身两侧的小腿，然而撒加却伸出两手再度分开了他的腿，暴露了腿间的穴口，然后将性器抵上去，一插到底。  
被提早做过润滑的内部根本无法拒绝，在海上的他们又根本无处可逃，只有这一张船，这一张他再多挣扎反抗一点就会翻到的船。卡妙终于意识到是自己将自己置于这个境地，被突然插入的胀痛逼的喉咙紧缩，眼泪顺着眼角划下来，眼看着撒加将他的双腿放在肩上，也不等他适应就开始激烈地抽插，喉咙里又有声音呼之欲出的时候卡妙抬头以为能从撒加那里要到一个吻，然而撒加并没有回应他，只是闷哼着微微眯着眼朝他身体里越来越用力地顶进去，卡妙用手捂住了自己的嘴。  
然而撒加却突然送了摁着他肩膀的手，两手抓住卡妙捂着自己嘴的两手，左右两边死死地摁在了潮湿的船沿。卡妙不由得马上咬了嘴唇，然而撒加却不肯放过他，顶弄得越来越狠，像是要将人贯穿一般的力气整根抽出后马上整根插进来，碾磨着里面的肉壁，没有一刻停歇地像是火热的楔子一样不停地向里开拓，一次比一次深入得更加彻底。  
渐渐地，卡妙开始发出声音，起初只是些破碎的音节，还来不及出口就又被狠狠地吞回去，然而渐渐地他像是再也管不住自己的身体一般，各种各样的单语从他的喉咙里吐出来，像是再也关不住他们。  
“不”，“停下”，“疼”，“太深”，“疼”，“拜托”，“别”，“撒加”，“好烫”，“我不想要这个”，“求你”，“撒加”。  
“撒加。”卡妙说，看着他的样子就像在看整个世界，就像在看整个世界被捏碎了在他眼前。  
直到撒加闷哼一声射在了里面，卡妙也没法停下口中的话，被内壁突然的热量刺激地夹紧了双腿，嘴里更加含糊不清地重复着那几个单语，这些声音在他的喉咙里，在他的心里，脑子里，暗无天日的记忆里被锁了太久，他再也关不住。  
撒加保持着下体连接的姿势将他抱起来，像是安抚那样一下一下地摸他的背，过了好一会耳边含糊不清的求饶和拒绝才慢慢停下，卡妙抬起手来抱住他的肩背，抱的紧紧的，仿佛这个人会救他，仿佛他在等这个人救他，一直求这个人救他，然后这个人终于伸出了手。  
“告诉我好吗，”撒加的嗓子也哑得厉害，然而却尽可能地柔缓，“告诉我你想要什么好吗？”  
卡妙的声音哽咽得几乎不能成句。  
“我想要爱全部的你，无论你变成什么样，是什么样子，我都不想恨你。”  
“我也想你能愿意爱我，无论你变成什么样，是什么样子都愿意爱我。”  
说完他收紧了攥在撒加背上的手，整个人都抖了起来，过了几秒，耳边传来一句道歉。  
“对不起，”卡妙的声音几乎是从喉咙里绞出来的，“我比你想的要贪婪太多了，我不知道该怎么办。”  
撒加将额头抵在卡妙的肩上，咬了咬牙，最终还是没能忍住眼里的泪水，抱着卡妙哭得像个孩子。


	8. Chapter 8

两人快到傍晚的时候才回到码头，撒加撑的船，海面上漂流了太久也说不清陆地是哪个方向，还好有卡妙这个天然指南针，撒加一开始不得要领，卡妙站起来教了他一会才学会，慢慢地摇着桨往码头去。  
“以前学过划船吗？”撒加问道。  
“在冰原上有时候会出海钓鱼。”卡妙说。  
上岸以后卡妙帮忙把船绑好，两个人互相看了一眼，都红着眼眶，撒加有些不好意思地侧过头去看一边。  
“还真是多难看的都让你看光了。”撒加说，侧着脸看着远处渐渐昏暗的海平线，“这样子可怎么回去。”  
卡妙把手指放在撒加的眉上让他闭上眼睛，撒加照做了以后马上感到一阵舒服的凉意从指尖下面传过来。  
就这么冰敷了一会，卡妙放下了手。  
“好很多了。”他说。  
“你自己呢？”撒加问道。  
“我眼睛本来就是红色。”卡妙说。“应该不容易看出来吧。”  
“感觉会被米罗扎十五根毒针，”撒加苦笑起来，“不过就算是那样我也愿意欣然接受吧。”  
然而当他们回到米罗家的时候却发现多虑了。  
“那家伙打电话回来说晚上不回来了，”加隆说，“说是他姑母来拜访，抱着他哭说什么也不让走，要夜里才能回来。”  
两个人不由得一同松了口气。  
然而加隆却相当不高兴。  
“我本来还打算今天给他好好露一手好让他认清他做菜根本是制毒，谁知道这小子居然敢不回来。”说完了看了撒加一眼，“进来给我打下手。”然后又朝着卡妙，“你该洗澡洗澡该睡觉睡觉。”  
“我也来帮忙好了。”卡妙说。  
“别。”双子两兄弟一同说道。  
把卡妙推进了浴室里，确认他进了淋浴间，撒加这才关了门往厨房走，厨房里油在煎锅里滋滋作响，加隆已经把牛肉末倒了进去。  
“Pasta？”撒加问道。  
“Lasagna。”加隆说。  
旁边的锅子里切碎的番茄正小火煮的咕咕冒泡，撒加伸手拿了面粉倒在碗里，又加了点盐。  
“今天玩的高兴？”加隆揶揄道。  
“你都教了他什么乱七八糟的。”撒加把打匀的蛋液倒进面粉里。  
“你自己没把该教的教全。”加隆把另一个锅装好水，放在炉子上烧着。“就这样子还不知道赶快去洗澡还想着进厨房来呢，你是怎么人家了，摁海水里洗干净的？”  
撒加把手里装面团的碗放下了，转过头看着加隆。“你想挨打你直说。”  
“你怎么还是说不过就动手打？”加隆气得把手里炒牛肉末的勺子挥了两下。  
“你怎么还是就说不出两句正经话？”撒加不甘示弱地拿了碗柜里的擀面杖。  
两个人这么一对峙，旁边烧水的锅子咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡，一时间屋子里静得很，两个人看了看彼此照镜子一般的姿势，突然就都笑了出来。  
“幸亏今天他们两个小的不在这里。”撒加笑道。  
“擀面杖，亏你想的出来，丢死人了。”加隆边笑着边把炒锅一边的火停了，炒勺放回去。  
炒勺就不丢人吗，撒加一边想着却也没说出口，手底下忙着把面团擀成面皮，从刀具里拿了菜刀切成一段一段，丢进烧开水的锅子里。  
加隆把炒熟的牛肉倒进番茄酱汁里，关小火，到另一边帮撒加把过开水的面皮一个一个捞出来，再拿新切好的丢进去。  
过水的面皮擦上橄榄油放一边冷却，番茄牛肉的酱汁也在咕嘟咕嘟地小火煮着，加隆乐得清闲靠着流理台发呆，看着撒加一个人切芝士条。  
“我那里那个叫艾扎克的孩子以前没少说过那家伙的事情，”加隆突然开了口，“听着是个有副好脾气的。”  
“想说我脾气坏不用这么拐弯抹角的。”撒加说。  
“你还知道自己脾气坏。”加隆伸手拿了个杯子，从放一旁的白兰地酒瓶里倒了一杯出来喝了一口。  
撒加回过头来。“别不吃东西就喝那么多酒。”  
加隆嘀咕了一句真啰嗦，随即把杯中酒一大半都倒进了酱汁锅里搅了搅，“调个味而已，管太宽。”  
切好了的芝士放在一边的盘里，撒加也转过身来靠着流理台，两个人照镜子似的互相看。  
撒加也拿起一只杯子在加隆眼前晃晃，“也给我来点。”  
“伪善。”加隆嗤笑了一声，伸手拿瓶子咬开瓶塞，给他倒了半杯。  
两个人就这么靠着流理台互相碰了个杯，然后各自满足地灌了一口。  
“什么别辜负人家之类的蠢话我可说不出来，你是我兄弟，屋里那个不是，”加隆喝完了说到，“你自己没自觉，我可看的清楚，喜欢你的人多的能从教皇厅排到白羊宫，一点也不多他一个。”  
加隆把手里的杯子放下了。“问题是你也喜欢他。”  
撒加沉默了一下，手里拿着酒杯摇了摇，“你怎么知道？”  
“因为你从小就是个笨蛋，”加隆皱着眉，“对谁都好得没边，唯独对自己真想珍惜的不知道该怎么珍惜。”  
“捧在手里怕出事，捧着捧着就捏碎，怕彻底搞碎了就丢得远远的，也不管人家是掉进泥潭里了还是摔进狼窝里，”加隆喝完了杯中的酒，舔了舔嘴唇，“就这样还肯爬回来找你的，都是真爱。”  
肉酱已经逐渐收汁了，香气从锅里满溢出来，加隆走过去关了火，尝了一下，拿出深底的烤盘来，把面皮铺上去，然后倒上肉酱，然后是芝士碎，一层一层地铺。  
“那你呢，”撒加转过头来看他，“你知道怎么珍惜人吗？”  
“不知道，”加隆说得无比坦然，“我只知道我们兄弟二人后半生都要在赎罪里过，所以还是趁早习惯。不过撒加，我跟你不一样，虽然这么说很对不起女神，但我做过的好事坏事都不觉得后悔。”  
Lasagna一层一层地叠起来，渐渐就有盘子边沿那么高。  
“你大概会一直悔恨下去吧，”加隆叹息道，“那让你呆在那么一个你想他原谅你他就会原谅你的家伙身边肯定不是错事。”  
“过了这一阵子我会回海界，或许还会去冥界几趟，当然也会回圣域，不过你也知道，我对圣域从来没什么好印象。”  
打开烤箱门调节好温度，加隆把摆好Lasagna的烤盘放了进去。  
“如果你们两个能在那个鬼地方造一个，”加隆有点犹豫措辞，“一个，我想找个地方呆会的时候，就能回去那儿的地方。”  
为了避开了“家”这个词真是费尽心力，撒加想，放下了手里空了的杯子。  
关上烤箱门，加隆对自己的工作似乎相当满意，站起来一副大功告成样得意地看着撒加，然后突然想到了什么。  
“说起来烤多久来着？”  
“30分钟。”撒加说。“而且你忘记预热炉子了。”  
“你不完美主义会死吗？”加隆愤然道。

当两兄弟终于端着做好的晚餐到了客厅准备开饭的时候却看见卡妙一个人站在电话前面，一只手扣在听筒上，似乎在发呆。  
他身上还有些湿漉漉的，似乎是泡澡刚出来，套着件不知道是从哪儿翻出来的睡衣。  
“刚接到电话，以为是米罗打回来的就直接接起来了，”卡妙解释道，“结果居然是巴黎的那位先生。”  
加隆并不知道巴黎的那位先生说的是谁，撒加却惊讶得不轻。  
“是怎么找到这里的？”撒加问道。  
“似乎是电话一路打到圣域去了，”卡妙说，“史昂大人问了米罗，然后给了这边的电话。”  
“这么大费周章找你是有什么事吗？”  
卡妙点了点头。  
“说是有人想见我一面。”

米罗半夜里才急匆匆地跑回来，明显被人灌了一肚子酒，浑身都是酒气，回来的时候加隆还在客厅里看书。  
“接到史昂大人的通信就想早点跑回来的，”米罗说，“谁知道奶奶和姑母根本不信我说的小宇宙通信，还一起数落我总是胡言乱语编故事，真是难过死了。”  
“难过地都哭了吗？”加隆揶揄地指了指米罗一双发红的眼。  
米罗揉了揉眼眶，整个人醉醺醺的，“还不是因为大家都好多年没见，而且也不知道还有没有下回。”  
加隆小声念叨了一句真不知道今天是什么日子一个两个都红着眼睛回来，好在米罗急着问电话的事情没深究。  
“卡妙呢？”米罗东张西望着往楼上走。“已经睡了吗？我去找他。”  
“他和撒加已经去睡了。”加隆说着伸手拉米罗的衣领让他别上楼.。“我让他俩去睡一个床，至于你就乖乖跟我睡一个屋，非把人家两个分床睡，打扰人谈恋爱小心被马踢。”  
米罗一听就急了，“你怎么能这么自作主张，这好歹是我家！”  
“我们不是一家吗。”加隆笑道。  
米罗听了这话站原地想开口揶揄几句但是半响没说出话来，开了好几次口，最后一下子眼眶就红了。  
“女神如果听了一定会很高兴吧。”米罗用力揉了揉眼睛，声音也有点不像他。  
“这样搞得好像就我是没心没肺的。”加隆皱起眉来，看了看米罗，过了一会又像是看不下去了似的别过头去，一会看看左右一会看看上下，“再这么下去我都跟着想哭了。”  
“我先去睡了。”米罗摆了摆手就急着往楼上走。“明天中午不用去奶奶家不用叫我。”  
“知道了。”加隆急忙坐下来拿起书遮住了脸。“晚安!”

第二天四个人都睡得昏天黑地日上三竿才起来，四个人挤在唯一的洗手间门口排队等着洗漱。  
“卡妙怎么眼睛红红的。”米罗问道。  
“本来不就是红的，”卡妙装作毫不知情，仔细看了米罗一下，“你才是，眼睛都肿了，没睡好吗?”  
“是啊。”米罗有点心虚地说，为了解围看向了撒加，“撒加也没睡好吗，果然你们两个挤一起床太小了吧。”  
“没跟你说一声就换了床真过意不去。”撒加顾左右而言他，“加隆那家伙也不听人说话。”  
“我怎么了啊。”说着加隆就推开洗漱间的门出来了，头发还湿漉漉的。  
撒加刚想说他几句，看见自己弟弟的脸马上就改口成关心了。“怎么眼睛红红的?”  
“没睡好。”加隆边说边拿毛巾用力擦了擦脸。  
等四个人都洗干净整理好穿戴整齐坐在客厅里，才想起来今天谁也没做饭。  
“我知道家店。”米罗说。  
他带几人去的是一家不起眼的面包坊，麦子的香气老远就能闻见，有穿着朴素的主妇在门口排着队等新出炉的面包，正当几人疑惑着这怎么还排得上的时候米罗已经径自跑进店里去了，过了一会，一个挺着大肚子的姑娘走了出来，愉快地和米罗聊了一会就又进了店里去。  
“他们家手制的gyro最好吃了。”米罗说。  
过了一会，姑娘提着一个篮子出来了，用纸卷包好的gyro热气腾腾的，四个人一人拿起一个来站在路边吃起来，用来卷饼的pita也像是刚烤出来，软软的又暖和。  
“这么多年了你吃相还是这么难看。”姑娘指着米罗笑道。  
“你们就会笑话我。”米罗擦了擦嘴说，“我好歹也算是拯救世界的英雄。”  
“好啊，大英雄，”姑娘把篮子放下摸了摸自己的肚子，“为了纪念你等我孩子出世了就给他取名字叫米罗好了。”  
“千万别，”米罗顿时就黑下了脸，“我可不想被你老公打死。”  
“大英雄哪有那么容易死。”她大笑道。  
“怎么不容易啊，死都死过了呢。”米罗说。  
“死过了？”  
“嗯，”米罗咬了一口gyro，口齿不清地说，“冥界超可怕的。”  
姑娘又笑起来，大概只是又当他胡说了，和另外三人也打了下招呼，就又提着篮子回了店里。  
人一走加隆就笑了起来。“青梅竹马?”  
“谁小时候没不着边际地喜欢过一个人？”米罗望着店的方向说道。

在前一天晚上的电话里，对方说卡妙有一位不曾见过卡妙的远房亲戚请求见卡妙一面，解释道卡妙的父亲在死后曾将一部分家产留给了卡妙的母家，对方感到受之有愧，将家财还给了叔父，然而叔父去世以后也更是没有其他亲人来继承财产，所以遗产兜兜转转又回到了这一家手里。  
听说了卡妙的事情以后对方决定将家产归还给卡妙，条件是见卡妙一面。  
“我对财产并没有什么兴趣。”卡妙在电话里说。  
“或许只是想看看你罢了。”那位先生说。  
这一位素未谋面的委托人居住在普罗旺斯的尼姆，不方便离开，希望卡妙能够上门拜访一次。  
“这是什么侦探小说开头一样的展开。”米罗听了以后相当疑惑。“你叔叔家很有钱吗？”  
卡妙苦笑了一下，“要是有钱也不会到去世时都那么凄凉。”  
“结论就是你们两个要去趟尼姆吗？”加隆说。  
“今天下午就会坐船出海。“撒加说。“应该没几天就能结束事情吧。”  
“我昨天还答应了奶奶明天带你们几个一起回去吃午饭呢。”米罗垂头丧气地说，“又要被念叨说你们都是虚构的啊什么的了。”  
“大不了明天我一块去给作证。”加隆说。  
“没用的，”米罗眼神死地说，“他们已经认定了你和撒加以及卡妙是一个人。”  
“撒加就算了为什么卡妙也加进来？”加隆已经彻底搞不清状况了。  
见识过祖孙两人丰富想象力的撒加已经进入了无话可说只有微笑状态。  
几个人一起往下走到了海边下了沙滩，在白沙滩上边走边吃手里的gyro，时不时互相聊几句。  
“说起来加隆小时候也偷偷喜欢过人马宫的一个侍女，”撒加回忆道，“还跑去偷看人家换衣服，幸亏我发现得早抓回来了。”  
米罗听了以后哈哈大笑，加隆倒是相当不以为然。  
“刚才是谁说‘谁小时候没不着边际地喜欢过一个人’？”  
“我可没偷看过人家换衣服。”米罗说。  
“那么小的小女孩脱了又有什么可看的，那个侍女可是位年上的美人呢。”加隆依旧不以为然，转头又对撒加说，“你不是说你都忘了，怎么记得这么清楚。”  
“我是说我希望都忘了。”撒加无奈地说。  
“想忘我回去帮你魔皇拳一下。”加隆恶劣地提议。  
“撒加小时候有喜欢的人吗？”米罗问道。  
“那时候每天都忙得昏头回家还有加隆，哪里顾得上。”撒加苦笑道。  
卡妙想了想说。“对我来说那个年上的美人就是撒加了。”  
加隆抹着笑出来的眼泪说，“指着你这句话我能笑到明年。”  
就这样你一言我一语地直到船来的时间 ，送两人上了船，米罗和加隆站在岸上摆手。  
“一定要早点回来啊。”米罗说。  
“很快就回来了。”卡妙说。  
船开了，岛越来越远，岸上两个人的身形也渐渐看不见了。  
“‘谁小时候没不着边际地喜欢过一个人’”，撒加突然开口道，“对你来说那个人就是我吗？”  
“是啊。”卡妙笑道。

 

经米罗的介绍，两人对米罗斯岛的船只出入了解些，船自然也就不必绕远去克里特岛，而是乘船了去位于Peloponnese南端的Nafpilo港，同样是沿着海岸线向高出伸展的典型的希腊海边小镇，却比米罗家所在的渔镇规模大很多，离海岸线不远有防洪用的海堤坝，远远看去岸上一样多是灰白的房子，在夏末的夕阳下被染上一层橘色。  
两人在Nafpilo的车站上了去往Patras的夜班车，颠颠簸簸地朝着Peloponnese最西端的港口Patras走去。  
“从Patras可以坐船去巴里。”撒加拿着地图念到。  
“又要去巴里吗。”卡妙问道。  
“从Patras出海的船，”撒加翻了翻时刻表，“除了去巴里，也可以走水路去威尼斯，然后转火车。”  
“你去过威尼斯吗？”撒加放下了地图问卡妙。  
卡妙摇摇头。  
“那我们就去威尼斯。”撒加说。  
车到达Patras时是早上，而发船则是傍晚，两个人虽然一直在车上没有睡好然而下了车却相当精神地在市区兜兜转转起来，Patras作为希腊第三大的城市，也有很多文化上的观光胜地，虽然停留时间有限，还是能去参观一两处的。  
曾经来过Patras不止一次的撒加对地形比较熟悉，带着卡妙去了最近的圣安德鲁教堂，虽然对他们而言是异教，却也不妨碍他们欣赏建筑之美。独特的外形和内部精美绝伦的壁画无不散发着令人肃然起敬的神圣感。  
沿着海岸走两人又一起去看了地标性建筑的灯塔，与圣安德鲁教堂遥相呼应。  
卡妙问他，“能带我去你最喜欢的地方吗？”  
撒加答应了他，两人一起上了去郊区的车。  
撒加带着卡妙去了罗马时代留下的大剧场，Patras的古剧场据说比雅典的古剧场还要古老，残垣断壁一般地矗立在算不上富裕漂亮的老街之中，里面的设计和圣域的角斗场非常相似。  
撒加找了一处高处，坐下来在白色的石阶上看着剧场的中心发呆。  
“以前经常来这里吗？”卡妙问他。  
“来过几次，”撒加说，“这里不算是游客多的地方，不像是巴黎。”  
剧场之中非常安静，仿佛很难想象曾经的载歌载舞。  
“以前都是以教皇的身份来到这里拜访。”撒加说，“因为有大学，年轻人很多。”  
“在外界所谓大学生其实也就是你们几个的年纪，他们不必知道世界之中的战争，也不必知道为成为圣斗士所接受的训练的辛苦。”  
“我们就是为了保护那样的世界而战。虽然心中是这样想着，当时却心情复杂，因为我才是为了自己而刺杀教皇还试图杀死守护大地的女神的罪魁祸首，谈何保护呢。”  
“现在大概终于可以堂堂正正地这么说了吧，”撒加回头看着卡妙，“从今以后我也是为了保护这样的世界而战的。”  
卡妙走过来坐下在他旁边。  
“被冥王复活被迫与十二宫的同伴们自相残杀时，我一直很庆幸能够有你带领我们。”他说，“我想修罗也是这么认为的。”  
陪着撒加一起看了一会空荡荡的剧场中心，卡妙又说道。  
“虽然是和我们的角斗场差不多的构造，然而这里却是用作歌唱和表演的地方，这么想真是有些不可思议。”他转头看向撒加，“要唱支歌吗？”  
“我只知道那首摇篮曲。”撒加说。  
“那个就好。”卡妙说。

傍晚的时候两人去了出船的港口，买了去威尼斯的票，因为旅途漫长，特意买了带床的两人包厢，开船了以后两人就进了包厢里，关上门，一起看着外面的海。  
“在尼姆等你的远房亲戚会是怎样的人呢？”撒加问道。  
“我也不知道，”卡妙说，“不过父亲因为母亲去世所以变成那样，会把遗产留给母亲的遗族大概也并不奇怪吧。”  
“你说过你更像母亲，”撒加笑道，“或许会像你一样有一头漂亮的红发。”  
到了夜里两个人锁上了门，拉上了窗帘，关上了窗帘，像互舔伤口的野兽一样小心翼翼地互相触碰到处是伤痕的身体，指尖下的身体就像是暴露在冬季的冷空气中一般抖得厉害，仿佛两人都不敢轻易相信自己在失去了这么多之后，竟然还能够得到什么，舌尖用唾液濡湿彼此敏感之处，仿佛得知了他人永远不会知道的秘密那般欣喜，只有他们两个人知道，只有彼此知道并且准备带进坟墓里。  
“谢谢你。”撒加对卡妙说，流着泪。  
卡妙抬起头来亲吻了他的眼睛。

去往威尼斯的船开了很久，不需要考虑时间的两人缓慢地使用着唯一的船厢，贪食彼此的身体，异常不满于两人之前在渔船上做爱时只有自己高潮的撒加不停地让卡妙高潮，不插入只用手和嘴也一样有很多让人高潮的做法，即使身为战士的身体年轻又健壮，这样做了几次以后卡妙就不容易再高潮了，然而撒加就像终于掌握了游戏方法的小孩子似的一直不肯收手，一直做到卡妙伸手拉住撒加的手腕直摇头才肯停下来，到那时候天早就已经大亮了。整个航程两个人几乎一直都窝在船舱里，独处的感觉太舒适，仿佛一出去外界就会遇到什么不可知的危险，房间里充满了脆弱的安心感。  
撒加看完了卡妙带来的书，吃完了卡妙带来的gyro，坐在卡妙的床上让躺在身后的卡妙一下一下地梳理头发。  
身后传来卡妙若有所思的声音，嗓音还是哑的，“周围没人的时候你似乎特别怠惰，而且也很任性妄为。”  
“你太擅长照顾人了。”撒加倦怠地说。“稍微任性一下你就全顺着别人要的来。”  
卡妙疲倦地伸了伸懒腰，放松又满足地叹气，“也不是对谁都这样。”  
过了一会，身后梳理自己发梢的手指不再动作了，而是传来平稳的呼吸，撒加以为卡妙睡着了，回头想要确认，却正好对上了卡妙的视线，两个人四目相对。  
“威尼斯是怎样的地方？”卡妙问道。  
“很快就会知道了。”撒加笑道。

威尼斯是个安静的地方。  
到达的时间是午夜，两人就像是普通的两名游客那样站在刚刚到达的港口发呆，是个万里无云的晴天，月光和星光毫无保留地落在水面，水路远远多于道路的城中能看到这里那里点亮了照亮水路的灯，映照在潮湿的石墙上和摇曳的水面上。  
遥远的地方似乎有不知哪里酒馆传来的音乐声，消失在水声中，让人有些怀疑是否真的听见了。  
两人在Patras时就在订票处的旅店预订管理机上做了预订，不管看多少次用网路的自动预订都多少显得有些不可确信，两人一起上了接乘客的小船，一路朝着目的地的旅店划去，同行的也有其他的游客，用各种各样的语言表达着旅途的兴奋。  
到了旅店后询问前台，确实两人的名字已经被等级在一间房间名下，两人这才不再忐忑了。  
“意外地靠得住，网路预订。”撒加评价道。“连电话都免了。”  
“似乎船的售票也可以提前在网路上订下的。”卡妙说。  
撒加点了点头若有所思地跟卡妙一起从服务生手里接过钥匙。  
“房间里也准备了网络，密码在客房服务菜单里。”交接钥匙的服务生用流利的希腊语说道。  
两人一并吓了一跳，也不说话了只转头看着她，服务生被看得有些不好意思，说道。  
“这里来自希腊的游客也是非常多的，两位或许能交到新的朋友，如果交流有不便的地方，也可以到前台请求帮助，当地的旅游官网上也可以下载到当地常用语的翻译。”  
两人虽然都不会有语言的障碍，但还是又道谢了一阵，这才拿着钥匙一起朝着房间去了。  
“现在的网路似乎用途异常广泛，”撒加说道，“之前女神似乎也提到过，回日本的时候预订机票。”  
“冰河他们应该也很了解吧。”卡妙说着。  
“在圣域长大的我们似乎都不怎么擅长，”到了房间门外，撒加拿出钥匙打开了门，伸手摸到了墙上的灯开关，“不过加隆或许已经懂一些了，如果带到圣域去让大家学，米罗，迪斯马斯克他们接受事物很快一定马上就能掌握，阿鲁迪巴和穆是实用主义知道了用途后大概也会很好学，不过艾奥里亚和艾欧洛斯的话恐怕会兴趣颇深地靠过去结果怎么也搞不定。剩下的修罗他们则似乎是彻底无缘。”  
“修罗大概也会相当认真地学。”卡妙想象了下。“不过最后电脑还是会葬身圣剑。”  
“阿布罗迪则恐怕学都不肯学，认为电气会影响他的玫瑰，最初入住水瓶宫的时候也因为冻气可能会影响玫瑰的花期被教训了很长时间。”  
“这么说来最无奈的大概是沙加。”撒加若有所思，“那家伙看起来会是和电脑很不合的类型，然而的大技似乎也没有适用于无机物的，丢不进轮回不会被魑魅魍魉攻击，也没有能让他去剥夺的五感。”  
一起想象了沙加和电脑组合的样子，两人不禁一起笑了出来。  
这样笑着的卡妙走向窗户拉开了窗帘，两人一齐看向外面，不由得一下就被外面的景色惊到了。  
河面上波光粼粼倒映着星月，两侧幽暗的灯从古老的石制建筑上照下去，灯光颜色各异，跨河的桥尤其漂亮，已经没有人的小船被拴在两岸。  
“这么漂亮的夜晚，”卡妙安静地说道，“明天也会是个漂亮的白天吧。”

就像卡妙所期望的那样，翌日是一个无云的晴天。两人上了在Grand Canal上水上巴士，撒加从行李里面翻出来了之前在巴黎买的相机。  
早晨的圣马可教堂前到处都是悠然自得的鸽子，丝毫不知怕人，甚至会停留在人指尖上啄食手心里的食物。  
大概是顺应本能被撒加为人称赞是神的化身一般温柔的小宇宙所吸引，即使手里没有拿着食物，鸽子们竟也都会靠过来，停在左右肩膀上，甚至有一只停在了头上，左右叨起来撒加的头发。  
卡妙异常乐在其中地把撒加无奈的窘相拍了个遍，大概是因为冻气小宇宙的影响，喜暖的鸽子没有一只靠近他的，为了弥补这个遗憾，撒加只好忍着不动让卡妙玩到尽兴。  
拍照拍够了的卡妙也忍不住想要伸手去摸摸撒加肩上的鸽子羽毛，在清早柔和的阳光中鸽子绿宝石般的眼中没有一丝邪气，脖子上的一圈黑色的花纹显得尤其庄重。  
然而鸽子们却在卡妙小心翼翼伸出的手指触碰到之前就扑扑翅膀一并飞走。  
“抱歉。”撒加有些困扰地说，也不知道是在抱歉什么。  
“你有什么好道歉的？”卡妙看着鸽子们飞走的方向说道，回过头来，身上去梳理撒加被弄乱的头发。  
身插双翼的英勇的狮子盘踞在巨柱顶端，俯瞰着热闹的人群。  
两人一起参观了金碧辉煌的教堂，鞋子踩在大理石的地面发出清脆的响声，无数镶嵌的马赛克组成巨大的图案，神是看不见也摸不着的，然而高高远远地总在某处窥视着。  
“我和加隆都曾想要成为神。”撒加说，回头看了一眼卡妙，“你们师徒三人就像是被我们兄弟二人轮番当作献祭的羊一般摆在祭坛上。”  
“我没法代替他们两个原谅你们，”卡妙回答道，“但是你已经知道我的答案了。”  
黄金的祭坛上雕刻的诸神诸圣在蜡烛的光辉下栩栩如生。  
离开了教堂两人在城中随意闲逛，在威尼斯不走水路的路线有限，有沿河修建的木道，建筑之间有桥相接。  
每年春季会举行的威尼斯狂欢节，在夏末依然也被当作旅游的卖点之一，水边的商店街有小商铺贩卖狂欢节的假面，雕琢着金银的花纹，有的是花或者蝴蝶的形状，也有的刻着王冠和纠缠的荆棘，装饰着羽毛。覆盖整张脸的假面上也描绘着各种颜色的花纹，只露出空洞的两眼，勾着完美的唇线。  
撒加拿起一个，放在卡妙的脸上，顿时就看不到了熟悉的面容，眼前只剩一张雕刻出的，花纹复杂的完美的脸，在两眼的位置点缀着红色的蝴蝶翅膀形状，镶嵌着人工的宝石。只有卡妙的眼睛还是一如既往的样子，从眼洞中看过来，似乎在等待撒加的反应。  
撒加似乎并不怎么中意卡妙这副样子，放下了面具。  
“我的人生到现在为止近一半都是带着面具生活的。”撒加说。“不过和女圣斗士们自从成为候补生就舍弃了身份而终身带着面具相比，大概也不算什么吧。”  
“女圣斗士只是带着面具，并不是隐藏了自己的身份，”离开了面具，卡妙又是他本来的样子，转身在商铺上挑面具，拿起一枚蓝色荆棘点缀的面具放在撒加脸上，“不需要以别人的身份过活。”他说。  
撒加的眼睛在面具下看过来，卡妙看了他这样一会，突然摘下了面具，重新看着撒加的样子。  
“是要杀我，还是要爱我？”卡妙问道。

他们一起乘贡多拉去了叹息之桥。  
连接法庭和监狱的封闭悬空的石桥，对于押送去执行死刑的犯人而言是能最后看一眼世界的地方，然而与桥的作用本质大相径庭，当地传说如果恋人能在桥下接吻，两人就能厮守终身。  
两人到达桥下的时候，已经是日落时分，贡多拉的船夫慢悠悠地撑船，在快要到桥前的时候用意大利语提醒了他们。  
“这里就是叹息之桥。”他说。  
“为什么这样的桥最后却发展出这样不着边际的传说来。”久居西伯利亚的卡妙是第一次听到威尼斯当地关于小小的一座桥的传说，不免有些惊讶。  
“我也这样问过，”撒加说，“那时候我大概是十三岁，奉命离开圣域在这里办理事情，路过桥下的时候同船的人在旁边讲起这个故事。”  
“那他们怎么回答的呢？”卡妙问道。  
“他们没有回答，”撒加说道，“答案对他们而言一点也不重要，他们直接站起来接吻了。”  
远处传来不知哪里的教堂钟声，桥身的阴影落在两人身上，一直站着的撒加弯下腰来，抬起卡妙的脸，卡妙也顺着他的力道地仰起头来，两个人的嘴唇碰在一起。  
“这个答案如何？”撒加抬起头来。  
卡妙仰头看着他，半响，轻声说。  
“死而无憾。”

傍晚时分两人迎来了一位客人。  
修罗穿着黑衬衫和牛仔裤的样子让人看着很不习惯，刚见到两人时自己似乎也非常不适应，尴尬地抬起手来挥一挥算是打招呼。  
“刚到就感到你们两人的小宇宙。”修罗说，“没想到能在这里遇见。”  
“是准备回去了吗？”撒加问道。  
修罗点了点头，没有看撒加而是看着地面。“对我来说，大概还是能够守护圣域比什么都重要。”  
从威尼斯直接走水路去雅典，是到达圣域的一条捷径，撒加和卡妙两人在离开圣域去往法国时也是选择了水路途经意大利的，从意大利前往修罗的故里西班牙也有船通行，修罗大概是将威尼斯作为中转站稍作停留。  
“船是晚上出海，大概转天就能回到雅典了。”修罗解释道，“我听迪斯马斯克说你们两个在结伴旅行，只是没想到到现在还在一起。”  
“途中也发生了不少事情。”撒加说，随机又提议道，“既然见面了，不如一起吃晚饭好了。”  
修罗闻言有些不自在地朝旁边看了一眼，卡妙察觉到他顾及的是自己，也点了点头表示同意。  
三人一起随意找了一家看起来并不怎么起眼的餐馆，坐下来以后各自拿起菜单，半响都没有人说话，直到服务生走上来问点单。  
“有什么推荐吗？”撒加问道。  
“披萨和意面都是非常受欢迎的，”店员回答道，“尤其是用墨鱼汁调制的意面料理是威尼斯的特色。”  
最后三人叫了Stromboli和Ravioli，Meatball和炸沙丁鱼作前菜，又加了可以分食的Pizza Capricciosa。  
卡妙深思熟虑之后叫了墨鱼汁意面，修罗看了看邻桌端上来的漆黑一盘的意面表情颇为微妙。  
撒加问起了修罗家里的事情解围。“你大约是第一个回圣域的了，为什么不多在故乡呆一阵子呢。”  
“家里已经没有亲人了。”修罗回答道，“我离开时原本就已经没有亲人在世了，小时候父母过世后也陆续受到过镇上人的照顾，回去也只不过是拜访一下曾经多少照顾过我的邻里。”  
撒加点了点头，“这种情形在我们之中一定不算少。”  
“迪斯似乎回去以后也只是给母亲扫了墓，就离开了故里，”修罗说道，“现在似乎在瑞典拜访阿布罗狄，两人在一起收集各种稀有的花种。”  
“那两个人意外地关系颇亲。”撒加感叹道。  
餐前酒先上了桌，三个人象征性地碰杯，各自喝了酒。  
“你们呢？”修罗问道。  
“卡妙和你差不多，”撒加回答道，“故乡没有亲人了，只和一位旧识见了几面。”  
“你们在这里似乎并不是为了乘船回圣域？”  
“本来是已经回了希腊，但一位远房亲戚听说卡妙还在世，托教皇大人找过来，请求见一面。”撒加解释道。  
修罗点点头，也并没有开口询问为何问的都是关于卡妙的问题，回答的却都是撒加。  
餐前菜Meatball和Pizza都充满了酸甜的番茄味，与西班牙菜口味还算近，对于习惯喜微酸的希腊菜的撒加来说也称得上美味，然而卡妙却似乎并不大适应，反而比较喜欢洋葱味十足的沙丁鱼。  
主菜很快也上桌。  
Stromboli和Ravioli也是随红酱调味送上来，而看起来简直一团漆黑的墨鱼汁面看起来简直令人望而却步。  
卡妙下叉子尝了一下。  
“味道如何？”撒加问道。  
“很普通。”卡妙回答道。  
三个人慢慢地进食，修罗和撒加又逐渐继续聊了起来。  
“迪斯那家伙长大的街区是黑手党的地盘，对那家伙的性格大概多少有些影响，”修罗说，“貌似那些人会把街区里中意的小孩子抢过来教养，父母即使知道也只能眼睁睁地看着不能把孩子要回来。”  
“阿布罗狄则是修道会的孤儿，现在也正寄住在小时候生活的修道院。”  
“圣域的人孤儿出身颇多，”撒加说，“也有像是艾欧洛斯兄弟和米罗那样对圣域有所了解所以自愿把孩子送去圣域。”  
“最辛苦的大概是那些分明有亲人在世却被亲人丢给圣域换取钱财的那些。”修罗感叹道。  
撒加闻言无奈地笑了笑没有说话，修罗愣了一下，看到在撒加旁边一言不发解决着漆黑墨鱼汁的卡妙，突然就反应了过来，不再说下去。  
“找到修罗的时候，你已经做了一位学徒，”撒加回忆道，“当时还不肯离开，想要留在师傅的身边继承他的手艺，将来还要为师傅尽孝。”  
“啊啊，”修罗点点头，“是一位木匠师傅，这次回去也是寄住在他家中，身体还很硬朗，还有七八岁的孩子在家里跑来跑去喊他师傅，看来也轮不到我尽孝了，性子反倒像小孩一样，拉着我要听作为圣斗士的经历，对冥界死后世界的样子还兴趣颇深，果然也是年纪大了吧。”  
“冥界啊。”撒加感叹道。  
自从十二宫一战三人还没有再聚首过，撒加和修罗除去当时同行的战友，在过去的十三年也有着知根知底的主从关系，相较而言卡妙的位置就显得微妙，战场上能够同仇敌忾，和平时期却没有那么容易交流。  
大概也是察觉了修罗的态度，卡妙自始至终都在和一盘漆黑的意面作伴，并没有参加两人谈话的意思，随着撒加的感叹修罗最终也不得不把视线移向了卡妙，多少想开口说点什么，寒暄之类的，结果一开口却完全变成了别的意思。  
“没想到你也是有这副和年龄相应的表情的。”  
闻言卡妙抬起头来，手里的叉子卷着意面，嘴角还沾着点黑色的酱汁，撒加闻言也抬头看了一眼修罗。  
修罗有些尴尬地解释道，“平常显得老成很多，仔细想来我们几个里你是最年少的才对，和米罗他们比起来太稳重，即使是吃东西也只能想象一副严肃的样子。”  
“大概是因为弟子们的缘故。”卡妙皱着眉说，随即低头看着手里叉子上的意面。“有时就算吃东西也会想这么好吃的东西也想拿给他们吃，西伯利亚物资太匮乏了，不自觉地严肃起来。”  
“刚才的表情就很不错。”修罗评价道。  
“因为觉得他们两个看到这样的食物估计会压根不想吃吧。”卡妙说道。“其实味道还是很普通的。”  
“能让我也尝尝吗？”撒加问道。“看起来太怪异不过你吃着好像也挺普通的？”  
“作为交换的Stromboli。”说着就将盘子里切开的stromboli叉了一片放到卡妙的盘子里。  
卡妙把手里的叉子交给撒加，抬头看见修罗也表情微妙地盯着自己的盘子。  
“修罗也要尝吗？”卡妙问道。  
“可以吗？”修罗皱着眉，看到卡妙点了头以后也用勺子把自己盘里的食物分了一点到卡妙盘子里，“作为交换的Ravioli。”

吃过饭之后因为修罗离开船时间还有好几小时，三人干脆从食桌去了吧台。  
“修罗一会要上船，”撒加看着酒单说道，“还是不要烈酒比较好。”  
修罗点了点头，转过头对撒加说，“给我和这家伙一起叫杯果酒。”  
卡妙皱了皱眉头，抬起头来看着撒加。  
撒加左右为难，转头看修罗，“卡妙酒量还是很好的。”想了想又加了一句，“恐怕是我们三个里面最好的。”  
“酒量再好也不能年纪轻轻就这么不顾身体。”修罗说，又意味深长地看了眼撒加。“这十三年你总是夜里偷着借酒消愁的事情其实我们几个也一直都知道，碍于身份和立场也不能阻止罢了，这一次回去，阿布罗迪说是无论如何也要带你去体检的。”  
话说到这里撒加也只好低头了。  
最后是三个人一起喝了果酒。  
酒渐渐喝了些以后三人缓和了很多，话多起来话题也越来越随意，从哈迪斯之战说到娑罗双树园，又说到处女宫的重建，最后说起了小时候的趣事。  
幼年时，在撒加为了避嫌彻底放弃亲自教导卡妙之后，水瓶宫有一阵子可算是乱成一团，侍从上下两宫搬救兵是司空见惯，毕竟卡妙不像艾奥里亚和穆在圣域有兄长和师傅照料，也不像米罗和阿鲁迪巴那样性格开朗，完全不会希腊语表达不清状况，控制不住小宇宙的时候更是碰什么冻什么，某种意义上比另外几个熊孩子还让人头疼。因为斯堪的纳维亚语系和属于拉丁语系差异颇多，阿布罗迪非常不擅长法语，同属拉丁语系的修罗只好隔三差五就拿着法西词典跑上去救场。  
不过救场归救场，一字一句教卡妙说修罗还是做不来的，最后两人的交流基本就演变成了修罗翻开字典一个字一个字地指，然后卡妙摇头或者点头。最后两个人都长成了不爱说话的性格，也不知道是不是被这种相处模式害的。  
“总觉得怪对不起你们两个。”撒加听到这里又消沉地说。  
“我觉得自己说话还是蛮多的。”修罗若有所思。  
“我也是。”卡妙说。  
撒加低头把额头抵在杯沿上，不予评价。  
“不过看到你们两个现在关系缓和了我也放心不少，”修罗皱着眉，“以前，怎么说呢，各种各样的原因在，也理解你们两个为何刻意疏远，后来又发生了那么多事情，现在能这样一起坐下来喝酒全是仰仗了女神的慈悲。”  
“小时候我疏远卡妙的事情就做的那么明显吗？”撒加仍有些惊讶地问道。  
修罗喝了口酒，淡淡地答道，“倒不是说你做得有多过分，只是你也知道那时候圣域里因为仰慕你所以经常缠着你的候补生很多，唯独对卡妙闭门不见，卡妙又是黄金候补，外人看来还是很明显的。”  
“上宫的阿布罗狄和下宫的修罗都比我年长，”卡妙说道，“以前能有你们照顾，真是幸事。”  
“知道了这十三年的真相你还能这么想，”修罗苦笑地又喝了一口酒，“看来慈悲的也不是只有女神。”  
“回去也再一起喝酒吧，下一次，叫上阿布罗迪迪斯他们。”修罗自言自语似的说道。  
修罗夜里告别二人去往了码头登船，撒加和卡妙想要送他，然而威尼斯与他处不同是只能走水路的，于是只送到他上了水上巴士。  
“很快就又会再见了。”修罗说。  
“路上小心。”撒加说道。  
卡妙似乎也想说点什么，然而似乎找不到能说的话，船就快开了。  
“这回我们并不是只有十二小时，”修罗笑道，“时间充裕，慢慢来吧。”  
朝着岸上的两人摆摆手，修罗转过身坐下，船朝着夜色里开去了。

送别了修罗，撒加和卡妙两人沿着河岸慢慢地走着，水声回荡在夜色里，让人想起米罗岛的沙滩，只有两人的路显得更加安静。  
“似乎人人都知道你曾经有多仰慕我。”撒加轻声地好似自言自语地说。  
“你不知道吗？”卡妙问道。  
撒加没有说话。  
过了一会，卡妙自问自答，“黑色的那个一定是知道的。”不然总不会是对每一个识破自己身份的人都能提出那种要求。  
对此撒加不可置否。  
“我还会见到他吗？”卡妙问道。  
撒加想说不会，又想起了在渔船上时卡妙的告白，转而问道“你还想见到他吗？”  
卡妙没有说话，撒加以为等一会他才会回答，然而这一次卡妙真的一直没回答，于是两个人就这么一直安安静静地走着，鞋子踩在潮湿的木板上发出吱吱的声响。  
“我当时是为了让你成长为能够独当一面的圣斗士才选择了疏远你，你的身份应该和我是对等的。”撒加换了个话题，“但如果我当时好好地回应了你的话，或许你的仰慕也不会演变成如今的形式吧。”  
“后悔吗？”一直不说话的卡妙突然开口问道。  
“生气吗？”撒加反问道，不再往前走了而是停在了路中间。  
卡妙也停了步子，回过头来，然而却又不说话了，眼神里看不出什么情绪，撒加站在原地安静地看着，等着，喝过酒的卡妙虽然不会轻易醉，但如果自己一直等下去，从那张口中最后总会漏出一些过于直白的只言片语。  
“生气过。”卡妙终于回答道，转过头去独自继续走下去，“很久以前。”  
然而撒加却并未像是卡妙所想的那样得到答案后跟上去，而是依旧站在原地，若有所思地看了一会卡妙的背影，不论何时那一头红发都像火焰一样耀眼。  
“回去以后再来做爱吧。”撒加突然大声说，好在周围没人能听懂希腊语。  
卡妙吓了一跳一般地停了步子回过头来，撒加趁机追了上去。  
“这回要怎样做呢？”撒加说，“像小孩子那样做如何？”  
“小孩子是不会做爱的。”卡妙呆站着看着撒加，眼睛睁得大大的。“而且前天不是还在船上...”  
说到这里又想起在船上时基本上只有自己爽，现在轮到撒加提要求也是应该的，一下子也就不反驳了。  
“像小孩子那样发脾气，任性，随心所欲，想要的都要送到眼前，不给就生气，胡闹，理所当然地要人爱，不然就哭。”撒加笑着说，“像那样地做如何？”  
“真那么做岂不是会中途打起来。”虽然心里同意了撒加的要求，但是对这个提议还是相当为难。  
“所以不能一次都当小孩子啊，”撒加说，“这次就你来当任性的小孩子，我来当惯孩子的大人。”  
卡妙有一会没说话，看着撒加的眼睛里依旧是看不出多少情绪，只是眉头皱紧了，然后突然又松了眉头。  
“回去吧。”  
两人上了回酒店的贡多拉，撒加开口问卡妙。  
“有什么想要的？”好像卡妙真的一下就变成了小孩似的。  
然而小孩子做爱是什么样，卡妙无论怎么想还是想不出来的，小孩子毕竟是不会做爱的。  
“教我怎么做吧。”卡妙最后说，小孩子应该是什么都不会的。  
撒加似乎考虑了一下，突然就转头用意大利语吩咐了船夫。  
“回去酒店之前，送我们去最近的药局。”  
卡妙没有多问，船夫按要求送他们去了，撒加独自下船进去，过了一会拿着什么走了出来重新上了船。  
“要教你的东西。”撒加说。  
船很快又朝着原路返回。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H章节，有轻微的角色扮演

回到酒店以后两人一起进了浴室，在水花下面撒加就像真的对待幼子一样清洗卡妙，尽管在过多的触碰下两人的下身都精神了起来，也依旧是两人都好好洗过以后才拉着卡妙出去，用浴巾一点一点擦干。  
卡妙坐在床上让撒加拿着浴巾一点一点慢慢地擦头发，难得两人立场会逆转过来，虽然很擅长给人擦干却没有反过来过多少有些不适应，这样赤身裸体地坐着双腿间兴奋的性器更加令人羞耻。过了一会就红着脸低头不肯抬起来。  
撒加却依旧不紧不慢地擦着，渐渐的头发干了，才把浴巾放回去，拍了拍卡妙的膝盖。  
“腿分开。”  
卡妙分开腿，抬起头来却看见撒加转身在之前买的东西里翻找，然后拿出了一个瓶子。  
“这是人体润滑油，”撒加说，“这么说的话能明白是做什么用的了吗？”  
卡妙想了想，点了点头。  
撒加伸手把卡妙的腿分的更开些，“我现在教你怎么用。”  
打开瓶盖后倒出粘液状的液体，撒加把液体浸在手指上，在下身的入口轻探了几下，然后探了一根手指进去。  
一直分开腿看着撒加在自己腿间动作的卡妙明显颤了一下，探进来的东西异常凉，身体僵硬了，肌肉都绷紧起来。撒加另一只手在他腰上揉了几下作为安抚。  
“在里面融化后很快就会好起来。”  
虽然并不舒服，但是有润滑油在一根手指很容易地就在里面动作起来，这样来回摩擦了一会确实不再凉了，卡妙也努力放松下来，里面的手指却开始深入抚摸最里面的敏感点，措手不及地被碰到的时候第二根手指也挤了进来。  
“这样摸里面，会容易放松下来。”撒加说，“如果太紧的话也可以先让你射出来一次，那样更好放松，想要先来一次吗？”  
卡妙摇了摇头。  
“教我这些，是要我以后用在你身上吗？”  
“如果你想我也不反对，”撒加笑道，说着又加了第三根手指进来，因为有润滑油的作用这次扩张可谓顺利又迅速，很快被三根手指磨蹭到腰都撑不住的卡妙放弃了去看撒加的动作，无力地朝后半躺了下去，一开始还想用手肘撑着，但是很快就撑也撑不住地肩直抖，撒加松开了他的腰抓住他的肘关节往一侧拉，让他放弃坚持乖乖倒下去。  
躺下了以后就只有两条腿在眼前直发抖，就算拼命想看也只能看见撒加头顶的头发。  
过了一会撒加似乎是终于对内壁的柔软度满意了，抽出了手指来抬头看着卡妙，卡妙躺在那里像是脱水的鱼一样看着他，等着他下一步动作。  
当沾着润滑剂的手指开始玩弄乳尖的时候卡妙一下弓起了腰，侧过身体去像是想躲开那只手，双腿却一下夹紧了撒加的腰，然而撒加却完全不打算收手，扳过他肩膀让他转过来伏下去压住他身体用舌尖舔舐起一边，沾着粘液的手玩弄另一边，另一只手则逐渐向下，探进卡妙的肚脐一下一下用指尖轻戳。  
卡妙的呼吸一下就重了，本能地扭动着像是想挣脱开，却又接二连三地脱力，等到撒加终于停手的时候已经张着嘴像是鱼一样地喘气。  
这样缓了好一阵子才回过神来，失神的眼睛逐渐聚焦，仰头看着居高临下的撒加。  
“舒服吗？”撒加伸手摸了摸他的脸颊。  
卡妙点了点头。  
“还有什么任性的要求尽管提。”撒加低笑着说道。  
卡妙似乎才想起来撒加的要求是要自己扮演任性的小孩子的，被快感麻痹的脑子花了比往常更长的时间去运转才逐渐明晰起来。  
任性的小孩子想要什么？脑中浮现了两个弟子小时候的样子。  
“如果，如果我做得好....”卡妙磕磕绊绊地说，然而说到这里却怎么也说不下去，毕竟自己是少年开始就去养育比自己更小的孩子的人，真是小孩子的时候也没说过这种话，如今成了年了再要去学亲手养大的弟子们小时候的样子，羞耻得怎么也说不出来。  
如果做得好，想要被夸奖。  
虽然卡妙说不出来，撒加也猜到了后半句，低下头去用手指摩挲着卡妙的脸颊。  
“刚才做得很好，”撒加轻声说，“卡妙是乖孩子。”  
这样简单的一句话听得卡妙脑子里刷的一下就一片空白，一瞬间好像他压根听不懂撒加说的语言似的，似乎从没有人跟他说过这样的话，仔细想来也确实从没有人跟他说过这样的话，仿佛整个人一下就被奇怪的感觉充满了，像是小孩子谁也曾经牵在手里过的，轻轻地飘着的彩色气球一般，整个人都呆住了，也不知道什么时候撒加从跨坐在他身上变成侧坐在他旁边，扶着他的头到自己的下身，稍微回过神来一点的时候看见在眼前的是撒加相当精神的性器，想也没想就张嘴吞得深到喉咙里，卖力地吞吐起来。  
撒加因为卡妙的动作难耐地喘息起来，本来轻抓着卡妙脑后的手也一下就用力了起来，察觉了不妥以后又松了手，掌心放在卡妙的头顶上像抚摸小猫一样抚摸他的头发，性器在卡妙的口中胀得越来越大，唾液从口角流出粘在自己大腿上的感觉无法形容的淫靡。  
感觉可以了以后撒加托着卡妙的下巴让他松了口，卡妙像是完全没反应过来一样地询问地抬起头来。  
“剩下的换个‘地方’做，”撒加笑道，看到卡妙一下仿佛安下心来的孩子一般的表情，又说道，“今天晚上你想要什么都有。”  
重新把卡妙放回床上躺平，分开他的腿，口中安抚着，做的很好，好孩子，如愿以偿地又看到卡妙露出跟方才一样的恍惚的表情，将被口交弄得非常精神也被唾液润滑过的性器抵在穴口，抓住卡妙的腰。  
卡妙等着，撒加却没有马上动作，他抬起头来。  
“还有什么想要的？”撒加说。“什么任性的要求都可以。”  
卡妙愣住了，小声说了什么，撒加一时间没听清楚，卡妙就又说了一遍。  
“S'il vous plaît, pourrais-je parler Français?”  
我可以说法语吗？  
“Oui.”可以，撒加说着，抓着腰部的拇指抚摸了下肚脐附近的皮肤。  
下一刻性器就猛地插了进来一插到底，或许是因为润滑也或许是因为足够长的前戏，内壁和性器摩擦的感觉头一次甜美到几乎要烧坏感官，两个人都舒服地叹息。  
撒加只沉浸在余韵中享受了几秒，就握着卡妙的腰部开始抽插，每一次都狠狠地擦过内部的敏感点，卡妙本能地用两手抓住自己腰上的手臂，像是寻找支撑点一样沿着他的手臂向上摸，似乎是想要撒加拉住他，抬起头看过来的眼神里面也写满了急切。  
撒加心领神会地俯低身体把卡妙的上半身整个抱了起来，两个人的胸口贴在一起，有一层薄薄的汗。  
不再是抓着腰而是抓着卡妙整个人在怀里，下半身的抽插更加容易，更深也更有力，不一会就能听到淫靡的水声，不仔细听的话又仿佛和窗外风吹动河道的水声融为一体。卡妙双腿夹紧了撒加的腰，下意识地用大腿摩擦，撒加的呼吸一下子就更沉了，一个挺身用力地插进去狠狠地摩擦了内壁，卡妙的喘息声一下子变得更像咳嗽。  
还没缓过来，撒加却突然搂住他将他的身体往上抬，变成两人面对面卡妙坐在撒加身上的体位，一松手卡妙身子一轻由于重力一下子就插到了最深的地方，逼的整个身子一下子全绷紧了。  
“放松。”撒加咬着牙说。“马上就好。”  
缓过去以后撒加又将双手放在卡妙腰上将他身体抬起来，将里面的性器吐出一大半，然后再带着他落下来，这样做了两次以后卡妙就明白了撒加的意思开始自己上下起伏，于是撒加就放下手尽情享受，不论是下身的触感还是眼前的景致对于感官都是极强烈的刺激享受。  
伸出一只手轻轻摩挲卡妙的脸颊，“插进去的时候稍微放松点，拔出来的时候收紧里面。”撒加明显气息不稳地说道。  
卡妙马上就照办了，学得很快，没两下就得了要领照顾得撒加非常舒服，喘息声越来越深邃，撒加干脆闭上眼睛享受，卡妙小心地看着撒加的表情，然而这样的偷看却被突然睁开眼睛的撒加逮了个正着，一双手重新又放到了卡妙的腰上。  
频率被外力突然加快，卡妙小声惊呼了一声，随即下面的性器也不再满足于此在手摁着卡妙向下的时候向上用力插进来，卡妙的节奏一下就被打乱了，身体里也没法再像撒加要求地那样控制好收缩，连气息都没法好好配合，卡妙像是一时间慌了手脚，突然就开始喊撒加的名字。  
“撒加，撒加...”这么来回地念着的最熟悉不过的词带着法语的口音，撒加有一瞬间觉得那恐怕不是自己的名字而是别的什么词，卡妙来回地找地方放的双手最终都放在了撒加的肩上扶着，被快感逼的几乎失神，嘴里还在小声地念着什么，凑近了听， Ralentissez s'il vous plaît，Trop rapide之类的，是在用法语小声请求慢一点。  
“没事的，”撒加把手上的力道和速度稍微减了些，在这个节骨眼上说话也断断续续的全是气声，“很快就好了，你做得很好，好孩子。”  
也不知道是因为撒加终于手下留情的关系还是撒加开口安慰的缘故，卡妙突然不说话了，半张着的嘴还有来不及吞咽的唾液溢出来，生理性的眼泪也流了满脸，乱糟糟的红发被又是泪又是唾液粘在一边脸上，就是这幅脏兮兮的难看样子，卡妙却突然改口说了一句别的。  
“Je t‘aime.Je t’adore.”  
（我爱你，非常地。）  
撒加一下就吻住了卡妙，两个人的唾液蹭得到处都是，用力太大两个人一并重新倒回了床上，里面插得异常深，吻在一起都能感觉到卡妙在爽得倒抽气，内壁收紧到极致，撒加满足地哼了一声，卡妙还来不及从太激烈的快感里回过神来，一直精神地流着前液的性器突然就被撒加小心握在了手心里，只是上下套弄了几下就射得一塌糊涂，跟着高潮的内部一下一下地收缩摩擦着还在里面硬着的性器更加爽到极点，这样被里面吸吮着撒加也在里面高潮射了进去，两个人松开彼此嘴唇大口大口地喘气。  
“我也是。”撒加伏在卡妙耳边说，像是怕他还没回过神来所以听不见又郑重其事地说了一遍，“我也是。”  
卡妙确实花了一阵才回过神来，眼中模模糊糊的是房间的天花板和吊灯，视野边沿能看到撒加蓝色的发丝，蹭在脸颊上痒痒的。  
撒加感到卡妙慢慢地转过来脖子费力地看向自己，于是也转过头去和他对视，卡妙也不说话只是盯着自己看像是在等什么，也不知道是不是刻意为之，那神态像极了以前被自己拒之门外时候的样子。  
撒加像安慰不肯睡的孩子那样轻轻拍了拍他的背。  
“卡妙做的很好，全部都做得很好。”  
卡妙眨了眨眼睛像是多少满足了，然后又大概是回忆起了为人师的羞耻感，脸又低了下去，能看到耳根都是红的。  
这么过了一会，却又低着头说。“现在还能提要求吗？”  
撒加的鼻息贴着卡妙的头发，点了点头。  
卡妙似乎终于放下心来，过了一会终于抬起头来，大概是累到头了，眯着眼看起来随时都能睡着。  
“你还能再说一遍吗？”声音几乎已经模糊到听不清。  
撒加伸手拢了拢卡妙耳边的碎发，露出耳朵来，然后凑了过去，嘴唇挨着他的耳廓。  
“Je t’aime aussi.”  
（我也爱你。）


	10. Chapter 10

第二天两人上了去往巴黎的火车，卡妙一直肚子疼的厉害，缩在卧铺床上不能动弹，之前虽然也有射在里面不过就这么留里面一晚上还是第一次。  
“应该做完就去清理的。”撒加无奈地说，“只是腹痛已经算是万幸了。”  
“以后会记着的。”卡妙皱着眉说。  
撒加闻言坐下在一旁，火车上颠簸空间又狭窄能这样挤在一起已经是极限，周围人来人往有小孩子跑来跑去地打闹。  
“卡妙就当个好孩子乖乖躺着。”撒加笑着说道。  
“这个游戏你还没玩够吗。”卡妙闷着头抱怨道。  
“看你很喜欢。”  
“是喜欢，”卡妙轻声说，“但是不由得想到弟子们小时候的样子，觉得自己太丢人了。”  
“听说人在为父母之后经常会忍不住把自己儿时想要却得不到的东西给自己的孩子。”撒加若有所思地说道。  
“拜托你别再笑话我了。”卡妙有气无力地说。  
“没在笑话你，难道不觉得我们两个里面我才是任性的那个吗，说了让你当小孩结果比你提的要求还多，”撒加伸手揉了揉他的头发，又学着卡妙以前给自己整理头发的样子用手指梳理了几下，“当年我是十二宫里最年长，刚拿到圣衣就要忙着照顾小的不说，还要帮史昂大人解决各种事务，加隆又是那个样子，所以现在我其实还是很喜欢受你照料的，所以你也不能老顺着我。”  
卡妙没说话，过了一会终于转过身来，额头上一层薄汗。  
“我没你想的那么好，”他说。“无论是对弟子们还是你们，也做不到什么无偿的的爱，总是想要回报的。”  
“你要是能变得离不开我该有多好。”卡妙轻声地说。  
撒加有一会没说话，仍旧一下一下地用手指顺着卡妙的头发，过了一会突然自言自语一样地问道。  
“卡妙对自己的父母还记得些什么？”  
卡妙对这突如其来的问题有些奇怪，但仍旧好好回答了。  
“父亲你是见过的，邻居太太说母亲还在的时候父亲还是一位和叔父一样的老实人，母亲去世后才渐渐变成了那样，”他说道。  
“母亲是个外乡人，是个快乐的女人，他们说她有一头红发，”说到这里似乎真的没有更多可以说的，顿了下，又说，“父亲常说如果她在的话应该会很疼爱我。”  
如果母亲还在的话，或许父亲也会很疼爱他，或许还会有弟弟妹妹出生，或许在被带去圣域之前能够享受一点平凡的日子。  
撒加没有说话。  
“为什么突然问这个。”卡妙问道。  
“也没什么，”撒加说到，“只是在想如果你曾一时有过像米罗那样的家庭的话，如果刚才我告诉你我已经离不开你了，你大概会愿意相信我说的吧。”  
卡妙静了一阵，微微蜷了蜷身体，“抱歉。”  
“即使能，我也不想离开的。”撒加说。

次日凌晨太阳还没升起的时候两人到达了巴黎，之前拜访过的叔父的友人开了车来接他们两个。  
“我也在工作上申请了年假。”他说，“你们先去我那里再睡一会，之后我开车和你们一起去尼姆。”  
将两人接到家中后，急急忙忙地洗漱穿戴整齐，天还么亮全就开着车出了门，两人靠在一起坐在沙发上睡了一会，几个小时后一起被门铃声吵起来。  
“去律师事务所整理了些文件。”对方说道。  
“律师事务所？”卡妙问道。  
“给你准备的一些有关财产的交接手续，”对方说到，“我的本职是律师，所以干脆就把这件事情担下了，送你们去尼姆也算是公务出差吧，这个时候瓦朗索勒的薰衣草也是开花最盛的时候。”  
“真是有劳了。”撒加道谢道。  
“出来吧，现在出门的话夜里就能到。”说着就走到了门口打开门向两人示意，第二次坐上同一辆车，却是为了不同的目的，三人多少有些心情复杂，坐下在驾驶座的先生松懈似的叹了口气。  
“对方在尼姆算是家境相当不错的家族，这次要求遗产转交对他们而言也算不上什么财务事，断然是不会为钱为难你们的，”他说道，“在尼姆的宅邸我曾去过一次，迎接我们几个客人是绰绰有余了。”  
“是一位怎样的人？”卡妙不由得问道。  
闻言对方回头打量了卡妙一眼，说道，“是位跟你一样一头红发的美妇人。”

原本以为车开到中途能和后面两人换驾驶轮流休息的律师先生，没有料到两人都完全不会驾车。  
“你们两个是多大年纪？”他问道。  
“二十八。”撒加说。  
“二十岁。”卡妙说。  
对方无奈地叹了口气。“难道汽车在雅典不怎么普及？”  
“还是很普及的，”撒加更加无奈地解释道，“只是在圣域不怎么...普及，因为....宗教原因。”  
“看来我将来可以考虑去圣域附近养老。”律师先生半讽刺一般地说道。“空气一定不错。”  
“在西伯利亚汽车也不是十分常见。”卡妙自以为帮腔地说道。“永冻土区的空气也一直很好的。”  
撒加在心里暗自狠狠捏了一把冷汗。  
律师先生闻言彻底放弃了一般地叹了口气，走回驾驶座里，关上了车门。转了转车钥匙，车又轰隆隆地发动了起来，然后喊他两个上车。  
“你叔叔像你这么大的时候已经因为撞电线杆被吊销过两回驾驶执照。”两人上车以后他说道，“那时候你父亲已经结婚了，他自己恋爱对象也都换了三批，你这孩子真不知道是像谁。”  
卡妙明显愣了一下，问道，“先生也和叔父谈过恋爱吗？”  
话音刚落整个车子狠狠一晃差点就直接往路边电线杆去了，最后一刻悬崖勒马一个急转弯拐了回来差点翻过去。  
“这孩子在圣域到底是接受的什么教育啊？”刚稳回正规前面就传来了律师先生的声音，紧接着一双眼睛通过后视镜就瞪到了撒加身上，“你们那边到底是怎么教导领回去的小孩的？难不成连青春期教育都是神官教的？”  
青春期刚开始就已经一个人在西伯利亚带俩孩子的卡妙最听不得别人说自己弟子的不是，压根没考虑这话说的其实是他自己，张口刚想说点什么就被撒加一把捂住了嘴。  
“他只是平常不太有机会说母语所以不太适应。”撒加尴尬地打圆场道。  
等撒加松手以后卡妙就真不说话了，转头看着窗外不出声。  
过了一会撒加用手指在底下戳他腰。  
“别在意。”撒加小声用希腊语说道，“大家都知道俄国人很简单粗暴的。”  
“我又不是俄国人。”卡妙也小声回答道。  
“如果你真的是俄国人，”前面驾驶座传来律师先生平稳的嗓音，“那如果你们不是找上门的时候敲错了门，最好还是现在就下车，不然已经构成诈骗罪。”  
这一回两人都不说话了。

这么沉默了一会卡妙就又睡着了，之前在火车上肚子疼的厉害也没怎么睡好白天自然也很能睡，靠着撒加半边身子还拉着他一只手，也不知是不是靠着卡妙感觉尤其好，过了一会撒加也跟着昏昏欲睡，眯着眼睛看向窗外，能看到田园风光和落日，有大片大片的葡萄田，一排排地朝着远方，大片的云彩卷着橘红色的晚霞扑向他们。  
就这样浑浑噩噩的，也不知道是梦是醒，也不知道过了多久，突然听到驾驶座传来一句。  
“该醒醒了，你们两个，快要到了。”  
车子穿过市区朝着郊外的田园驶去，路过夜色中的古竞技场，以及灯火通明的街，景色逐渐又平静和黯淡了起来，无数的房子闪烁着家庭式的温和的灯光。  
两人在黑暗中看得有些入神，而一直开着车的律师先生则拿出了电话，通知了对方他们的到来。  
车最后停在了市区东郊的一处有三层高的法式房子外面，房子在久居十二宫的两人眼中自然也算不上大，然而与普通的家庭住家比起来也是足有三四倍的大小，可见房主确实不可谓不富裕，房子有着高高的烟囱和灰色的房顶，门前的院子里有小小的地灯，照亮了门前的路。  
房子的一侧修建成了供车向后院通行进车库的拱形，律师先生让两人先下车，自己则开车去了后院泊车。  
被丢在门口的两人看着石灯笼造型的地灯发呆，多少都有点不自在，抬起头看着前面木制的房门等待着房主开门。  
过了一会，房门终于开了，站在那里的确实是一位一头红发的妇人，大约是五十多岁，然而却如律师先生所说，是一位风韵犹存的美妇人，头发的颜色和卡妙如出一辙的耀眼，和相对直发的卡妙不同，她的红发松散地打着卷，想必年轻的时候是一位十分可爱的红发少女。  
大概是共同的发色太过好认，她一开门目光就直直地落在了撒加旁边的卡妙身上，一双眼睛微微地睁大了，然后开口，有些犹犹豫豫地问道。  
“还没，吃饭吧？”  
卡妙小心翼翼地点了点头。  
妇人忙不迭地打开了房门，让开了路，“快进来吧，和大家一起吃。”  
两人就这么糊里糊涂地拎着行李进去了，又糊里糊涂地被拿走了行李放在了门口的鞋柜旁的储物柜，紧接着就被领着往里厅走了进去，餐厅里有很大的木制餐桌，摆满了各种各样的食物，桌边坐满了人，有年轻人也有老人，所有人似乎都为他们两个的到来表示欢迎，有的甚至站了起来向他们招手。  
“快坐下吧。”不知是谁这么说道。  
两个人几乎是脑海中一片空白地坐下在了不知是谁给他们准备的两只椅子里，周围的人热情地向两人问好，有的还笑着问旅途是否辛苦，有人拿了新盘子放在两人面前，不一会眼前就堆了两盘子各种各样的食物，热腾腾的烤面包放在小篮子里被推到两人面前。  
“从希腊一路来到这里一定很累了吧，”领两人进来的女主人说道，拿起了桌上的红酒，“稍微喝一点如何？”  
撒加是先反应过来的，替还在愣神的卡妙把杯子一并递了上去。  
不知何时律师先生也回来了坐到了两人对面的位置，从女主人手里接过了满杯的红酒。  
男主人突然举杯说到，“大家为欢迎两人干杯。”  
一时间所有人都举起酒杯来，两人也急急忙忙地从女主人手里接过了倒满红酒的杯子举到眼前。  
“不需要那么拘谨。”女主人坐下来在卡妙旁边，忙不迭地挪动着眼前的盘子，“为你们两个准备了很多希腊菜，”说着又从别人手里把一些盘子端近到卡妙眼前放下来。“也请人做了俄国菜。”  
她笑的时候和自己一模一样的红色的眼柔和地眯起来，嘴角会出现有些许皱纹的酒窝。  
卡妙看的竟然入迷了，这样的笑容似乎和儿时脑海中曾有过的什么模糊的想象重叠了起来。切好的俄式黑面包被推到他眼前，手边的小碟子里倒上了淡绿色的橄榄油。  
撒加放下酒杯往周围看了一圈，小心翼翼地问道，“能先请诸位....自我介绍一下吗？”  
男主人从容地放下了酒杯，“之前没有料到你们会这么快赶过来，已经订下的家庭聚会也就没有取消。”说着就有些为难地看向了卡妙，问道。  
“还不知道你的名字呢。”  
卡妙闻言，放下了手里的食物，坐直了抬起头来。  
“我叫卡妙。”  
男主人皱了皱眉，自顾自地继续说下去。  
“这里在座的是你母姓家的家眷。”  
“母姓家？”  
男主人点了点头，“Camus家，卡妙是你母家的姓，原本卡妙这个姓在法国也算不上少见，你也知道的。”  
闻言撒加楞得简直像座人形石像。  
卡妙愣了半响，终于点了点头，重新拿起了手边的酒。  
这等同于是告诉他换句话而言卡妙其实一直都没有名字。然而在场的人似乎没有人注意到这一点，又开始吃着东西觥筹交错地谈笑开来。  
撒加在桌子底下轻轻揉了揉他的腿，然后把盘子里的keftedes拨到卡妙盘子里。  
“多吃点，有你喜欢的菜。”他说道。

浑浑噩噩地吃完了晚饭，偌大餐厅里的客人陆续向主人道了别，也同样向今天才到的撒加两人笑着道别，虽然知道与眼前的人们都多少有着血缘的联系，感到非常的不可思议，然而其他人也都并未抱有深交的意图，只是点头之交就结束了。  
从聚会上的只言片语之中多少得知主人一家是在法国南部经商的商人家，而其他到来的亲友也各自居住在其他城市，有的也住在尼姆，有的则不在，然而家系里大多定居在法国南部，经营小贸易或者小企业，也有在医院工作或者同是律师的，总体来讲是相当体面的城里人，每年夏天很多都习惯携家眷来赴薰衣草节，最近也是庆典迫近所以都来尼姆拜访，也就落脚聚会，两人知道了卡妙和撒加的行程后，就安排了两人也刚好能一起参加的时间。  
“没有想到是个这么拘谨的孩子。”男主人看着卡妙若有所思地说道，“和你母亲的性格真是相去甚远。”  
卡妙越发地不知该说些什么，半响，才说道。  
“母亲是怎样的性格？”  
“年轻的时候是个好社交的女人。”他笑着答道，想了想，又问道，“真的没有除了‘卡妙’以外的名字了吗？”  
卡妙摇了摇头。  
男主人无奈地自言自语道，“虽然知道你父亲是那样一个男人，但是也没想到会到这一步。”  
随即转身去帮忙收拾桌上的残局，两人起初也想上手帮忙，然而被以“不能让客人干活”的理由晾在了一旁。  
最后卡妙和撒加两个人只好无聊地肩并肩坐在沙发上，看着律师先生拿着遥控器对着电视换台，他换什么两人就跟着看什么。  
“今天已经很晚了，”女主人围着围裙走了出来，“合同的事情可以明天再说，你们两个去休息吧，房间早就准备好了。”看了下撒加和卡妙两人，又说道，“事情我也已经听说了，给你们两人准备了同一间客房。”  
闻言就差点脸红想逃跑的撒加拉了卡妙的手准备往楼上走，然而这回却没拉动，卡妙站在那里盯着女主人发呆，被撒加又摇了一下才回过神来。  
“我能先问下您是母亲的什么人吗？”卡妙终于问道，女人一样耀眼的红发像是让他这辈子头一次知道自己在外人看起来是什么样子。  
“我是你母亲过去的表亲。”她答道，然后像是想到了什么似的穿着围裙跑去了书房，拿了一本书到两人面前，打开一页里面夹着几张照片，她拿出其中一张来递给卡妙，照片上是一个眉目柔和的女人抱着一个熟睡的婴儿，黑白的照片看不出颜色，然而照片上女人那张和眼前的两人都微妙相似的脸孔却不由得让人在脑海里把她的发丝涂成红色。  
“那个就是你了。”女主人说完，在围裙上擦了擦手，像是有点尴尬地笑了一下，就又朝着厨房走去。

 

客房里打扫干净的双人床和准备好的双份用具让两人不由得感到夫妇二人对他们两人的到访是真的用了心安排的。  
撒加四下转了一圈看了看这栋宽敞房子的构造，对卡妙说道，“米罗知道了非把你讽刺得抬不起头来不可。”  
卡妙坐在软绵绵的床垫上回忆了一下米罗家拥挤的小房间，小声叹了口气，脱力似的一下仰躺在床上，转过头来看撒加。  
“好软。”他说。  
撒加也跟着过去坐在他旁边，故意在床垫上晃了晃，最后也躺下来，枕着卡妙的一边手臂。  
“名字的事情。”撒加开口道。  
“不在意。”卡妙看着天花板说。  
“一点也不？”  
“算是吧。”  
撒加长叹了口气，“那就是还是有点在意了。”  
卡妙没理他，举起手里刚拿到的那张照片盯着看了又看。  
撒加也跟着凑过去看，看了一阵突然半回忆似的说，“你小时候真可爱。”  
“是吗？”  
“走路没声没息的，但是分明很粘人，别人一回头看就马上躲起来，”撒加说道，看着照片想了想又说，“确实长的比较像妈妈。”  
卡妙把手里的相片放下了，闷闷地说，“你小时候是什么样子？”  
“我小时候很听话，”撒加很努力地回忆道，“史昂大人经常因为我很听话所以夸奖我，但是艾俄洛斯经常会说我看起来哪里怪怪的，说有点不像活生生的人反倒像是等身大的模型娃娃之类的，史昂大人每次听他这么说也会笑，但是从没反对过的样子。”  
“果然你从小时候起就是那种氛围了。”卡妙自言自语道。  
“氛围？”  
“有种不像人类的氛围。”  
撒加有一会没说话似乎是认真在回忆，最后说道，“这么说来你不也一样？看到你的时候一瞬间也以为是树林里的妖精之类的，领到圣域以后米罗也老是跟着你妖精啊精灵啊地叫。”  
卡妙闻言转过身来，没被撒加枕着的另一边的手也收回来蜷起来放在两人中间，“以前父亲也说过母亲很像个森林妖精啊什么的。”  
“你对他说过的话记得的还听清楚。”撒加说。  
卡妙闻言皱了皱眉，坐起来把衣服脱了钻进被子里，在撒加旁边鼓鼓的一团，撒加从旁边小心戳了两下，自己也坐起来开始脱衣服。  
“我也想看你小孩子的样子，”卡妙在后面说，“这样太不公平了。”  
撒加把衣服叠好和卡妙的衣物放一起，像是想了想，说道。  
“也不是完全不可能，虽然让你看到真货的可能性除非凭借神力否则希望渺茫，不过凭借魔拳让你看到我记忆中的样子应该还是可行的。”  
闻言卡妙抬起头来看着撒加，表情相当惊讶。  
“能和他说话吗？”  
“短时间应该可以。”  
“他也会说话吗？”  
“以小孩子的标准来说应该还算是善言的。”  
说到这里，撒加也开始真的构想起如何利用自己的记忆将小时候的自己在精神世界中具象化和卡妙短时间碰个面，然而卡妙的表情却意外地从单纯的高兴变得复杂起来，看的撒加有些奇怪。  
“同样的做法也能让我和黑色的你再见一面吗？”卡妙问道。  
撒加彻底愣住了，看了卡妙好一会，然而卡妙的表情一直没变，可见他是认真的，于是最后还是点了点头。  
“理论上可以，”撒加说道，“不过这么做多少是有点危险的，就算是利用记忆的片段构建的虚像也仍旧是我的一部分，不慎重的话甚至可能像过去那样短时间内被夺去身体的主权。”  
“如果在你自己的精神中构建‘他’的虚像会对你有危险的话，反过来在我的精神里构建是否会更安全？”卡妙提议道。  
“确实如此。”撒加点了点头。“但是对你也就更危险，如果你不能掌控‘他’事情可能会对你有坏的影响，毕竟是你的精神世界里。”  
言下之意两人也相当清楚，说完这句后卡妙似乎是思考了一阵，往旁边靠了靠给撒加留出躺下的地方。  
“我可能真的会拜托你这么做。”卡妙说。“到时候你会答应吗？”  
“我不能保证。”撒加说，伸手摸了摸卡妙的眉心。

次日是一个漂亮的晴天，两人在房间里的盥洗室洗漱整理了以后才下楼去，夫妇两人已经在楼下吃早餐了。  
“对于你们这个年纪的年轻人而言你们起的也太早了。”男主人笑道。  
“平常大家都是要早起训练的。”卡妙自然而然地解释道。  
然而年长些的撒加多少察觉到对方的话恐怕其实是别的意思，有点不好意思拉着卡妙坐下吃早餐。  
煎蛋饼的糖汁准备了四种那么多，蓝莓，枫糖，红梅，和巧克力，女主人端着盘子上桌在围裙上蹭了蹭手指。  
“也不知道你们喜欢什么口味就把有的都拿上来了。”  
这般太过细致的待遇让撒加和卡妙都有些无法适从，干脆挨个都尝了一遍。  
“想必来之前也没有和你们好好解释过，”女主人突然开口说道，“这次来除了想要把你叔父的财产还给你之外，我们夫妇两人也准备将你作为我们遗产的受益人。”  
这一句话说的两人顿时就被刚咽下去的煎蛋饼噎了个结实，赶忙拿起旁边的咖啡灌了好几口才缓过来。  
“我们昨天才见面。”卡妙急忙说到。  
“我们夫妇没有孩子。”女主人说到。  
“昨天不是有那么多家人....”  
“都是些并无深交的远亲。”  
“可是要说并无深交的远亲....”难道我不才是更没交情更远吗....卡妙想到了去没说完下去。  
“我们也知道你现在恐怕是并不缺吃穿用度的钱的，”男主人开口说道，“圣域的事情我们之前也托人了解过不少，实际上你们还没出现的时候就调查过，得出的结论是当年带走的孩子估计是早就不在人世了，最后你们却找上门来对我们来说真是大喜事。”  
“就像我妻子刚才说的，我们夫妇两人一直没有孩子，你的母亲生前与我们也十分亲近，你本来是有机会被我们当作自己孩子教养的，现在我们夫妇二人年纪也大了，想将遗产留给你是再合适不过的事情。当然如果你最后是想拒绝我们也不会强求，这几天你们就在尼姆逗留几天考虑一下，也可以四处逛逛，全当散心好了。”  
“家里的车子可以借给你们两个，”女主人笑道，“去市区还是周边小镇观光都很方便的。”  
“他们两个都不会开车。”律师先生说道。

开车将两人送至了市区，夫妇二人就开车去了各自工作的地方，被丢在市中心的两人一直到再度脚踏在土地上也没有彻底回过神来。  
“我觉得等我们都回去，如果举办个此次归乡之旅最波折的竞赛，你是稳拿第一了。”撒加仍旧惊魂未定地说道。  
“这种第一多得几次我的心脏会出问题。”卡妙恍恍惚惚地回答道。  
“所以你到底打不打算答应他们。”  
“我该如何跟他们解释根本没有保证我会活得比他们长。”卡妙回答道。  
过于直白的回答让撒加有些苦涩，换了个话题说道，“既然来了我们还是决定一下去哪里看看吧。”  
“博物馆。”卡妙平铺直叙地说道。

尼姆市有着非常大的现代艺术博物馆，巨大的玻璃墙和金属框架的外观给人一种简洁又明快的美感，馆内的藏品也以现代风格为主，其中也不乏一些与其说是画作倒不如说是行为艺术的藏品，让看惯了宗教画，古雕塑和古建筑的两人觉得十分新鲜。  
将纯白的墙当作画布背景，在墙上用铆钉悬挂起一只锈迹斑斑的木柄铁锤，画作名为Untitled。  
两个人站在这样一幅作品前小声地聊起来。  
“这样是该算绘画还是雕塑....”撒加小声念道。  
“不能算雕塑吧，”卡妙也小声说，“又不是作者自己造出的锤子。”  
“不过应该确实是作者的锤子吧。”撒加说。“要花多久才会锈成这样啊，说不定论制作耗时这个是全馆最久的。”  
除去一些令人多少有点莫名其妙的作品，更多的画作是非常现代风格的抽象点线组合，有的寥寥几笔，有的乱作一团，两人围着一副用黑色线勾勒了一圈非常不规则的圆形物的画作看了半天，最后卡妙猜测这是一桌小南瓜。  
两人看了看画下面的简介，标题赫然写的就是“南瓜们”。  
“午饭我请。”撒加佩服地说道。  
逛了很久以后撒加觉得自己恐怕确实没有多少艺术细胞，指着角落里一张看起来就是一团黑线似的画作说。  
“这个让我想起艾奥里亚小时候的涂鸦...或许我当年不该擅自觉得这孩子没什么艺术细胞的。”  
卡妙若有所思地看着画面上的线团说到，“艾奥里亚当年画的也是狮子吗？”  
撒加又看了一眼那幅画，顿时觉得自己今天受到的打击有点多。  
“我是不是不小心毁了一个天才抽象派艺术家....”撒加无比愧疚地说。  
这种僵局在两人一起进了写实派画馆以后缓解了不少，四周的墙上悬挂的大量的黑白相片，多是着重脸部的人像，有的显出一种异常的惨白，两个人各自怀着“是摄影展吗？”的心情转了一周读了一周解说，才终于确信了墙上这些看起来简直和照片无异的作品无一例外的都是货真价实的手绘油画，不由得感叹艺术家们真是厉害。  
“就像我们为了成为圣斗士往往不足十岁就要开始修行那样，艺术家们也多是从小就开始学习的。”卡妙说道。“莫扎特开始学习乐器和作曲的年纪是五岁，而贝多芬则是十一岁。”  
“世上为做成一番事业往往是苦劳终身的。”撒加赞同道。  
“不过短命的也是多数。”卡妙说道。“自幼年起就将生命供奉给了唯一的一件事情，大概神也不愿意那样的他们在执着的苦痛中挣扎太久吧。”  
撒加闻言有些惊讶地看了卡妙一眼，然而卡妙却只是无知无觉地看着墙上画作的解说签。  
“卡妙，你会觉得自己作为水瓶座的人生是苦痛吗？”  
卡妙闻言转过头来看着撒加，“怎么会？能和弟子们相遇，与友人们一同战斗是毕生幸事。”  
“那会因此想要多活下去一点吗？”  
卡妙想了想，看着撒加没说话，撒加于是叹了口气。  
“你不说话，是知道如果你摇头了我会生气吗？”撒加说道，“你太轻易求死了，水瓶座。”  
十二宫之战时为了保全护送女神的弟子轻易选择了死路，水瓶座的卡妙为所爱之人送死是毫不犹豫的，而相反的，为所爱之人而活的意念却薄如水雾。  
“我自最初就一直不满冰河过于执着于母亲，认为那是他致命的弱点，”卡妙说，“但是即使心中一直这么想，我却是在最后才将他母亲的船丢进海底，是因为他告诉我因为母亲舍命而让他活了下来，所以他一定会活下去成为圣斗士。弱点与强大从来是一体两面的，没有弱点的战士不可能强大，要成为强大的战士就要选好自己的弱点，所有在这人世中我所珍视的人和事，对我来说肯定也是一样的。”  
“所以我也能够像动用念力将冰河母亲的船丢下海底那样轻易丢下我珍视的人，大概在你眼中看来实在是太轻易了所以更像是轻生，但这就是我作为冰系战士水瓶座的存在之道。”  
“你珍视的人们比你想象的还要珍视你，”撒加说，“你似乎怎么都不会察觉。”  
“并非没有察觉，”卡妙轻声说道，“死生之间哪个才更艰难我还是明白的，只是为了自己的目的选择了伤害他人，不过是我不近人情。”  
“如果真像你所说，那我的存在也是此时你的弱点之一么？”  
卡妙闻言反倒笑了。  
“我可没有自信说最强的黄金圣斗士是我的弱点，只为了不成为你的弱点就几乎拼尽力气了。”  
撒加闻言几乎是呆住了一般地看着卡妙。  
“你果然还是不明白。”  
和因母亲的献身而得以活下去成为圣斗士的冰河刚好相反，眼睁睁地被血亲抛弃才得以走向成为圣斗士道路的卡妙大概在心底里还是有着并不重视自己生命的想法，所以相对而言对弟子对战友对女神都充满了献身意识，大概在他的思维里赋予一个人爱意的同时是为身为战士的自己制造了一个弱点，所以也同时做好了为这个弱点付出性命的准备。  
战士为所爱的人而强大又因被抓住弱点而赴死，这理论太过理所当然，让撒加无从下手。  
“我比你想象的还要喜欢你，”撒加皱着眉说道，“这么讲你能明白吗？”  
卡妙没说话，似乎在努力思考他这句话的深意。  
“因为我喜欢你，所以哪怕只有一会也想和你多在一起，想和你在一起去很多的地方，做很多的事，一起吃很多东西，做很多次爱，但是这些，只有你活着我才能做到，这么说你能明白吗？”  
卡妙这回终于慢慢地点了点头。  
看出来了他一知半解又多少带点无意识的拒绝的态度，撒加也不好再多说什么，最后叹息一样地说道。  
“你大概也正是因为这种性格，所以才会这么轻易原谅我的吧。”  
他们还有时间，可以慢慢学。

傍晚时两个人去了早上下车的地方等老夫妇来接他们两个，比指定的时候车才出现，夫妇两人对他们一日内在市内的见闻兴趣颇深，几个人三言两语地聊起了现代艺术，颇为意外地是这次撒加才是几乎插不上话的那个，相较而言西伯利亚乡下出身的卡妙却对绘画方面的知识颇丰，和夫妇两人很聊得来，对自己有多缺乏艺术素养有了新的认识的撒加感觉今天一天真是充满了太多打击了。  
回去以后几个人一起做了晚饭，最后一起端着自制的菜色上桌，就各地不同的饮食习惯又聊了起来，虽然只相处了一天却显得十分和睦。  
晚饭后夫妇两人又问起了遗产的事情，卡妙磕磕绊绊地想拒绝，然而对方又再次表示不需要着急，可以再多考虑一下。  
“周末就是薰衣草节，瓦伦索勒会有很隆重的庆典，你们两个也去散散心，答复回来之后再给我们就好。”  
撒加和卡妙两人推脱不成，只好答应了下来。  
女主人又从书房里翻出来了过去的相册，大多是母亲怀抱着小时候的卡妙的照片，偶尔也有似乎是男主人年轻时候样子的人。  
“那时候我也去探望过你们。”男主人回忆道。  
最后一张是婴儿的卡妙与父母二人的全家福，年代久远的照片有些不清晰，然而身后的父亲确实是露出了笑容的。  
卡妙神情复杂地拿着这一张看了很长时间。  
“我能拿走这张吗？”他向夫妇两人请求道。  
夫妇两人给了他们一本空的相册，卡妙把这一张装在最后一页，然后把之前一路和撒加一起照下的照片一张一张按时间排好，从第一页往后一页一页地装进相册里。

第二日的两人去了自然博物馆。  
第三日的两人去了历史博物馆。  
第四日的两人去了市中心的罗马角斗场。  
每天都重复着在市区和郊区的房子间往返的两人与招待二人的夫妇也逐渐熟识了起来，证据之一就是卡妙已经向夫妇二人炫耀过了冰河和艾扎克的照片。  
女主人多少对卡妙的经历有几分同情的样子，然而似乎作为多年没有孩子的妻子又有一种莫名的羡慕之情在里面。  
“一个人在那种荒凉的地方养大两个孩子，不觉得辛苦吗？”她问道。  
出乎意料的是卡妙老老实实地点头了，“确实很辛苦，开始的时候苦恼了很久，但是每天回到家里看到他们两个，似乎一下子就觉得自己什么都能做到了。”  
“没想到你长成了这样爱情深厚的孩子，”她闻言感叹道，“果然你还是有地方像你父亲的。”  
“父亲是怎样的人？”卡妙问道。  
“是像你这样重视爱情的人，然而或许有些太重视，反倒有些可怕了。”她皱着眉说道，抬起一只手来抚摸卡妙的脸，伸手理了理卡妙的额发，她的手指上有细微的皱纹划过皮肤，卡妙眯起眼睛来，她凑过来在卡妙的额头上落下一个吻。  
“你还是不要太像他才是。”她叹息道。

第五天就到了周末，一家人早早地起来开车去瓦伦索勒，老夫妇帮卡妙和撒加订了住处，是两人以前常光顾的乡间旅店。  
“我父亲的一位旧友在瓦伦索勒有一处房产，”男主人说道，“我们两个会去他家拜访，你们两个想要来的时候也可以直接上门。”  
自打离开圣域后就不停在各种公共交通设施之间辗转的两人这几天算是享受了不少私家车的好处，除了道谢也说不出别的来。  
“年轻人好好玩。”夫妇二人笑着说道。  
送走了夫妇两人，撒加和卡妙站在瓦伦索勒镇的乡间小路上，夏风吹得人身上一层薄汗。  
“现在该怎么办？”卡妙问道。  
“就算你问了我也...”撒加也有些迷糊，随之说道，“果然是去农场参观吧。”  
“早知道应该问问他们该往哪里走。”卡妙说道。“但是...”  
那对夫妇对两人十分热情，以至于多年来都没有正经做过什么人际交际的两人有些明显的应付不来，一点点小事求助反倒更开不了口。  
“去旅店问问看吧。”撒加提议道。  
两人于是先去了旅店报道，房间有限的乡间旅店在听到老夫妇的名字以后就指明了预订的房间两人进屋放下行李就又去前台请教路线，当地人的口音让两人有些一头雾水，连法国出身的卡妙也听的稀里糊涂的，最后店家只好说。  
“出去，跟着人多的走就对。”  
卡妙和撒加茫然地连连点头。  
出了门，绕过镇中的小喷泉，铺满石砖的路走起来坑坑洼洼带着雨水湿气，在夏日暴晒下蒸起来，人身上尤其黏腻，卡妙似乎也是察觉到了，身上的冻气比平时要强些，站得比平时也要近些，亦步亦趋地跟着。  
往低地处走了一些赶上了一些零散的游客，有人拿着相机有人带着孩子，说说笑笑地走着，他们两个混在里面是足够得不起眼。  
让卡妙就这么靠着亦步亦趋地跟了一阵，撒加似乎是犹豫了好一段路，最后干脆拉了卡妙的手，两个人就这么手拉手地走着，周围的人似乎也多少注意到了，也有几个盯着看的，两个人都是脸皮薄的，没走几步就都不由自主地低着头成了看着地走路，然而就是走啊走也谁都不松手。  
“你看，这不是已经能看到田地了吗，”周围有人安抚自己家的孩子的声音，“不是已经远远地能闻到花香了吗？”  
确实越往前走花香越浓，两人过去各自久居教皇宫和水瓶宫，中间的双鱼宫也是终年萦绕着浓郁的花香，然而与魔宫蔷薇那样甜美又令人警戒的气味不同，此时此刻闻到的花香确实清新一片，而且毫无敌意的，不得不说确实是相当新鲜的体验。  
低着头走了好一阵的两人禁不住一起抬起头来。  
这么一抬头就被眼前看到的景象惊住了。  
远处的路的两侧是大片的薰衣草田，田埂间露出的泥土将紫色的田地划分为一道一道整齐的紫色，有白墙红顶的小屋在田间稀疏地守着，盛放的紫色的花像是大团紫色的火焰一般一直朝着远方延伸过去一直到涌动着大片大片白色云朵的天际去。  
一时间两个人都呆住了，一动也不动地站在原地，燥热的夏风把清新浓郁的香气从火焰的田间一鼓一鼓地送过来。  
两个人不由自主地互相看了一眼，互相眼睛里都是藏不住的惊讶，不知不觉间，其他的人已经有说有笑地走了，他们两个还在原地发呆。  
卡妙首先反应过来，拉着撒加就往前跑，两个人一下子就穿过了前面的人流，朝着薰衣草田的方向飞也似的狂奔过去，撒加被拉着在后面，卡妙红色的长发飘起来，随着步子摇晃起来就像是真的在燃烧，就像他们离开圣域前一天，撒加在图书馆的夕阳下看到的景象。  
就像火焰一样，好像用手指触碰就能摸到在那其中所蕴含的为人所不知的热情。  
两个人一直跑到薰衣草田的深处才停下来，大口大口地喘气，抬起头来四下看去，已经看不见其他的游客，只有他们两个站在薰衣草田里被紫色的花彻底地包围着。  
两个人睁大了眼睛四下看，转着圈把四面八方都看了个遍，到处都是盛放的薰衣草，到处都是紫色的火焰，他们各自看了好一会，最后视线却都到了彼此身上，两个人互相看着，直勾勾地看着彼此的眼睛。  
还是谁也说不出话来，谁也好像都想开口说点什么，但是谁也开不了口，最后一下子就都笑了起来。  
两个人就这么站在像是没边没际的薰衣草农场的最中央，被大量盛放的薰衣草包围着大笑了起来，笑了好一阵子，一直笑到眼角都流泪，才渐渐止住了，卡妙一下又一下用很大的力气去擦眼角的眼泪，撒加像是赌上性命似的拼命咬着嘴唇。  
“继续往前走吧。”撒加说道。  
他们拉着手踩着越来越狭窄的田间小道朝着前方走去，像是越来越深地走进了某种不应该在人世的人间仙境，远远的有农户在田间作业，田埂上有人在叫卖着自家手制的香袋。风声里夹杂着像是简直像是某种幻觉一样的人声。  
就这么走着，一直被大片的紫色所覆盖的视野里渐渐地出现了另外的颜色，走进了看是大片盛放的向日葵田，除了薰衣草，向日葵田也是瓦伦索勒的另一样美景，巨大的金色花盘们一个个抬起脸来，望向她们在天空中的母亲。  
卡妙松了撒加的手朝着向日葵田和薰衣草田的交接处跑过去，停下在最高的一株向日葵前面，像是想要看出来什么似的低头去看它巨大的花盘，凑过去，像是在和那株向日葵说话。  
他确实说了什么，嘴唇轻轻地动了动。  
“在说什么？”迟一点走到的撒加问道。  
“她们真漂亮。”卡妙说道，直起腰来站在撒加身旁。“在俄罗斯有很多的向日葵田，最初见到的时候觉得真是奇怪，分明是那么冷的地方。”  
在俄罗斯向日葵是广泛用作取油的作物，大概是农业上和精神意义上的双重作用，也被定为了国花。  
“我想在这里照相。”卡妙说，感慨万千地看着右手无尽的紫色薰衣草田和左手无垠的金色向日葵田。  
撒加拿出了相机退后了几步，然而卡妙却急急忙忙地追了过来，一把拉住了撒加的手，恳请一样地皱着眉。  
“想和你一起。”  
撒加四下看了一下，安抚了下卡妙抓着自己的手，把相机拿下来挂在卡妙脖子上。  
“等我。”说着就沿着路跑了回去，不一会身形就消失在了无尽的深紫里。  
卡妙就这么一动不动地站在原地等着，手里抱着撒加挂在自己脖子上的相机，夏日的艳阳像是要把他点着一样。  
过了不知道多久，撒加拉着一个农户模样的人跑了回来，怀里抱着足有十几个薰衣草香袋，跑过来就伸手抓过卡妙脖子上的相机交到了那位农户男人手里，这才安心地跑到卡妙的身边。  
“买了这么多人家才同意跑过来。”撒加笑着用下巴点了一下示意自己报了满怀的香袋。  
因为抱了太多也没法牵着手什么的，只好就这么肩并肩地站着摆了个有点僵硬的姿势，农户问了一声，撒加回答了声好的，快门咔嚓一声，两人这才松了口气走向前去，照片没一会就从相机里印了出来，两人结果了相机和照片，向农户连连道谢，照片上映出两人傻乎乎地站在大片的薰衣草和向日葵之间的样子，卡妙的姿态像是怕生人一样，而抱了满怀香袋的撒加有几分说不出的傻气，两人各自端详了一会不由得又一并笑出声，为什么刚才照相的时候就是没笑出来呢？  
“回去以后把这些分给大家好了。”撒加说道。  
“嗯。”卡妙点点头。

到了下午时镇上开始了庆典，两个人远远地听见音乐的声音急匆匆地跑回去，手里捧着的香袋掉了好几次，最后干脆捡起来两个人分着塞满了衣服口袋，塞得鼓鼓囊囊的。  
还没跑进镇里就看见穿着蓝裙子带着白色头巾的姑娘背着草帽跑了过去，手里挎着草制的篮子，篮子里装满了晒干的花草。  
两个人拉着手跑进镇中心，已经聚集了很多人，有马拉的花车慢慢地走过来，车上摆满了各种颜色的花，拼成节庆的词句，车斗里装满了新鲜的薰衣草，有短衫的男人们坐在车前面拉着手风琴，车前面是成群结队的姑娘，轻快地转着圈，穿着传统服饰的老夫妇们一对一对地拉着手，跟在后面。  
街边的孩子吵吵闹闹地追着花车跑个不停。  
两个人站在人群中算是身高拔群的类型，人多也不妨碍观看，花车走得很慢，人群移动地更慢，于是就这么牵着手慢悠悠地跟着音乐和花车慢慢地往前走，花车队最后面有镇上的年轻男孩们不停地敲打着鼓助兴，周围的人们似乎也在回应鼓声一般，人群中已经有不少人跟着节拍和情人或家人跳起了舞来。  
“以前在西伯利亚的村子，夏天也会有这样的庆祝活动，”卡妙说，“总是照顾冰河他们的那家人，男主人会拉手风琴，女主人会拉着冰河和艾扎克在雪地里跳舞，然而身高的差异太大了，冰河和艾扎克总是跳着跳着就滑倒在冰上。”  
“不会也拉着你去跳舞吗？”撒加问道。  
“也会。”卡妙承认道。  
撒加听了笑起来。“你肯定是强打精神不滑倒，结束了就趁机教育弟子们修炼不够所以才会滑倒吧。”  
被说中了的卡妙低着头没说话。  
“我们也来跳舞吧。”撒加说，“既然已经有人教过你怎么跳了。”  
“别，”卡妙说，“真的跳了肯定又像之前那样尴尬得不敢抬头了。”  
“先试一下，等尴尬了再后悔。”撒加说。  
卡妙同意了，两个人改作双手拉在一起，互相配合地做了几个连贯动作，最后收尾卡妙转了个圈。  
人群里不知道从哪里爆发出一阵大笑，也不知道是不是笑他们的，但是足够把脸皮薄的两个人吓得放弃计划了。  
“还是，算了吧。”撒加尴尬地提议道。  
“不行，”卡妙低着头说，“要算了也要等你也来一遍再算了。”  
撒加只好硬着头皮跟着卡妙边前进边跳，把刚才卡妙的动作学了一个遍，最后也跟着卡妙绅士十足的动作优美地转了个圈。  
人群中又不知道是哪里来的一阵哄笑。  
“满足了？”撒加说，也不敢抬头了。  
“是你自己起的头。”卡妙低着头说道。  
两个人灰溜溜地跟着游行的队伍一路绕了镇子一大圈，最后队伍朝着田地里走去了，很多人也跟着去了，然而刚从田间回来的两人决定不跟去，而是回去了镇上贩卖香物和花卉的庆典集市转了一圈，早就香袋满载自然是不打算再购入更多的香袋了，然而展示制作工艺的工坊和艺术品的画廊两人还是一起兴致勃勃地去看了一个遍，快日落的时候庆典的花车才远远地开了回来，从画廊出来的两人跟着人群一起目送着队伍回去了开始时的教堂。  
“回去吧。”撒加说道。  
两个人终于一起回去了旅店，放下塞满全身口袋的薰衣草香袋后两人浑身上下都是干花的香味，混合着在人群中挤了一天的薄汗味实在说不上好闻，脱了衣服一起进了浴室没洗到一半就勾起火来，卡妙跪下在湿得打滑的瓷砖地板上为撒加口交，撒加赤裸着身子靠在墙上一手扶着墙一手摁着卡妙的脑后，最后没有放任卡妙舔到射出的地步就拉着他的头让他退开了，然后从靠着的墙上起来弯腰拉卡妙站起来，反过来把他摁在墙上让他面朝着墙背对着自己扶好，喷头的热水从上面洒下来沿着背脊的曲线往大腿滑下去，撒加出去拿了之前没用完的润滑剂再进来，卡妙没有动地在那里等着他，头发已经彻底湿透了一缕一缕粘在背上。  
大概是因为站着容易紧张，润滑做了好一会才差不多适应，插进去的时候撒加双手抓着卡妙的腰防止他摔倒，卡妙喘不过气似的把额头抵在墙上。  
“太大了。”他小声说。  
撒加凑过去用胸口贴近卡妙的背。  
“听说薰衣草有轻微的催情作用。”撒加轻声说。“扶好别滑倒了。”  
接着就从后面抓着卡妙的腰开始抽插，感到里面因为突然的动作迅速地收紧了，扶在墙上的手指用力地缩起来，撒加把自己的一只手覆上去，把卡妙的左手拉下来，抓着手腕反手背在卡妙的背后，另一只手也放开卡妙的腰，压住卡妙摁在墙上的右手。  
不再被撒加的双手锁住腰部的卡妙对撒加下身插入的动作下意识总有些想躲，然而背后和撒加的胸口贴的太紧，躲也躲不开，干脆闭上眼睛，听着撒加在耳边的呼吸声，然而撒加也不打算就这么放过他，拉着他反背在身后的手到前面，向下带着他握住自己的性器套弄。  
大概是第一次站着做，里面绞得特别紧，很快撒加就射出来在里面，伏在卡妙耳边小声地呼了口气，卡妙整个人抖了一下，两人重叠在下身的手也感到了卡妙射出的液体沾湿了手指。  
两个人又保持着这样紧密的姿势平息了一会，撒加才松了卡妙的手从他身体里退出来，卡妙有点别扭地直起腰来松了口气，回过头来。  
“你今天也很快，”撒加说，“难道真的是因为薰衣草？”  
“谁知道呢。”卡妙懒洋洋地改为背靠着墙休息。  
撒加满足地伸了伸懒腰，拍了拍卡妙的肩膀，“转过去，给你清理好就可以睡了。”  
也不知道是因为薰衣草的安神作用还是做得累了，两个人一晚上睡得特别好，第二天也是天亮就准时醒来，一点也不觉得困倦。  
“我现在觉得这些香袋真的是好东西。”撒加打着呵欠说。  
先醒来的卡妙坐在床边拿着梳子跟乱成一团的头发作战。  
“应该先用小宇宙弄干再睡的，”卡妙战意满满地说道，“真是太大意了。”  
还没彻底醒过来的撒加看着他这副样子一时间不知道该作何感想，然而卡妙回过头来看了他一眼紧接着就转过头去了，压低嗓音说道。  
“我处理完这边马上就去处理你，给我个十五分钟左右。”  
撒加下意识伸手摸了摸自己的头发，被大清早不知为何干劲十足的卡妙吓得打了个冷颤。

离开了乡间旅店的两人决定去拜访在老友家避暑的夫妇两人，虽然手中拿了夫妇两人留下的地址，然而乡间天地广阔，又没有门牌号码，还是不怎么容易找到。  
两人出了镇子往农场的方向走去，沿着田间小道一路走一路问，地址上的房子着实离镇上不近，顺着路走了一个多小时，才找到了夫妇两人描述的宅邸，是一间坐落在田间的大房子，与其他在田间建起的只是为了方便农作的房屋不同，这一间明显是主人家住在宅中的，大概是过去上了年纪的人建来远离人声好在田间隐居的房子。  
在房子后面找到了夫妇两人的车子，撒加和卡妙才确信了应当确实是没有找错地方，上前敲了敲房门。  
等了好一阵子才有人开门，是一位佣人打扮的女性。  
“你们两位有什么事情吗？”  
“我们是受邀来拜访的。”撒加说道。  
大概主人家也提前打过招呼，女性问了他两个的名字确认无误后就带着他们两个上了楼。  
“先生正在和客人们在书房聊天。”  
两人被带入的书房与其说是书房不如说是藏书室更加确切些，一进门首先就是摆满了书的架子，跟着女佣人绕了几圈才到了中厅摆着书桌的会客处，夫妇两人都在，书桌的对面是一位两手边都摆满了书的老者，看到两人进来以后老者抬起头来，目光首先就落在了卡妙身上，转身对女主人说道。  
“那头红发真是不会认错，像你。”  
闻言在座的都笑了起来，女佣人也欠身告辞了，只有卡妙十分不好意思地僵着。  
撒加小心在他后面推了一下，卡妙回过神来，跟着撒加一起坐下在桌边。  
“真是壮观的藏书。”撒加称赞道。  
“年轻的时候在巴黎大学教学，”老者说道，“退了休也割舍不下这些家伙们，干脆花了大价钱搬过来了。不过这一点小收集，估计跟圣域数千年的典藏比起来也是见笑了。”  
说着就看向了旁边不说话的卡妙。“说起来听说这边的这位虽然年轻却也是一位出色的教书育人的先生，而且也是坐拥在圣域中也不容小觑的私人图书馆藏的。”  
卡妙急急忙忙地否定。  
“水瓶座的图书馆是数千年历代水瓶座共同收集的共有财产，在圣域我们也只是担当管理人而已，无论是谁都可以前来借阅，即使是圣域之外的客人，只要获得教皇的批准也是欢迎借阅的。倒是因为我常年生活在他处，这些年也不能经常回去打扫，疏于管理了...”  
“可以借阅？”听到这里老人也忘了揶揄了，“不知道要怎样的手续才能和教皇打上交道啊。”  
卡妙下意识地瞄了一眼撒加。  
“写一封申请信即可，我可以代为传达。”撒加说道。  
老者点了点头若有所思，这时候旁边的人插上话来。  
“昨天的庆典如何？”男主人笑着问道。  
几人在书房里稍微聊了一会，得知了住在这里的老者是男主人父亲过去大学时代的导师，因为祖上是这里的花农，所以上了年纪以后为照顾病重的妻子搬来乡间隐居，然而妻子很快去世了，最终决定一个人留下在这里生活，因为儿女们都住在城里，所以田地里的活是外包给镇上的花农，又雇佣了人管理家事。  
“明天是我孙女的婚礼，小家伙决定带未婚夫到瓦伦索勒来举办婚礼，我这个老家伙高兴得不得了，这就把你们几个都叫来了。”老人笑道。  
话已至此自然不好推脱，撒加和卡妙也就答应了明早一起参加老人家小孙女的婚礼。  
“说起来之前问你们的事情考虑的如何了？”夫妇二人又问道。  
“我们...”卡妙顿了一下，“还是谢过二位的好意了，我和撒加都是战士，自古以来都是短命的，即使真的接受了，或许过不了多久你们二位就又要寻找新的继承人。”  
男主人闻言皱了皱眉，但是还是说了下去，“这种考虑我们也不是没有的，已经决定了如果真的遇到那种情况，就自动更改为把财产捐给圣域，让律师事务所准备好的文件上也是这么定下的。”  
卡妙有些惊讶，一时间没了话说。  
“啊，说起来，等一下。”女主人突然急匆匆地站了起来出了书房去，过了一会端着还冒着热气的烤盘进来了。  
“差点忘了做的Sables还在烤箱里。”她说道，“一起来吃一点吧。”  
撒加伸手拿了一个左右端详，看向了卡妙，“这个不是....”  
是之前卡妙在米罗家做过的黄油烤饼干，从卡妙故乡的边陲小镇拿来的食谱，卡妙还说过自己做得味道不对。  
“这个也能教我做吗？”卡妙问道。  
女主人笑着点了点头。“当然没问题，这个做法很简单的。”

等到下午回去的时候，卡妙已经能熟练地做出正确的味道了，虽然Sables这样简单的点心也谈不上什么正宗不正宗，然而女主人家的烤饼干却按卡妙所说和记忆里的味道一样，所以卡妙学的尤其用心。  
因为做得太多，两人带了不少回去，装在袋子里边走边吃。  
“回去以后米罗一定很高兴。”卡妙心情似乎异常的好。  
“我有预感加隆也会很高兴。”撒加叹气道。“财产的事情你怎么想？”  
“说实话自然是不想同意，”卡妙有些无奈地笑道，“但是对方已经说到那个地步了...圣域是会接受外人的资助的吗？”  
“这种资助其实也并不少见的。”撒加如实回答道。“即使并非圣域出身，外界的信徒和关系者有时也会决定将财产捐给圣域。”  
卡妙若有所思地点点头。“回去以后有事情想拜托你。”  
难得卡妙主动提出要求，撒加突然有点反应不过来，“嗯？”  
“能让我和黑色的你见一面吗？”  
撒加一下就停了步子。“为什么你那么执着这个。”  
“有话想要和他说。”  
“我就在这里。”撒加有几分怒意地说道。  
“那不一样。”卡妙抬起头来看着撒加。  
“我以为你恨他的。”撒加说道，难得的声音竟有些发颤，“想想他对你做过些什么，就算到现在，就算你藏得好我也知道有时候你还是怕我。”  
“既然你都知道，你觉得我为什么会怕你？”卡妙说。  
撒加一下子不说话了，答案自然是了然于心的，只是一路上两个人都对此避而不谈，两个人原本都不是多言的，寡言少语而且聪明，所以他们谁都不开口说这个。可是既然卡妙问了，撒加就只有回答。  
“因为我就是他。”  
一时间两个人都不再说话，这是两人之间最后一层薄纸，如今也没有了，两个人互相看着，有一种在大庭广众之下互相直视着对方裸体的胆怯。  
“所以你甘心吗，”卡妙的声音很微弱，似乎像在安慰孩子又好像自己才是孩子那样胆怯，“如果我就这么一直恨他？”  
“是因为你过于否定自己的另一面，所以他才会变成另一个人格，我不想把你逼到同样的境地。”  
撒加有些过于尴尬了，看着卡妙，直到看不下去，偏过头去看远处的花田，然后又低下头去看地面，两人的鞋子是一样的，足尖上有轻微的磨损。  
“那你又想做什么呢，爱他吗？”撒加说。  
卡妙也低着头，反问他，“你想我爱他吗？”然而口气却是笃定答案的，并不需要撒加回答的。  
“就算是这样，但他是背叛了女神的罪人。”撒加说。“你是女神的圣斗士，我不能让你背负这样的耻辱。”  
“这种事和立场无关，”卡妙皱着眉说，“冰河和其他人一起闯上十二宫的时候他的立场是圣域的叛徒但是我绝不吝于爱他，你我穿上冥衣一路杀上十二宫的时候我的立场是叛徒，然而你认为那时候的米罗放弃爱我了吗？”  
撒加抬起头来了，伸出两手捏着卡妙的肩，慢慢地向里移到脖子的位置，用两边的拇指顶着他的下巴让他抬起头来，两个人就又变成了四目相对。  
“就算这样，”他说，“就算你能原谅他，能爱他，你觉得他会爱你吗？”  
他这句问得沉重，像在下最后通牒一样，卡妙也不动声色地整个人变得沉静，没有了方才两人争论时的咄咄相逼，然而他还是回答了，又是一句反问。  
卡妙反问他，然而这一次却不是全然笃定答案的，而是真的在问，声音里有压得极深的颤抖。  
“撒加，他会爱我吗？”  
撒加这回彻底愣住了，呆呆地看着卡妙的脸，半响才缓过神一样，抬起一只手来，轻轻摸了摸他的脸颊。  
他闭上了眼，不敢看卡妙。  
“我带你去见他，但是只这一次。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 含H，黑撒X卡妙，轻微暴力描写

回到旅店的路仿佛有一万公里那么长，他们两个走了很久很久。  
进了房间以后撒加让卡妙躺下来，让他闭上眼，把手放在卡妙的额头上。  
“我会在你的脑中构建一个幻象，然后把他放在其中，你要记住你看到的，经历的一切都发生在你的精神世界里，即使我和他都是精神操作的高手，但主导权其实一直在你的手中，你只要一个念头就能离开幻境。”  
卡妙闭着眼睛点了点头。  
“构建这样精细的操作需要集中的精神，也需要你的配合，人的精神是会本能地拒绝外来者的入侵的，强行侵入的话会对脑部造成损伤，”撒加说道，“我想把损伤降低到最低限度，所以你要尽己所能地，不要拒绝我的力量，当你觉得做好了接受的准备的时候就睁开眼睛。”  
卡妙点了点头，长长地舒了口气，放松了身体，过了一会，睁开了眼睛。  
他的视线直直地看到了撒加的双眼，靠得如此近的撒加的发丝居高临下地垂下来在自己的脸颊上，一双悲天悯人的眼睛，即使不额外讲解，自己也是既不曾也不会拒绝的。卡妙愣愣地看着，伸出了手。  
然而就在指尖触及那双眼之前，撒加碧蓝的眼突然染上了血一样的暗红，脸颊上的发梢变得漆黑朝着发根一路染成墨色，天色像是骤然雷雨一样变得像黑夜一样漆黑，往窗外看去是大片大片的黑暗，十二宫和圣域的夜色微小的遥不可及的烛火光。  
卡妙一下就坐了起来，退后一下背撞上了身后花纹复杂的床柱，赤裸的手脚陷进柔软的床垫里。这里是教皇宫，是教皇宫的寝房。  
眼前的人嗤笑了一声，探过身去伸出一只手覆住卡妙的额头，血红的眼里尽是狂气，卡妙一时间连呼吸也忘记了，浑身僵硬得抖都不能抖起来。  
“勇气可嘉，”那个人笑道，指尖顺着卡妙的脸侧滑下来，“水瓶座。”

卡妙一时间没有说话，也说不出来话，这似乎让眼前的人不甚满意，过了一会，一只手伸过来握住了他的下巴抬起来。  
“不说话？”黑色的撒加笑道。“真是不聪明的孩子，这张嘴只懂得说不该说的。”  
这句话也不知道是哪里触动了卡妙，他的嘴唇颤了一下，咬住了下唇，然后松开了。  
“什么才是该说的？”他问道。  
撒加眯起眼睛来松开了卡妙的下巴。  
“你给自己出了个大难题，水瓶座，”他说道，“难得我放了你一条生路，你却自己走了回来，那个伪善者竟然亲手把你送来，果然你的愚蠢实在是太可笑连他也放弃了你了。”  
“他没有放弃我。”卡妙辩解道。  
“看来他没有跟你说明白，”撒加说道，“那家伙的精神操作技比我要低一筹，因为我从不会考虑对手被破坏到什么地步所以他不可能赢过我，换言之，他把你送到了这里，我就可以让你一辈子也出不去，很简单。”  
原本抓着卡妙下巴的手向上覆住了卡妙的眼，手指用力地抓住额头的两边，撒加凑过来在他的耳边轻声说道。  
“只要把这里面破坏掉就可以了，从此以后他所知的水瓶座就再也不存在在世间，永远地困在这里。”  
这一刻恐惧真真切切地从卡妙的心底浮了出来，仿佛被剧毒的巨蛇咬开了身体然后活活地钻进腹腔里吞吃内脏一样毛骨悚然。  
察觉到掌心下极其细微的颤抖后撒加松开了手露出卡妙的眼睛，满意地欣赏着眼前卡妙呆滞茫然的脸，片刻以后又抬起了卡妙的下巴，低头吻上了他的嘴唇，怯懦的反应尤其引人入胜，舌头撬开来回躲闪的唇齿进到口腔里，唾液顺着嘴角流出来，沾湿了抓着卡妙下巴的手指。  
就这么吻了很长时间，也不知道是突然想到了什么，卡妙突然像是反应了过来一般开始热情地回应，张开嘴用舌和撒加纠缠，双手摸摸索索地攀上了撒加的腰。  
那双手却在被撒加抓着肩膀摁到在床上时被迫松开了。  
“你在期待什么？”撒加居高临下地看着他，冷冷地问道。  
“他没有放弃我，”卡妙说，双眼看着高高的天花板，“就算我再也回不去，撒加也没有丢下我。”  
“哦？”  
“因为你就在这里。”卡妙说，“就算我被锁在这里，我也依旧和撒加在一起。”  
“把我和那个伪善者混为一谈你也真是有胆量。”撒加抓住卡妙的领口扯开，衬衫的扣子掉落在地上的声音在黑暗中尤其响亮。  
“你否定不了。”卡妙说道。  
“我和那家伙不一样，不会否定自己是谁。”他说道。  
卡妙伸手抓住了在自己胸口摸索的手指，他的手指比撒加还要凉，摸上去反倒是撒加的手带着不少热度。  
“你没有他擅长说谎。”卡妙说。“你没有能力把我关在这里。”  
“前半句说的倒是不错，看来你还算了解他，”撒加没有挣开卡妙的手，“不过后半句，我们倒是可以试试看你会不会赌赢。”  
说着撒加就甩开了卡妙的手一把摁住了他的额头，卡妙大睁着双眼，一瞬间各种各样的片段画面从脑海中回闪过，痛苦的，绝望的，最爱的友人唾骂身穿冥衣的自己的声音，被自己逼到绝境终于兵刃相向的冰河的姿态，得知艾扎克死讯的一瞬间万念俱灰的空白，父亲与母亲看不清的脸消失在嘈杂的人声之中，西伯利亚的风从内脏里开始搅动，像是想要碾碎他，破坏他，什么也不剩下，在一片冰封的雪原的对面是春天的双子宫，而那个人就坐在那里安静地翻着书，永永远远不会抬起头来，不会发出问候的声音来，春日的阳光永远也不会来救他。太冷了，他疼得浑身发抖，巨大的裂纹从指尖开始向心脏飞速地皴裂开来。  
撒加。  
回过神来撒加的名字已经在空荡荡的天花板和地面之间回响，不知道什么时候他叫出了声，衣物也早就在地上，身体变成了那时候十四岁的样子，一切都好像回到了曾经的那个晚上，两根手指插在他身体里暴躁地开拓干涩的内里。一时间开拓的疼痛反倒像是无比甜美的糖果，比起他刚刚所看到的所感到的，可爱得让人满心都是爱意。  
“今天很听话。”有人说道。那是撒加的声音。  
卡妙终于转过头来，胸口还因方才激烈的呼吸而起伏，黑暗里那双血红色的野兽的眼像是蛇一样地窥视着囊中之物。  
“你是我的情人，”卡妙断断续续地说道，“所以我不会逃跑不会反抗也不需要要挟的筹码，你想有多少征服欲和嗜虐心要满足，尽管放马过来，我就在这里等着。”  
“恶心的献身精神。”身体里的手指抽了出来，空气中有轻微的血腥味。  
卡妙用双手捂住了自己的眼和额头，胀得又硬又热的东西从入口挤进来，强势地撑开并不欢迎它的内部，对于十四岁的身体而言那器官实在是太大了。卡妙攀上撒加的脖子，仔细看着那双狂气十足的眼，因为剧痛肩膀随着缓慢的呼吸一上一下起伏，能感到撒加的手指在抚摸着他的身体，年轻的身体健壮又漂亮，肌肉之间的凹陷摸上去全是冰冷的汗。  
“接受吧，这是给你的。”卡妙冷声呢喃道。  
最后一点忍着不颤抖的坚持被性器的抽插撞得不成句子，睁开眼来只能看见撒加血红色的眼和深黑的瞳仁，垂下来的黑发像是蛇一样把他的整个视线包裹在其中。黑色的撒加似乎异常欣赏卡妙口中源源不断的呻吟声和他口水流在枕头上沾湿了半张脸的样子，在剧烈的动作间也不忘低头去舔他嘴角的唾液，卡妙猛地咬住了下唇把呜咽往喉咙里吞下去，太用力咬破了舌满嘴都是铁锈一样的腥味，撒加抓住他的头发让他仰起头来，低头咬住卡妙上下抖动的喉结。  
滚烫的粘液喷溅在卡妙的身体里，两人彼此靠得如此近地大口喘气，共享着有限空间的空气。  
或许连这有限的空气也是根本不存在的，因为这里原本就只不过是一处假象的时空。  
“有一副好身体。”撒加像是抚摸肮脏的野猫一样抚摸着卡妙的身体，语气里既是嘲讽也是赞美。  
卡妙回过神来，转头去看他的脸，虽然发色和眼色改变了，却依旧是那样的一张脸。  
看了片刻又侧过头去，啐了一口血沫和被自己自己咬下来的舌根肉屑，抬起一只手用手背蹭了蹭嘴角的血。  
“我是来告白的。”卡妙说。“他接受了你却还没有，我想我应该已经很有诚意了。”  
“我是地上的救世主，神的化身，没有道理接受你微不足道的一点可笑的私情。”  
“那就拿来利用我。”  
“我不需要你。”撒加说。  
“论强大我不比修罗差，论倾慕我不输阿布罗迪，”卡妙说道，“你知道虽然不能为你与女神为敌，但也能为你去死。”  
“就算是艾奥里亚你都也放在身边，就算是穆的隐居你都选择不追究，然而为什么只有我...”卡妙的手指死死地握着手中的发丝。  
撒加大笑了起来。  
“你就应该是这样，卡妙，应该这么一直远远地看着我，满心不甘，恨意，惧怕地在西伯利亚等着我，看着你想要的永远在你看的到却触不及的地方，最后也就这幅模样地死去，直到永远地躺进你最引以为豪的冰棺里，也依旧闭不上这双火焰一样的眼睛。”  
“你的这双眼睛是我最喜欢的地方。”他说。  
卡妙突然死死地抓住了撒加的前襟，缠绕在他腰间两侧的腿一个用力将撒加翻身过去压在自己身下，右边膝盖抵住他的胸口，左膝压住他的右手，身体里的东西因为动作太大滑落出来，失去了阻碍的液体从里面沿着大腿流下来在撒加的小腹。卡妙一手摁住撒加左手的手腕，一手仍抓着他的领子，低下头去，那一双刚刚还被称赞是火焰的眼像是在冰冷地燃烧。  
“说谎，”他说，“如果你是真的期望这个，又何必抹除我的记忆。”  
转而被卡妙钳制的撒加依然满怀笑意地看着他。  
“你想听什么样的答案？想要听我说我是因为对你有爱意所以才放过你？因为不忍心所以才放过你？因为慈悲？因为我珍惜你？你来这里是想听这种答案的吗？”  
他的左手推开了并没有多少反抗的卡妙的手，向上去摸卡妙的脸颊。  
“可怜的水瓶座，连名字都没有的水瓶座。”  
从那双火焰颜色的眼中流出的泪水，一定是诸神宴会上醉倒众神的美酒。  
“让我再给你一次二选一的机会吧，”黑色的撒加声音突然温柔得像是另一个他，“在这只手中忘了这一切，忘了我，忘了这半个月所发生的一切，回去圣域，或者好好地记住所发生的一切，被我破坏掉精神，永远地呆在这个梦境里。”  
卡妙抬起头来，和撒加四目相对，两个人赤裸的身形隐没在无止尽的黑暗里，一双火焰色的眼对上一双血色的眼。  
“我不要忘记。”卡妙咬着牙说道，“我选不忘记。”  
撒加哈哈大笑起来，笑声响彻在空旷的黑暗里，他几乎要融化进黑暗里，要和他最相配的黑暗融为一体。  
“只有你，唯独你，”他说，“永远不会按照我给你的选择来，无论多少次，无论以何种形式，最后总是会回到我的面前。”  
那只温柔的手摩挲着他的脸颊，更多的泪水涌出来，落进他的指缝里，潮湿的手指从脸颊再次移到卡妙的额头，卡妙自始至终都睁着双眼看着他，直到那只手再次遮住了他的视线。  
“只可惜这双火焰一样的眼睛，从来不适合染上黑暗的颜色。”  
最后的最后黑暗里传来撒加遗憾又满足的声音。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 含反攻H和轻微角色扮演

睁开眼他已经又在那间乡间旅社里，枕头被冷汗浸透，开着的窗户吹入燥热的微风，撒加坐在床边不安地看着他，一头淡金色的发在夏日的阳光下亮得刺眼。  
“卡妙。”撒加说。  
卡妙点了点头，半响，哑着嗓子说道，“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”撒加说，又忧心忡忡地加了一句，“你还好吗？”  
卡妙点了点头，撒加于是拿起沾湿凉水的毛巾擦他的额头，冰冰凉凉的十分舒服，卡妙放松地舒了口气，说道，“他没有你擅长说谎。”  
撒加愣了一下，低头看着卡妙的眼睛，却看到卡妙侧躺在那里笑着看着自己。卡妙很少那么笑，即使笑也经常是皱着眉的，然而这一次却不同，这么笑着的卡妙头一次看起来确确实实是一个只有二十岁的年轻人。  
“我不怎么在意你骗我的，只要你觉得有必要什么时候无论多少次我都会原谅你，”卡妙撑着身子坐起来，“但是如果你再多把我丢下一次，无论是什么原因什么形式，我就把你活着关进冰棺里，不要想着先于我死就可以免责，濒死者被关进冰棺之中也会停止一切生命活动被强制留在人世，到时候我再慢慢用治疗的小宇宙修好你就是了，就这样一直等到我死的时候，再把你放回人世上。”  
“不是把我连着冰棺一次打碎吗？”  
“到那时候你就一个人在没有我的世界上继续活下去就好，”卡妙说，“即使是到冥界我也不打算听你的忏悔。”  
“那要是我一离开冰棺就自尽追去冥界呢。”撒加说。  
“不管是躲进冰地狱最深处，还是自己跳进血池地狱的熔锅里都不会再让你找到的。”卡妙笑道。“机会只有最后一次，你做好觉悟了吗？”  
撒加点了点头。

外面天色已经暗下来，两个人一起整理了整理衣装离开了旅店，镇上的几处小餐馆都挤满了人，两个人靠在一起在店外面排队。  
燥热的夏夜因为人都挤在一起更加难熬，从店里吹出来的冷气显得尤其可贵，不少人都往店门那里凑过去。卡妙也不知道是不是萌生了奇怪的竞争意识，拉着撒加不让过去反而往自己身上靠，然后自己开始往周围放冻气。  
过了一会周围的人反倒有不少靠近了他们两人站着了，虽然谁也不明白为什么这一处尤其阴凉，然而谁也没有细想追究的样子。  
“等这么久不知道还能不能赶上晚上的焰火表演。”人群里有人说道。  
过了一阵子终于进到屋里的两人满足地坐下来，各自拿起菜单，酒单摆在两人中间，撒加伸手把酒单也拿起来。  
“今天我请客，包括酒和蛋糕。”  
开胃的马赛鱼汤刚端上来的时候，外面突然吵闹了起来，没过几分钟远处传来了烟花的巨响，刚好坐在窗边的两人一并朝外望去，各色的烟花炸裂在夜空中，映照在眼前的玻璃上。  
撒加转过头来看卡妙，卡妙仍旧在看烟花，各种颜色的火光顺次映照在他的瞳孔里，撒加就这么托着头看了一阵。  
“卡妙。”他说。  
卡妙回过头来。“嗯？”  
“在幻境里都发生了什么？”撒加问道。“该告诉我了吧。”  
卡妙点点头，“我和他其实也并没有在那里呆很久。”  
说着就讲了自己与另一个撒加在幻境里的经历，事无巨细，毫无隐瞒地告诉了眼前的撒加，确实如他所言，并没有发生很多事情，讲完的时候窗外的烟花还在一个接一个地炸裂在夜空中。  
撒加听完看起来似乎很想打人，但是鉴于情况特殊又完全没有发泄口，连说话的声音都变了，“你不应该让他对你为所欲为的。”  
“他是你的一部分，他的愿望自然也多多少少也是你想做的，”卡妙边喝汤边说道，“对情人征服欲旺盛又并不是什么少见的事情，我已经不是小孩子，不会在意的。”  
“你不在意我在意，”撒加几乎敲桌子了，好在烟火的声音大周围的人都没注意到，“对喜欢的人肆意伤害怎么能算爱情呢，对喜欢的人应该百般爱护才对！”  
“我刚才不也说了想把你冻起来，姑且不论别的，人人都知道我有把自己爱徒冻进冰棺里的前科，”卡妙皱着眉放下了手里插着虾肉的餐叉，“放心好了，虽然你和另一个你互相理解十分困难，但在我看两个都多少可以理解。”  
撒加说了一半被卡妙彻底贯彻冰系的冷静态度堵了回去，一时间表情瞬息万变非常精彩。  
“而且，”卡妙突然又若有所思地说，“也不觉得你在床上就有多温和。”  
撒加这下彻底没话了，服务生刚好端着主菜上来，一边说着祝二位好胃口一边放下盘子在两人面前，撒加顺次拿起两个盘子就把一大半都堆到了卡妙面前的餐盘里，然后又转头对服务生说。  
“把菜单拿来，我们要加菜，还有酒单和甜品单。”  
卡妙被他这莫名其妙的反应吓得不轻，拿着叉子不动了，嘴角还沾着汤汁。  
“征服欲是吗，”撒加一边飞速地翻着菜单一边说，“你今天给我把这些都吃干净，吃饱了攒足力气回去操我。”  
卡妙闻言眼睛刷一下就亮了，撒加有一种自掘坟墓的预感，然而同时又有了一股决心已定的献身之情。  
“之前那个游戏还算数吗，”卡妙舔了舔嘴角的汤汁说，“你说要轮流装作小孩子的那个。”  
撒加从菜单中抬起头来谨慎地点了点头。  
“记得叫卡妙老师。”卡妙提醒道。

把自己的情人喂饱好让他精神十足地和自己上床听起来似乎是相当特殊的经历，然而仔细想想全世界的家庭主妇某种意义上都是这么干的。  
回去之前两人还一起跑去高处赶了个焰火表演的尾巴，卡妙虽然表情毫无变化，但是似乎心情不错。  
这样的小镇自然也不会有药局，两人之前用过的润滑剂还有剩实在是万幸。  
“原本是打算给你用的。”撒加说。  
“你居然背着这个到处跑。”卡妙说。  
“总不能放在尼姆人家的房子里吧？”撒加说，抿着嘴唇似乎又想了想，“而且，普罗旺斯...”  
“普罗旺斯？”  
“普罗旺斯是个好地方。”  
卡妙一副想问点什么又不愿多说的表情，点了点头。  
回到旅店他们翻出之前的瓶子来，撒加先去洗澡，过了一会一丝不挂地走出来，身上还都是水汽头发也湿漉漉的，光着脚踩在木制的地板上吱呀吱呀地响。  
卡妙好不避讳地盯着他看，脸上也看不出和平常有何不同，过了一会，拿起毛巾朝他招招手，似乎是和平常一样要帮他擦干头发，然而撒加走过去以后卡妙却没让他像往常一样坐在床上自己站起来帮他擦，而是分开膝盖让他像小孩子一样坐在自己双膝间地上的垫子，低着头用毛巾从下往上拢起来撒加的头发，从发根往发梢慢慢地揉，平时善操纵冻气的手难得地用了小宇宙发热，手上的触感非常舒服，顺着这个姿势撒加自然而然地就低下头来，把两边的手臂架到两侧卡妙的两边膝盖。  
然而这样异常舒适的姿势持续了没有多久，卡妙就把撒加架在自己两膝的手推了下去。  
撒加正想回过头去看他，然而背后一凉，一直靠在背后的卡妙的身体也离开了，卡妙站了起来去旁边又拿了一条干毛巾，对撒加的态度也不解释，走过来也坐下在撒加前面的地毯上，拿着毛巾覆上了满是头发上滴下水珠的胸口。  
从肩膀擦到前胸，擦过乳头，向下到小腹，擦过腿间，然后从大腿内部向外，毛茸茸的布料擦到膝盖后面的关节的时候撒加反射性地曲起了腿。  
“卡妙。”撒加忍不住说。  
“擦身体而已都这么不老实吗。”卡妙头也不抬，“我平常不是这么教你的。”  
撒加一下就乖乖噤声了，等到擦到小腿的时候撒加腿间的东西已经完全抬起头来，卡妙依旧是头也不抬一下，反倒是抓着撒加的脚踝抬起来异常细致地，与其说是擦拭不如说是揉捏足心和脚趾。  
等真的结束的时候撒加已经身上又是一层薄汗，忍耐得很难受的样子咬着下嘴唇看着卡妙，半响才犹犹豫豫地说，“卡妙....老师....”  
卡妙似乎满意了，把毛巾放了回去跪坐下来伸出一只手去探撒加的性器，冰凉的手指顺着顶端流下来的粘液划下来，撒加难受得肩膀都抖起来。  
“难受吗？”卡妙抬起头来问道，“平常这个时候就让你插进来了，现在都还没给你做润滑，肯定还要花点时间，忍得住吗？”  
撒加被刚才那么一下整个人都有点恍惚，低头看了一会卡妙才反应过来，犹豫了一下，想起来今天是要让卡妙插进来的马上就摇头，摇了一半又感觉卡妙的手指在他的顶端的小口轻轻地揉，整个人又是浑身一抖，咬着牙才说出来。  
“你别闹，我说话算话....”  
卡妙手指上的动作停了，抬头观察着撒加的表情。  
撒加一只手撑着上身直喘，一边牙咬着嘴角，整个人还在刚才刺激的余韵里，被卡妙这幅观察性地看了一会，不好意思地侧过头去。  
卡妙有点无奈地看了撒加一眼，一低头含了进去，吞了没几下忍了许久的高潮就来了，射出来在卡妙的喉咙里撒加仰着头喘气，浑身脱力地往后靠，好在身后就是床，软软地靠上去十分舒适。  
缓了一会，撒加靠在床边上低头看着还伏在自己腿间的卡妙脸不由得有点红。  
“谢谢...老师...”他说。  
卡妙才刚抬起头来嘴里的东西还没咽下去，听了皱起眉头来，喉结一动把嘴里的东西咽下去，抬手像是教训小孩子一样朝着撒加的额头敲了一下，也不说话，伸舌头舔干净嘴角溢出来的继续咽。  
被这么不轻不重打了一下的撒加自然是不疼的，但还是象征性地皱了皱眉，“你不会和自己的弟子们也做这种事吧。”  
“怎么可能，只有刚才的擦全身做过，生病受伤的时候。”  
“但总之是多少知道你是对弟子们有多用心了，对我用不着这么用心的。”  
卡妙也不说什么，伸手拿了旁边的润滑剂，学着以前撒加的做法倒了一些在手上，粘在手指上，然后分开撒加的腿，因为过早倒了润滑剂所以把粘液也沾了不少到了撒加腿上，在探进去之前又往手上倒了一次。  
被手指插进来的感觉说不上好，再加上卡妙的体温低以及一情绪波动就自然性变更低的特质，带着凉凉的润滑剂在里面的感觉实在是特别的冰，这么样里面一直放松不下来，然而触到敏感点的时候刺激尤其巨大，就算没有刻意刺激性器也很快就又站了起来。  
“让我自己来吧。”撒加求饶似的说。  
“从刚才开始就太容易心急了，”卡妙说，“要随时保持冷静。”  
撒加几乎快绷不住了，“天热也没有这么降温的，太凉了你想想办法。”  
“要求可真不少。”  
“今天我的角色是小孩子，要求多不是应该的？”  
“刚才也不知道是谁说不要我用心的。”卡妙头也不抬地说，不过手指倒是抽出来了。  
撒加撑着一只手支起上半身来，另一只手伸过去抚摸卡妙的下身，不轻不重地一下一下套弄，低头凑过去伏在卡妙脖子旁边。  
“别生气。”他一边说一边套弄卡妙，“其实差不多了，你进来吧。”说着就一副早死早托生的样子拉着卡妙过来。  
卡妙也不挣脱，被他拉着凑过来了，紧接着一抬手把撒加的手推一边直接站起来了，把还坐在地毯上的撒加惊得脸上差点挂不住，结果接下来卡妙就弯腰一手就把撒加抱起来往床上一丢，地板像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样吱呀一声巨响，撒加基本上跟地板一个反应，然而惊吓接踵而至，卡妙紧接着就压上来一手摁着撒加的肩一手扶着下体插了进去。终于摆脱了冰凉凉触感换了滚烫的东西插进来一时间撒加连被插进来的痛觉都来不及顾，首先就是直冲到脑海的快感。  
卡妙伏在他耳边小声地叹息了一声，双手接着就放到了撒加的腰上，也没什么反应的时间就在里面蛮横地抽插了起来，说不上有多少技巧但是却如他之前所说，独占欲是什么样可算是明明白白地言传身教表达出来了，动作的幅度太大很快舒适感就被痛感盖了过去，可见卡妙也丝毫没概念里面的敏感点在哪里，撒加这才想起来自己压根没教过卡妙这个问题，现在后悔也来不及了。不过就算是没什么技术性也会被碰到，只好舒服的时候就用力搂着卡妙的背。  
“就是那里...”撒加一边说一边用力揽着卡妙的腰用力试图带着他动作。  
结果卡妙却在耳边笑了两声，一只手从撒加腰上到了肩上的时候撒加觉得自己算是彻底怕了卡妙这种创新速度过于迅速的特质了。  
紧接着卡妙就拉着他变了个姿势，成了自己坐在下面，撒加在上面，性器因为姿势变动只有一半还被含在里面。  
“要求这么多就你来好了。”卡妙说道。  
“你技术经验不足而已。”撒加喘着气辩解道。  
卡妙抬手一只手指抚上了撒加性器的根部，从两个肉球之间一路向上轻轻地一路划到顶端，撒加膝盖一个没撑住就直接坐了下来，把卡妙的东西一吞到底，一下子前端就流出了更多液体，沾湿了卡妙的手指。  
“平常怎么不知道你这么能闹。”撒加几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的声音。  
“你自己叫我闹的。”卡妙反驳道，接着拍了拍撒加的腰。  
撒加心领神会地开始上下动，就像刚才自己要求的样让性器在里面每次都碰到敏感点，快感比刚才成倍的多不停累积在下身，卡妙的呼吸声也越来越急促，过了一会伏身过来开始舔咬撒加的胸口，一只手在下腹抚摸。这样一来没多久撒加也没了力气，被过多的快感逼的腰使不上力，坐在卡妙身上不动只喘气，半响伸出手拉着卡妙的两手下来放在自己腰上。  
“你再帮我下，”撒加难耐地说，“怎么弄都行，我没力气了。”  
卡妙这次却没为难他，双手直接握在了他腰上往上提，然后用力往下摁，本以为又是要像之前那么乱来撒加已经做好心理准备了，谁知道这次里面却直直地撞在了敏感点上，爽得他两只手胡乱地就去掰卡妙的手。  
“还说不是要求多。”卡妙咬着牙不满地说。  
接下来跟最开始完全不一样，上下每一次都被狠狠地装在敏感点上，撒加算是彻底绷不住了，两只手紧紧地攥在自己腰上卡妙的两只手手腕，口齿不清地骂道，“你这混小子。”  
卡妙一下动作就停了，抬头盯着撒加。“真是不知道教训两个字怎么写。”  
撒加一时间也顾不上跟他赌气了，只好苦笑着说，“对不起卡妙老师，真的没有下次了。别罚我好不好？”  
卡妙凑过来舔了一下撒加的左边眼皮，轻柔的丝毫没有情欲，让撒加一时间有了一种自己真的是他弟子的错觉。  
紧接着腰间的手就又抓紧了，上下吞吐的动作再开，依旧是总顶到敏感点上然而却不是专攻那一处地偶尔避开几下，快感之间也有时间喘息，没过多久撒加就咬紧牙关攀上了高潮，卡妙被里面绞紧的动作也逼的射在了里面，两个人胸口靠在一起急促地喘息。  
“你是怎么嘴上严厉手上娇惯地养弟子的我算是切身体会了。”缓过劲来的撒加上气不接下气地说道。“严父慈母集一身我都开始羡慕冰河了。”  
“冰河听了晚上会做恶梦的。”卡妙皱着眉笑道。

做完了以后两个人洗了第二次澡，禁不住又在浴室里做了一次，润滑剂却剩的不太够。  
“你比我有经验，用的少，”卡妙拿着瓶子递给撒加。“而且，普罗旺斯。”  
没想到他还记着这个，撒加把卡妙反手摁在了墙上，从后面做了润滑，不算太充分的润滑插进去有点发涩。  
“你都是第三次了怎么还这么...”卡妙哆哆嗦嗦地说。  
撒加也说不上好受，拍拍他的腰，“疼吗？”  
卡妙咬着牙摇摇头。  
接下来的动作因为缺少润滑不算太顺利，然而也因为摩擦得厉害快感成倍，到底都是第三次了所以做的尤其久，撒加一直把卡妙磨得都没了脾气，气都不大喘了才射进去，一直在手里有一搭没一搭地抚摸着卡妙的性器，这时候加快动作，没两下就射在了撒加的手上。  
“你不太容易只靠里面高潮，”撒加把手指上的液体涂在卡妙的脸颊上，“因为身体太冷了吗。”  
“在暖和的地方会比较容易。”卡妙疲倦地说，侧过头去含住撒加的手指，细致地舔干净。“别不高兴，或许冰河他们也这样。”  
“没不高兴。”撒加吻了下卡妙的额头，“你的身体是最好的。”  
卡妙还没完全从余韵里缓过来，哑着嗓子，“也别胡思乱想。”  
撒加从卡妙的身体里退了出来。

两个人洗了第三次澡以后算是彻底满足了，浑身都软软的，却都还不想睡，最后一起穿了衣服出了旅店到外面来吹风。夜里的镇上街上已经没人了，丝毫没有了白天车水马龙的样子，漫天的繁星倒是尤其漂亮。  
两个人肩并肩在静谧的街中穿行，卡妙小声地哼起歌，撒加小心地听着，过了一会似乎是想起了歌词，断断续续地唱了几句，是完全不认识的语言。  
“是什么歌？”撒加问道。  
“是情歌，”卡妙说，“以前在不冻港的码头听水手们唱的。”  
“听着是东欧的曲调，但貌似不是俄语。”  
“是波兰语，我也不是很擅长，只因为国家不安定波兰人很多分布在东欧各国谋生，多少听过些。”  
“是吗，”撒加有一搭没一搭地和卡妙聊着，“水手唱的估计是自国的民谣吧，应该是也没有什么复杂的歌词的，能知道唱的是什么吗？”  
卡妙似乎是回忆了一下，然后有些磕磕绊绊地翻译道。  
“把我的身体塞进衣装里，把我的双腿胸膛和双手塞进衣装里，然而把我的头留在桌上，当我去镇上，我宁愿不带着它前往。”  
“谁也不知道我是谁，然而沙沙作响的衣服却会出卖我，所以我戴一顶帽子在脖子上，朋友，当你今天看到了这顶帽子就会认出我来。”  
撒加苦笑起来，“这样的在东欧就算是情歌了吗？”  
卡妙身上因为冲洗太久的水汽蒸发进南法兰西的夜色里，他继续说了下去。  
“我只为你梳妆打扮，但穿的不是胸衣和紧身裤，是只为你想到的新点子，为了你我弄丢了我的头，只有沙沙作响的衣服会出卖我，所以我会戴一顶帽子在脖子上，朋友，当你今天看到了这顶帽子，就会认出我来。”  
撒加就这么和卡妙并肩地走了一会，静静地没有说话，最后他说，“那样当她的朋友认出了她的时候，也没法亲吻她了。”  
“如果跟她回去，就可以亲吻桌上的头颅了。”卡妙说。  
“没有了头她还能回得去吗。”撒加若有所思地说道。就这么越想越远，看着远方的星空暮角，过了一会撒加突然伸过手来撩起卡妙的头发，顺着脖子往后悉悉索索地摸了一圈。  
“你的头好好的在。”撒加说。  
“不在。”卡妙说。“早就看不见回家的路了。”  
“我还记得。”撒加说，“我带你回去，你拉好我的手。”


	13. Chapter 13

他们两个也并没有忘记第二天的婚礼。  
没有忘记婚礼，却彻底忘记了婚礼的礼服，早上到了教堂四下一看全是正装出席的宾客再低头看看自己身上顿时两个人脸都黑了。毕竟是从来没有参加过婚礼，毫无经验，根本没注意到盲点，跑去找了老爷子连连道歉，对方却表示毫不在意。  
“本来就是我突如其来擅自邀请你们的，再非要你两个找出正装来不是强人所难吗？”  
“我们可以召唤圣衣作为正装。”卡妙一脸严肃地说。  
撒加捂着他的嘴一边连连道歉一边拉着他往后排退过去。  
两人在教堂里特意远离众人坐在最后面，男主人是证婚人之一，女主人独自陪着他们，其他的宾客虽然也忍不住窃窃私语，但也没有人真的说什么。一切都和在巴黎参加的葬礼情况相同，两人不约而同地有些紧张。  
新娘子是一位有着深色发色和瞳色的姑娘，婚纱长长地拖在地上，身后的花童是当地的孩子，穿着小小的盛装，有着被南法过剩的阳光晒得黝黑的皮肤，活泼地四下张望。  
证婚的誓词时新娘子的父亲哭得一塌糊涂，镶嵌着闪闪发光的宝石的戒指被戴在彼此手上，然后牧师说可以接吻了，大家站起来鼓掌，他们两个也站起来，在层层叠叠的宾客的背影之间窥见到最前端拥吻的两人。  
“父亲和母亲的婚礼也是这样吗？”卡妙小声询问身旁的夫人。  
女主人愣了一下，随后笑道，“是啊，也是像这样。”  
祝福的钟声远远地响起来，明明和丧钟是一样的钟声，然而听起来却如此不同，钟似乎将其中的凄凉被小心地藏在了不为人知的地方。  
仪式之后是宾客们的宴会，被女主人拉去准备食物的卡妙留下撒加一个人在宾客云集的院子里，人人都拿起酒杯来一边聊天一边喝，同样被丢下的男主人走过来有一搭没一搭地攀谈。  
“那孩子意外很擅长厨艺。”他说。  
“虽然性格有些缺乏常识，但各方各面都是很可靠的，”撒加一边张望着卡妙离去的方向一边回答道，“...其实我也很擅长厨艺完全可以一起去帮忙。”  
两人这么随意聊了一会，对方问起了卡妙对他们夫妻二人提议的态度。  
“我想卡妙还是不愿意同意。”撒加坦诚说道。“想改他的主意是很难的事情，我想你们还是再做打算吧。”  
然而对方却反问道，“那如果你去劝他呢？”  
撒加一时间没了话，对方却招招手让他过来。  
“婚礼结束以后，来跟我聊聊，我看看能不能说服你。”  
撒加没答应也没拒绝，转头看着被众人簇拥着的新人夫妻，也随口问道。  
“卡妙的双亲的婚礼也是这样子的么？”  
“谁知道呢，”男主人顿了一下，皱着眉头笑道，“我们两个其实也没有参加过。”  
撒加点了点头，看着人来人往的街。

宴会结束的时候已经是中午，正午的太阳照的人快要融化，卡妙被撒加拖到老宅里避太阳，拉着手的时候摸起来意外地整个人都升到了正常人的平均体温，撒加急忙忙地把他当中暑处理了。  
“不用着急，不是生病了，”卡妙解释道，“人多的时候会刻意抑制冻气，时间久了体温会升到正常人的水平，放松下来很快就降会回去。”  
“那就休息下吧。”撒加说，“你就去书房里，随便看看书什么的，他们肯定不会生气。”  
“叫我一个人去么？”  
“刚才他们叫我去谈谈，”撒加说，看了卡妙一眼，突然像折腾小孩那样伸手揉他头发，“估计是要劝我当说客了，都是你害的，回去之前好好想想怎么给我赔罪吧。”  
“我乖乖的什么都会做。”卡妙似乎心情异常得好，被这么压着头低着头还开起了玩笑。  
独自去了夫妇二人的房间，撒加一进门就看到他们两人正坐在书桌前商量着什么，夫人有些不安地看了撒加一眼，两人紧接着就请他坐了下来。  
“其实今天叫你来是想告诉你件别的事情，”她说道，“你听了之后说不定会愿意帮我们两个去劝劝他。”  
然而撒加却干脆开门见山了。  
“您真的是卡妙母亲的姐妹吗？”  
夫妇两人都愣了一下。  
“其实应该是母亲她本人吧，”撒加解释道，“我们身为战士，观察力都是很强的，您拿来的老照片集上面有卡妙和他的父母亲，也有您的丈夫，但是唯独没有您本人和卡妙母亲的合照，作为关系亲密的姐妹而言也太奇怪了。”  
“而且您的丈夫没有去过他们夫妇的婚礼，您自己却在场，总有人是说了谎话了吧。”  
夫妇两人闻言面面相觑，最后才问道。  
“卡妙也知道了吗？”  
“这点我也不清楚，”撒加说，“或许有猜测吧。”  
“就算猜到了也不肯接受吗？”女主人不安地说。  
“如果是真的，你们不说肯定也是有难言之隐的。”撒加说，“那孩子从小就是那样的性格，别人不伸出手，他是怎么也不敢走过去的。”  
闻言，夫妻两人都露出了悲切的表情。  
接下来的谈话也就不再遮掩，直接说起了过去的隐情，女主人确实是卡妙的生母本人，是大户人家的小女儿，那时候卡妙的父亲和叔父兄弟两人都在城里读书，已经与现在的丈夫有了婚约的她遇到了卡妙的父亲，大概是良家的生活铺好了一切所以过于乏味，她与这个穷小子相恋了，没多久便不顾家人的反对和他私奔，两人在乡下的老家住了下来，路途遥远家中也难以寻到她，没多久卡妙就出生了。  
然而就像很多嫁给穷小子的富家女的故事那样，生活不尽如人意丈夫的脾气也日益增长，生下的孩子又像是恶魔一样有着超离正常的力量，最终当未婚夫寻到她前来迎接的时候，她决定离开，当时卡妙还不足月，卡妙的父亲请求她为了孩子留下来，她哭着说正是因为她抛弃了天父作证的婚约与他结合，所以才会降下神罚生下这样的孩子，后来听说他对邻里宣称她死了，还给她立了墓，在他去世以后还将财产继承人写了她的名字，实在是执着的可怕的男人。  
回到家中后的她没过多久就和未婚夫完婚了，之后也多次想要将自己的孩子寻回来，却因为丈夫的极力反对，被心中对丈夫的愧疚所折磨最终也没有去寻回他。然而大概真的是神罚，正式结合后的夫妇两人一直不能有孩子，日子久了，丈夫对当年那个男人和妻子与他私生的孩子的憎恶也大不如以前，着手调查了起来下落，这才知道卡妙后来的遭遇，也对自己当年的强硬态度有了悔意。如今得知卡妙的消息，自然是第一时间想要将他带回来作为自家孩子的，然而如今归乡的卡妙身份过于特殊了，惧怕他知道了真相不肯前来，才和那位律师先生一起商量出了远房亲戚寻找继承人的谎言。  
将两人骗来，自然是原本打算很快相认的，刚来的那天晚上的家宴其实就是将他们二人作为两夫妇的孩子介绍给家中，是准备之后寻个好时机相认，纵使一生之中夫妇两人和卡妙只能共处这么几天，让卡妙知道有自己这么个亲人在世，想必对一直将自己视作孤儿的卡妙而言也是喜事一桩。  
然而这个想法却在得知卡妙一直都没有名字的时候被打消了。  
“自己的父亲抛弃了自己，如今再是要知道连母亲也是早一步就抛弃了他，那该是多大的打击。”她摇着头说道，“为了让我们夫妻两个欢喜一下就去告诉他这样的真相，与其说是相认，不如说是把他这些年所受苦的元凶摆在了他眼前。”  
撒加想了想，皱着眉说。  
“在到巴黎之前，我一直试图劝说他去和叔父相认，他却一直坚持只看一眼就好，然而得知叔父的死讯之后，在葬礼上他却承认自己说了谎，他想和亲人相认，也想和他们说话。”  
夫妻两人都沉默了，作为卡妙生母的女主人几乎掉下眼泪来，在撒加看来这番话似乎说动了她了，然而这时候男主人却开了口了。  
“你是他的恋人吗？”他问道。  
撒加点了点头。  
“会陪伴他一生吗？”  
撒加又点了点头。  
“这可能是我个人的猜测，可能对也可能全盘皆错，”他说道，“卡妙应该是不爱近人的性格，身边应当是没有几个亲近的人，你应该算是走的最近的一个了。但那为什么哪怕在你的身边他也显得那么小心翼翼的呢？”  
撒加不说话了，确实，作为恋人而言他们还有着很长的路要走，他们已经认识得足够久了，彼此了解得也足够多，他们两个举止亲密言谈间如同家人，然而作为恋人，他们两人却都太显得得过且过，似乎毫无追求，很多时候又觉得他们和幼年时的关系并没有绝对的变化，依旧是撒加深思熟虑地很少伸出手，卡妙犹犹豫豫地并不走近过去。  
曾经总是在双子宫外面看着撒加却不走过来的卡妙也是这样小心翼翼的，那么他怕的是什么呢？是撒加伸出手让他进来，还是撒加永远也不伸出手让他进来？似乎都不是。他怕的是撒加知道他在就转身走了，再也没有选择了，再也没有以后。  
即使所有人都知道卡妙的生父对他并不好，卡妙也不曾表达过对父亲的憎恶，反倒有些遗憾，大概也是觉得虽然父亲当时不喜欢自己，但是自己一直留在他身边，以后可能会喜欢自己的，然而这样的幻想最后也没能成立，生父拿了些钱就把他卖给了来路不明的撒加。对于撒加他恐怕也是抱有同样的想法，以为日子久了总会关系好起来，然而撒加最后却把他往西伯利亚一丢就是好些年。后来为了教导出新的冻气系战士收了那么多徒弟，徒弟们也是一个接一个地把他丢下逃了出去，好不容易以为要成气候的艾扎克也说死就死。  
他大概是这辈子被人丢怕了，难怪到最后冰河杀上来的时候，他是宁愿自己死也受不了手刃爱徒了。  
复生之后他们一起去故乡的时候也是这样，卡妙不是怕看自己的故乡，也不是怕见自己的亲人，怕的是撒加转头把他扔在那里，死都死两遍大概是忍无可忍了，和撒加摊牌的时候大有一副不计后果咄咄逼人的气势。  
想到这里，撒加又看了看眼前的夫妇两人。确实，告诉卡妙真相或许不是最好的选择，毕竟卡妙是相信自己已故的母亲是曾经唯一深爱自己的人，相信都是自己的错，如果不是自己父亲和母亲都会在身边，三个人会是很好的家庭，到最后真相其实并不是这样子，并不是卡妙真的有什么不好，反正就是大家都不要他。  
如果要告诉他，那至少要等到卡妙知道自己确实真的不会走以后，要等到卡妙确信自己不会再被轻易丢下以后。  
仔细想想却不知道要等到何时才能做到，又如何才能做到让卡妙彻底相信自己，似乎需要很久，似乎要一生那么长，不过没关系，这次他们都有时间。  
撒加低头看着地板似乎思考了很久，最后才抬起头来又看着他们夫妇两人，点了点头。  
“我明白了。”

回到书房里的时候撒加还在思绪万千，在书房里左转右转才找到了卡妙，对方确实相当听话，抱着书一页一页地在看，撒加都走到眼前了才肯抬起头来。  
“什么书？”撒加好奇的伸手去抬书脊。  
卡妙把书脊抬起来给他看，是法文版的《百年孤独》。  
“水瓶宫没有近百年的作品。”卡妙说，“那时候的美洲还不是这样的。”  
“之后你也做些私人藏书吧，”撒加说，“收集编理书库应当是很有意思的事情，而且水瓶宫也荒废太久了，像教皇大人请命一定会马上获批的。”  
“不知道会不会整理着就看起来，”卡妙说，思绪似乎飘远了，突然喃喃地说，“我还没被教皇大人骂过。”  
在脑海里回忆了一个遍十二宫的孩子们被史昂大人摁着教训的各种场景，撒加不由得叹气。  
“他们跟你说什么了？”卡妙突然问道，手里的书放到了一边，用书签小心地夹着。  
“还能是什么，”撒加长长地叹了口气，“还不是劝我让你接受遗产什么的。”  
“没别的？”卡妙问道。  
撒加摇了摇头。  
卡妙似乎微妙地有点失落，伸手抽调了手边书本里的书签，放回桌上。  
“是吗。”他说。“那你被说服了吗。”  
“有一点。”撒加说，“接受也没什么不好的不是么？你可以拿钱来做点喜欢的事。比方说，找个时间顶级的医生帮艾扎克看看眼睛还有没有的治，或者冰河，冰河的眼睛不是一直都没好。”  
“艾扎克的事情我早就问过了，那个已经没有恢复的希望了，”卡妙说道，“冰河却是还可能恢复的，不过那边女神已经委托了专门的医师，似乎也用不到我。作为师父我也帮不上什么忙。”  
“或者别的事情。”撒加继续提议道，“比方说给米罗买一艘像样点的渔船。”  
“祖父的遗物这一点不可替代吧。”  
“再想想，”撒加笑道，“总有点别的用途吧。”  
卡妙似乎真的想了，还偏了偏头用手托着，皱着眉看着撒加。“他们到底是怎么就说动了你了？”  
撒加苦笑了一下，“我就不能也贪财吗，你看，这最后会变成我们两个的共同财产吧。”  
“又不是结了婚，哪有什么共同财产。”卡妙笑道。  
这一点也不知道哪里就一下把撒加说动了，撒加一时间没答话，卡妙也没理会，站起来伸手把手边的那本百年孤独放回书架上，一边放一边又问他。  
“他们两个，就真的只跟你说了这个吗？”  
撒加似乎这才回过神来，点了点头，然后才想起来卡妙这会是背对着自己的看不见点头，这才说，“没有什么别的。”  
卡妙放下书转过头来靠着书桌看着撒加，勾了勾嘴角苦笑了一下。  
撒加却突然伸手拉住了卡妙的一边手臂。  
“跟我走，”他看着卡妙说，“现在马上跟我走。”  
卡妙愣了一下，撒加却笑了一下，拉着卡妙就往外跑，脚步在回廊里急匆匆地笃笃作响，撒加拉着卡妙一路穿过回廊，穿过了古旧的楼梯一路跑到楼下，推开门就跑了出去，午后毒辣的太阳一下刺激的两人几乎流出眼泪来，然而撒加依然拉着卡妙一路跑上了林间小路，穿过了大片的薰衣草田，风中全是盛开的花香，他们一路穿过田地，朝着对面的乡间教堂跑了过去，刚刚结束仪式的教堂大门还开着，撒加拉着卡妙跑进去，空旷礼堂里的脚步声尤其响亮。  
“牧师先生！”撒加朝着神坛后面喊道，“牧师先生还在吗！”  
也不知道是不是跑得久了，他的声音难得的有些紧绷，大概是太焦急了，牧师不一会就从后面走出来，依旧是那一身纯白的袍子。  
“请给我们两个举行婚礼好吗？”撒加请求道，拉着卡妙的手攥得异常紧，手心里全是汗。

一时间真是很难说牧师和卡妙哪个比较震惊，牧师看着撒加似乎还组织不好措辞，卡妙已经震惊地一把把撒加抓着领子提到眼前了。  
“你这是...”然而还是一时半会说不出话来，半响才又说，“这可不是说笑的事情。”  
“我看起来像在说笑吗？”撒加板着脸说。  
卡妙一下就把手松了，看着撒加几乎不可置信地退了半步。  
“我们...”我们什么，又说不出来。  
“不想和我结婚吗？”撒加说。  
卡妙马上摇头，“至少得等到回去圣域，要在神面前宣示也得是雅典娜大人....”  
“等不到回去了，”撒加说，“在这里我们结婚是合法的，希腊还不合法的。”  
说的时候撒加还死死地握着他的手，一开始的余裕也没有了，看着卡妙等回应的眼神也急切了起来。  
卡妙睁大了眼睛看着他，这才发现两个人的手还这么彼此握着，因为紧张自己的手指又习惯性地越来越冷，然而撒加的手指却越来越烫，似乎是怕他躲开了下意识地攥得越来越用力。  
“这里是你的故乡，我太不够聪明了，想不出别的送给你的，”撒加恳求一般地说，“女神会一定原谅我们的。”  
卡妙愣了一下，突然就回握了撒加的手，还没等到他说什么撒加表情一下就变了，大睁着眼睛像是不相信眼前的反倒是他自己了，张了张嘴像是想说话到了嘴边又忘了要说什么。  
就在这时候一直在旁边看着的牧师咳嗽了一下。  
“连求婚都还没做就直接跑来我面前的新人你们两个还是第一例，”他说道，“然而婚姻是神圣的事情，姑且不论礼服和亲友满堂，至少也需要有证婚人和作为证物的戒指，你们两个准备了吗？”  
两个人一下就愣了，撒加像是这才反应过来自己是有多冒失，眼看着就要慌了，然而这回卡妙却紧握着他的手不松开了。  
“我们有，”卡妙说，向着撒加但也是对牧师，“我们可以让他们夫妇两个做我们的证婚人，我还可以做出冰棺那么坚硬永远也不会融化的冰结晶之环，我的小宇宙就是我们的结婚戒指。”  
撒加眼睛一下就亮了，急匆匆手忙脚乱地就要往原路跑回去，还没来得及松手，拉着卡妙差点摔倒，还没站稳的卡妙刚回过神来撒加突然又折回来捧起来他的脸在唇角上啄了一下，与其说是吻不如说是咬了一口，仿佛这世上压根就没有比眼前这个人更可爱的东西了。  
也不等卡妙反应过来，撒加就又已经跑了出去，沿着来时候的路，午后的烈日照得人好像要烧起来，连脸颊都发烫一定是它的错。  
最后也不知道是怎么一路冲进了宅子里推开夫妇两人的房门的，真站到人家面前的时候脸都涨红了，这才反应过来这时候自己成了怎样一个冒失又无耻的求婚者，现在又站在自己结婚对象的亲长面前了。  
“我...两位...你们，”撒加磕磕绊绊地说，“我们今天打算结婚。”

撒加带着夫妇两人急匆匆地赶回教堂的时候卡妙正焦躁不安地站在神坛下面左右摆弄着自己手里的两枚戒指，撒加跑上去，卡妙赶紧拉着撒加的手让他来试大小对不对，一会拉右手一会拉左手，像是一时间根本想不起来了结婚戒指应该是那边戴的。  
“该，该戴在哪边？”卡妙低着头犹犹豫豫的。“法国，和俄罗斯不一样，还有希腊，日本的....”  
撒加这才想起来法国和日本是佩戴在左手而俄罗斯希腊是右手，卡妙这时候肯定也是急糊涂了，一手拿着给撒加做的戒指一手捧着撒加的两只手活像个做错事了的小孩一样。  
“戒指要等到念了结婚誓词才戴。”牧师说道，吓得两个人一下子就分开了，卡妙还慌了神地把自己的戒指往撒加的手里塞了过去，下意识地转头看了看身后被撒加带过来的两夫妇，像是生怕自己出了漏人家不肯帮自己证婚了。  
另一边撒加也是紧张的无可附加，虽然答应了人家不跟卡妙说真相，可是自己心里知道这是在岳父母面前拉着卡妙闪婚，什么都没有准备完全是临时起意甚至连戒指都是卡妙一个人准备出来的，自己什么都没有甚至都没有穿一套像样的衣服就站在了牧师面前，人家什么时候上来给他一耳光走人都不奇怪。  
好在两人的顾虑被夫妇二人的态度一扫而空了，他们非但没有拒绝这场荒唐的婚礼，反倒走到了礼堂的最前排坐了下来，像是真正婚礼的观众一样，示意牧师一切就绪。  
他们两个简直要当场欢呼了。  
然而牧师先生却并不给他们两个这个时间，拉着他们两个往神坛下面走过去，一边走一边喃喃地念叨着。  
“今天我受邀主持两位新人的婚礼，我代表两位新人，感谢诸位的到来。”  
走到了神坛下，牧师拉着两人一左一右地站好，朝着台下唯二的两位“诸位”点头示意，正准备往下说下去，突然想到了什么，左右看了撒加和卡妙一眼。  
“你们两个叫什么名字？”  
“我叫撒加。”撒加说。  
“卡妙。”卡妙说。  
牧师于是继续说了下去。“如诸位所见，仁慈的天父见证这两人的结合。”  
接着他问向撒加，“撒加，你愿意接受卡妙作为你的伴侣，无论顺境逆境富贵贫穷，健康或疾病，直到死亡将你们分开？”  
“我愿意。”撒加说的时候一如既往地皱着眉，像是生怕自己说错了。  
接下来牧师问向卡妙，“卡妙，你愿意接受撒加作为你的伴侣，无论顺境逆境富贵贫穷，健康或疾病，直到死亡将你们分开？”  
“我愿意。”卡妙说，他说的时候眼睛紧紧盯着撒加，像是担心他消失了。  
“现在请两位交换戒指。”牧师说，像是提醒他两个别再愣神还分别在他们两个肩上推了一下。  
两个人早就把各自的冰环攥在手心里，该说不愧是绝对零度的冰环，摸起来冰凉哪怕攥在火热的手里也丝毫没有融化的迹象，到这一刻摸着手心里这样冰凉的指环心里反倒平静了，撒加抬起卡妙的左手来给他戴在了无名指上，然后又将自己的戴在了自己右手无名指，。  
牧师似乎有点像责备他抢了自己伴侣给他亲手戴戒指的活，但是最后还是叹了口气。  
“好了，现在你们可以亲吻彼此了。”  
真到这时候两个人反倒都不好意思了，人后算是什么都做过了，然而两人在人前都是磊落至极的，一个做了十几年教皇，另一个自小就为人师表，不管人后怎么样人前都是习惯保持举止得体的，突然要两人当着别人的面接吻却是怎么也不敢做，互相犹犹豫豫地看了半响，突然牧师先生带头拍起了手，紧接着坐在下面的夫妇两人也跟着站了起来一起拍手。  
两个人不约而同地惊讶地转头去看，然后回过头来看着对方，不知怎么的感觉算是彻底安下心来，撒加伸出了只手拍了拍卡妙的一边肩膀，卡妙靠过去，然后他们的唇终于碰在了一起。  
最后他们两人的婚礼就在周围在场几人的掌声中结束了，两个人从刚才迷迷糊糊的吻里回过神来，他们两夫妻已经走了上来，女主人抱着他们两个搂在怀里，亲吻他们的脸颊，卡妙笑得像个小孩子，眼睛睁得大大的看着撒加，那样子就好像他们刚认识那时候那样，太小的孩子看着他的眼睛里是纯粹的信任，仿佛全然将他当作是整个的世界。撒加一瞬间就觉得自己曾经刻意疏远眼前这个人的少年时的自己究竟是有多傻，他们曾经那么的小，世界仿佛只有手掌那么大，太大了，跑得太远了，而在这身上所平添的除了伤痛和罪孽就没有别的。  
然而此时此刻加诸于身的却有了别的，手指上的冰环摸起来比什么都要好，等到身死，等到他们的灵魂都在冰地狱化为枯骨，这枚冰环依旧在那里，牢牢地嵌在只剩一副枯骨的手。  
想到这里撒加突然就把卡妙抱住了。  
“我这一生罪孽太深了，等到死亡来临你肯定最终是要去安宁的地方，”撒加把脸埋在卡妙的脖颈旁，“我没那个资格也绝不会向神求宽恕，我罪有应得，可我想和你去同一个地方，我就想让你知道，就算去不了但我也想和你去同一个地方。”  
卡妙伸手像安抚一样顺着他的脊椎滑动手掌。  
“我会像以前一样，会一直在原地等你，等你做完了你的事情，回过头来，就能找到我。”

两人的新婚之夜大半都是在车上度过的，预定夜里开夜车回尼姆的两夫妇载着并不会开车的两人一路开过去，两个人互相靠着在车后座。  
得知二人一团混乱的婚礼的老爷子力邀他们在镇上度过新婚之夜，夫妇二人也希望他们能够多在镇上留一晚上，然而两人却一并拒绝了邀请。  
“已经给你们添了很多麻烦了。”卡妙说。  
夫妇二人似乎欲言又止，最后还是带着两人在预定的时间上了车。  
“说说你们两个的故事吧。”在车上，男主人一边开车一边说道。  
卡妙看着窗外不说话，撒加也不知道如何回答。然而大概是靠在一起的感觉实在是太舒服了，两个人这一次居然谁都没有慌起来。  
“不知道该从何说起。”撒加最后低声说道。  
“不想说我们也不强求的。”前面驾驶座传来声音。  
“真的是很难说出口，”撒加有些自嘲地笑道，卡妙还是不说话，在撒加身上找了个舒服的地方靠得难舍难分，手指蜷在一起，腰也蜷起来。就这么过了一会，察觉卡妙也不动了也没了声息，撒加就一个人开始讲了起来，从自己被教皇命令去寻找水瓶座的继任者说起，断断续续地，慢慢地讲了一路。真是相当漫长的故事，一路讲到块进尼姆了才说完，又被夫妇两人有一搭没一搭地问着说了更多的。窗外的夜色已经很深了，万家灯火远远地就亮了起来。  
洋洋洒洒呢呢喃喃的就是他们的半生，算是波澜万丈又悲壮离奇，就在这样像一枚小虫一样的车中说到了最后。  
停下车的时候车内灯打开来，晃得人眼睛生疼，撒加想把卡妙摇醒，发现卡妙却是睁着眼睛的。  
“我以为你睡了。”  
“你讲了这么久，我怎么能不听。”卡妙说。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 含有新婚H，温度play

名义上的婚宴只有他们四人，是在夫妇二人在尼姆的宅中女主人手制的冷拼，再开了瓶好酒，是珍藏的香槟，甚至还来不及做好冰镇就要开瓶了，未免有点暴殄天物，然而珍藏这瓶酒的男主人却丝毫不在意，说没有比眼前更适合开这瓶酒的场合了。  
最后卡妙下手做了快速冰镇，虽然比不上慢慢冷却的口味，也算是好过没有，说不上善于言辞的主人家喝了两杯以后也变得快活健谈了起来，和他们两个说起了他们夫妇二人年轻时候的趣事，几个人不时一起大笑，哪怕是简单的冷餐和准备不足的美酒也如同宴会的佳肴一般。  
席间撒加多少有些担心卡妙再问起过自己父母的事情。  
夜里舟车劳顿的夫妇两人很早就去睡了，临睡前还祝福他们二人新婚快乐，甚至还特意嘱咐了他们二人好好共度这一晚，他们夫妇二人并不会在意。  
事到如今两人反倒是没什么心思尴尬羞愧了，坦坦荡荡地往房间里走。  
回去了以后卡妙翻开两人公用的行李整理，把在镇上买了的香袋放进去。  
“为什么你是右手我是左手。”卡妙突然用右手食指在自己左手上的指环上敲了两下，抬头问撒加。  
“回去以后就任了辅佐，我做文职的时间会更多，右手也不会碍事的，希腊的风俗原本也就是右手，”撒加说，“你仍旧有守宫和训练后辈的任务在，不是惯用手的左手更好些。”  
“冻气系不是拳法，和左右毫无关系，”卡妙说，“你这话也就骗骗外行人。”  
撒加被拆穿了也不觉得不好意思，站在一边看着卡妙一个人低头整理行李发呆。  
“其实是想让你的小宇宙限制住我的右手的，原本我的惯用手也是右手，有绝对零度的环套在右手指上，如果有朝一日你我二人对峙的日子到来了，你是不会站于下风的。”  
卡妙闻言点了点头。“那也是说如果有朝一日我看到它不在你手上，也就不必再额外白费口舌和力气了。”  
撒加听了皱起眉头来，“我已经说了哪怕是到你要杀我那天我也会戴着它了，真是难得我在那么紧急的情况下还想出来个浪漫的主意。”  
卡妙闻言就笑了，暂且就先把手里的活放下一边，高高地伸手出去，以为他是要做什么，结果最后摸了摸撒加的头。  
“好孩子，真聪明。”摸着还笑着说道。  
撒加无奈地叹气，低着头让他摸。  
“明天就回圣域吧。”卡妙突然说。  
撒加愣了一下，“怎么突然说起这个。”  
“我已经决定答应他们了。”卡妙回答道。“如果你也觉得我答应比较好，那就答应吧。”  
“这么急，不想多问问他们你小时候的事情吗。”撒加看着卡妙分装行李突然问道。  
“你想我去问吗?”卡妙头也不抬地反问他。  
撒加想了想，也干脆跪坐在地摊上帮卡妙装行李，“还记得在巴黎的时候我们一起去参加你叔叔的葬礼。”  
卡妙一边整理行李一边无声地听着。  
“看到那副棺木入土的时候你像是在心中有什么东西彻底不会再回来，那时候我就告诉过你我看着你不知道该如何帮你，非常愚蠢，然而我也说了那天是我最好的夜晚，”撒加说，“说出来你或许会对我究竟是怎样的人感到失望，在知道你最后的亲人也离开人世，再也不会回应你之后，我竟私下觉得高兴。”  
卡妙的手停了一下。  
“带你出了圣域的时候我就是打算当帮你找到归处之后就离开。”撒加说。  
卡妙低着头看不清表情，然而撒加这回却确信他不会生气，或者是确信就算生气了也会原谅自己，只自顾自地继续说下去。  
“你要是一直都谁也没有，如果一直谁也不要你，”撒加说，“就全都是我的了。”  
这句话说完整个房间里都沉寂了良久，撒加看着卡妙，等待着，卡妙坐在地板上似乎是在想些什么，最后，一直挺直的腰也松了下来，长长地叹了一口气。  
“别人不要我的份，”他说，“你都如数还给我吗？”  
“加倍还给你。”撒加异常严肃地回答他。  
“那好，”卡妙自言自语地看着打开的小行李箱，“那就足够了。”  
撒加就这么和卡妙面对面地在地毯上坐了一会，眼前两人公用的行李也已经整理齐全了，衣物卷好用具叠好，礼物的香袋整齐地码好摆在里面。  
“说起来，”撒加试探性地开了口，“今天是新婚之夜。新婚之夜的夫妇一般都要通宵达旦来当作祝福两人长相思守的仪式。”  
“我在你心目中到底是有多好骗。”卡妙无奈地说。  
这么说着最后还是听了撒加的，没有润滑剂也不好意思半夜跑出去买，更不好意思夜袭人家的厨房找替代品，扩张只能慢慢来，原本是卡妙要自己来的，不想撒加下手了就没完没了，自己做多少好一点，自己躺在床上分开腿来把手指探进去慢慢地抹开里面的肉壁，多少能把第二根手指也塞进去了就让撒加插进来，然而撒加用手指探了一下就说不行。  
卡妙被撒加比自己烫不少的手指一下一下插得直哆嗦，“你就是想报复我昨晚上闹你。”  
“原来你也知道那是胡闹。”撒加一点也不理他，这么插了一会改为揉捏前端。  
“你自己让我闹的。”卡妙这回彻底挂不住了，腿也收住了，又被撒加扳着膝盖分开来，手指动作有技巧性又剧烈，没多久就射出来在撒加手指上，撒加这才又把自己手指探进卡妙身体里。  
这种情形倒是第一次。  
“你不是最喜欢咽这个？看来下面的嘴也喜欢。”撒加说。  
真到插进去的时候卡妙已经射了两轮了，润滑的时候一次被手指插进去又干射一次，等到真枪上阵的时候虽然胀的厉害但确实是一点也不疼了，只是浑身都敏感得像块任人宰割的软肉，戳一下连形状都跟着变，撒加也不收手，非要他这次只靠里面高潮，摁着他左右手不让他自己碰前面，把卡妙逼急了，没一会就只觉得整栋楼的气温都下降了至少三度。  
卡妙咬着牙直摇头，“不行的。”  
撒加丝毫不理他把他整个人都抱起来，胸口都贴在一起，小宇宙传达着相当舒适的温度。“之前说暖和一点比较容易高潮？”  
卡妙这回摇头都不摇了，里面一下一下的冲撞让他整个人都飘在高潮的边缘上，然而撒加就是不射，反而专心致志地就想操射他，身体里的腺体似乎都快要被摩擦得肿起来了然而不能高潮就是不能高潮。正常人都是越是情动越是发热的，身为战士情绪高昂时小宇宙也会高昂就更是如此，反过来卡妙就越情动身体越冷，自然越来越难高潮，所以这时候一般就想要撒加能碰他一下，被温暖的手或者口腔包裹着摩擦一下，一下就好，一下肯定就能结束了，两个人都轻松。然而撒加这回却怎么都不收手。  
“看来是小宇宙不够。”撒加咬着牙说道。  
紧接着卡妙就感觉撒加的小宇宙从两人身体接触的地方，简直像是从四面八方一样渗了进来，直接沿着皮肤的空隙往身体里走，朝着身体的最深处侵入进去，一时间卡妙有一种被撒加整个人融化掉的错觉，仿佛自己是化了的冰，现在要和铁水融在一起，这股和与生俱来的冻气背道而驰的力量无疑是痛苦的根源，但是一时间他似乎完全被迷惑了，自出生以来从来没有感受过这种透彻的暖意，似乎不只是结合的下体，连两人的小宇宙也在身体深处交合，整个人真是从里到外都被干透了。人体是相当精密的东西，哪怕体温低一点点，各种机能感触都会差别巨大，可以说他是从来没有像正常人一样灵敏的物理感知，触觉和痛觉都比普通人迟钝，全靠第七感来补，这样被强行提高温度，一切似乎都天翻地覆，早就是对快感食髓知味的身体事到如今才第一次被灌进本是处子才能体会的快感，即使心中并不愿意身体也早就开始欣喜若狂地流泪了。  
一直挺立的下体中心粘稠的液体喷溅出来，整个人浑身没有一处不是紧绷的，要不是撒加压制着，就差点暴乱起来。  
半响才在撒加怀里回过神来，身体里面还残留着罕见的热度，这才发现自己身体里的东西还是硬着的，卡妙整个人都抖了一下，还没来得及做反应，撒加就抓住他的腰，发烫的小宇宙从手心里渗透进去，下体也配合着狠狠地往里面穿刺进去，刚经历过前所未有的高潮的卡妙缩了起来，里面的敏感点被肉具划过的一瞬整个人都剧烈地痉挛起来，连脚趾都用力地蜷缩起来，还没来得及忍过去，撒加已经又抓紧了他的腰。  
这回卡妙想也没想就手脚并用地要往外爬，膝盖抵着撒加的胸口就往后推。  
“真的不行，”这会开口卡妙多少已经有点语无伦次了，“不行的，不能再来了。”  
然而这时候身体已经是强弩之末，没两下就被撒加抓着大腿拖回来，再开口的时候已经完全是语无伦次的求饶了。  
“不行，不能再做了，会融化的。”  
撒加一手抓着他一手顺着他的背脊往下抚。“没事的，不会有事。”然后拉着卡妙的左手放在眼前让他看清两人手指上的指环，依旧是坚硬的老样子。  
“你看，没有融化。”  
明知道卡妙说的并不是指环，但事实证明这句话这是个正确的选择，卡妙也不知道是想到了什么，犹豫了一下，撒加抓住这点时间抱着卡妙坐起来，因为重力的助力一下子被刺穿的冲击卡妙整个人浑身的肌肉都紧到了极点，有生以来头一次被迫提到如此高的体温下整个人都像高烧和重度中暑一样意识都所剩无几，再也顾不上撒加了里面简直像是要把性器绞杀一样死死地咬住，伏在在耳边的吐息也跟着乱了，撒加咬着牙像哄小孩一样一下一下地拍他的腰。  
“放松点，”他说，“乖孩子，你这样我动不了。”  
卡妙已经顾不上他也完全听不进去，还在试图躲闪和撒加的身体接触，只本能地还记得只要碰到就会更多流入的小宇宙，会热得更厉害。  
这最后一点反抗在撒加硬拉着他的腰起来然后从下面狠狠一下穿刺上去之后就也消失了，卡妙这回算是彻底听话了，或者说也压根听不见人说话了，喉咙里发出一点像是被绞杀的猫一样的声音来，全身的重量都交在撒加两只手上，被自下而上的贯穿弄得几乎失魂落魄，然而撒加却还觉得不够，摁着他伏在自己胸口上，卡妙刚一碰到就发出被人丢在了烧红烙铁上一样的声音，他太不习惯热度了，还没出生的时候冻气的漩涡就已经寄生在他的身体里，连母亲的羊水都是冷的，从冷却的羊水中落到世界中来，世界也果然是冷的。  
卡妙绞得太紧了，撒加只觉得每一次插进去都像直接捅开没被开拓过的软肉一样，里面因为自己的影响变得越来越热，卡妙的身体头一次这么热，舒服得让人根本不想出来，自己一晚上还一次都没有射出来，这样舒服的抽插让快感一路攀升，从身体和小宇宙两个层面上都在向卡妙体内侵略的满足感，以及卡妙即使之前不断拒绝现在却完全照单全收的征服感，撒加也几乎被自己即将到来的高潮烧的脑子里一片眩晕，动作越来越快，原本死命想躲的卡妙现在却像是猫一样整个身体都紧密地黏在自己身上，只需要再一点点。  
卡妙突然一低头，一口咬了撒加的脖子。  
那一瞬间撒加脑子里简直像白热一般一片空白，昂扬的性器在火热的肉体里喷出滚烫的液体，血从被咬开的伤口流出来。  
卡妙里面一边痉挛一边吸吮着撒加的性器，舌头也跟着发着抖，即使在高潮里也小心翼翼地去舔自己咬开的血管，混着血液的唾液一时根本吞不完，喉咙还在跟着高潮痉挛。  
仍旧在享受高潮余韵的撒加安抚性地拍着他的背，过了一会，血似乎已经止住了，卡妙似乎给他疗了伤，再过了一会，靠在自己身上的身体传来了睡眠所特有的呼吸声。


	15. Chapter 15

等到卡妙醒过来已经是第二天的中午，撒加直接把漱口水给他端到床边来，拿毛巾给他擦脸，然后再直接把早饭和午饭都端到他眼前，拿着勺子喂他。  
“做太过火了。”卡妙哑着嗓子说，嘴角还沾着酱汁。  
撒加一边直点头一边给他擦嘴。  
吃完了卡妙又缩回了被子里，连脸都埋进去，看起来就只像一团被子根本没有人，撒加伸手隔着被子摸了摸他，过了一会又从里面伸出只手来，拉着撒加的那只手，摸起来比平常还要冷。外来性质不同的小宇宙和冻气相性自然不好，恢复后又似乎是无意识地重新寻找新的平衡，一时间降得更低甚至连带房间里都变得像是一个微缩的冬天。可能对卡妙的身体性质而言这种情况算是高烧，浑浑噩噩地就只想睡。  
“从来没有那么热过，”卡妙迷迷糊糊地说，“虽然很舒服，但是受不了。”  
“嗯。”撒加边说边用另一只手抚摸他的背。  
“咬你的时候也不知道是想你收手还是多接触一点，”卡妙说了下去，“果然你的血也是热的。”  
“嗯。”撒加又答应道。  
“结果还真做到天亮了。”卡妙迷迷糊糊地说着，很快就又睡着。  
再醒过来已经是晚上，两个人下楼去吃晚餐，和夫妇两人同席，撒加看起来饿得不轻但是又不怎么敢下手吃东西，似乎对旁边的主人夫妇有所忌惮，卡妙断然是不清楚这其中是怎么回事，就只自己下手把自己的食物往撒加那边放，好在夫妇二人也没说什么，倒是他往旁边倒多少，就又给他添多少。  
撒加感激得两眼冒光，又羞耻得吃不下去，又把卡妙的份给拨回去，到最后卡妙基本吃了双份，撒加基本上还是饿着肚子。  
到了夜里夫妇两人叫了律师先生过来，让卡妙签了合同。  
“要急着回去吗？”女主人问道。  
卡妙是想回去的，但是被问了以后有些答不上来，对方明显是想自己多留一阵的。  
对方也看出了他为难，“就多再留一天吧，明天没有什么事情，和我们夫妻出去走走。”  
卡妙只好点了点头。  
夜里睡了一天的卡妙仍旧困得睁不开眼来，撒加愧疚了一天，想要和卡妙说很多话，怎么说也是新婚第一天，应该是腻在一起一言一语的时候，然而卡妙这个样子也是什么都听不进去，能下来吃点东西已经是极限了。  
“他们是不是生我气。”卡妙迷迷糊糊地，“我把房子弄得太冷了。”  
“不会的。”撒加坐在旁边梳理他一天都乱糟糟的头发。“他们不会因为你的冻气生气的。”  
“可是父亲以前…”也不知道是不是昏了头，难得地自己说起来过去的事。  
撒加一下也不知是怎么想的就捂住了他的眼睛，卡妙于是就不说了，撒加反而又有些后悔，把手掌向上抬一点转而放在他额头上。然而卡妙已经闭着眼睛，不再说话，像是被下了禁口令的小孩子一样。撒加暗自想为什么他老是这么小心翼翼的，又不是捂住了他的嘴。  
于是只好就这么等着，等了很长时间，久到他都以为卡妙已经又睡了，才等到他又突然开口。  
“没怎么听你说过你以前的事。”  
没想到等来的是这样一句，撒加也躺下来靠在卡妙身边。  
“都是些不说也罢的事，”他说，然后又说，“你们刚来圣域的那几年，是我一生最快乐的日子，然而那样的日子却也是我亲手毁掉的。”  
卡妙不说话，撒加起初以为他会睁开眼睛的，然而卡妙一直闭着眼睛。似乎是刚才撒加捂了他的眼睛，他就不敢再睁开了。  
撒加于是低下头来轻声说，“以后都慢慢讲给你。”  
卡妙似乎仍旧没有放松下来，只是躺在那里闭着眼睛，也闭着嘴，又过了很久，才小声地说。  
“你说他们明天会跟我说什么。”  
撒加这才明白过来，一下子整个人都好像被这句话震得抖了一下，还没来得及出声，不知为什么就有眼泪顺着眼角流下来，急忙忙要擦怕卡妙看见就露馅，却又想起卡妙仍旧紧紧地闭着眼，反正也是看不见。  
于是不知不觉地泪水就似乎有些止不住，然而声音却还是至极平静地。  
“如果他们真的说了什么，”他问道，“你会不会想要留下来？”  
“不会。”卡妙梦呓似地说，似乎离追入睡眠只有一步之遥，他的声音有点哑，音带的最底层藏着很多东西，卡妙很少有物欲，然而很偶尔的时候在声音的最里面会隐蔽着那么一点虚无飘渺的讯息，像是一场看都看不清内容，却平白无故想要伸手抓住的白日梦。越是想要的东西反而越怕人知晓，仿佛让人知道了就会被人抢跑。  
撒加没有出声，眼泪却渐渐地止住了。

次日早上两夫妻很早就把卡妙带了出去，留下撒加一个人看家，卡妙回过头来跟他道别，撒加笑着对他摆了摆手。  
人都走了以后自己反倒有点像个新婚就被丈夫丢下的新妻，撒加在相当宽敞的房屋内随意走动了一阵，最终拿起了电话拨通了在希腊的一个号码，等待音响了很久才有人接起来，刚要开口问候一下就碰的一声被挂断了。  
撒加只好也把电话挂了，然而刚放下听筒不到一秒电话铃就响了起来，刚一接听就听到对面加隆朝着听筒大声怒吼道。  
“你这回又干了什么米罗已经开始猩红毒针了我也快要银河星爆了你最好现在就把事情讲清楚不然就等着黄金三角异次元速递吧。”  
“加隆。”撒加说道。  
“嗯？”加隆反射性地回答道。  
“我结婚了。”  
电话那边又是一声巨响，一通乱七八糟的噪音以及听起来像是打斗一样的声音以后终于电话又被人接了起来，这回怒吼的换了米罗。  
“你给我把话说清楚你跟谁结婚了如果不是卡妙是别人我绝对饶不了你！”  
“是卡妙。”撒加如实宣告。  
对面顿时就传来了比刚才大一百倍的怒吼，“我绝对饶不了你！”  
面对这种前后矛盾的指责撒加一时半会说不出话来，看来无论是哪个答案米罗都饶不了他。  
“得到了卡妙家里长辈的同意的，”撒加说道，“还帮我们做了证婚人，有神父为我们主持了婚礼。”  
“我们还有戒指。”他又追加道。  
米罗听起来已经有点接受了现实，然而一时半会还说不出话来，加隆似乎跟他说了几句什么，哄他去了隔壁洗洗脸冷静一下什么的，回来再拿起电话来笑他。  
“都不知道你这么有效率。”  
“还不是因为不想让他跑了。”撒加小声说。  
“他还能跑哪里去。”加隆说。  
“以前是也跑不到哪里去。”撒加说，“可是现在不一样了，他有地方去了。”  
加隆有一会没说话像是在脑内整理讯息，最后似乎是得出了大概结论了，“喂，别是我想的那样吧。”  
“就是你想的那样。”撒加说。“所以才打电话过来想问问你们该怎么办好。”  
“我不觉得米罗那小子这时候会愿意帮你。”加隆不由得吐槽道。  
“你不是也很会哄人吗。”撒加说道。“你看波塞冬…”  
“别跟我提波塞冬…”加隆的无奈隔着听筒都要喷出来了，转而又劝诫道。“按我说你就应该有点自信。”  
“你也知道那孩子小时候就老在我们双子宫外面站着，那时候你自己是怎么说的？教科书一样的雏鸟情节，”撒加也万分无奈，“看看他一直那么顾念我又对弟子多上心就知道里面有多少代偿效应，现在不用代偿了真货摆在眼前了…还是那么好的人。现在这个时节上，论后继又有冰河在，卡妙就算说出来想要辞去水瓶座估计女神也不会摇头的…”说道后来撒加越来越没底气了，似乎越来越觉得自己说的太有道理卡妙这回被双亲带着出去十有八九是要表明身份了下一步毫无疑问就是生离死别。  
暂时死别的危险是没有了不过生离仿佛就在眼前。  
“别哭了太难看。”加隆在电话对面说道。  
撒加赶忙擦了擦脸，这才发现被加隆给耍了。“别开玩笑了，说正事呢。”  
“好吧虽然我是不觉得那个一天到晚情深义重的水瓶座会抛弃圣域，不过既然你这么说了，也不是完全没有道理，”加隆在那边点着头说道，“确实对于你这种看着清心寡欲实际上嫉妒心大过天的人来说是有点一时难以接受。”  
虽然嘴上这么说着加隆却当真放下了电话去旁边喊了米罗过来，然后悉悉索索地也不知道和人家说了些什么，过了一会米罗就转而接了电话了。  
“想知道怎么讨卡妙高兴是么，看在你来虚心请教的份上就姑且告诉你一点好了，卡妙那个家伙无欲无求的想要让他高兴可是相当不容易的事情，然而在这世上有两样东西却是百发百中的。”  
撒加感觉自己的耳朵竖起来了。  
米罗继续说道，“一样是冰河，另一样是艾扎克。”  
撒加顿时觉得真想和加隆联手银河星爆了他。

等到卡妙他们回来的时候已经是傍晚了，推门进来半天没找到撒加，最后发现他埋在厨房里忙里忙外。  
“擅自用了你们的厨房真是抱歉。”看人回来了撒加马上说道。“另外也不知道你们喜欢吃什么。”  
客厅里餐桌上已经摆得满满当当的，锅里的罗宋汤煮着小小地冒泡，烤箱里的Baklava发出甜腻的香气来。  
全都是卡妙喜欢的东西。  
“原本是打算自己做点什么给你们的。”女主人有些惋惜地放下了购物的袋子，里面尽是些和撒加做的菜肴一样的原材料，大概也是特意带着卡妙去买来的，却被撒加抢了先。  
“反正也是一样的。”她的丈夫说道。  
夫妇两人去客厅摆放餐具，留他们两个在厨房里。  
“今天都聊了些什么。”撒加装作随口问他。  
“没什么，”卡妙驾轻就熟地卷起来袖子把头发拢到脑后下手帮厨，“就问了些圣域的事。”  
完了又说，“我告诉他们你是双子座兼任教皇辅佐了。”  
撒加愣了一下，把汤勺放下了。“你怎么说这个。”  
“又不是假话。”卡妙一边切胡萝卜一边说道，转而又问。“午饭吃了吗?”  
“没有。”撒加如实回答道，“一直在做饭。”  
卡妙叹了口气，从手底下抽了两片胡萝卜塞给他。  
几人这次算是和乐融融地吃了一次晚饭，女主人席间说起来卡妙小时候的事情。  
“小小的包在襁褓里的时候，也不哭也不闹就一直睁着眼睛到处看，即使是在我们家系里，和发色一样火红的眼也是非常罕见的，看起来就好像是燃烧着生命之火一样的孩子，却不知为什么摸起来那么冷。”  
之后几个人守着空了杯盘说了很久的话，女主人和卡妙意外地很聊得来，卡妙似乎是终于没有什么心事了，一直讲起弟子们的事情，大有滔滔不绝的架势，两个人比起来似乎卡妙才完全是其中爱子如命的母亲角色，然而也不知是心境有了什么变化，讲出来的也不尽是趣事。  
“在艾扎克之前的弟子们一多半都逃走了，虽说是弟子，早年的候补生也有比我还要年长的，”卡妙说道，“也不知道他们现在去了哪里，就算没有成为圣斗士的能力或者决心，至少有勇气做出其他的选择，即使在圣域出逃是大罪，我也是不会出手阻拦的，只要他们在什么地方努力活着就是万幸了。”  
说的时候有意无意地看了一眼撒加的反应，对当时确实身为自己顶头上司的而言，这话说出来无非是坦白自己玩忽职守了，亦或者单纯地希望撒加能够赞同他的做法。  
然而这句话似乎也有哪里触动了眼前的女人，不一会就落下泪来，她的丈夫扶着她回房间去了。因为夫妇二人离席所以留下来收拾餐具的两人有些莫名的沉默。  
“你们几个白天玩的愉快吗？”撒加不死心地又问了一遍。  
“也没有什么特别的。”卡妙说道。  
“说了点什么事情吗。”撒加说。  
“该说点什么吗？”卡妙反问道，撒加于是就不再问，心中却小心地松了口气。  
“我在想，”他说，“要是你也收我做弟子就好了。”  
卡妙接着就笑了，“我能教你什么？”  
“什么都好，”撒加叹着气说道，“就是想你也能和别人像刚才那样地说起我来，到哪里都能记得，不论是累了，醉了，还是就只剩一口气了，做什么都想得起来。”  
卡妙没说话，倒满了酒一饮而尽。  
等夫妇两人从房间里出来的时候，两人已经把餐厅和厨房都打扫完毕，卡妙烤了饼干站在厨房里，背靠着流理台看着外面发呆。  
“怎么了吗？”女主人去问他。  
“很久以前父亲曾说母亲会做这种点心，他说的时候镇上的杂货店里摆了一排彩色的手袋，装满了这样的饼干，染成不同的颜色，用缎带绑起来，是圣诞节，”卡妙自言自语一般地说着，“其实我就只吃过一口。”  
“邻居的夫人偶尔会做了塞给我，但是每次都被人抢走，除了走的那天，撒加拉着我的手，头一次有人敢拉我的手，他带着圣域的文书，没人敢靠过来，没人来跟我抢。”  
“到底该是什么味道呢。”他自言自语地说。“那位和善的夫人教过我了，你也教过我了，但是总好像每一个都不对。”  
“每一个都不对。”卡妙说。  
他所回忆的味道是他从不曾真的吃过的，和素未谋面但深爱自己的母亲一样，都不过是他独自的想象。  
自然是永远都不会找见的。

次日清晨，两人告别了夫妇二人。夫妇二人站在门前送了他们很久，分别在他们两人额前作为祝福地亲吻。  
“别死在我们前面。”他们嘱咐道。  
两个人只能点头。  
一早就来到门前的律师先生载了他们一程，也并未送他们回巴黎，而是应两人要求到了市区的车站。  
“剩下的路我们自己走就好。”卡妙说。  
对方有些心绪复杂地看着他们，最后做了一个接电话的手势。  
“你们还是可以给我们打电话的。”他说，“如果你到了巴黎，我可以去接你，我们可以偶尔去看看你叔父。”  
卡妙点了点头，而撒加却也清楚再见和永别没多少区别。夏末的空气有了几分凉意。  
两个人一起目送车开出了视野，这才回过头来，看看彼此。  
“回去吗？”撒加说，“米罗打电话叫我们先去他家，我们两个还欠他奶奶和两个姑母一次登门拜访。他们两个之后会和我们一起回圣域。”  
“这一次可以开异次元了。”卡妙叹气道，“出口最好就在米罗家里。”  
想了想又说，“我还知道一个你可以随便扭曲空间去拜访的地方。”  
卡妙拉着撒加去了不远处的店，操着和当地口音大有不同的法语嘱咐店员，夏末时自然是不好找到冬季的大衣的，只有昂贵又上品的常货在，羊毛里的长衣外层是剪裁很好的皮革，御寒又不会因湿气上冻。  
卡妙把这一整件披在撒加身上，撒加就明白了他想要带自己去哪里。

 

卡妙的修行地在俄罗斯的最东北端，临喀拉海，远离人声的小港口，即使整个区域也只有数百人的居民，除了非冻港期的海上贸易，多半是以狩猎和冰钓为生，即使是在希腊仍旧酷热尚存的九月末，气温也会低至零下十多度。  
撒加带着卡妙进了异次元空间，而出口交由卡妙来操作，虽然不及撒加那样善于随心所欲地操纵空间，卡妙却对如何破解异次元空间异常了解，问起来就回答是以前独自在西伯利亚时因为忌惮伪教皇撒加担心终有一天会有冲突，所以自己特意学的。  
“也算是没白学，”卡妙说，“最后也把冰河从你的招数里救了出来。”  
撒加没有说话，他穿着卡妙刚给自己买的衣服，裹得严严实实的，听着卡妙像随口一说一般地聊他们以前互相猜忌互谋性命时候的事情，两个人拉着手一起漂浮在无限的异次元之中，卡妙专心去找正确的出口，拉着撒加从他自己的招数里逃了出去。  
两个人一出来就跌了下去，过剩的阳光刺得双目生疼，被拉在后面的撒加砸在卡妙身上，摸了两手的雪，赶忙抬起头来喘口气，然而一下子这么冷的空气冲进肺里，紧接着就疼得呼吸困难了起来，止不住地直咳嗽，咳了好一会才抬起眼来看卡妙，卡妙被他整个人压在下面，整个身体都陷在雪里，虽然穿着短袖也丝毫不见有冷的样子，看着撒加的反应笑得都出了声。  
“要燃烧小宇宙取暖。”卡妙教导道，“习惯以后就好了。”  
撒加照着他说得做了，确实感觉好了不少，抖了抖身上的雪从地上爬起来，再伸出手把卡妙拉起来。  
“不会让你在这里呆太久的。”卡妙不误歉意地说。  
撒加摇了摇头。“这点冷都受不了还当什么圣斗士。”  
“要是冬天带你来不知道你还有没有口气这么说。”卡妙笑道。  
撒加光是想象了一下就不由得一个寒颤。

永久冻土的冰原上一片茫白，似乎因为最近偶有零上温度的时候雪一度融化又遇暴雪再冻上的，踩上去雪层说不上柔软，底下是硬的，零零散散能看到一些动物的足印，两人这样一前一后在雪原上慢慢地走着，因为白色反射的光线太刺眼对于不适应的人而言容易伤到眼睛，卡妙让撒加戴上帽子遮住眼睛，自己拉着他一只手在前面领路。  
“准备去哪里？”撒加问道。  
“就是想去以前住的房子看一眼。”卡妙说。  
卡妙师徒三人的居所是冰原上远离村落的一处农屋，曾经是村里在雪原打猎的猎户盖起来的，因为近百年的人口减少而被废弃，圣域只花了一点点钱就购置了下来，又请当地人做了修复，最后作为了冰系的修炼地。  
和仙女岛，死亡皇后岛，五老峰，帕米尔这些相对而言彻底远离社会的地方有所不同，西伯利亚的修炼地要选在多少能和当地人定期进行交流交易的地方，因为冰原过于不适合生物生存，要获得养育合格的圣斗士所需要的食物药物的补给尤其困难，即使有良师坐镇可以在这种极端恶劣的环境下进行捕猎，也难以获得果蔬之类的食物，长期居住会生类似于海员症那样由于多种维生素缺乏导致的重病。  
在卡妙来到圣域之前冻气系的战士自上次圣战已经很久不出现了，冰系修炼地自然也是没有准备的，十三年前夺权后的撒加为治理圣域准备圣战所做的诸多准备之中就有派人物色和准备新的冰系修炼地，开始准备的时候卡妙还只是个刚满七岁的孩子，懂事很早，多少也从周围人口中得知了自己将被赋予的使命，刚刚在圣域生活了没有几年就又得知要被送去远方，但也不曾提出异议，然而小屋因为地处僻地意外地修复缓慢，除了冻气系的战士以外其他人即使是圣斗士也很难在秋冬靠近这里，所以只能在春夏工作，最终把卡妙送去的时候已经是两年以后，走的时候来送行的听说只有米罗一个人，哭得像是生离死别一样。  
撒加是自己置办和修缮了这个地方的，然而从来没有亲身看过这里，今天来到这里是第一次。  
这样被卡妙拉着走了很久才被告知可以停下来，卡妙松开手过来抬起他的帽檐，让他睁开眼睛。一睁眼就看见了眼前几乎可以说是破败的木屋，一面墙似乎被重击过那样开了个洞，房顶上挂着冰棱像是要把房子压垮了。  
撒加一下就好像如鲠在喉，半天才说，“看起来很久没修缮了。”  
“这里一刮暴风雪就很难保住的。”卡妙解释道，随后推开了摇摇欲坠的门。  
屋内比外见要好很多，除了客厅的墙开了个洞导致一地的积雪，向里走里面的厨房和卧室还算是保存完好的，侧卧里有两张床，都落满了灰，被加固过的窗户挂着厚重的深色的窗帘。  
“经常是半年都没有夜晚的极昼，夜里也不会暗下去，”卡妙解释道，“当夜晚终于来了，没多久夜晚又渐渐地不会结束了，数月的极夜都看不到太阳。”  
“现在就是极昼期间。”卡妙说着拉开了窗帘看向外面，过于刺眼的白色的光照进来，“夜晚是不会来的。”  
“既然来了，要修缮一下这里吗，”撒加问道。  
卡妙摇了摇头。  
“很快就会荒废的。”  
两个人很快又离开了屋子，卡妙从冰河他们的房间里翻出过去训练时用过的黑色带子系在撒加的眼上遮光，依旧是一前一后地拉着他走。  
“即使蒙住眼睛也能靠第七感感知周围，没必要这么小心。”撒加拿着带子说道。  
“即使看的到也分不清方向。”卡妙说，“以前我告诉过你的，冰原上是没有路的。”  
被蒙住眼睛的时间显得过得比平时更慢，卡妙的手指摸起来就像是直接讲手伸进雪地里那么冷，即使一直握着那只手仍旧忍不住怀疑卡妙已经不在那里，于是在黑暗中撒加握得越来越紧。  
像是察觉了撒加的想法，卡妙开始说话。  
“在离这里不远的村子，我在那里做过些零工，之前和你说过的，有几位长辈尤其照顾冰河他们，每次被圣域召见的时候就把他们寄放在这里，我已经很久没有去拜访他们了。”  
“以前也经常这么蒙着冰河他们的眼睛牵着在雪地里走吗。”撒加问道。  
虽然看不见却听到了卡妙的笑声，只是笑，却没有说什么。  
“你自己呢？”撒加又问道，因为被蒙着眼睛不自然地有些大声，“没有不适应的时候吗？”  
“没有。”卡妙也大声地笑着回答他。

就这么走了不知道多久，卡妙终于回过头来解开了撒加蒙在眼睛上的带子，刚睁开眼睛有些不适应地流泪，过了片刻才依稀分辨出不远处稀疏房屋的村落，坐落在薄雪之中。  
“就是这里了。”卡妙说着就又牵起来撒加的手，似乎他虽然已经可以看见了，但还是怕他走丢了似的。  
一进了村里就遇见了几个戏耍的孩子，穿着皮毛的靴子围着井沿跑来跑去，有看护的妇人看到卡妙，点了点头算是打招呼，北国的住人都不善言辞。  
卡妙敲开了村中一间小屋的门，开门的是一位两鬓斑白的老头子，拄着拐杖，靴子的厚底踩在木板上吱吱作响。  
“先生。”卡妙问候道。  
“卡妙吗。”对方似乎视力不算好，大声喊了一遍，但也并不等他回答，就又说道，“好一阵没见过你了，你家的孩子也走了，房子也废了。”  
卡妙点点头，老人也并不答话，转身自己进了屋里，撒加以为是让他们二人进屋，正要跟上去，却被卡妙拦了下来。  
没有一会老人又脚步响亮地踢着靴子走回来门口，递给卡妙一只杯子，拿着半瓶酒。  
“喝了吧。”老人说。  
卡妙捧着杯子，他给他倒了满杯，卡妙就这么直接仰头喝了半杯，抹了抹嘴，满足地叹了口气。  
“你也来点吗？”老人斜着眼看过来，撒加不由得打了一个寒颤，刚要开口，对方似乎又懒得问他了，转而管卡妙要决定。  
“他是哪来的。”  
“给他半杯就好，”卡妙把自己的满杯喝完了，伸手又管他要，“这是我新收的弟子。”  
撒加愣了一下，随即又被那位眼神吓人的老人瞪的一个寒颤，卡妙捧着的杯子里已经又给倒了小半杯了，卡妙就这么捧着，送到他眼前来。  
“喝了吧。”卡妙说。“喝了就不冷了，一会还要走一阵。”  
撒加接过那杯酒，在老人跟卡妙的注视下慢慢喝下去，辣得舌头根都发烫，才又捧着酒杯还回去。

“你的新弟子个字不小，像个成材的料。”老人拎着酒杯上下打量着撒加说道，“就是酒量太小了。”  
撒加被说的相当尴尬，老人也没说什么，砰的一声就关上了门，自讨没趣的两人只好一起朝着村外走。  
“看起来并不像会帮你看孩子的类型。”撒加小声地凑在卡妙耳边说。  
“他是村长。”卡妙也小声说道，“刚来第二年暴风雪刮了足足一个月，全村的人都拿着农具去找我拼命，我们几个没被人打死都是靠他拦着。”  
“就算全村的人都去了你一个人也能很容易摆平吧，就算不方便出手也应该马上逃走才对。”撒加皱着眉说。“因为带着两个孩子不容易逃跑吗？”  
“当时油都已经泼到房子上，”卡妙有些不悦地辩解，“就算真的跑了，最近的村子也还有40公里，被烧了房子又带着人跑路，被报到教廷就真的不知道会怎样了。”  
“那时候我知道怎么打猎，怎么用皮毛做衣服和鞋子，也会砍木头，”卡妙皱着眉低着头往前走，“可是我不知道怎么在雪原上盖房子。”  
撒加听了有一会没说出话来，卡妙似乎觉得自己说的有些过了，小心地抬头看他，最后慢下来跟撒加并肩站着走，后来又试探试探地拉了撒加的手。  
撒加把他的手攥在手心里。  
“我现在也是你的弟子了，”他有些犹豫地说，“你是不是应该带我去你们在那里的小屋子，然后给我一个房间。”  
“那里已经不能住人了，”卡妙叹气的声音里有一点笑声，“你估计也塞不进去冰河他们的小床里。”  
然而最后他们还是在村子里唯一的杂货店讨了一瓶酒，一起往小屋那里回去，卡妙用俄语和店主人说了好一阵子。  
“不用给钱么。”撒加问道。  
卡妙不理他先咬开瓶塞喝了直接一口，再递给撒加，“我告诉他回来的时候会给他带一副好皮毛，村子里的人都知道的，这附近没有比我更好的猎手。”  
撒加刚才才在老人那里喝了酒，身上还暖和，把卡妙的酒接过来，直接又盖上了瓶塞。  
卡妙也并不反对，只说，“这是我送给你的。”  
他送给撒加的远不只是一瓶当地的伏特加。  
在把撒加暂时安放在小屋以后没多久，卡妙就一个人拉着一头白熊回来。  
“整张皮都给村里的杂货太便宜他了，”他私自比划着白熊说，“多出来的我给你做幅手套。”  
“肉的部分准备拿来吃吗。”撒加从一开始的震惊里回过神来。  
卡妙点点头，“吃手掌的部分就好，剩下的拿些给村里照顾过我们几个的人家，然后还可以再换点杂货，你有什么喜欢的都可以拿，我想换点冰河和艾扎克爱吃的点心拿回去。”  
撒加不由得叹气，“感觉回到了以物易物的时代。”  
卡妙一边叹气一边下手剥开熊的皮毛，也不说什么。  
撒加坐下在旁边看着他和熊的尸体奋战不息，“快要晚上了吧。”  
“嗯。”卡妙回道。“但是极昼，夜晚并不会来。”  
“真是非常神奇。”撒加看着仿佛在渐渐下沉的太阳感慨道。  
“我觉得你就像极昼那样。”卡妙头也不抬地说，低着头，脸上还有些血肉沾着，他伸手摸了一下，“也说不上哪里像。”  
“我去厨房找些还能用的香料吧。”撒加说道。

两个人在乱七八糟的厨房里生火做了肉羹。烤熟的熊掌香料用的很巧妙，味道很奇特。  
“村里的妇人懂很多外面学不到的东西。”卡妙说。  
太阳逐渐朝着地平线去，然而只是划过，就又渐渐升上去，卡妙开始整理白熊的皮毛，把腹部的一部分裁下来，开始缝制什么，手意外的快，太阳才又完全离开地平线的时候就完成了一幅，是手指连在一起的御寒用的手套，外面是熊的绒毛，让撒加戴上，一下子就非常暖和。  
“这些也都是跟妇人们学的？”撒加问道。  
卡妙伸了伸手脚似乎累的厉害，“水瓶宫的书库有很多有用的东西。”  
“历代都在这种地方修行，养育弟子。”撒加思考到。“看来在寒地的生活经验也是历代传承。”  
“你不会想知道水瓶宫的书库有多少育儿手册。”卡妙随口说。  
撒加不由得对历代水瓶座油然起敬。  
“你有没有想过过普通人的生活，”他突然问卡妙，“像是其他人那样，有自己的家庭。”  
“没有。”卡妙看着他说。“你想过吗？”  
“我想过。”撒加承认道，“小的时候，你们还没有来的时候，还有你们刚来的时候，经常会想。”  
“想将来会不会活过圣战，会不会能够离开圣域，在外面的世界里结婚生子什么的，就像书上说的那样。”他说。“那个时候很喜欢看书，学了很多乱糟糟的杂学，教皇厅的书库除了占星之外竟然也有普通的浪漫小说。”  
“我也在水瓶宫的书库看到过一些，”卡妙说着又站起来，走向熊的皮毛，把剩下的卷起来，“只是偶然看到。”  
“读了么？”  
卡妙点点头，把皮毛捆起来，“从来没有像你那样想过外面的事情。”  
“婚姻呢？”  
“没有。”  
“小孩子？”  
卡妙摇摇头。  
撒加有些不以为然，“我以为你至少想过小孩子。”  
“一般小孩子会想自己的孩子吗。”卡妙反问道。  
撒加摇了摇头，“你说的也对，估计我才是那个想太多了。”  
“你容易想太多，”卡妙评价道，他开始把分割好的熊肉也捆起来。“想过将来伴侣的样子吗。”  
“把母亲的轮廓安上去了，我猜会大部分第一次想象自己将来家庭的男孩子都会这样。”撒加无奈地笑，然后托着下巴看卡妙，卡妙正在把熊的骨头剔出来，被他盯着没了动作。  
“没想到最后是个伏特加拿着瓶子喝，徒手能打熊，拿只匕首拨皮抽骨，一脸血，浑身腥臭的家伙。”撒加说。  
卡妙站直了半响没说话，然后赶快抬起手来左右袖子各抹了一把脸，然后又小心翼翼地闻了闻自己身上有没有味道。  
做完这些以后又看着撒加，皱着眉似乎有点怒视的意思，最后开口的时候反而没有底气也没有怒气。  
“失望了？”  
撒加哼笑了一声，说道，“容易唤起野性。”  
卡妙像是很快就放松了下来，依旧保持着那副样子站在那，手里还拿着匕首，低头看了看自己满手的血，叹了口气。  
“太阳在看着，”他说，“白熊的鬼魂兴许也还没走远。”  
撒加大笑了起来，站起来朝着站在雪地里拿着匕首的卡妙走过去，然后伸手把他拦腰抱起来，卡妙情急之下把匕首丢下了，被他扛着往外面走了好几步，然后丢在雪地上。  
“换你当猎人吗。”他躺在雪地上抬头问撒加。  
撒加笑了笑，跪下来在他身上，伸手进去衣服里面摸他好像是在丈量他的身体。“你的肉能拿来做什么？”  
“大概也可以烤来吃，”卡妙说。“或者做成汤。”  
“但是似乎不太多，”撒加说，“我一顿就能吃完。”  
“你的皮呢，”撒加拉开他的领子，“你的皮看起来很漂亮。”  
一下子被拉开外衣卡妙咳嗽了一下，那双手向下拉开他腰带的时候他像是被逗乐了一样又笑了，“能做很多东西，一双手套，一双靴子，一套外衣。”  
“听起来是个好主意。”撒加拿起卡妙丢在一旁的匕首，轻轻划过他胸口。“我可以把先你吃完，然后把手套，皮靴和皮衣都穿在身上，最后我会背着你的骨头去村子里，告诉他们我猎到了这片雪原上最可怕的野兽，大家会很高兴，我可以随便从杂货店里拿东西。”  
“你想拿什么？”卡妙问道，眯着眼就看着那只匕首。  
“廉价的伏特加，”撒加解开自己的腰带，“我先喝完它，然后把猎物的鬼魂装进去，走到哪里，就带到哪里。”  
卡妙自己分开了腿。“主动投降的能安乐死吗？”  
他的上身躺在展开在地上的外衣上，脚踝则踩在雪地上，撒加看了一眼，伸手握着他的脚后跟抬起来，放在自己肩上，做完这些后他几乎是整个人压在卡妙身上，从上往下看过去卡妙整个人都躺在雪地里，红色的头发像是四处溢出的血，他一下一下地哈着白气。  
撒加就这么看着他眨了两秒的眼睛。  
“我想直接进去。”他最后平铺直叙道。“估计会很疼。”  
卡妙闻言哈着白气笑了一声。这一声就好像往火苗上浇上的一注油。猎人的刀直接刺进来，撒加下意识地扶着卡妙的背，咬住他脖子和肩膀交接的一小块地方，卡妙的呼吸一下子就重了，咬着嘴不肯出声，进来的过程好像被无限延长。  
全部进来以后撒加似乎安稳了不少，一只手下去小心地探两人结合的地方，松开了咬着的皮肤，另一只手转过卡妙的脸来看他，想要安抚他，却发现卡妙一副咬着牙不出声的样子，眼睛和撒加四目相对以后勾了勾嘴角，松了口。  
“这么急着进来，”他哑着嗓子说，“是担心在外面太冷了要冻锈吗。”  
他在燃得火热的烈火里浇了整整一桶的油。

往后再发生了什么卡妙自己也不是很清楚，等到回过神来的时候他已经彻底动都动不了一根手指头，像是被刺死的狼一样躺在雪地里，身下是自己的外套，身上盖着撒加的外套。  
浑身上下疼的像是被野兽袭击过一轮，撒加餍足地趴在他旁边从后面搂着它，像是玩弄到手的猎物那样，一根手指在下面的入口那里慢条斯理地把流出来的液体往里推回去。  
卡妙舔了舔嘴唇，转过身去眯着眼睛看着他。  
“这里大概没有地方让你洗澡。”撒加说道。“就这么留在里面如何？就这么带我回村子，背着你的熊肉和毛皮，去跟杂货商要你的东西。”  
卡妙发出一声像是猫一样的呜噜一样的声音，也不说话，就这么爬起来，自顾自地穿上了衣服。  
肉块的部分卡妙做了冷冻，分好捆起来，背了一半在身上，已经卷起的毛皮卡妙自己背在肩上，内脏和骨头丢在外面。  
“狼群会来收拾的。”卡妙说，“知道我回来了所以不敢靠近，我们一走就会扑过来。”  
撒加朝着雪原的远处望了望，太亮了，反而难以看清，他转身将另一半的熊肉背在身上。  
两人一起朝着村子走去，镇上的人看到卡妙来依旧是点头打个招呼，卡妙带着撒加挨个敲了几户人家的门，将分好的熊肉一份一份分给别人，大概都是他所说的曾经照顾过他们师徒的人，走到杂货店的时候只有卡妙身上那块白熊的皮毛。  
撒加站在店门口看着卡妙说着俄语面无表情地和杂货店老板讨价还价，再想到卡妙现在身体里其实灌满了精液，不由得就觉得脸上发烫。  
然而当事人卡妙似乎毫无自觉，虽然这两天新婚有些纵欲过度，身体的动作多少有些不便，却丝毫没有对此在意的样子，从店老板手里拿了纸笔，一样一样地写了几条字的清单，老板看了就拿着去了楼下。  
“要了什么？”撒加问道。  
“熏肉，烤饼干，”卡妙说，“茶和果酱。”  
又问他，“你有什么想要的？”  
撒加叹了口气，自己对俄罗斯并没有什么了解，最后只折衷说道，“我不知道，鱼子酱？”  
卡妙点了点头，又跑去仓库那里朝里面喊了几句，似乎是追加条目。  
不一会店老板拿着东西回来了，在柜台上用牛皮纸包了起来递给卡妙，卡妙道了谢，两个人一起往外走。  
这样一直走到没有人烟的地方，撒加又打开了异次元空间的入口。  
“直接去米罗斯岛。”撒加说道。  
卡妙点了点头，想也知道身上这些礼物是带给谁，走之前似乎有些不舍仍旧多看了雪原几眼。在法国的时候也不曾这样。  
“还会回来的。”撒加说。  
“我以为这一次也不会有。”卡妙说。


	16. Chapter 16

两个人离开异次元空间的终点是米罗斯岛上两人曾经造访过的老人们居住的小山后面，时隔多日景色依旧漂亮，野草之中开着小花。天还没有全亮，两个人脱了身上御寒的衣服塞进行李，去了主路上一步一步慢吞吞地往米罗家走去。  
“还没告诉他们我们要回来了。”撒加四处张望着说道，“不过加隆肯定已经知道了。”  
卡妙半响没说话，似乎对脱了外衣以后露出的身上各种痕迹颇为在意，这幅总多少有些警惕的样子和在西伯利亚雪原上举止豪放的猎人的样子相当不同，也不知道这个人的自信是不是和环境温度成反比。  
“想洗澡。”他小声说。“里面黏糊糊的。”  
撒加不无愧疚地拍了他肩一下。  
“都是因为你那副样子太撩拨人了，以后为你为我好都不要一起去西伯利亚。”  
“一周之内不准再碰我，”卡妙活动了一下左肩和脖子走在前面，“这是我作为你师傅的第一条命令。”  
撒加隐约觉得自己给自己掘了坟墓。

果不其然没有走几步加隆就迎面一路小跑地出现在清晨无人的小路上。  
撒加想要伸手打个招呼的功夫加隆直直地就朝着卡妙来了，走到跟前一下子就停了然后连忙退了一大步。  
“你这是…”他咽了下口水上下打量了打量卡妙身上露出部分的各种痕迹，“在泥里打滚了…以及做了点别的事情刚回来？”  
卡妙老实地点了点头，顺便打了个招呼。  
“早上好。”  
加隆看这边是说不通于是把注意力转到了自家兄弟身上，两手放在撒加肩膀上口气相当严重。  
“你得在米罗起床前把这家伙塞进浴室里，”他说，“还得在米罗起床之前把他洗干净擦干净打扮好放客厅里，不然我们兄弟两个都不用进家门了。”  
“米罗不会那么心胸狭窄。”卡妙说。  
“你先别插嘴!”加隆十二分困扰地抱头吼道。  
“加隆，”撒加反过来把自己的两手再搭在加隆的肩上，语重心长地说道，“你想说的我已经十分明白了，但是既然我和卡妙已经结婚了，虽然你和我都年长他们几个很多，我也希望你不要再这么不客气地跟他说话。”  
加隆黑着脸看着撒加半天没说出话来，等到再开口的时候完全是毫无起伏的平铺直叙。  
“我看你们两个还是一起给我滚出去吧。”

当然，最后谁也没有滚出去。  
一进家门米罗就已经在厨房里忙来忙去还系了围裙，完全没有料到他今天起得这么早的加隆吓出了一身冷汗。  
“看加隆这么早就跑出去了就知道你们要回来了！”米罗一边元气十足地问好一边炫耀自己的得意作，炉子上有两只煎锅，各自放了两只吱吱作响的煎蛋，油太多了倒不如说是炸蛋，“我还煮了咖啡，不过貌似没有牛奶了，你们将就下。”  
“没有…没有牛奶也可以做咖啡吗…”计划失败的撒加冷汗着问道。  
“多放点糖不就行了。”米罗一边回答若无其事地往盘子里倒煎蛋，丝毫不令人惊讶地撒了一桌子的油。  
一看到亲友就忘了别人的卡妙马上加入了和米罗一起手忙脚乱擦油的战局，急着就下了手的米罗被刚从锅里倒出来的滚油烫了一手，卡妙急忙给他降温的功夫另一个锅里的煎蛋发出了焦糊的黑烟，加隆赶快跑去关炉子拯救煎蛋，最后擦油的抹布落到了撒加手里。  
“真是给今天开了个好头。”加隆看着眼前盘子里糊了一半的煎蛋感叹道。  
“没糊的那两个是我的。”米罗眼疾手快地把一边盘子抢过来，拿起刀子把连在一起的两个煎蛋分开，倒一个到卡妙的盘子里。“太烫了帮我凉一下。”  
加隆揉揉自己头发把自己那一盘焦糊的也丢到卡妙面前，“这边更烫。”  
等撒加拿着直冒热气的咖啡壶和方糖从厨房回来的时候正好看见卡妙抬着两只手给米罗和加隆的煎蛋分别吹冷气的样子，咽了下口水，把咖啡壶放在桌上。  
“咖啡也太烫了，”他说，“帮忙降到40度。”  
卡妙看了看咖啡壶皱了皱眉头，抬头看向撒加的表情多少有点不自然，最后把咖啡壶的盖子揭开朝着里面吹了口气。  
“好了。”  
摸了摸确实温度正好，撒加倒了四杯咖啡以后终于大家坐下来，加隆帮忙把自己和撒加的两个煎蛋切开分到盘子里，煎蛋虽然都是焦糊了一半的但是温度刚刚好，倒是卡妙刚咬了一口就吐了出来，吐着舌尖散热。  
“光顾着别人了忘了自己的也是刚出锅吗。”加隆在对面不以为然地笑。  
撒加赶快去厨房拿了杯水。  
“我昨天做的煎蛋就没有任何问题，”米罗丧气地解释道，“都是因为今天人太多了。”  
卡妙一边喝冷水一边摸他头。  
这次重逢简直就像什么无厘头的家庭闹剧似的，连吐司都没有配的煎蛋吃完后大家只能喝咖啡到第二杯，卡妙已经站在流理台前面手洗全是油渍的白桌布了，米罗在旁边寸步不离地靠在流理台旁边，有一搭没一搭地和他说话。  
“最后我们签了合同就回来了。”卡妙说。“对方似乎是非常富裕的家庭，这样做总觉得非常不好。”  
米罗在旁边端着咖啡点头，“你的心情也可以理解。”然后凑了过去闻了闻，“你闻起来有点奇怪。”  
“回来之前去西伯利亚打了头熊。”卡妙说。  
“脖子和肩膀上是被什么东西咬到了吗？”  
“是吗？”卡妙奇怪地皱了皱眉。  
撒加和加隆两兄弟坐在后面的客厅餐桌前远远地看着他们两个的身影思绪万千。  
“我觉得卡妙已经完全忘了自己该先干什么了。”加隆说，转而又喝了口咖啡想了想问撒加。“你戴套子了？”  
“没有。”撒加揉了揉眉心。  
加隆点了点头，“看不出来那小子那么豪放。”  
“倒也不是那样。”撒加困扰地说。“他从第一次对象就是我。”  
加隆咳嗽了两声，斜着眼睛看着撒加，“好吧，你的心机我是看清楚了，不过既然都是成年人了，无论是什么玩法只要双方同意也就无所谓。”  
“第一次那时候还没成年…”撒加头疼的越发厉害，“也没同意…”  
加隆再次没了话说，拿着咖啡一口气喝完了给自己倒了一杯又给撒加添了一杯。  
“你的本质果然还是邪恶的。”他举杯说道。  
撒加无言以对地拿起自己的咖啡杯跟他碰杯一下。“总而言之现在完全不知道该从哪里开始教。”  
“就从如何对你说‘不‘开始怎样？”加隆愉快地揶揄道。

一见到米罗就马上如同完全没分开过似的卡妙在洗完桌布之后又开始跟着米罗四处做些别的家事，两个人一起打点了被米罗搞得乱糟糟的厨房几乎已经聊得差不多了，然而话题还在这几日在法国的见闻上，很明显还没有碰到结婚，或者其他的话题，从米罗非常灿烂的笑容中撒加隐约看出了点秋后算账的意思。  
一直到卡妙开始打扫玄关才意识到自己的身体多有不便，把分开的两条腿小心地并拢了，求助性地往撒加这边瞄。  
被放置了半天的撒加干脆装作没看见他。  
“米罗，”卡妙有些无奈地说道，“我想借用下浴室。”  
从衣柜里借了几件换洗的衣服，卡妙独自一人去了浴室，客厅里只剩下米罗，加隆和撒加三个人，气氛相当尴尬。  
“既然大家都没什么事我准备去海边钓个鱼什么的。”加隆说着就站了起来，被撒加在桌子底下一把绊住，事态一秒转化成了两人在桌下的互角力，米罗敲了敲桌子，兄弟两个顿时都没了动静。  
“真的，结婚了？”米罗眯着眼睛问道。  
撒加点了点头。  
加隆把双手举过头顶，“这里应该没我什么事吧我就想出去钓个鱼。”  
米罗快步走过来一拳砸在两人面前的桌子上，所有的杯子盘子都给震得一个跳，撒加不敢动了，加隆也不敢走了。  
“是谁求的婚！”  
撒加俨然已经被这气势震慑到了，愣了一小会才急忙故作镇静，“是我。”  
“你买戒指了？”  
“戒指是卡妙他…”  
“你请人证婚了？”  
“证婚人是卡妙的…”  
“约教堂了？”  
“那天我们几个刚好…”  
“好了我听明白了，这场婚礼完全就是个陷阱。”米罗的声音充满了公正和公平以及正义。“你十几年前拐了大户人家的继承人然后多年后在人家寻亲到眼前的时候突然提出跟他结婚，还劝说本来完全不想签继承协议的人同意继承家产，你毫无疑问是贪图钱财的人！”  
被这突如其来的一连串指责砸得头晕目眩的撒加只觉得以后绝对不能让米罗看肥皂剧和罗曼小说，如此缜密的剧情规划他竟然挑不出可以击破的地方来。  
“米，米罗，”撒加一团混乱地索性自暴自弃开始按照剧本发展了，“我，我对卡妙绝对是真心的。”  
“那你倒是说说你的婚礼你都负责干了些什么？”米罗伸出食指来指着撒加的姿势说明猩红毒针已经蓄势待发了。  
“很明显他负责干了卡妙。”加隆在一旁拉长腔说道。  
米罗的表情一秒钟变得狰狞的撒加吓得出了一头的冷汗。  
等到卡妙从浴室里出来的时候客厅里的气氛已经变得非常微妙，加隆像是死了一样一动不动地趴在桌子上，而撒加代替米罗在无比积极地打扫厨房。  
卡妙走过去伸一根手指戳了一下加隆，毫无反应，已经化身家政服务人员的撒加脸上的汗还没擦干净。  
“这是怎么了？”卡妙朝着米罗问道。  
“什么怎么了，”米罗不以为然地给自己和卡妙各倒了一杯咖啡，“我说，下回你结婚的时候记得第一时间通知我好吗，我可一点不想错过你的婚礼。”  
卡妙点了点头，“下次第一个告诉你。”  
难道还真的有下次吗，在桌子上装死的加隆和在厨房装忙的撒加不约而同地想。

不得不说四人重逢的这一天气氛都十分微妙，加隆一半的时间都试图装作一具尸体，而撒加一刻也不敢闲着，看得卡妙都直冒冷汗，把西伯利亚带来的杂货拿出来一件一件地塞给米罗做讨好之意。  
“带了之前经常拿来的果酱，”卡妙把用牛皮纸包起来的东西一件一件放在桌子上，“红茶的茶叶，还有柠檬泥和黑鱼子酱。”  
“哦哦，这块熏肉看起来不错。”米罗的兴趣果然还是在肉上面。  
“是鹿肉。”卡妙解释道。“上次你好像挺喜欢的。”  
“是那个啊，”米罗点点头，“确实是平常吃不到的味道。”  
“既然有这样的好茶叶和配料在不如就煮点茶好了。”米罗说着朝着厨房里的撒加瞥了一眼。“如果能再来点茶点什么的。”  
撒加赶快跑过来拿了茶叶，卡妙跟着也站了起来。“我去做点饼干。”  
紧接着就被撒加和米罗两人一起摁了回去。  
“打熊一定很累，”米罗笑道，“多休息休息。”  
不用说卡妙此时脸上的表情一定非常精彩。剩下的时间只好用在乖乖喝茶上面，平日里喝惯了的茶仿佛突然苦了不少，因为忘了没清理身体的报应顺着咖啡因的引子就来了，此时此刻卡妙也不好说出来怕触米罗的火线，自己是怎么也不会怎样，撒加就不好办了。  
这种微妙的气氛一直持续到晚上米罗去旧家晚餐，把他们三个丢下了，趴在桌上装死后来干脆就这么趴着睡了一下午的加隆这才爬起来，伸伸手脚松松筋骨，转过头来开始嘲笑撒加的围裙造型。  
“你现在倒是非常像个已婚男人了。”  
撒加不为所动，揉了揉眉心，把围裙扔给加隆，“你去做饭。”  
加隆自然不乐意，礼仪端正的后辈卡妙自行起立，“还是我来。”  
“你坐下。”撒加和加隆两个一起朝他吼道。  
“你自己不觉得自己今天的走路姿势有点太难看？”加隆说。“冷汗都冒出来了。”  
“我说了你以后说话给我客气点。”撒加朝着加隆指责道。  
加隆愤然拿起了围裙。  
非常心累的卡妙接替了加隆开始趴在桌上装死，撒加坐下在他旁边，松了口气，终于可以随意触碰自己的情人了，没一会就卷着头发玩起来。  
“知道疼了？”玩也还不忘说教。  
卡妙低着头发出了一声闷哼表示听到了。  
“都说了你得先去洗澡的。”撒加凑过去说道。“知道你和米罗关系铁，但说的话要好好听，也不能总是什么玩法都点头。”  
“提议都是你提出来，”卡妙低着头，“我又不是都同意了。”  
这回换撒加愣了一下，“没都同意吗？”  
卡妙这回终于抬起头来，仔细看了撒加一会，说道，“没有。”  
“但是也没反抗。”撒加辩解道，“你不反抗我就都当你同意了。”  
“论实力讲在那种情况下打起来，我对你的胜算不算大。”卡妙思考道。  
“不是那个意思的反抗。”撒加觉得头疼又回来了，这些个二十岁的小子怎么一个比一个天然，“不是让你跟我在床上打起来，是说你得表个态。”  
“你又不怎么听我说话，”卡妙不以为然地笑道。  
撒加揉了揉眉心，这让卡妙多少有些不知道该怎么办，最后抬手给他倒了茶，放了蜂蜜和果酱进去。  
“你比我懂得多，所以由你决定我做到哪里，做到什么地步，没什么不公平的。”卡妙解释道。  
“我也有不知道分寸的时候。”撒加接过茶杯来，“所以你也不能让我为所欲为，好吗？如果我不听你说话，你得想办法让我听进去。不然我事后会后悔，还会头疼。”  
“像现在这样？”卡妙问道。  
撒加点了点头。  
“或许我还挺喜欢看你这样的。”卡妙突然说道。  
撒加只觉得今天的头疼大概是不会好了。

凌晨的时候阿布罗迪的通信连了过来，说是已经回到了圣域，迪斯马斯克似乎也在，但是并没有和他们联系，反倒是阴阳怪气地托阿布罗迪问了一句卡妙还活着吗。  
阿布罗迪传话传的很不自在，似乎不喜欢迪斯话里面的意思，但是又确实有点担心答案。  
撒加有些不悦地回答卡妙很好就切断了联系，然后往旁边那位的身上凑了凑继续睡过去。  
卡妙睡觉非常老实一动不动的，夏日里抱着睡非常避暑，难怪米罗也不乐意松手，睡醒以后撒加借着半醒来的迷糊劲跟卡妙说了这一点，卡妙毫不惊讶，反倒有些皱眉头。  
“你没有和我过过冬天。”他说，“到时候你躲我都来不及。”  
“你怎么总是这么悲观。”撒加一下子就清醒了，伸手去揉卡妙皱起来的眉心，“到了冬天就是我给你提供体热的时候了。”  
下楼了以后发现自己今天是第一个起的撒加，开始自顾自地做早餐，在厨房站了一会才听见卡妙走出来的声音。  
“你喜欢什么样的煎蛋。”撒加随口问道。  
“熟的。”卡妙回答道，然而又仔细想了想，“生的也可以。”  
“吃过生的？”  
“吃过。”卡妙说。  
米罗和加隆都睡到日上三竿才一起爬起来，不知道的还以为他两个晚上干什么了呢。  
“早上好。”米罗眯着眼半睡半醒地打招呼，“告诉我你们两个昨晚没在我父母以前的房间里做什么。”  
“我们睡了一觉。”撒加说。  
米罗满意地点了点头。  
加隆的身体似乎没有从昨天的猩红毒针里回过味来，一觉醒来比谁都迷糊，今天特别安静也不说话就坐在餐桌盯着厨房发呆，加入了和卡妙一起眺望撒加后背的队伍。  
很快甚至米罗也加入了他们因为毕竟穿着围裙煎鸡蛋的撒加这画面还是非常…独特的。  
早餐的时候米罗宣布晚上所有人都必须去和他的家人们进晚餐，家里七嘴八舌的女眷们早就等不及一睹圣斗士们的风采。  
“你自己就是黄金圣斗士。”卡妙指出来。“你应该告诉她们。”  
“没有用，在她们眼里我永远都是穿着渔网光着脚的烂小孩形象。”米罗毫不顾忌地说。  
卡妙点点头，“我对冰河的印象也一直是穿着棉袄坐在火车站长椅吸鼻子的小孩子。”  
“别把我和冰河扯在一起。”米罗今天的心情似乎非常不好。“我像他吸鼻子时候那么大就已经是天蝎座的黄金圣斗士了。”  
“就算拿了圣衣也没好到哪里去。”加隆针锋相对，“我不出双子宫都知道你名声。”  
“你小时候肯定是最糟糕的小孩，”米罗反击道，“就靠这张脸骗人。”  
有着同样一张脸的撒加听了这话把咖啡放下开了地图炮。“你们几个小时候没一个省心的，包括卡妙，以前十二宫每天都有局部极地气候，艾欧里亚还发明了游戏叫‘冬天在哪里’，搞得自己重感冒连着一个月没好，连艾俄罗斯都每天急得上蹿下跳的生怕自家弟弟就这么发烧烧傻了。”  
“他现在也没多聪明，而且说道那个游戏，”米罗一下来了兴致，“我也有参加，但是艾俄罗斯把艾欧里亚抓跑了后来只好自己玩，最后追啊追就看见了卡妙一开始还吓得转身就跑。”  
“我什么也没做。”卡妙辩解道。  
“你做了个微缩北极。”米罗辩解道。  
“你追着这个微缩北极跑，”卡妙说，“就没想过里面是什么？”  
米罗一下就涨红了脸，似乎想到了什么羞耻的童年黑历史，愤而指责道，“结果你这家伙也没有看起来那么老实，没什么表情但是容易生气又容易妒嫉，闹起脾气一句话都不说就把人冰封起来。”  
“还有这种事。”撒加忍不住笑起来。  
“撒加当然不知道了，”米罗仍旧是对着卡妙说话，“一天到晚不见人影的后见人。”  
“一声不响地就挑上最坏的人选，一声不响就挑了会死的路去走，”米罗继续说道，“一声不响地就莫名其妙地结了婚。你这家伙为什么总是轻而易举地把人耍的团团转啊？”  
卡妙没说话，大家都没有说话。米罗说不上是失望还是难过地撇了撇嘴角。  
“抱歉，我不是想生你的气的。”他道歉道，但是仍旧有一丝坚持，“可是，我就是生你的气啊，为什么你都不生气，你应该多生气一会啊，就算最后都会原谅别人，你也应该多生气一会啊。”  
别那么轻易地就原谅别人，再怎么尊敬怎么倾慕都别那么轻易地，轻易地就原谅了别人啊。  
卡妙没有说话，很明显米罗也没有在等什么回答，拿起没加糖奶的黑咖啡喝了一大口。倒是撒加在旁边一颗心提到喉咙里了，像是卡住了似的也不知道该怎么咽下去。  
没有人说话。  
打破僵局的是加隆，“好像有什么奇怪的味道。”  
三分钟后，四个人一同站在厨房里面对着一个烧的漆黑的烤炉，刚扑灭的火已经把半面墙都熏黑了，四个人一个比一个表情愕然。  
“我，我忘关了炉子，”撒加觉得自己一张口能把心脏吐出来，“一定是我早上煮咖啡的时候忘记了。”  
“不不不你关了，我看见你关了。”加隆坚持道。  
第一时间用冻气灭了火的卡妙站在一旁似乎还没回过神来。  
米罗走过去拧了一遍炉子阀门，“别争了，是关了的，”他说，“这炉子也有年头，会这样也不奇怪，这么多年都没人打理，我也一直不回家，这次终于回来了，它大概也是觉得终于有机会唤起我的注意了。”

 

大概是因为失火的关系，米罗之后一直很沉默，也不再像之前那样极力揶揄撒加，或许撒加的事情和这件事加起来让他有些吃不消。  
而正如之前所预定的，当天晚上米罗的家人邀请大家一并去做客，这原本是撒加和卡妙走之前那一天的打算，却一直拖到现在，加隆和米罗一直还在岛上等着也就是在等他们回来履行诺言之后再一起回圣域。  
丢下尚未清理干净的厨房，带着几人往祖母所居住的后山走时的米罗终于开始开口，他说起家人的事情，之前并不怎么提起，说起来也只是些只言片语，仿佛他也努力想了，却实在是所知甚少。只他一个人说，另外三人都只听着。  
已故父亲的两个妹妹无一例外地离开了岛嫁到了外面，一个在岸上的渔村生活，另一个随丈夫游历经商，每年只回来探望一两次。  
“我以前记不清楚她们两个的样子，在圣域的时候偶尔会想起来，偶尔甚至还会梦到，两个人都是一样的脸，是妈妈的脸，这次她们回来了，看到的时候才想起来。”  
米罗说着，漫不经心地踢着地上的石子。  
“我这么说是不是怪好笑的，你们几个连自己妈妈长什么样估计都不知道呢。”  
“这个嘛…”加隆含糊地回答道，然而并没有说完，房子已远远地看得见，炊烟升上云中去。  
一如既往有精神的老妇在屋外招呼他们上来，看到都来了的时候似乎有点不高兴，责问米罗怎么要来这么多人都不提前说一声。  
米罗无奈地挠挠头，“我说了啊，卡妙不是虚构出来的，加隆和撒加也不是一个人，所以应该是四个人，你们谁都不相信我。”  
然而还没有等他说完，祖母已经丢下他大喊着“菜不够了”跑进厨房去。  
客厅有正在布置餐桌的女人，一头金发和米罗如出一辙，一边放置着刀叉一边好奇地眼神在撒加和加隆两兄弟之间转来转去，那副好奇的样子太像小时候的米罗，卡妙不由自主地全程盯着她看。  
“椅子！”她突然开口道，转头看了一眼一直盯着自己的卡妙，随之和米罗语速飞快地聊了起来。  
卡妙迅速低下头去。  
女人的希腊语有着奇特的口音，和祖母相似，但是又更严重，撒加和加隆似乎也能够听明白，久居他国的卡妙只能听个大概，大约是椅子不够了，要去隔壁借，遣米罗去云云。说完了以后米罗似乎不太高兴地跑出去。  
米罗跑出去以后她招呼他们坐下，又转而对卡妙说，“别这么盯着我，我可是结了婚的姑娘，被你这么漂亮的小伙子看了，晚上就拉着你出海去。”  
呜里哇啦一大串卡妙压根没听明白。  
加隆在旁边哈哈大笑。  
米罗回来的时候终于笑嘻嘻的，他笑着说隔壁的邻居听说要请客人，送了自家酿的酒来，他一手托着椅子一手托着酒罐，似乎一直放在冰窖里，罐子外面一层冷凝的水珠。  
一直到这时候另一位女性才从厨房里出来，看了这一桌人一眼，面露难色。  
“晚饭还得等一阵，”她说，“之前没做足够呢。”  
“让我们也来帮忙把。”撒加礼貌地说。然而对方拒绝了他。  
“这样小的厨房，哪里还装得下你们几个。”一边笑一边又把自己的姐妹也招到厨房里。  
一直到四个人饿的晕头转向，月亮已经升上了海面，三个女眷才端着盘子从厨房出来，盘子放在桌上的声音把正趴在桌上瞌睡的加隆吓得一个激灵。  
“果然要说是岛上料理就应该是海鲜。”加隆环顾了一下菜色满意地说。  
“你在海界难道没吃够吗。”米罗托着下巴看着他。  
“怎么会。”加隆笑道。“有谁会厌倦美食?”  
“听米罗说加隆先生是双子座的圣斗士，”一位姑母饶有兴致地笑道，“原来也在海上当过渔人吗？”  
加隆想要随口说谎却被撒加抢了先。  
“双子座的工作平常是我在做，舍弟平时比较清闲，打渔的时间比担任双子座的时间还长。”  
两个人差点一下子就打起来。  
“小伙子们，”一如既往精神奕奕的老祖母用勺子敲了敲杯子，“在我家的餐桌上就要守我家的规矩。”

虽然和米罗的家人并不熟识，然而因为她们身上和米罗本人相似的地方颇多，很快没有了陌生的感觉，就像是去同学家里做客被留吃晚餐的学生。  
在米罗告诉她们他们后天准备启程之后席间的气氛似乎一下子冷了下来。  
姑母于是突然谈起了想要将米罗的旧家收做生意店铺，她与丈夫常年在外游商，希望明年能够和子女一同选下固定的居所。米罗颇有些复杂地和她聊了起来，起初两位姑母和他商量会留下二楼的主卧，米罗的旧房间也会保持原样，米罗一开始想答应，后来却又说还是随她们喜好地翻新吧。  
“也没有什么保证还能再回来。”米罗说。“留着过去的样子又没有什么用。”  
像是怕她们伤心又夸张地拉长腔说，“我在圣域的房子可大了，才不在乎这一个呢。”  
于是妇人们开始转而追问他们在圣域时的趣事，与外面的人不同，岛上的人对圣域和圣斗士的事情是习以为常的，并不会对圣域的情景和运作追问，然而撒加和加隆两兄弟因为不好触及过去的历史所以不愿多说，妇人们似乎也心领神会避开了话题，话锋对准了卡妙，却又发现卡妙基本上没有在圣域生活过，进而对极寒的西伯利亚兴趣大增。  
“西伯利亚一定很冷吧，”其中一位问道，“每天都可以看到白熊和企鹅吗。”  
“…西伯利亚没有企鹅。”卡妙勉强说道。  
“你们别欺负他。”米罗满嘴食物地嘟囔道，像是担心卡妙不小心抖落出什么糗事来，他肚子里的料可比加隆多多了，“他希腊语不好。”  
祖母敲了他头一下，“在圣域没人教你吃东西时候不能说话？”  
米罗悻悻地低下头去，“这里是家里。”  
“在家里才要好好教育你。”姑母说。  
“那是神官他们的工作。”米罗咕哝道。  
卡妙不明白米罗是怎么做到一下子就跟十多年没见过的家人一下子又成了家人的，这是他的独到之处。  
“听说雅典娜大人让你们各自回故里拜访，”另一位姑母说道，“你们的家里人都好吗？旅途愉快吗？”  
撒加在对面坐了一个相当无奈的表情，举起杯来敬酒，“相当愉快，收获颇多。”  
加隆跟着举杯起来，“我可以担保他说得是实话。”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半公开H，轻微暴力

晚上回去的时候三个希腊人都喝醉了，卡妙对着妇人们的祝福一百个答应点头，像是看护羊群的牧羊犬一样护送他们排成一排走下来。  
米罗跟撒加不计前嫌地勾肩搭背，这似乎是个好兆头，他似乎很高兴，高兴地开始胡言乱语。  
“今天晚上我可以批准你们两个在我家床上做爱！反正也很快就不是我的房子了！都不是我的了！”他大声宣布道。“早就不是我的了！”  
之后似乎觉得亏了，追加说，“但你得答应给我买一个新烤炉。”  
如果是平常撒加恐怕会捂他的嘴说教，但是很明显撒加也醉的不清，竟然转而跟加隆讨论起来了最近炉子的原理种类和价格。  
卡妙尽职尽责地把他们三个护送到门口，渔村邻家灯火已经稀稀落落，米罗和加隆吵吵闹闹也不怕扰民。撒加一面训斥弟弟发酒疯，一面督促米罗块拿钥匙开门进屋。  
进了门几个人互相道了晚安就各自朝着卧室睡去了，又醉又累想必今夜会睡个好觉。  
一进卧室的门撒加马上就丝毫没了醉的样子。  
“装醉真累。”他伸了个懒腰。  
卡妙若有所思地“哼”了一声，似乎在为自己的挚友鸣不平。然而他们也是好心，米罗心情不好了两天，总得有人陪他闹一下。  
他从里面锁上门，仍看着门把手发呆的功夫撒加从后面扶住他的一边肩膀，把他推摁到门上。  
“说好了一个礼拜不做。”卡妙背对着他说。  
撒加在后面小声笑了一下，“卡妙老师还是这么严格。”  
卡妙这才明白过来撒加恐怕确实是有点醉了，支起腰来向后退他，撒加松了手，卡妙转过身来正对着他。  
撒加的表情很奇怪，倒不是说狰狞或者骇人，相反是非常柔和的表情，还带着笑意，但他眼睛里面有很模糊的神色，乍一看仿佛是喝醉时人特有的迷茫，但卡妙觉得并不是那个。  
就好比一个人空手团的雪球，为了让它圆圆的，那双手带着人的热度团来团去，于是棱角都变成了水，从那个人的指尖落下去。撒加看着他就像在看着这么一只雪球。  
像把他捧起来那样地，撒加把两手放在卡妙腰两侧，卡妙把自己的手覆上去想推，推了一下没推开就不推了。  
“你现在喝醉了，一会一定又会玩过火，我陪你做了，你明天又会后悔得头疼，然后对我说教。”卡妙低着头说。“教育我以后不准陪你闹。”  
“嗯嗯。”撒加迷迷糊糊地舔卡妙的脖子，伸手剥他的衣物。  
衣服一件件落下来，最后都脱完了，撒加低头看着已经开始抬头的器官笑了笑，跪下去给卡妙口交，卡妙向后靠在门上，身子绷紧了，咬着牙不敢出声。  
没有多久他就射了撒加一嘴，撒加不急不缓地站起来，扯开他咬着的手，扳着下巴让他张开嘴，然后渡给他吞进去，却不让他咽，让他张开嘴自己伸手指进去，带着唾液和体液地舔。  
还看不出来今晚的走向会是怎样的卡妙丝毫不跟他拗劲，撒加一直不离开门，把手指抽出来，压在门上用手指扩张，表情不急不缓，动作却很急躁，像是有些等不及。  
卡妙的身体感度就像他自己猜测的那样不算好，痛觉钝是把双刃剑，但是卡妙很年轻，战士的身体柔软又结实，他可以慢慢教，可以花很长时间。只是给这具年轻的身体教的越多，就越不满足。  
卡妙学的非常快，但又好像什么也没学会。  
他抓着卡妙的腰把他抬了起来，卡妙对这一举并没有料到地晃了一下，然而表情并没什么变化，自己向后靠着门着力，离开地面的双脚分开，撒加挤了进去，掰开他大腿的时候卡妙又晃了一下，然而察觉到撒加的性器抵在自己入口的时候又稳住了一动不动，撒加抬头看了他一眼，只看到喉结在上下，张嘴就咬了上去。  
与此同时一插到底。  
卡妙扶着门身体僵的笔直，仰着脖子咬着牙不敢出声，生怕别人听见了。  
“别害怕，”撒加咬着他脖子说道，“他们都睡了。”  
卡妙从喉咙里发出几声气声算作回应，撒加的回应是两只手抓着他腰抽出来然后又捅进去，卡妙出了一身的冷汗，两只手借着卡妙身上的冷汗往上滑了一点，卡妙以为自己要掉下去了，两只手忙着挠门，撒加却借着他往下掉的势头又猛地插进去，这一下太深了卡妙扶着撒加的手想把自己身体抬高一点，但是撒加的手像是故意的那样还是往上滑，又一下抽插让他浑身都没了力气，手臂也抖，但还是想要撑着，他们就这么乱七八糟地攻防状做了足有十分钟，一次比一次往下滑一次比一次深，卡妙直等到自己似乎可以脚尖着地了又挣扎着想落地，撒加没想到他还有心思瞎想，退出来，抓着他往上一丢，手又抓回了腰上原来的位置，比之前抬得更高，卡妙被他这么一丢吓了一跳，紧张的两边手都抓紧了他手臂，还没来得及反应就又插了进来，急得声音从牙缝里挤了出来。  
撒加像是被他的声音吓了一跳，一抬头，卡妙一低头，两个人眼睛正好对上。  
两个人都愣了两秒。  
卡妙觉得身体里面的东西似乎又胀大了一圈，他丝毫没料到这个，不敢置信似的把一只手松开撒加的手放在自己小腹轻轻摸了一下。  
火上浇油。  
这回撒加压根不再玩什么手滑欲擒故纵的游戏了直接抓着他腰往下摁，摁到底了在抓着提上来，卡妙的肩胛骨撞在门上来回吱呀吱呀地响，两只手直在两侧挠门板，也没有可着力的支点，只好一只手抓住了门框，另一只手抓着门把手，想让撒加别把他摁的那么深。  
撒加知道他的意思，一下顶在他的敏感点上磨，然后趁他脱力的时候抱着他退了半步，离门远了的卡妙找不着支点吓得一下就松了门框，抱着撒加的肩膀不撒手，两腿缠在他腰侧，身体里的性器滑出来几分，还没来得及松口气，就又被撒加往后一推回到了门板上，倒吸一口气的同时滑出来的性器又一插到底，卡妙只觉得眼冒金星，还没回过神来，就觉得自己扶着门把的左手，撒加的一只手松开了他覆了上去，然后，一转。  
卡妙两只眼睛都睁大了。  
门开的一瞬两个人就一起跌跌撞撞地撞了出去，几步踉跄一路到卡妙的被抵上了楼梯的扶手，撒加的手护在他身后，一路的动作撒加的性器都还插在里面，又舒服又难受，可是卡妙这回真就只剩这一个支点了，背后就是楼梯，身后下面都是悬空，脚不能着地，全靠撒加一只手。  
里面一下子绞紧了，撒加低头咬了咬他的肩，尝了一舌头的冷汗。  
从紧得过分的甬道里退出来，然后又用力插进去，卡妙哼了一声，身体朝着楼梯外的方向抖了一下，赶忙伸手去抓撒加的肩膀，撒加让他抓着，托着他的腰又插了几下，突然觉得小腹一阵粘，低头看了一眼才发现卡妙射在了他身上，张嘴就去咬卡妙的脖子，如果说之前还有心思挑逗现在连章法都没有了，一心抓着他腰抽插，卡妙终于压不住声音忍不住在他耳边一下一下地吐气，撒加把在他腰间的一只手向下托着他，另一只手滑倒两人结合的地方，一只手指试探了几下就插了进去。  
卡妙的吐气一下就变了调，手忙脚乱地推着撒加的那只手就想把自己身体抬起来躲开，但是他躲不开，撒加抱着他往后摁在楼梯的栏杆上，性器和手指都深深地插进去，卡妙抓着他肩膀直发抖，撒加把手指抽出来又一插到底到了最深的地方，两只手紧紧地扶着卡妙，射了进去。  
一直到撒加从余韵里回过神来卡妙都一动没动，身体绷得紧紧的。撒加伸手在他背上拍了一会才让他放松下来，然后保持着这个姿势抱着他回屋里放到床上。  
卡妙还是不松手，手臂环着撒加的肩膀，撒加费了点力气才把他拉开一点，卡妙又拉了回去把脸埋回他肩膀上，一口咬在肩膀上，口水湿了一片。  
撒加一下子就清醒了。  
这么咬了一会才松开，卡妙终于放开他，退开来面对面地看着，沾了一嘴的血，黑暗里一双红色的眼眯着看着他，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
撒加看着他，突然觉得不敢开口，嗓子哑了，口干舌燥，良久才压着嗓子问他。  
“生气了?”  
卡妙眯着眼睛点点头，然后又低下头凑过来，发出像是终于松了口气那样的声音，在撒加的耳侧蹭了两下，就没了声音。  
撒加让他躺下到床上，一直没抽出来的性器又在里面抬头，卡妙眯着眼睛从下往上看着他，撒加伏过去安抚性地吻了下他的额头。  
第二次做的温和又缓慢，撒加抓着卡妙的腰一下一下往里面顶，既不太深入也不太用力，老旧的床跟着他们的动作吱呀吱呀地响，卡妙的身体软软地，毫无抵抗地接纳着他。  
第二次高潮是同时的，卡妙射在他手上，撒加射在里面，连着两次的都在里面，卡妙皱着眉用手去摸小腹，呼吸仍旧又深又急，手指有点抖，顺着肚脐往下小心地摸。  
撒加退出来的时候卡妙发出松了口气的声音，堵在里面的液体慢条斯理地往外流。撒加以为他会很快睡着，抬起头来却发现卡妙还醒着，一双眼睛半睁着，偏着头看他，如果不是那双眼是这么耀眼的红色，黑暗中他说不定看不清他。  
“后天要回去了。”卡妙的声音哑得几乎难以分辨。  
撒加点了点头。  
卡妙看着他不说话。  
撒加把右手放在他额头上，手上的指环凉凉的在两人的皮肤上。  
“你还是孩子的时候我就认识你。”撒加说。“我们不是什么露水情缘。”  
“我把你从故乡带到这里来，把你送回去，现在，我又把你带了回来，不会再把你送到别处去。”  
卡妙似乎迷迷糊糊地信了他说的话，他说，“唱那首歌。”  
撒加侧着躺过去，撩起他耳边的头发掖好在耳朵后面然后小声地唱起歌，就像他们刚到法国的那个小镇的夜里那样，只有一首歪歪扭扭的老歌把未来和过去留在迷雾里。


	18. Chapter 18

最后一天的早上米罗揉着宿醉的额头清理了厨房，加隆去岛上的集市买了油漆，两个人手忙脚乱地从地下室的旧柜子里翻出来不知道哪年留的刷子，把黑烟熏过的地方重新刷漆。  
卡妙去港上接两位姑母的货船，从港上借来一辆旧板车，装着满满当当的货物用绳子捆好，一并随着货船到了岛上的妇人们的丈夫想要帮忙在后面推车，卡妙只是支使他们先回去房子里打扫，自己拉着木车一步一响地走上来。  
到房门口的时候男人们带来的人已经在屋中丈量尺寸，准备做一些翻新的准备，说是从不太远的克里特岛叫来的三个木工伙计，为首的看了卡妙一眼认出这是之前在岛上投宿过的。  
“这不是那个力气特别大的小子吗，”他指着拉着一班车货的卡妙朝着周围夸口道，“我没骗你们吧，你看看他。”  
加隆在旁边小声问这是怎么一回事。  
卡妙有意把撒加的蠢事瞒住，只说，“之前路过克里特岛的时候帮人搬了行李。”  
撒加去集市上搬了新的烤炉回来，大半个人高的炉子徒手扛回来，半个镇子的小孩都新奇地跟着他跑了一路，在旁边又笑又闹地唱歌，好在搬到门口了被巨大的烤炉挡了脸，没被几个伙计认出来，米罗跑出来做出一幅吓人的样子想把跟来的小孩子都赶走，然而一帮孩子只是笑，围着板车唱歌，闹了好一会才玩腻了，跑了。  
这样一直忙到傍晚，一屋子人安顿下来，几个伙计在山上的农家找了住所，男人们也带着女人各自离开，而祖母却难得从山上下来，提着特别大的篮子，走进屋里来放在桌上，招呼他们去拿刀叉，掀开来是刚出炉的Psomi，热腾腾地冒着热气。  
新烤的面包的香气是很独特的，用刀切开来，涂上厚厚的黄油，黄油马上就被热气熏得融化开来，沾在手指上。  
“天蝎宫的厨官都做不出这么好吃的东西。”米罗若有所思地说。“到底是用了什么强大的小宇宙。”  
“有时候我可真是想，要是你们真能把我这个老妇人叫去当厨子就好了。”老太太遗憾地叹了口气。  
“真的去了就再也出不来了。”米罗说。“以后就再也见不到姑母他们，还有孙子孙女们了。”  
“你难道就不是我孙子吗。”她训斥道。  
送走了祖母后米罗自己趴在桌上挺尸，刚才还夸赞的面包也没了胃口。  
“一定还能再见。”加隆安慰他。

夜里的时候撒加去把晾在外面的床单收回来重新铺在床上，床上有海风的咸味，米罗找了个由头去山上过夜，加隆说想看看海就去了港上吹海风。  
屋里还剩的食材也一并送回了山上家里，只有咖啡壶还留着在厨房，能泡的也只有卡妙从西伯利亚带回来的茶，撒加自己在厨房做了热茶，学着北国的做法加了蜂蜜，却找不到卡妙人。  
以为他是不是跟着加隆去了港上归还推车，撒加端着茶杯跑出门看看他们走没走远，却听见背后有人喊他。  
回过头来，看见卡妙坐在屋顶上，光着脚，裤子挽起来，一双腿在屋檐上晃着。  
“撒加。”他喊道。  
撒加笑起来。  
端着茶杯上去的时候卡妙已经在等他，接过茶杯来舔了一下，明白这是按照自己的口味来，一下子就喝完了。  
喝完了吐了吐舌头像是烫到。  
“你真是什么都嫌烫。”撒加笑道，“茶也烫，煎蛋也烫，小宇宙也烫，就没有烫不到你的。”  
卡妙把舌头收了回去，抿着嘴。  
“为什么突然爬到这里来。”撒加问他。  
“这里很多星星。”他说，“西伯利亚看不到这么多星星，甚至也看不到月亮。给冰河他们讲授星学，大多时候只能对着书本。”  
“这里的夜晚被星星也照得很亮。”撒加说，“圣域也是如此，每个夜晚总是繁星满天，在教皇宫看的尤其清楚。”  
“我跟你说过极夜，”卡妙低着头看着茶杯里的倒影，“星星是因为在黑暗之中所以才闪烁，当夜晚总也不来，虽然它们也在那里，但当旅人寻找方向，或者想要祈愿，或者寻求光明，抬头看到的永远只是灰白色的白夜。”  
那恐怕是一种难以形容的绝望，他们都尝过绝望，但绝望也各有各的不同。就算是同一种绝望，不同的人尝起来也是不同的味道，就像是白夜之于无力的星星们或于无助的旅人。  
“我们一定也在那里。”卡妙看向星空说道。  
他们既是星，也是旅人。  
“众星会守护我们。”撒加回答道。“如果我们找不到方向，无处祈愿，或者看不到光明，就低下头来看看自己。”

次日的早上米罗来敲他们的门喊他们启程。  
“没时间煮咖啡了，”他大声说，“我从山上带了面包，你们都给我感恩戴德地吃。”  
原本就没有行李的几人和米罗的家人纷纷道别，米罗走的时候想把钥匙交给姑母，然而对方却坚持他留着。  
“锁我们不会换的。”妇人们坚持道。  
送走了前来送行的，三人一同去了港上，船已经在港上，早晨的海风尤其凉爽，海面远远地一直到天边，除了他们三人还有一些来岛上度假的希腊人和往返欧陆的商客，等都上了船，很快就开了船。  
“我在自己的海域还要跟你们几个坐这种小客船出海我的脸都要丢尽了。”加隆一上船就说。  
“总比用游的来的好多了。”米罗说，“你再重感冒回了圣域我可不会再照顾你。”  
“我也不。”撒加说。  
“其实也可以走过去，”卡妙望着海面若有所思，“只要把海面都冻住。”说着抬手做了一个比划的手势。  
撒加淡定地拉着他把手放下来。  
果然是米罗比较熟悉，客船果真没有去克里特岛或其他附近的岛屿靠岸接其他客人，而是一路去了雅典的方向。  
船不大乘客也不多，海风大的时候船难免颠簸，终于回到雅典的时候四个人不由得有一种神清气爽的感觉。  
“说起来雅典也有好些年没仔细看过了。”加隆说。“你们先走好了，我四处转转。”  
“都走到这里了，”撒加说，“别想着逃回海界。”  
加隆摆摆手，“我说到做到。”  
离开港口沿着山路走上去，离开市区，就到了圣域的入口，守卫的伏兵在他们不在时也在尽职尽责地把守。一路回到十二宫的入口都有圣域的居民对几人打招呼。  
白羊宫还是空的，穆还没回来，贵鬼却在门口嬉戏。  
“啊，是米罗大人和卡妙大人，”小孩子一看到他们就大声打招呼，“还有不知道是撒加还是加隆的双子座大人。”  
“是撒加哦。”撒加笑道。“穆还没有回来吗？”  
“穆大人一个人去加米尔族里走亲戚了，”贵鬼有些不高兴地撇撇嘴，“留我下来陪史昂大人玩。”  
听起来像是妈妈回娘家把儿子丢给爷爷带的人间惨剧，史昂大人的代沟深得令人发指，想必使劲解数也没赢得孙子欢心。  
“螃蟹大人和美人鱼大人已经回来了，还有山羊大人。”贵鬼不怀好意地说，“史昂大人说回来的都要去教皇宫汇报旅途经历。”  
想必史昂大人也觉得贵鬼不太好玩，所以想拿他们解闷了。撒加想着，不由得在心里叹了口气。  
米罗在旁边做了一个“这下惨了”的表情，倒是卡妙非常淡定。  
告别了贵鬼，三人一路向上，走到天蝎宫的时候米罗决定先留下来，一手放在两人一边肩膀。  
“你们两个好自为之，”他说，转而又对卡妙说，“要是打起来了你喊我帮忙。”  
卡妙真挚地说道，“米罗，你是我此生挚友，这份情谊我一辈子不会忘的。”  
“我也是。”米罗也悲壮地回答道。  
看他们这副样子撒加感到自己突然就明白了加隆为什么临阵脱逃说要晚点回来了。  
走到倒数第二宫的水瓶宫的时候教皇宫已经是近在眼前了，眼前这栋建筑某种意义上可谓是两人共同的心理阴影，阿布罗迪远远地就走出宫来手里，身着盛装手里拿着玫瑰，欢迎撒加归来。  
“我还在担心你会不会就这么一去不回，”阿布罗迪说，“之前你那么不愿意担任辅佐的位置，但又觉得不可能，要是逃走就不是你了。”  
卡妙站在水瓶宫外面抬着头看着他们，似乎在目送他进去。  
撒加回头朝他摆了摆手，朝着熟悉的教皇宫走去，走进层层大门，身着教皇服的教皇大人正百无聊赖地冒着热气。  
“回来了啊。”教皇大人说道。“那就说说看，这一趟怎么样。”  
这回的归乡故事恐怕是见多识广的史昂大人也不会觉得无聊了。撒加想。

果然，这一出好戏说的老教皇大人兴趣颇深，只是说到结婚那里杯子都摔了下来，一瞬间表情比当年被撒加偷袭还要震惊。  
一口气直到真的看清楚撒加手上那枚绝对零度的指环才算是缓了过来接受了现实。  
“要不是这是我十八岁时候的身体，你今天第二次弑上的罪名就坐实了。”他想了想又说道。“把卡妙叫上来，我要听听他说的，如果他跟你说的对不上，我就当作没有听过这回事。”  
这么说着，揉着眉心的史昂突然大手一挥，十二宫的十二灯火突然一下都亮了起来，再看他脸上哪里还有刚才震惊得喘不过气的样子，俨然是一副终于逮到了乐子的表情。  
“要是十二宫灯灭之前他不来，我就当水瓶座之前是被人胁迫，现在出逃了。”  
那一瞬间撒加的无奈岂是一本书能说得完的。然而更无奈的事情竟然还在后头，当他满心无奈地再跑下来去水瓶宫找人准备倾诉下无奈之情的时候，卡妙却不在水瓶宫。  
“你上去之后他似乎就下去了。”阿布罗迪说道。  
撒加猜测大概是去天蝎宫，却在天蝎宫也没找到人。  
“说是有事情先下去了一趟。”米罗说。  
就这么一路往下找下去，却一路不见人，到巨蟹宫的时候迪斯马斯克也说道。  
“急匆匆地跑下去了，”又说，“不是终于摆脱你了就跑了吧？”  
懒得理睬他的揶揄，撒加只好无奈地一路出了十二宫，在门口玩耍的贵鬼也说，“卡妙大人出去了。”  
这下撒加只好出去问外面巡逻的守卫有没有看见。  
守卫们十分摸不着头脑，“不是撒加大人带人一起出去的吗？说是有事情必须去办。”  
撒加这才明白是被加隆给耍了，只是卡妙认不出来那个是加隆是根本不可能的事，也不知道是为什么刚回来就要出去。转而试图用小宇宙联系却怎么也得不到回音。  
回头看看第一束火苗都快要熄灭的火时钟，撒加只好刚回圣域又出去找人。

雅典说大不大，说小也不小，因为伪装教皇的关系十三年没有下过雅典城的市街的撒加不得不承认变化颇多。  
卡妙一直在西伯利亚，对于雅典城肯定也没什么了解，错肯定都在加隆身上。从小在市井鬼混什么恶事都做过的加隆不知道说过多少次雅典就像他的后花园那样，说他十三年没回来，仔细想来撒加觉得其实不可相信。这样的两人组合能是去哪里？  
这已经不是撒加第一次到处找卡妙了，犹豫外貌的独特特征卡妙非常好认，问路人找行踪实际是十分容易，然而从圣域出来到雅典的路十分隐蔽，谁也没看到是再正常不过了，只能在路上胡乱拦路人打听，有没有一个红发特别耀眼的年轻人，或者是一个跟我长得一模一样的年轻人走过去。  
然而雅典岂是什么法国边陲小镇能比的，找到了太阳快落山都没有找到人影，撒加只恨自己怎么没把米罗一起叫下来，至少还多双眼睛多双手。  
这么找又没有章法，想来平常人失踪都是先从可能去的地方入手，去找亲朋好友挨个问问看，常年在冰原居住的卡妙人际实在是太简单了，弟子亲友就是全世界。  
想到这里，撒加突然慌了，之前在尼斯时担心卡妙会留下的心境一下子卷土重来，犹犹豫豫地就去了街边的店里借了电话，想来想去，还是打给了那位律师先生。  
然而对方似乎料到他会打来。  
“卡妙中午的时候打来电话问我有关合同的事情。”对方说道。“是有关捐赠的。”  
对方接着报了一个地名，撒加一下子就明白了过来，挂了电话后心中也安心了下来，朝着雅典郊外走去。  
卡妙所想要捐赠的是位于雅典郊外的一处孤儿所，也就是幼年时收留父母早逝的撒加与加隆的地方，与圣域有些因缘，成为圣斗士后撒加也曾拜访过。  
道路与当年并没有不同，在林中的位置不是很好找，然而几番询问后还是找到了当年的地方。  
加隆已经在外面等着他，看到他来了，毫无意外。  
“你来的真晚。”他说，“既然你来了，我也就先回去了。”  
“是你把卡妙带来的？”撒加问道。  
“是那家伙要求的，”加隆说，“说是感谢你带他归乡的报答。”  
撒加叹了口气。“你就没劝劝他。”  
“我说了，你这家伙把他往回领纯粹是自我满足式的赎罪行为，”加隆摆了摆手，“他居然说那他这也是自我满足的报恩行为。”  
“既然你来了我就走了。”说着加隆就做了个拜拜的手势，临走还拍了拍撒加的肩，“你好好待人家。”  
撒加走进去的时候卡妙正坐在门前的台阶上，夕阳已经下去，火烧云烧了一地，本来就尽是红的卡妙仿佛是要跟红云混为一体了。  
“怎么坐在这里不回去？”撒加开口问道。  
“加隆说带我来这里的条件是如果你必须找到我。”卡妙回答道。  
撒加无奈地叹了口气，又问道，“那你们是专门捡我不在的时候偷跑的吗。”  
卡妙点点头，似乎并不在意，“你知道了事情就会麻烦。”  
“真是被你们合起伙来骗。”撒加摇摇头，朝着卡妙伸出手。“没有下次了。”  
卡妙抬起头来看着他，却没有接他的手，一双眼锐利又率直，“你就没有骗我的事情吗。”  
撒加的手愣了一下，卡妙却伸手拉住，站起来在台阶上看着他。  
“我说过不会因为你骗我而动怒。”他说，又说，“听你提起住在这里的时候似乎没有什么不开心的，我就当作你还喜欢这里，私自把合同继过来。”  
撒加却没有接着他好心转移的话题，只说道，“生不生气原不原谅都要等到知道谎言的真相之后。”  
卡妙却突然把眼睛眯了起来，看着他，“回想一下这些天，撒加，还有这些年。”他一边说一边走下台阶来。  
“哪次不是在你说出真相之前我就已经知道谜底的。”  
撒加回过头来，看着卡妙的侧影，伸手去捏了一缕红发。  
“以前总觉得你的头发看起来像火，在夕阳里看起来像是要烧起来，在你不注意的时候偷着摸过，然而却是凉的。”他说道。  
卡妙站在原地等他说下去。  
“寒狱里的罪人，在酷寒之中身生恶疮，皮肉绽开，肢体碎裂，像是红色的莲花，称为红莲业火。”撒加说。  
“你想说你就是那样的罪人吗。”卡妙问他。  
“我从来都是罪人，永远不得离开的大罪人，”撒加说道，“诸神怜悯我，让我选，我已经选好了最好的地狱了。”  
两个人相视而立，片刻之后，都笑了出来，仿佛刚才的事情都不曾发生。  
“教皇大人叫我快点带你回去，”撒加说道，“如果不能在十二宫火都灭之前赶到教皇宫，事情就麻烦了，我们还有六个小时。”  
“恐怕我们回去还要闯十二宫。”卡妙说，“现在在位的只有巨蟹座迪斯马斯克，天蝎座米罗，山羊座修罗，双鱼座阿布罗迪，一小时闯一宫还剩两小时。”  
“你忘了天秤座的童虎老师和双子座的加隆。”撒加无奈地笑道。  
“也对。”卡妙也笑起来，“不知道现在叫米罗下来打群架还来不来得及。”  
“教皇大人一定已经下了死命令，”撒加笑着握住了卡妙的手，“我们回家吧。”  
卡妙点了点头。

Fin。


End file.
